


These Games We Play （中文续翻）

by Valkyrie_Blood



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Black Markets, Dystopia, M/M, Slavery, Telepathy
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2019-11-16 17:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 154,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18098525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkyrie_Blood/pseuds/Valkyrie_Blood
Summary: 开天辟地头一次，声波玩了把牌，赢了个不同寻常的「奖品」。对爵士来说，真正的游戏才刚刚开始。这场游戏把斗智斗勇的主人和奴隶双方都推向极限，甚至更远……





	1. Chapter 35 交易

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peachwish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachwish/gifts), [d7b7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/d7b7/gifts).
  * A translation of [These Games We Play](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7946221) by [peacewish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacewish/pseuds/peacewish). 



> Sincere appreciation to [Peacewish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacewish/pseuds/peacewish)
> 
> A Chinese translation of [These Games We Play ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7946221) (from Chapter 35 to the end) by [Peacewish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacewish/pseuds/peacewish)  
> 【已授权】本文从35章开始，[ 前34章请点这里阅读](https://archiveofourown.org/works/504570) by [d7b7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/d7b7/pseuds/d7b7)

所有人都比声波快得多。他降落在霸天虎指挥部时，五个共生体均已定位，注意力集中于大厅里的对峙，悄悄潜入并覆盖了所有角度进行监视。声波到达大门以前，他已经确切知道里面有多少霸天虎：红蜘蛛集结了至少两打搜索者，震荡波带着六个机械守卫，爵士仍然在红蜘蛛的三重「保护」下。推门之前他就听见了叫喊，一推开门，喧闹声就在他的音频接收器里炸开了。高台上，红蜘蛛和威震天正在冲彼此吼叫。威震天显然没有靠在他的王座上，而是坐得笔直，装甲戒备地收紧。震荡波远远站在危险区域外，注视着那群蠢蠢欲动的搜索者，同时小心翼翼地保持静止不动。爵士被困在惊天雷和闹翻天之间，离红蜘蛛几步之遥，他看起来很紧张，但至少没有受伤。爵士看到声波的那一刻就试着向他靠近，但闹翻天把爵士的锁链缠绕在手上，猛地把他拽了回来，并冲爵士低声咆哮了些什么。吵闹中声波没有听清。

红蜘蛛嚎叫着：“这些搜索者是霸天虎部队的核心！这里的每个人都知道，空中支援少了他们，你永远赢不了战争！他们得到应有的尊重了吗？他们真的被当作凯旋的英雄了吗？没有！相反，他们的隐私被侵犯，你的间谍头子侵入我们的屋内安装摄像头来监视我们。”

他恶毒地啐出这些话，谴责的手指指向正在走来的声波。声波听见周围的搜索者们烦躁不安、嘀嘀咕咕地表示同意，本能地附和着他们的领导者。几道充满恶意和恐吓的怒视突然间聚焦在他身上，但对声波来说，现在唯一要紧的是威震天的脸色。他看到了愤怒、沮丧，最糟的是「失望」深深刻在威震天脸上。声波从未在他的领袖脸上看到过这种表情，至少从未对他显现出这样的表情。耻辱和羞愧在他内心翻滚着。

“哦，声波？”威震天刻薄地吐出每一个字，“能给我们解释一下吗？”

声波伸出手，损坏的摄像头躺在他的掌心。“这个摄像头，没有放置在红蜘蛛家。”

“真好笑！我就在家里找到的！”红蜘蛛气愤地低声嘶叫着，机翼竖起逼近声波。

“这个摄像头，没有放置在那里。”声波没有松口，回答着红蜘蛛时仍然凝视着威震天，恳求他相信自己。“被发现，意料之外。”

“啊？你觉得我无论如何都发现不了？你觉得我太蠢，注意不到吗？”

“否定。”声波重申，“摄像头，不是我放的。”

“当然不是「你」把它放在那儿的。”

“摄像头，不是共生体放置。没有下达命令，放在你家。”

“你撒谎！”红蜘蛛尖叫道。“我知道！这就是你的摄像头！你以为几百年来我看这些看的还不够多吗？”

威震天的脸色更难看了。声波强迫自己的空气置换全力运行。“确定。”他很不情愿地承认，“摄像头，我的。然而，放置你家，不负责。出现在那里，不理解。”

“你就是不相信你把事情搞砸了对吗？伟大的「顺风耳」声波，最终被抓到在监视我……们！”他很快纠正过来，调高了发声器的音量，对众人说道，“把我们当做敌人，当做汽车人一样对待！威震天，你怕什么？我们有那么强大吗？有那么危险吗？是什么让你觉得受到如此大的威胁，以至于你要……”  
“够了！”威震天咆哮着，迈出两大步走近他们。红蜘蛛瑟缩了一下，但威震天的拳头掠过了他，落在声波的下巴上。这一记重击将声波打倒在地，大厅里回响着难听的叮咣声。搜索者们惊呆了，顷刻之间陷入沉默。震惊在五个共生体之间传递，并很快激化成成焦虑无助的愤怒。声波急忙试着用慰藉和耐心的脉冲安抚他们，希望威震天没听到机器狗喉咙里回响的低声咆哮。

威震天表示：“看起来，我的监控主管对工作投入过头了。这么做是对我们空军指挥官的严重侮辱。声波，你还有什么想说的吗？”

他冷酷而带着期待的目光对上了声波的目光，一切了然。威震天命令声波进行监视，但他也命令声波不能被发现。在这项任务中，声波辜负了他，现在他不会提供任何保护了。声波僵硬地爬起来，谦卑地跪下，低声下气垂头屈服。  
“向您道歉，威震天大人。无意侮辱。我的行为，不可接受。您的惩罚，愿意接受。”

“别想着道个歉就没事了！”红蜘蛛尖叫道，“普神才知道他监视我们有多久了。我要求就发生的一切获得补偿。”

威震天的光镜放大变亮，发出危险的信号。霸天虎帝国身岌岌可危，濒临因分裂而爆发内战的边缘。威震天愿意承认是声波犯了错，从而避免内战。但威震天同样不怕战争。如果红蜘蛛逼他太甚，他会反击。他们之间的平衡决定了很多事，世界的命运取决于怒火和自尊的交锋。

“这件事……”威震天缓缓道，“是声波的错。所以，声波要为此付出代价。”他突然转向闹翻天，伸出一只手，指尖轻轻滑过爵士的脸庞。在他的触摸下，爵士一僵，空气交换完全窒住。声波也僵住了，无助地看着威震天的目光从爵士转回到他身上。他很生气。

“你可以把这个奴隶带回去。这你应该满意了吧。”

声波的火种捕捉到每一个共生体同时爆发的怒火。不用看也知道，轰隆隆得捂住迷乱的嘴才能让他保持安静。他看向红蜘蛛，从那张脸上瞥到一丝毫不掩饰的失望。红蜘蛛的机翼颤了颤，但只有一下。他和声波都清楚，威震天不会容忍这件事继续发展下去。

他漫不经心地耸耸肩：“我觉得差不多吧。合理的道歉。”

威震天的光镜里是强压的怒火。但他没有挑起内战，而是踱步几个来回后愤然离去。搜索者们终于打破了沉默，彼此喃喃低语，闹翻天和惊天雷得意洋洋地碰拳。“来吧奴隶，回家时间到。”闹翻天兴高采烈地拽了把爵士的锁链，但爵士没有动。

“不。”

“你说什么？”吓了一跳的闹翻天这句话和红蜘蛛的“搞什么？”同时出口。  
“不，我不想跟你们回去。我要和声波在一起。”

闹翻天的表情和声波的内芯一样惊讶。他目瞪口呆地看着爵士，随后回过神来，狠狠打在爵士头上。“你是个奴隶！没人在乎你想要啥！”他更用力地猛拉一把，差点把爵士拽倒。但爵士推开了闹翻天想要逃之夭夭。  
“别碰我！……声波！”闹翻天在爵士逃跑前抓住了他，他的胳膊绕过爵士的胸口，直接把他拖离了地面。爵士剧烈扭动挣扎着，双脚乱蹬。“放开我！声波，我不想……唔！”闹翻天的手捂上爵士的嘴，随后就被咬了一口，发出一声尖叫。  
“啊！你他渣的小……”

“我爱你！（Min ta paratas!）”爵士不顾一切地胡言乱语着，“别放弃。红蜘蛛想要的不是我，你知道这点。给他想要的，你就能把我救回来！你可以解决一切问题，还没结……”  
“啊……看在普神的份儿上……”红蜘蛛没好气地打断他，冲他不耐烦地挥了挥手。声波认出了这是一种单向信号传输模式，但直到爵士抓紧了闹翻天的手臂尖叫起来，他才意识到红蜘蛛做了什么。爵士的项圈闪烁起来，愤怒地颤动着，给他的内部系统带来多次猛烈电击。闹翻天惊愕地怪叫一声，在自己被电之前不得不丢开爵士。爵士剧烈抽搐着，发声器中传出痛苦粗砺的尖叫，火花从护甲缝隙四处飞溅。看着他的奴隶在极度痛苦中扭动翻滚，每一点声响都把声波的火种碾碎一分。除了这样看着，他什么都做不了。声波从未如此无助，从未失去过属于自己的任何东西。  
项圈的惩罚持续了整整30纳秒，对爵士来说长如永恒的30纳秒，之后终于关闭了。爵士颓然倒地，不省人事，整个大厅又恢复了宁静。

闹翻天哀号着：“红蜘蛛！你搞毛啊！我本来能应付得了他！现在我几小时都没法碰他了！”

“闭嘴！闹翻天。”红蜘蛛不屑地说。在经过声波身边时，他有些好奇地扬起光镜边缘：“我想知道这是怎么回事？有时候我真说不清你们俩谁对谁更着迷。啊对了，现在都不重要了不是吗？祝你愉快，监控主管。”

不经意地轻拍机翼，红蜘蛛跟着他那群叽叽喳喳的士兵们走出门去。闹翻天小心翼翼地抱起爵士，噘着嘴跟了上去。惊天雷临走前，还不忘冷酷地看声波一眼。

“这一次，我不会让他和你玩任何游戏了。”

磁带们都窜出了房间。直到最后一批搜索者离开，声波依旧一动不动，听着他们的欢声笑语回荡在大厅，逐渐消失。爵士不在，太安静了。沉重的脚步声由左侧传来，逐渐走近，但声波并没有扭头去看。他很清楚谁站在自己身边。

“多不合时宜的一场戏。”震荡波说，“说真的，我以为汽车人奴隶已经知道，他们是仰仗着我们的慷慨宽容才能活到现在，他们应该乐于服侍威震天指定的霸天虎。我相信爵士很快就会学会适应新主人们。不过，对你来说时运不济啊，声波主管。想象一下，一天之内失去你的家，你的奴隶，还有你在威震天大人那里的身份地位。要不是因为这一切都是你自己无能导致的，我还有点感动，想同情一下你了。你很幸运，威震天大人避免了内部冲突。或许搬回营房对你来说再好不过，显然最近让你心烦意乱的事太多了。”

机器狗给声波发来预警，他立刻开始行动，步子越迈越大，越走越快。“声波主管？”震荡波有些犹疑地叫了一声，声波依旧没有理他。声波离开大厅的时候，把震荡波甩在了后面。还没来得及跑起来，他就转向左边，沿着一条人烟稀少的小走廊追踪机器狗的信号，每转一个弯，离目标就越近。没多久，他就听到霸天虎们还在门厅喧哗吵闹，但已经准备要各走各路了。红蜘蛛还没注意到沉默如鬼魅的机器狗，他正沉浸在胜利中，无暇顾及周围环境。当他经过一个空房间门口的时候，声波已经准备好行动了。他迅速出现在通道交叉口，把红蜘蛛推进门里关上了门，根本没给他喘息的机会，也没让搜索者们注意到他不见了。红蜘蛛跌跌撞撞退后，光镜快速闪烁，张开嘴大叫起来。  
“这事，还没完。”声波冷冷地告诉他。尽管他的速度没有红蜘蛛快，但机体要大的多，现在他庞大的身躯挡在门口，一步步逼近红蜘蛛。红蜘蛛脸上震惊的表情很快被一个洋洋得意的笑容掩盖，他装模作样地在被声波触碰到的地方掸了掸。  
“是吗？威震天看起来确认这事儿已经完了。普神可不准一直唯命是从的声波对威震天的最终裁决表示不满。莫非你要违抗领袖的决定？”  
“实情，被误解。红蜘蛛，摄像头不是……”  
“得了，省省吧！”红蜘蛛不耐烦地把声波伸出的手推到一边，对监控摄像头再也没多看一眼。“声波，我不是傻子。我们现在说的是你，如果不是威震天告诉你时间、地点、怎么做，你是不会去做的。所以呢，如果你在监视我，那也是因为威震天命令你监视我。我知，你知，他知。”

红蜘蛛一脸怒意：“但我并没有达到预期目的，因为他把你丢出来做了挡箭牌。太烦人了……对我来说真的很讨厌，对你来说嘛，就是个灾难。真可惜啊，但这就是霸天虎帝国会发生的事。你只是个卒子，被利用，被戏耍，最终爵士落在了我们手里。”他耸了耸肩，竟然轻轻拍了拍声波的面甲，“别难过啦声波，无论如何，汽车人的头牌婊子像你一样被打入冷宫了。等他醒过来，我们要做的第一件事，就是在他过于灵活的嘴里塞根口衔，第二件事嘛……我相信你能猜到。回见。”

红蜘蛛想要绕过声波，声波想都没想就行动了。他的拳头抓住红蜘蛛副翼的挡板，狠狠把他撞到最近的墙上，用尽所有力气让他动弹不得。当他侵入红蜘蛛的思维时，感知器开始关闭，丝丝缕缕的意识在红蜘蛛的思想中蔓延开来。

“别这么干！”红蜘蛛一窒，迅速将枪口顶在声波暴露的脖子上，“我知道你的弱点，读心者。你敢在我脑袋里再侵入一寸，我保证下线之前做的最后一件事就是开火。你要冒这个险吗？就为了一个刻薄的小婊子？他在充电床上呆的时间可比所有汽车人奴隶加起来还要多。他真的值得你这么做？

声波停止了思维入侵，却并没有松手。红蜘蛛没那么大力气把他推开，他的枪口依然抵进声波的颈部电缆里。他们都没有动，僵持于无声的意志对抗中，唯一打破这种沉默的，只有沉重的空气交换声。

“爵士，并非红蜘蛛所求。”声波终于开口了。

“或许不是，现在的重点也不是这个，对吗？重点是集结我的部下，再激起他们的愤怒，看着威震天局促不安，让他记住当初为什么是他成功与青丘结盟。我们是不可忽视的力量，他很清楚这点，当他交出你珍爱的奴隶时，也证明了这一点。他「不得不」这么做。今天威震天对我让步了，所以就算爵士仅仅是个“安慰奖”，我也不在乎。我会尽我所能取得胜利。”

“假如，有更好的，给你……”

 “你没什么更好的东西了。我讨厌这个自以为是的小东西，可我的僚机们想要他。我不想让他们失望。你可没什么好东西能让我第二次放开爵士了。”

“震荡波。”声波简单明了地说，“愿意给你震荡波。”

红蜘蛛惊讶地盯着他，随后仰头大笑起来。声波脖子上的压力减轻了，他谨慎地后退，给红蜘蛛足以自由移动的空间。红蜘蛛咯咯笑着：“声波啊声波，你真的走投无路了是吗？竟然愿意用帝国首相换一个威震天无论如何都会没收的小奴隶？我收回刚才说的，这交易实在太公平了。可惜对你来说，震荡波在你能力范围外。他控制了这个城市的太多地方。”

“红蜘蛛，对可能性，不感兴趣？”声波冷冷地问道，无视了对方的大笑。“红蜘蛛，已经知道，声波会失败？”

这引起了红蜘蛛的注意。他又看了看声波，光镜里带着犹豫。除了犹豫，还有些声波见惯了的东西：贪婪。红蜘蛛太贪婪，太恨震荡波，他不会错过这个机会的。“声波，愿意承担全部风险。”声波补充道，“红蜘蛛，无代价。我失败，搜索者留下爵士。我成功，削弱震荡波权力。任何一种可能，红蜘蛛赢。”

红蜘蛛若有所思地呼出口气，耸了耸肩：“好吧。那就给我个惊喜，或许我会考虑把那家伙还你。”

“否定。现在就将爵士监管权交回。”

“就因为一个无法实现的承诺？得了吧，我可不这么想。先看结果，再付报酬。”

声波想起了爵士无力的躯体。根据激光鸟的监控，他现在蜷缩在闹翻天的臂弯，依旧不省人事。毫无疑问，爵士醒来时必然会非常难受，他担心的是项圈电击带来的影响。这些项圈是用来实施惩罚的，也许不会造成伤害，但还是有可能烧焦线路，特别是这次惩罚持续了这么长时间。

“准许爵士在医疗室中恢复。”声波表示妥协。“地区，中立。不会带走他，不会接近他。”看到红蜘蛛的怪表情，他迅速补充道，“直到红蜘蛛满意。”

红蜘蛛再次陷入沉思，而声波尽量耐心等待着。激光鸟尾随着闹翻天和惊天雷返回他们的居所，每过一秒，爵士离探索者的塔楼就近一分。声波担心，一旦他消失在里面，自己就再也见不到他了。正当他们快要迈入自己的地盘时，红蜘蛛终于激活了通讯，并连接到外部扬声器。  
“闹翻天，惊天雷，计划有变。把爵士带到吊钩的医务室。”

”啥？”闹翻天嚷嚷起来，“为啥？”

“但是记得别把他丢在那儿，留下来盯着他。确保没人……”他别有深意地看了声波一眼，“除了医生之外没人接近他。”  
“但是为啥啊？”

“哦红蜘蛛啊，”惊天雷很疑惑地插话问，“发生什么事儿了？”

“别问问题，照我说的做。闹翻天，别发牢骚了，无论如何他也跑不了。”没等他的僚机们回答，红蜘蛛就关闭了通讯，对声波假笑着：“这么久了你才让我有点另眼相看，你最好希望我能留下深刻印象。”他以自已特有的方式假惺惺地行了个礼，转身离开，留下声波独自一人。  
/共生体们，现在回到监控室。有很多工作要做。/

在一阵嘈杂声中，磁带们冲进了他的监控室。在沉默中压抑了太久，他们的恐慌和愤怒更甚。圆锯和机器狗没法出声，轰隆隆和迷乱又急着补充，声波的监控室里充斥着愤怒的嘶嘶、咔哒和喊叫混杂而成的刺耳喧闹。  
“那些该死的炉渣搜索者，他们……”

“……不是你的错……”

/主人，受到不公平惩罚……/

“……不能这么做，不是吗？”

“老大，现在怎么办？你不会让那些搜索者把爵士带走的，对吧？”

“当然不行！爵士现在是「我们」的，你不能让他走！”

“安静。”声波打断了他们，一阵绝对权威在连接中涌过。“恐慌，没有必要，没有帮助。能量，用来挽回损失。”

“太不公平了！”迷乱咆哮着。他和他兄弟一样在声波的命令下趋于平静，但声波仍然能感受到，尖锐的愤恨在他小小的火种中悸动。“这不是你的错！所有的事都不是你的错！威震天才是那个让你监视红蜘蛛的人。现在他装得像什么都不知道一样，反过来惩罚你！这不公平，不公平。”  
“威震天命令，不能被发现。”声波提醒着他们，“任务，失败。搜索者的地盘出现摄像头，解释。”

“老大，不是我们放的。我们发誓。”

“我们不知道那个摄像头从哪儿来的！”

“你告诉过我们，只让机器狗去盯着红蜘蛛，我们按你的吩咐远离那些塔楼。”轰隆隆无助地向声波最好也是最年长的间谍机器狗做了个手势。大家都能听出他有绝对的把握，不容置疑。机器狗绝不会潦草马虎地留下个摄像头让人找到，也压根不需要把摄像头放在那儿。只要他愿意，来无影去无踪的他可以潜入任何一处居所监视里面的居民，仅靠他自己的录音设备就可以做到这点。

“很可能是红蜘蛛自己把摄像头放在那儿的。“迷乱咕哝道，“这是他能做出来的事。”

“或许是震荡波，他不是也很乐见老大受罪吗？”

声波觉得，小心谨慎遵守规则的震荡波基本不可能是怀疑对象，但他的共生体们说得对，这确实是红蜘蛛能做出来的事。唯一的问题是，监控室满墙的显示器都是铁堡各处摄像头的反馈画面，每一个都处于激活状态，而且一个都没有丢失。声波无法想象红蜘蛛是怎么想方设法弄到那个摄像头的，但现在惦念这个毫无意义，木已成舟。  
“老大？现在怎么办？我们该做点什么？”

“现在……“声波比自己预想的还要冷静地答道，“必须夺回爵士。红蜘蛛愿意以合适的代价交易。”

“代价？”

“什么样的代价？”

就在声波激活发声器的前一刻，激光鸟突然联系了他们：“爵士，醒了。”  
所有人都僵住了。没等大家要求，激光鸟就把外部音频反馈接入了她的通讯连接。他们听到了医务室的声音，痛苦的呜咽，爵士在床上挪动。他沙哑的声音很低，但他们都听到了爵士的第一句话。

“声……”爵士轻声唤着，“声波？”

“爵士？”小奴隶急救员也听见他说话了，靠近床铺，“你醒了吗？不要……”

“声波？声波！“动静越来越大，声波听见四肢在床铺护栏乱抓乱蹬的声音，像是爵士正在试图坐起来。几乎同时，他立刻尖叫起来，再次倒在床上费力地喘息着。

“不要……动……“急救员叹了口气把话说完。“爵士，拜托躺着别动。你的项圈被激活了，内部线路在几个小时内都会备受痛苦。”

“声波在哪儿？”

“今后你再也不用在意他在哪儿了。”同在房间里的闹翻天慢吞吞地说，“我又成了你的主人，记得吗？今晚你就跟我们回家了，宝贝儿，我可有好多打算。”

“哦？”爵士粗声说，“那些打算里有没有假设你已经解决了提前过载的问题？”

急救员尖叫一声被推到了一边，接着传来闹翻天反手狠狠扇在爵士脸上的金属撞击声。声波蹙起眉头。

“你想看我怎么过载是吗奴隶？不用等了，我现在就……嘿！惊天雷！”

“算了吧闹仔。”惊天雷把他的僚机拽离病床，声音平淡冷漠。“他就是想刺激你，如果现在就跟他摩擦线路，你会被电死的。走吧，这地方太闷了。”

随后又有些窸窸窣窣的声响，但最终抱怨连连的闹翻天还是被拖出了房间。急救员吁了口气，他的声音有点发抖。

“爵士，怎……怎么回事？为什么闹翻天说你属于他了？今天发生了什么事？”

“坏事。”爵士没好气地说，他挣扎着让空气交换全力运行。“声波在哪？我需要声波。”

“爵士，他不在这儿。”

“不，他就「在这儿」。他不会离开我，我知道他不会离开我！声波，拜托。”说出最后一个词时，爵士的声音嘶哑着，咽下一声痛苦的呼喊，完全不顾急救员让他躺着不要动的请求。“我知道你在听！你在哪儿？”

声波丝毫没有意识到，自己紧紧抓住了控制台的边缘。爵士的每一个字都把他的痛苦绞得更紧。他的载体协议就快错乱失常，要求他去保护爵士，不管爵士是不是磁带。爵士属于他，需要他，他却不能赶过去，他只能强迫自己一动不动地坐在椅子上。

“我们能去吗？”轰隆隆问道，他对主人承受的压力了然于芯。“激光鸟没法用爵士能明白的方式跟他说话。让我们去吧声波。”

声波不情愿地摇了摇头：“爵士在医务室治疗的交换条件：承诺不会接近他。”

“我们会小心的！保证不会让那些探索者发现！拜托了声波，你听见他说的那些话了，因为不知道现在的情况，他都要疯掉了。至少让我们去告诉他发生了什么吧，行吗？求你了。”

“求求你……声波……“爵士重复着这句话，因痛苦而疲惫不堪，听起来几近抽泣。

对载体协议仅存的一点抵抗终于被打破，声波屈服于本能。“去吧！小心，别被发现。”

“遵命，老大！”双胞胎争先恐后地溜出监控室，还没等身后的门关上就启动了推进器。声波知道他们一定会争分夺秒地奔向医务室，但悄无声息地潜入渗透从来不是双胞胎的强项。他有些担忧，但比起内芯缓缓碾碎火种的那种恐慌，这点担忧根本不算什么。毁掉的东西太多，修复的时间太少——前提是他还能修复。他痛苦地听着爵士继续哭喊他的名字，渴求见到他。

“圆锯，立刻去监视红蜘蛛。如果他向医疗室方向移动，发出预警。”

/明白。/圆锯点头表示确认，随后离开。

“机器狗……”

机器狗以骤然拒绝的浪涌打断了声波的命令，头碰了碰他的膝关节。他不想被派出去进行什么监视工作，更想待在声波身边。他的连接终端充满了对主人的担忧和强烈的保护欲。这种不变不朽的忠诚是种安慰，声波用手抚过他的小脑袋。

“机器狗，不喜欢爵士。”

/仇恨/不信任/机器狗澄清道。但当下声波能感觉到，机器狗并不关心爵士，他只是对声波被迫忍受的屈辱感到怒火中烧，担心还会发生其他事情。声波心软了，允许他留下来。在把注意力转移到控制台之前，声波抽出点时间轻抚他的装甲。早就被锁入个人文件的信息出现在屏幕上待用，他开始将这些信息汇编成一份报告，只是下意识地注意到爵士的叫喊声渐渐消失，再次安静下来。差不多一塞分之后，他再次听到急救员的声音，注意力又转移到了医务室。

“爵士，我回来了。你还醒着吗？我不知道他们为什么让我治疗你，但这种止痛剂能帮你感觉舒服点。”

“不！”咔哒一声，仿佛爵士打掉了急救员手里的什么东西。“我不吃药！我现在不能睡过去。”

“但是，你现在应该休息。你的系统需要时间来……”

“那些搜索者在哪里？”

“他们在外面的主治疗室等着。”

“他们能看见我们吗？”爵士压低声音悄悄说着。声波意识到他肯定没法抬头去看外面，哪怕看一眼都做不到。急救员不自觉地跟爵士一起压低了声音。

“能。”

“能听见我们吗？”

“听不见，墙是隔音的。”

“那就好。不要有什么突然的大动作。”声波能听到急救员试探性的脚步声，猜想爵士可能在示意他靠近一点。他的声音仍然很轻柔：“激光鸟就在你头上。”

这就是爵士冷静下来的原因了。声波能够从建立的连接中感觉到激光鸟很满足。急救员慌张地倒吸了口气，爵士嘶声道：“我说了，别动！”

“抱歉抱歉。你怎么知道的？”

“我能听到她对我咯咯叫，她一担心就会这么做。”爵士轻笑着，又因为疼痛发出几声呻吟。“好吧亲爱的，一下表示肯定，两下表示否定。声波在听吗？”

激光鸟小心地用喙敲了敲屋梁，一次。

“他还好吗？”

敲。  

“他放弃了吗？”

敲敲。

“我就知道。”声波仿佛能看见他熟悉的那种苦笑在爵士脸上一闪而过。“你一个人吗？”

敲敲。

“轰隆隆？还是迷乱？是个能给我提供当前事件详细信息的人？”

敲。

“在哪里？他们现在正在来找我吗？”

敲。

“不用想也知道，我未来的主人们肯定要百般阻挠。”爵士叹了口气，“小救，你知道搅拌机把那些好玩意儿放在哪儿了吗？”

“知道……”

“去拿两块来。确保惊天雷和闹翻天的注意力在能量液上，而不是在这个房间里，明白了吗？

“不要，爵士。”急救员听起来困惑又害怕。“拜托了，我实在搞不懂，但是我不能……别让我去……”

“这不是要求，”爵士厉声说，声波从未听过爵士跟哪一个奴隶说话时会这么严厉。“这是命令。快去，现在就去。我们很可能已经没多少时间了。”

“什么没时间了？”

“快去！”

急救员呜咽着，声波听到门打开，他的脚步声远去的声音。半塞分后，他远远听到那个胆小的汽车人在给搜索者们提供能量液。轰隆隆和迷乱利用这个时机溜进爵士的房间关上了门。

“你还好吗爵士？”

“发生在你身上的事太他渣的糟了，但这不是你的错……”

“声波没留下那个监控摄像头……”

“先别管那些了。拜托给我点新消息。外面发生什么事了？我为什么在这儿而不是在闹翻天的卧室里？”

“老大设法用某种交易引红蜘蛛上钩了。他和你在一起这么久，现在他正努力把你带回家。”

“交易？”爵士觉得不可置信，“声波？什么交易？

“嗯，老大。你说过如果你给红蜘蛛点东西，他就把爵士还给你。是什么东西？”

“震荡波。”声波通过内线答道，“承诺交换，震荡波。”

“震荡波？”双胞胎不敢相信地重复着。他们无法理解的那些盲点，爵士全都明白。

“那些执法者？”他问，“他们的报酬？”

“确定。”声波回答道，双胞胎替他大声回答爵士：“是的。”

“亲爱的，这不够。你告诉过我这不够。”

声波看了看数据板上收集的资料，上面密密麻麻一条一条的数据，是他花了很多个大循环才收集来的。是的，他知道这些不够，但他还能做些什么呢？

“无法提供其他东西。”声波说，他听见轰隆隆把他的回答转达给爵士。

“那什么才算够？”

“灾难。到目前为止，政策的唯一结果就是遍布的贿赂和紧张局势。然而，总有一天会导致灾难。聪明如红蜘蛛，一定知道这点。如果足够有耐心，红蜘蛛能等到……”

“声波。”

爵士的语调让声波有些迟疑：“爵士？”

“我要你现在停止监听。“

“啊？“双胞胎齐齐发声，同时反映出声波的惊愕。

“解释。”

“我没法解释，亲爱的。你不会想知道的。那会……让你陷入危险。”

声波在椅子上直起身体，处理器中响起警报。“爵士，坦白意图，现在。”

“你不知道的事，就没法撒谎，对吧？你只要继续汇总情报就好，剩下的交给我。”

“爵士……”

“求你了声波……”爵士听起来精疲力尽。声波能听出来，他说每一个字发出的声音里都带着痛苦。“我知道你不相信我，但你也没别的办法了。让我帮帮你，我「想要」帮你。「相信我吧」，就这一次。你不想让我回家吗？”

当然想，声波迫切希望他的奴隶回家。他想有个可以让爵士归来的「家」。突然之间，这么多霸天虎把他围在中间，等着看他倒下，而一旦他真的倒下了，这群家伙会确保他永远没有机会再站起来。为了保护属于自己的一切，他会战斗到底；而要战斗，他必须使出所有的武器。这是唯一合乎逻辑的选择——即便它莽撞又反叛。

声波也不知道他当下做出的是这一生最聪明还是最糟糕的决定，他切断了和共生体的所有通讯。做这件事的时候他能感觉到机器狗的目光直直盯着自己。/危险/有风险/盘旋在他最年长的共生体脑袋里，这一点声波已经很清楚了。但现在比怀疑和反对更重要的问题是「距离」 ：声波走上了一条危险的道路，机器狗只想知道他愿意在这条路上走多远。

“足够远。”声波说着，既回答了机器狗，也终结了对话。“爵士，我的。我的东西，不会失去。机器狗，比其他共生体更了解。”

他把注意力转向控制台，下载已经完成。那些经过声波精心挑选、与执法部门内部贿赂、利益和腐败有关的信息已经就绪，这些信息与执法者薪酬的官方文件息息相关。不过，最后一部分内容来源于他自己的数据。他开始与公共主机建立连接下载实时数据，随即又暂停下来。这些文件有些地方发生了变化，他们最近被修改过。数字也变了，显示的是一个适中但还算宽裕的薪酬：每个循环两个能量块。

震荡波改动了自己执法部门的记录。意识到这点，不光让声波觉得有点出乎意料，也给他带来一丝笑意。实际上，他的意见让首相非常紧张，紧张到试图掩盖自己留下的痕迹，这在本质上也就承认他知道捅了多大篓子。当然，想把任何电子记录在声波眼皮底下藏起来纯属徒劳之举。他会找出真实的数据和用来抹掉数据的算法，再把所有这些都交给红蜘蛛。这些工作不会花很长时间。他把指尖放在控制台的钥匙上，准备开始工作。就在这时，声波收到了通讯信号。

“声波。”威震天的声音冷酷得像块冰封的石头，“到我房间来。现在。”


	2. Chapter 36 暴动

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Chinese translation of [These Games We Play ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7946221) (from Chapter 35 to the end) by [Peacewish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacewish/pseuds/peacewish)  
> 【已授权】本文从35章开始，[ 前34章请点这里阅读](https://archiveofourown.org/works/504570) by [d7b7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/d7b7/pseuds/d7b7)

声波以前也来过这里。面对威震天私人住所的大门，恐惧缓缓攥紧了他的火种，让他想起了上次来到这里的情形。威震天曾心烦意乱、怒不可遏，但并不是针对他。他会听取声波的建议，尊重他的想法，所有疑虑也因此烟消云散。即便威震天这次的召唤听起来没有怒意，声波也知道今晚不会有上次那么好的待遇了。这么短的时间里，很多事情已经向更糟的方向发展。

门锁已经对他进行扫描，但没人来开门。等了一塞分之后，声波试探地推了推门，发现门开着，里面一片寂静。轻手轻脚地走进空荡荡的门厅，还是没有人出来，看不到威震天或他任何一个奴隶的身影，于是他向威震天的主接待室走去。开始他以为接待室肯定也没有人，随后就看到威震天从他的能量调和吧里走了出来，手里端着能量液。从色泽就能看出来，那是杯高纯。威震天一口灌下去，随即把杯子猛地丢向墙壁摔个粉碎，吓得声波差点跳起来。威震天钢铁般冷酷的目光落在他身上时，他鞠了一躬。

他并没有得到任何回应。威震天就那么看着他，怀着某种期待。短暂而紧张地等待了一会儿，声波屈膝半跪，威震天这才满意地开口。

“声波，我从未想过你会让我失望。要是其他人，我倒并不觉得意外。红蜘蛛总是更关注他觉得能得到的东西，而不是眼前这些……震荡波呢，他连不断变化的环境都应付不来，更别提什么去征服了。我没法信任他们，是因为一个想轰了我，另一个什么也轰不动。但你不一样，你曾是我唯一没有这些缺点的追随者，你曾是我信任的战士，我曾相信你能把事情做对。”

在毫无征兆的情况下，威震天突然两大步跨过来，拳头猛地砸在声波头上，一天里第二次将他打倒在地。新旧两次暴力打击造成的损伤报告在声波的读出器疯狂跳转，他没有理会，只是挣扎着再次回到半跪的姿势。“我只要求你做一件事！”威震天厉声道，“监视红蜘蛛，别让他发现。真的有这么难吗？盯住一个奸诈、阴险、自命不凡的霸天虎，这项任务不可能完成吗？你曾经在敌人毫无察觉的情况下潜入过擎天柱的基地！但你竟然躲不开一个探索者的视线！还是一个顾影自怜、自恋自大的探索者！”他反手给了声波一记重重的耳光，几乎再次将他打倒。“真可悲。我对你的期望值太高了。”

“战争的胜利让你变得散漫了，声波，让你粗心大意。你知不知道今天帝国离分崩离析仅一步之遥？这些情况我是不是必须向负责监视和情报工作的霸天虎一条条说明？”

威震天的拳头再次向着他的头挥过来时，声波尽力让自己不要退缩躲避，但这次威震天却捏住了他的下巴，迫使他抬起头来。领袖弯腰凑过来，光镜中暗红色的光芒直接刺穿了声波，低沉的声音充满怒意。

“今天我……不得不向红蜘蛛作出让步，还要向他道歉。可我是威震天，赛博坦之王！我本不该让步！任何事上都不行！”他咆哮着，嫌恶地把声波丢到一边，“你有什么要为自己辩解的吗？别说什么‘我没把摄像头放在那儿’，我现在没心情听借口。”

声波颤抖着，设法忽略掉那些报错信息并集中注意力。霸天虎军队中，没有谁能免于威震天随性而来不耐烦的一巴掌，包括他自己。现在这种彻头彻尾的一顿暴打并不常见，却也不罕见。声波以前从来没有经历过，但他亲眼目睹过好几次。最受“青睐”的是红蜘蛛，有时候是其他霸天虎，他们都在威震天无情的怒火下尖声叫喊，瘫作一团。每一次，他们都试着争辩；每一次，他们都试着为自己和自己的行为辩解；每一次的结果也都是必然：他们终会承认错误，乞求威震天原谅。声波常常在想，既然每个人都很清楚接下来要发生什么，他们为什么不干脆放弃那些无用的争辩，直接乞求原谅？这么做可能不是次次都正确，但至少有效且合乎逻辑，还能以最快速度结束威震天的殴打。他们为什么要固守于只会带来疼痛和惨状的争辩？

现在，面对着眼前巨大的双脚，声波总算明白了一些。因从未做过的事受到责备，任谁都很难接受和认同。威震天现在惩罚他，正是因为一个他在最粗心的日子里都不可能会犯的错误，这点不但声波自己清楚，他知道威震天也很清楚。所以他想要抗议和辩解，让他的领袖明白原因。

声波毅然决然地压下了这种冲动。这只会给他带来更多的惩罚，而他已经没多少时间了。他顺从地低下头：“威震天大人，对我的工作失望，令人痛心。您的认可，意义非凡，一直寻求。无意令大人痛苦，不想威胁帝国稳定。任何道歉，都不充分。”

“摄像头位置情况，尚不清楚。”他接着说，察觉到威震天紧张起来，又很快补充道，“但是，承认，声波在布置的任务中失败。责任，完全在我。恳请大人，手下留情。”

没有立即收到答复的声波斗胆抬起头。威震天正在审视他并考虑他的请求。“原谅你闷闷不乐地失踪，还是原谅你没注意到我的雕像被喷上了一个巨大的汽车人印记？声波，我真不知道你怎么还敢指望得到宽恕。”

“并非期望，只是恳求。威震天，强大的领袖。为您服务，至高荣誉。声波，愿意放弃任何特权，继续做您的战士。若您选择减少财产、降低等级……收回……声波的家……”声波不得不清了清发声器，继续说下去，“如此判决，非常公平。”

_只求不要带走爵士_

他没敢说出这句话，但仍然有种奇怪的感觉，觉得威震天一定知道他在想什么。沉默再次降临，当威震天绕着他踱步时，他一直盯着地面，尽量不让自己发抖。他也尽量不去想已经损失了多少时间、办公室里未完成的数据板、和躺在医务室的爵士。最终，威震天抓住最近的椅子拖过来坐下，带着若有所思的神情俯视着声波。

“就今天差点发生的事而言，我应该收回你的一切。但我不会这么做的。因为我很慷慨，我也知道以前你对我有多大的帮助。但是声波，你有点心不在焉。如果必要的话，我会动手解决这个问题。”

他分开交叉的双腿，身体前倾，眯起光镜。“或者，你来告诉我，当我把爵士还给那群探索者的时候，就已经解决你心不在焉的问题了。”

威震天那种洞悉一切的凝视将声波死死钉在地板上。恐慌掠过他的火种，但表面上他唯一的反应就是摇头。“爵士，从不是公务的干扰；工作，永远优先。爵士，仅是豢养第一个汽车人奴隶失败的干扰。他的行为，充满活力；他的关心，令人愉快；训练他取得的进展，很大。威震天大人，请重新考虑……”

“考虑什么？把那个闪闪发光、为你充电床增色的小家伙送你吗？我之前就警告过你，声波，他能在你那里仅仅是因为我同意。现在我不同意了。你不值得这个奖励。”

声波的头更低了，几乎触到地板。“同意，威震天大人。爵士，超越我所应得。但是，若蒙大人怜悯，将爵士归还，声波愿给予您要的任何东西。”

抬头的瞬间他就知道，自己犯了个错误。愤怒闪过威震天的光镜，他半离开椅子冲过来，抓住声波的脖子直接拖起来，让他直面自己。脖颈处的线路被突如其来的压力扼住，声波强忍着没有反抗和挣脱。“他对你来说是什么？”威震天咆哮着，“不仅仅是个玩具？比你的领袖更重要？”

“从未如此。”在一阵损伤警报中，声波急忙否认。他既不能站着也不能跪着，全身的重量都被威震天钳紧他脖子的手支撑着。“以后……也不会……声波，只忠于威震天。爵士，只是个奴隶。声波，努力训练奴隶服从……求你，威震天大人……”他绝望地把一只张开的手放在胸部磁带仓，“这个机型，为捕捉和保留而建。关联者，一旦收入，很难放开。核心程序禁止操作。倾向留下爵士，基础编码导致的结果。”

这种疼痛简直难以忍受。在威震天的控制下，声波尽力保持不动，甚至不敢深呼吸。他刚刚所述的是事实，但并不是全部。在威震天目不转睛的注视下，声波担心他会发现这一点。他光镜里那是什么？愤怒？怀疑？嫉妒？

房间里通讯站发出的噼啪声打破了这种可怕的沉默。“威震天大人，这里是执法部门联合指挥官闪电，通过紧急频道x23请求立即响应。” 

“现在不行。”威震天厉声说，“我很忙。”

“大人，敬请您……”

“我说了，现在不行！”

“大人。”通讯站传来的声音听起来很紧张。声波想，采用通讯站之前，不知道闪电已经花了多长时间尝试通过内线通讯联络威震天了。“我现在不得不坚持我的请求。商业区发生了一些骚乱。我本以为已经控制住了，但随后一场新的……”

“派执法者们去！这是他们的活儿！”

“所有执法人员都已部署，威震天大人，但毫无效果。暴力已经开始蔓延。大火车和我都确信需要更多兵力来控制暴动。我们请求您下令召集霸天虎。”

威震天咬牙切齿地把声波丢到地上，跨过他来到控制台前。“真是忙着叛乱的一天，”声波听到他抱怨着，随后一巴掌拍在通讯控制台连通了宽频信道。“所有霸天虎！去闪电广播的坐标报到！有些平民显然需要些被提醒，他们服务的是个怎样的帝国。除非另有指派，否则红蜘蛛将负责战场指挥。我希望所有人都能在一塞分之内就位。出发。”

他关闭了频道，转向声波：“我认为咱们的事儿还没完，但好运眷顾你，声波。让你自己显得有点用，帮忙收拾了这群乌合之众。我们的事，晚点再解决。”

他大步走出房间，声波慌忙跟上去。

\---------------------

声波对商业区的第一印象是这个城市本身已经疯了。现在爆发在大街小巷的混乱比闪电平平无奇的描述要严重得多。疯狂的机甲们向四面八方奔逃，他们之间没有明显的配合迹象，只是惊慌失措地踏过货摊和尸体。很长时间以来，声波一直把“暴动”这个词和早期革命中威震天策划的政治示威活动联系在一起：一大群愤怒的机甲在街上游行，提出他们的诉求。眼前的情况和以前不一样，既没有组织，也没有目的，更接近于一场混乱无比的骚动。俯视看去，机甲们就像地球上的海洋一样，在街道上打着旋，声波看着他们像海浪冲击岩石一般冲向迎面而来的霸天虎们。

面对战斗的感觉既熟悉又陌生。霸天虎们已经很多年不知实战为何物了。定期军事训练当然有，如果没有偶尔在城外进行的演习，军品机型没法存活。他们在朋友和各种玩笑的包围中练习射击和冷兵器战斗，并不使用实弹。如今，时钟倒转，长期休眠的战斗协议激活，沉默许久的武器嗡嗡作响。声波轻而易举地找回过去的老习惯，将一个频道标记用作战场通讯，分配了频率，然后将它与外部的侦察音频隔离开来。并不是说这群人并没有危险，只是再次进入战斗的感觉很奇怪，更奇怪的是面对的敌人不是汽车人。这群人的行动毫无策略，没有关键指挥者需要瞄准——声波很快确认了这点——他们绝对不知道该如何战斗。

红蜘蛛大声向他的空军部队下达命令，指派了几组探索者清理街道，用激光炮扫射人群。倒霉的机甲倒在地上，其他的闹事者尖叫着爬过彼此身上逃离。另一边，挖地虎轻易穿过机甲丛林，毫不费力地将他们击倒。闹事者里没有战士，只有一些平民，他们开始了一场无法结束的战争。声波目光所及之处，他们在霸天虎面前纷纷倒下。尽管霸天虎的人数已经过百，但无论这些机甲倒下多少，他们的数量还在增加。城市的恐慌在加剧，威震天怒不可遏：“现在就让这一切结束，否则普神在上，你们的下场和他们一样！”

站在一个相对空旷的十字路口，声波将注意力从周围环境转向更大范围的监控，打开与天线的连接来接收重要的数据流。激光鸟和圆锯掠过翻滚的机甲群，将图像与声音传回给声波。通过这些信息，声波看到一些平民合力将废旧垃圾丢到巷口，建立起临时路障。他们并不是为了防御霸天虎，而是为了防御一小群执法者。商人们争先恐后地将成箱的货物运到安全的地方，而执法者们却向他们开枪并偷走他们的东西。其他街道上，执法者们保护着商人，尽力帮他们及时藏好财产。而无论在哪里，来自贫民区的流浪者都竭尽所能地掠夺和抢劫。当一个歇斯底里的迷你金刚直接撞上正在监控的声波时，他被吓了一跳。那个家伙用发声器的最大音量嚎叫着：

“他们是奔着我们的‘桌子’来的！他们要我们的‘桌子’！震荡波他……哎呀！”他狠狠撞上声波，直接向后倒去。要不是声波抓住了他的手腕，他已经摔倒了。声波顺手把他拎起来，小家伙在半空中摇摇晃晃，因为太过惊慌，金色的光镜变得几近纯白。

“重复表述。”声波命令道。突然与霸天虎以最糟的方式面对面，小家伙被吓得目瞪口呆，除了一些叽里咕噜的声音什么也发不出。声波不耐烦地把他丢在地上，他就慌慌张张逃跑了，活像个被追猎的机械动物。声波没有从背后射杀他，尽管他本可以这样做。他的大喊大叫只证实了声波已经知晓的事情，这些事从闪电的声音在威震天家里响起的那一刻，他就知道了。这场暴动不过是商人和执法者之间日益恶化的紧张局势的必然结果。声波曾目睹这种压力一天天增大，现在就像个过热的锅炉一样爆发了，完全不可避免。

至于爆发的时机，恰到好处。声波不是笨蛋，他当然注意到那对年纪稍长的双胞胎无比明显地缺席了这场战斗。他把注意力分为两部分，一部分监控天线，一部分监控无线电波，扫描未经保护的频道。广播在空中快速激荡，惊慌失措的机甲们正试着联系他们的朋友。一些人坚持说，执法者大批涌入城市，是要把非法商人出卖给震荡波。其他人则说震荡波是来逮捕商人们，以剥夺执法者们敲诈勒索的那部分收入。这些相互冲突的谣言引发了一场复杂的三方骚乱，这场三方互不信任的骚乱危险而难以平息，正如声波对爵士所期待的一样。他小心翼翼地把录音中有关两个大嘴巴小金刚走街串巷、幸灾乐祸大喊大叫散布消息的内容剥离、抛弃。

_“威震天大人。”_ 他毫不费力地绕开军用通话的战场频道，开辟了一条直接联系的新频道， _“必要警告。不要信任执法部门的情报和允诺的支持。”_

_“什么？为什么不能信任？”_

_“原因，复杂。电子和物理监控表明，执法者有自己的议程，不能被视为可信赖的战斗盟友。霸天虎们，必须被提醒。”_ 声波察觉到威震天下意识的怀疑，他继续施加压力， _“完整解释，稍后提供。声波，不会产生不合理猜想。霸天虎的安全和有效的作战计划，需要确认。执法部门必须被视为可能的敌对方，尤其是低等级执法者。理解？”_

 _“很好。”_ 威震天不情愿地说道。几秒种后，声波就在通用频道上听到了警告广播。他紧跟着标记了最近的三处建筑，示警此处有黑市活动，并将它们作为可能的危险区域发送给威震天和红蜘蛛。霸天虎的战略开始转变，他们更谨慎地选择目标。声波把更多注意力从他的侦察兵倾注到信息流，为搜索者们寻找适宜的打击目标，一时间几乎忽略了所有，只保留了对实际环境的外部感知。也许正是托这点的福，他才在下一个塞分感知到危险来临，在被离子炮熔掉脑袋之前卧倒并躲在了角落后面，保住了一条命。

注意力迅速回到周围环境中。他蹲伏在掩体后，打开武器准备发射。据他听来，袭击者是两人，正在爬回一架穿梭机后面。

“滚回你的塔楼去！霸天虎！”其中一个袭击者喊道，“愚蠢的贵族。我们正在办好事，为什么你们这些家伙也非要来搞破坏？”

他们试着从掩体后面窥视并开火，在差点被声波击中时大叫起来。他的战场监控被耽搁了，如果想在余下的战斗中发挥作用，就必须快速消除眼前的威胁。声波有些恼火地检视着周围环境，计算他可能会用到的边边角角。他更希望现在有机器狗在身边搞定这些小威胁，这样他就能把更多注意力放在主要任务上。但他最年长的共生体现在谜一般地缺席战斗，比双胞胎的缺席还神秘。声波无视了潮水般涌来的各种辱骂，向后退去，利用身后半毁损的建筑开辟了一条路靠近敌人。这些机甲对战斗一无所知，他们的喊叫声恰好为声波密切注意他们的位置提供了帮助。声波就位时他们甚至没想着去保护侧翼位置，一枪就足以把其中一个直接击倒在地，另一个跳起来就想跑，被声波击中了起落架，尖叫一声就面朝下扑倒了，在声波大步走近时凄惨地嚎叫着。声波之前就曾怀疑他们俩都是执法者，现在看来是对的。事实上他相当肯定，眼前这个就是在市场上追着激光鸟并且兵戈相见的执法者。他真的没认出激光鸟是个霸天虎？还是因为激光鸟这个霸天虎那天离他敲诈勒索的“私事”太近？

“闭嘴。”声波命令道，痛苦的叫声戛然而止。那个执法者颤抖着抬起头，声波弯腰靠近，确保对方的注意力都在自己身上。“向霸天虎开火，叛国行为。同样，徒劳和愚蠢的行为。”

“对不起。”他喘息着，“是暴动……他们都失控了。我们很害怕，不知道该相信谁，求你别杀……”

声波的大手紧紧钳住装在他手臂上的爆破枪，直接扯了下来。这种劣质改装很可能是为了申请进入执法部门装上去的。随着一阵火花闪过，神经连线断裂，这东西就松动了。那个执法者发出痛苦的尖叫，要不是声波用他那没用的枪击穿了他的太阳穴，他可能还会继续尖叫下去。执法者颓然倒下，终于没有了任何声响。同时，声波的通讯线路传来威震天的声音。

“所有霸天虎，人群已经开始分散。直到街道清空、开始宵禁，这场战斗才算结束，没有讨价还价的余地。没杀掉的统统逮捕。我会告诉你们什么时候才算完。一切结束后，每个人都要向我汇报。”

\------------------

他们花了几个钟头才彻底征服整个城市。平民们不愿与霸天虎战斗，但他们很愿意抢劫商店、纵火、互相攻击以窃取一切能得到的东西。因为平民人数众多，霸天虎们束手无策，只能等着恐慌的肾上腺素自行消退。扫射的激光炮放倒了一些倒霉鬼，驱散了其他人。这些人会在下一条街道重新集结，直到同样被射杀。最终，暴徒们闹累了，退回了他们自己或其他人的家中，那些没有人群掩护的小偷们没法下手，很快也跟着消失了。城市里的每一个公共频率都播放着威震天的宵禁命令和残酷警告：任何违背命令被抓住的人都会被当场处决。枪声减弱，呼喊声逐渐消失，一些小火也被扑灭了。

和平重回铁堡。但这种和平冷入骨髓，静默得极不自然。通过最初的清理，声波估计有至少100具尸体，500多人严重受伤。加起来接近赛博坦官方人口的百分之一。还有更多人被那些宁愿逮捕也不愿射杀一人的霸天虎拘留。他们全部被推进城市监狱，直到监狱也塞不下为止。幸运的是，还没到那个程度，街上已经空了，威震天宣布战斗胜利。尽管没有霸天虎受到严重伤害，也有很多人报告受了轻伤，于是威震天下令让他们在医务室集合。几个小分队已经被派往城市巡逻，声波混在其他霸天虎中挤进吊钩的初级治疗室。他的第一反应当然是去寻找爵士，但所有康复室里都没有他的身影。

在士兵们的喧闹声中，他几乎没听到肘部附近传来的轻声咳嗽。急救员在霸天虎们中间简直就是个小不点儿，他在声波身后徘徊，又清了清嗓子。声波看向他时，急救员的小脸煞白，迅速将目光投向地板。

“我……呃……我把爵士挪到后面远一点的旧储物室去了，先生。爵士说你会希望这样。”

“状态？”

“他没事，先生，或者说，他会没事的。尽管他现在仍然很疼，还不能走路，但他的线路没有严重损伤。其实……”急救员有些踌躇地举起手，目光向上闪烁了一下，“我不得不注意到您脖子上有些线缆……”

“小矮子！”吊钩在医务室另一头某处的怒吼让急救员跳了起来。他鞠了一躬，急忙跑回主人那里，吊钩正怒气冲冲地向他的兄弟们和奴隶厉声发号施令。他前脚刚走，后脚机器狗就悄无声息地溜到了他刚才的位置，谁都没有注意到它。它像是在生闷气，低下头从子空间拽出一块数据板。不，不是随便一块数据板，是“那块”数据板——那上面有声波汇编的有关执法者们的所有数据。声波打开数据板，发现已经完成了。执法者们的真实薪水已经直接从执法部门办公室的终端获取，同时附带一份跟踪日志，所有用来掩盖这些行为的篡改伪造过程都被记录在案。

机器狗的怒目而视让他一句话也说不出。声波觉得有些好笑，他也没必要说话，只是温柔地通过内线传递了喜爱和感激之情。收到的回应是傲慢的甩头、机器狗鄙视爵士的图像提醒，和悄无声息地溜掉。赢得最年长共生体的忠诚曾是一场硬仗，任何代价都不换。机器狗会忠心到底。

“够了！”威震在在另一头的房间里咆哮着，猛地挥臂甩开了吊钩，医官迅速溜到一边。威震天在房间中来回踱步时，周围的霸天虎们都闪到了一边。“霸天虎们，今天对我的帝国来说可不是个好日子。我征服这个星球，是为了带来稳定和秩序，而不是看着它在我周围自行燃烧。街道失火，暴徒践踏执法者，工厂被占领，我的能量仓库遭到攻击！你们中有谁觉得今天发生的事是可以接受的？这儿有人为霸天虎的统治而感到骄傲吗？”

他一拳重重砸在最近的平面上，毫不费力地让它弯曲变形。每个人都小心翼翼地保持静止不动。“不管你们怎么想，我并不满意。我想知道今天到底发生了什么，以确保类似的事再也不会发生。我等着答案，没有答案之前谁也别想回去！”

所有人交换了一下眼神，没人急于开口，但他们很了解自己的领袖，如果他要答案，那就必须给他答案。铲土机小心地清了清喉咙：“我……嗯……不知道是什么意思，但是我听很多人都在喊叫什么‘桌子’。”

“我也听见了。”拖斗肯定地说道，迅速地对他兄弟给予支持，“每个人都在喊震荡波，说什么……他会来偷东西。”所有人不由自主地看向站在房间另一端的震荡波，和周围有磨损和擦伤的士兵比起来，他看起来显然太过崭新光亮。他明显吃了一惊，茫然地看着建造部队。

“不对，我听说的是震荡波派执法部门的人员来让他们关门大吉。”挽歌说。

“既然如此，那我干嘛要躲开执法者的乱枪？”惊天雷不悦地指出。他正拿磁力网捂着机翼上渗出液体的伤口。“他们看得见我，却朝我射击。他们瞄准我的时候非常清楚我是谁。” 

“打倒震荡波，打倒行贿受贿。”搅拌大师复述着。在震荡波回头恶狠狠地看他一眼时往后缩了缩。“我……我是说，我听他们这么……这么喊的。就算我把他们的头雕撞裂在街上，他们也没停。不知道他们是什么意思。”

“或许跟我发现的事有关？我看见六个执法者和一群平民在一个装满高纯的仓库里火拼来着。”

“不是，那些执法者是在掩护平民商人，我亲眼看见的。”

越来越多的霸天虎有话要说，无异于把成堆的控诉书丢到震荡波脚下，逐渐将他掩埋。不光是搜索者们，直属震荡波的建造部队也在喋喋不休。声波眼看着他的光镜随着每一条新议论逐渐暗淡下去。威震天起初还在来回看每一个发言者，现在他死死盯着震荡波，目光冷酷无情。

“吾王。”震荡波紧张地说，“我不知道那些肮脏的贫民区流浪汉在干什么，但这真的不是我的责……”

威震天举起一只手：“震荡波，在我办公室见。退下。”

每个人都惊呆了，房间里鸦雀无声，只能听到震荡波的空气交换在颤抖。从来没有人见过首相被如此强硬专横的方式打发了，而震荡波自己似乎也不太相信所听到的话。他的光镜发白，有些犹豫地向前迈出一步，随后很明智地服从了命令。

“当……当然，大人，我会在您方便的时候和您谈谈。”他强忍屈辱躬身退下。走向门口的途中，他不得不穿过几个目瞪口呆的霸天虎，这种退场方式让场面更加尴尬。

“某人有麻~啊~烦啦。”闹翻天在系统的嗡嗡声中轻声唱着，窃笑不已。声波看了红蜘蛛一眼，他是房间里唯一一个没有看震荡波笑话的人，相反，他正盯着声波，震惊地张大嘴巴。声波不动声色地收回目光，就让红蜘蛛自己去得出个结论吧。

“至于剩下的人。”威震天说，“现在每个霸天虎都被视作正在执行任务，直到我确认城市彻底得到控制，再另行通知。向你们的上级汇报巡逻任务。宵禁会在我认为合适的时候解除。到那个时候，在暴动中被逮捕的人将会被公开处以鞭刑，这样整座城市都会吸取教训，明白不尊重帝国法律会产生什么样的后果。声波，确保所有命令执行。”

意识到这种任务威震天一般都会指派给震荡波，声波躬身接受。威震天哼了一声转过身，士兵们自动分开两边为他让出一条离开的路。当门在他身后“砰”地关上后，所有人都松了口气，庆幸没有更糟的相互指责，更庆幸他们都不是震荡波。顷刻之间，房间被各种闲言碎语填满，而红蜘蛛的所有注意力仍然在声波身上。声波谨慎地冲最近的康复室晃了晃头，瞪圆了光镜的红蜘蛛就毫不犹豫地小跑着跟上了他。

“你……”门关上的一瞬他就开始说，“那件事不是你做的。你……做不到那件事。你，声波，绝对绝对绝对不可能做到。”他有些疯狂地对墙壁做着手势，大概是暗示暴动本身。“我是说……你做不到……吧？”

红蜘蛛定定看着声波的眼神里有些很有趣的东西，仿佛他不知道是该恐惧还是敬畏。“否定。”声波冷静地答道，“当然，红蜘蛛，正确。声波，不习惯诸如引发暴动的行为。红蜘蛛知道这一点。”

这倒是真的。红蜘蛛迟疑着，看上去非常困惑，还有点失望。“然而，时机，巧合。数据板包含震荡波每个错误的全部细节，导致城市动荡的所有因素。证据，确凿。”

他拿出数据板。昨天，这些信息一文不值，把它给威震天只会换来厌烦的一瞥和一个毫不留情的提醒：尊重帝国法律。既然威震天现在很生气，准备发飙，这些信息完全变成了一小笔权力的幸运财富。红蜘蛛从声波手中取过数据板，就像捧着珍宝一般，几乎在爱抚这块珍贵数据板的边缘。

“红蜘蛛保留想要的科学院场地，应该没有问题。”声波继续说，“现在，爵士交回，由我监管。”

红蜘蛛看起来对他的新战利品很痴迷，但他毕竟是红蜘蛛，一道狡黠的光芒悄悄划过他的光镜。“跟我说说，我现在为什么不反将你一军，今晚就把爵士带回家呢？

“不希望，重蹈震荡波的覆辙。”声波毫不犹豫地回答。红蜘蛛的光镜边缘略略上扬，有些吃惊，而且显然仍不确定声波今天到底做了什么。不过他本来也不了解声波，而且他手里已经有了最好的财富。红蜘蛛只花了几纳秒考虑各种选项，然后就无所谓地耸了耸肩。

“我想，我得给闹翻天买点漂亮的东西。值得了。震荡波的职业生涯刚刚遭遇了一次致命打击，从他那一摊子里挖出科学院的场地应该没什么问题。”他满怀期待地舔舔嘴唇，指尖沿着数据板屏幕的边缘上下描摹着。“要一起干吗？对我们两个来说绰绰有余。”

声波摇了摇头。震荡波在威震天那里地位已经保不住了，对声波来说，只要知道自己的家不再处于危险中就足够了，而且爵士也会回到属于他的地方。如果红蜘蛛喜欢，就让他独吞这份荣耀吧。

“好吧，随你便。我会告诉威震天，我忘了那个奴隶有多烦人，考虑这种情况对双方来说都是煎熬，我更愿意把他还给合法的主人。我不知道你要如何说服威震天，这个问题就留给你……和你的奴隶来解决吧！回见了声波，很高兴和你做交易。”

他轻佻地冲声波眨了眨光镜，趾高气昂地走出门。终于结束了。声波看着他离开医务室，但前厅仍然挤满了霸天虎。汽车人奴隶正想要修复惊天雷受伤的机翼，但当他看到等在门口的声波时，手就颤抖起来，只好停下手头的任务。

“不好意思先生，我需要多拿些夹子。继续压住那条线……我是说，请继续压住那里，我马上回来。”闹翻天不耐烦地点了点头，急救员鞠了个躬，溜回声波身边。吊钩的医务室只是杂乱无章的建筑部门的一部分，急救员带领爵士经过检查室和设备储藏间，转入了一条小走廊。他打开了仅有的一扇门并迅速挪到一边，以便声波进入。房间里堆满了储物箱，其中一些被推到了一边，给爵士躺着的轮床腾出了空间。他醒着，很勉强地醒着，声波能从他护目镜中低迷的光芒看到这一点。听见门打开，爵士把头转过来，一只胳膊无力地向外垂着，对声波咧嘴一笑。

“我的王子来了。”他慢吞吞地说，“终于来拯救你那深陷水火的无助少女啦。”

“爵士，并不无助。”声波揶揄道，同时靠近他，拉近了两人之间的距离。爵士的笑容变得狡黠。

“好吧，那就当是我们之间的小秘密，行吗？”疼痛让他仍然有些僵直，被从轮床上抱起来的时候，他蜷缩在声波的臂弯里，双手搂住了声波的脖子。“救仔，做个乖宝宝，给我们指一条不那么显眼的路离开这儿，好吗？不得不说，我刚刚还想象了一下穿过一群霸天虎的情形……”

他说话的时候一直注视着声波，甚至都没看另一个汽车人，也没看到那个奴隶脸上惊讶的表情。急救员看着他们俩，脸上的表情并不高兴。“我……好吧爵士，当然可以，这边走。”

他退后几步，转身在前面领路，爵士把头靠在声波的肩膀上：“我好累啊。”他打了个呵欠，“咱们回家吧！”

声波同意得不能再同意了。 

\------------------

“哦，看看是谁回……哎呀！”门在身后关上的时候，爵士还没那么快准备好迎接“突袭”，声波的四个共生体就立刻扑到他身上，不同的机型发出欣慰的啾啾鸣叫或叽里咕噜的说话声，在爵士全身不停地或啄或咬或打。爵士仍然忍受着剧痛，他缩进声波的臂弯想要保护自己，但无济于事。他那含混不清的痛苦呼叫对兴奋过头的磁带起不到丝毫阻止作用，声波不得不用反对性的惩罚脉冲将他们轰走。

“够了。爵士对身体接触过于敏感，很严重。共生体表达慰藉，必须等他完全康复。”

“也许永远康复不了。”爵士咕哝着，没抱什么希望。

“另外，你们要去其他地方。需要战后监视，特别是详细伤亡人数、严重受损财物、以及抢劫证据。威震天必须掌握所有可用信息。提醒：非霸天虎仍在宵禁。外面身份不明的平民，必须报告。”

“啊啊啊……”

“现在就去。”他严肃地说。疲惫的共生体们的翅膀和肩膀都垂了下去。从来没有忘记自己应尽职责的机器狗已经在城市里了，但声波知道其他共生体有多累。他在精神上安慰了它们并承诺会有关节按摩和充足的充电时间，只要它们好好干活，保证威震天满意。激光鸟和圆锯失望地从阳台门口滑翔出去，轰隆隆和迷乱点燃了推进器跟上。

“轰隆隆。迷乱。”

又来了。每次他用这种语调说话，它们都会忍不住心虚地退缩。双胞胎愧疚地低下头，越过肩膀偷偷看着声波：“什么事，老大？”

“不要引人注意。”

“好的老大！”它们如释重负地咧嘴一笑，飞入空中，逐渐变成小小的光点。声波转过身，抱着爵士穿过恢复宁静的公寓。在他的私人房间里，他让爵士坐在充电床边，从清洗室里取来一块湿布。爵士不再是行走的电击威胁，但声波仍能感觉到他护甲缝隙中传来的灼热。他轻轻地把浸透冷却液的布按在能触及到的裸露线缆上，试着降低他的温度。

“爵士，违抗命令，不得腐化共生体。”

爵士的护目镜明显黯淡下来。但很快闪现出一道愉快的蓝光。“我可不知道你在说什么，吾爱。我一整天都躺在医疗床上。不过，如果要我说说我一无所知的那件事，甚至还涉及到孩子们没有做过的事情，那我会说，跟我没什么关系，只是因为他们爱你。他们愿意为你做任何事。”爵士轻轻触碰他胸前的玻璃，看起来几乎就要把手放在那里了，但当他意识到自己在做什么时，又把手抽了回去。“不过当然啦，我跟此事无关。”

“爵士很幸运。”声波说道，“否则，努力留在声波身边，被视作我赢得1分。”

爵士僵了僵，有些惊讶，随后很快大笑起来：“我觉得这次应该是爵士和声波1分，其他人0分。”

这个并不怎么有趣的言论包含许多危险的暗示，但声波目前并不想考虑。他把这些想法存档备查，回到原点。“事实依然，爵士努力离开闹翻天，努力回到我的监护下。爵士，请求回到我身边。”

“啊……这个嘛……我是想……激光鸟了。”爵士漫不经心地笑了笑，“还有其他孩子。你知道的，我不在他们会有多无聊。说到无聊，咱们都清楚，闹翻天能带给我的挑战还不及你一半呢。这种游戏可不值得玩儿。”他的目光一直左右飘忽闪躲，声波挪到边上，将自己置于爵士的视线之内。

“爵士，如实回答。仅此一次，说真话。”

沉默。声波看到爵士护目镜中一闪而过的恐惧，以为他不会服从，但爵士犹豫了片刻就又开口了：“真话么？你知道我对说真话什么的不太在行，但经历过今天种种，我想，让你听到实情也是应当应分。真话就是，声波，我想和你在一起。闹翻天把我拽走的时候，我满脑子想的都是回到你身边。他无权掺和到我们俩的事儿里。”

他低下头，看着自己的手指和声波的纠缠在一起，惨然一笑：“毕竟现在你太了解我，我也太了解你了。咱们俩……绑在一起难分难解，就像乱糟糟缠成一团的悬架线圈。我还不能和你分开。”

爵士护目镜中的光芒温柔醉人，他不自觉地倾身，贴近声波的脸，犹豫了一下又退缩了。是因为声波的面甲碍事，还是爵士意识到了自己要做什么，声波不知道，但他没打算让爵士这么容易抽身逃掉。他收起面甲，紧紧抓住爵士的下颌，让他的脸凑得更近。

“有始有终。”他命令道。爵士颤抖着，却没有反抗，也没有能力反抗。他有些无助地向前倾身，吻上声波的嘴唇，柔软的皮肤质感金属紧紧相贴。接触的一瞬，声波的火种跃动，热度迅速传遍全身。随后爵士更深地吻着他，舌头探进他口中。他很温暖，尝起来仍然有带电离子的味道，细微的麻刺感从他碰触过的地方传来，愉悦地咝咝作响。他们都沉浸其中，享受着这种感觉，声波听到了爵士在亲吻中发出的呻吟。他虽然一直保持沉默，却并不代表没感觉。每一秒，从火种中不断脉动出的热浪都更加频繁，渴求更多。声波必须“拥有”爵士，拥有他的全部，立刻，马上， _必须_ 。

当爵士紧紧抓住他的装甲边缘时，那双轻微颤抖的手迫使他重新考虑这件事。爵士太累了，他已经精疲力竭，而且还得忍受内部线路的损伤，根本无法进行对接，更别说享受其中了。声波万分渴求他的奴隶，但现在还不是时候，无视现实情况会让他几个大循环所有的耐心和悉心照料付诸东流。他任由爵士来决定这个吻的时长，当爵士离开他时，声波能看到对方有些气喘吁吁，脸上的表情介于兴奋和惊惶之间。

“我……我不是……”

“安静。躺下。充电，已延误，急需进行。

爵士看起来准备争辩，也许他确信自己要解释一下，但声波的一根手指覆在了奴隶的嘴上，轻推着他躺下。声波并没有躺在他身边，而是仍然坐在床铺边上，轻轻按摩爵士疼痛的关节。没过多久，爵士就屈服了，进入充电状态。他迫切需要休息，他们都需要休息，但声波还不能睡。这一天全是让人不寒而栗的各种死里逃生，他现在根本没法放松下来，特别是他十分清楚危险尚未结束。毕竟爵士现在躺在他床上，这直接违背了威震天的命令，而他的领袖绝对不会无视这个细节。即使红蜘蛛信守承诺，又该如何说服威震天，让他确信爵士仍然应当属于声波？他仔细考虑着怎样才能恳请威震天大发善心，规划安排着各种理由和说辞，正在这时，威震天本人不期而至的内线通讯吓了他一跳。。

“今天干得不错。”威震天开门见山，轻快地说道，“留着那个奴隶吧。”

没等声波道谢，威震天就挂线了，只留在黑暗中惊愕不已的声波。爵士的空气交换缓慢均匀，表明他在深度充电，声波起身离开房间的时候他动都没动。声波的磁带仓依旧空空如也，但他不需要与共生体有物理接触。他与每个小家伙进行了简单的精神交流，就像一个短暂的拥抱，这也是以他所知最好的方式寻求慰藉。他假装这么做只是单纯确认他们的状态，但没骗过机器狗。声波感觉到他的好奇和担忧，他在询问是什么导致主人有了新的痛苦。

 _“威震天，允许继续拥有爵士。”_ 声波在阳台上静静答道。即使在宵禁的黑暗中，他也能看到霸天虎指挥部在远处若隐若现。机器狗明显很惊讶，同时也很疑惑。他们都知道当时威震天有多愤怒。

 _毫不费力/意想不到_ ，机器狗所有想法的主旨大致如此， _为什么_

_“因为现在，他想让我拥有这个弱点。”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 床总真的是个暴君啊！暴君！暴君！T^T  
> 虽然进展缓慢，但我觉得我有信心翻完……  
> 欢迎指正，欢迎读原文，欢迎给原作者留下小心心。


	3. Chapter 37 忠诚

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Chinese translation of [These Games We Play ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7946221) (from Chapter 35 to the end) by [Peacewish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacewish/pseuds/peacewish)  
> 【已授权】本文从35章开始，[ 前34章请点这里阅读](https://archiveofourown.org/works/504570) by [d7b7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/d7b7/pseuds/d7b7)

市场暴动家喻户晓后，负面影响众多，影响了塞博坦的每一个社会阶层。无论贫穷还是富有，无论是霸天虎还是奴隶，没人能幸免。这是威震天治下的第一场大规模暴力活动，也是战争结束以来死伤人数最多的一次。大多数失活的机型是铁堡的执法者，他们愚蠢到与霸天虎兵戎相见，最终因此殒命。并不是所有执法者都被杀害，但那些能活着见到第二天太阳的机甲也统统被解职。现在他们被释放，没有工作，混迹在那些以前常常被他们勒索的平民中。在声波看来，这是比死亡更残酷的惩罚。他们未来的出路一定很有意思。

同时，执法工作移交到了军方。威震天命令所有的低阶霸天虎士兵负责城市巡逻和镇压犯罪。这个决定巧妙地将削减开支和巩固政权全部计算在内。毫无疑问，这招一石二鸟，但当下这些霸天虎职责翻倍，收入却和以前一样，声波怀疑他们最终也会像那些平民执法者一样经不起诱惑，这也值得密切关注，这种“关注”任务他们自己的指挥官可能无法胜任。闪电和大火车保住了职位，这得归功于威震天没有可用的人来替代他们的位置，但他们的财产却因无能和严重失职遭到大幅削减。官方说法是，威震天认为三变战士对下属监管不严；私下里，每个人都知道他们根本不在乎。他们现在仍然不在乎，只不过敲山震虎能让他们稍微注意点罢了。事实就是，他们现在直接向威震天汇报。

他们的前任上司暂时失踪了。据上头传来小道消息说，当晚震荡波被召唤到威震天的办公室，快一小时了才出来，看起来身芯俱损。他很可能没像声波那么快承认错误。红蜘蛛向威震天提供了震荡波卑劣行径的细节，毫无疑问，这项工作他干的充分全面又彻底，威震天一定会怒不可遏，大发雷霆。不管震荡波是为威震天着想，只是想要保全帝国的财产；还是直到现在威震天都毫无疑义地支持震荡波的所有政策，事已至此，一切都是震荡波的错。声波毫无怜悯地眼看着他当了替罪羊，很清楚自己也是堪堪逃过相同的命运。在威震天的最高指挥部求生存并不像大多数底层小兵想得那么简单。

严格来说，威震天与震荡波“商谈”唯一的官方结果是解除了他对执法部门的指挥权。但据传（声波的共生体们对偷听到的大量闲言碎语显然很高兴），威震天“建议”震荡波暂离工作休个小假，至于这个假到底有多“小”还不得而知，最终可能也无关紧要了。他回归的时候就会发现霸天虎指挥部的文化已经截然不同。他对新政府的影响一直都仰仗威震天心照不宣的支持，现在这些支持几乎一夜之间消失不见。没有他，机甲们照样制定计划，也不用考虑什么项目审批，不用开会，甚至所有这些全部直接取消。许可证申请流程消失了，因为没人再为许可证所扰。好几次出现在众机视野中，跳来跳去、忙个不停的红蜘蛛正式声明对未来科学院的土地拥有所有权。他已经完全无视了震荡波的监督，唠唠叨叨让建筑部门把建筑接入电网。再也没有人阻止他了。最重要的——至少从声波角度来看——再也没有谁说他的家要被摧毁了。

“我都不知道这个诶。”爵士说着，第一次打断声波上传数据。表面上看来他的注意力都在眼下的任务上——把医用油膏揉擦在声波的刮擦和凹痕上，但声波知道他一直密切关注着每一个词。由于城市现在的状况，他们一直都没出去散步，他的奴隶非常渴望得到些消息。彻底错过了这么一个威胁让他看起来有点生气。

“声波，不愿分享令人不安的消息，除非变为紧急情况。这种消息，令家里所有居民忧虑，且容易引起恐慌。危险已经过去，无关紧要。”

“就和震荡波一样无关紧要啦！”爵士兴高采烈，“希望他晚上哭唧唧入睡的时候会锈掉。我……觉得威震天带走克劳米娅并不是惩罚的一部分。”

“否定。”

爵士叹了口气，随后耸耸肩。“也算有个希望，虽然很渺茫。威震天应该已经知道这不是伤害他的最好办法。不过，今天还算不错，对于结果我也没什么不高兴的。只是有点遗憾弄的一团糟。”他小心翼翼地把油膏轻轻涂在一道严重的伤口上，“你这儿伤的有点重。”

“危险，微不足道。相较汽车人的抵抗，平民暴动，散乱，业余。“

“那我可要多谢你的赞美。”爵士优雅地说，随后歪着头，微微眯起光镜，“这道伤看起来真的好疼，那些业余的家伙怎么会有这么大力气？”

他非常小心地触了触声波脖子上一根损坏的线缆，声波忍着没有躲开。损伤虽然不致命，但有些很脆弱的线路几乎被碾坏，到现在还很疼。“这是威震天愤怒的结果。”

“哦。”爵士的声音明显低了下来，“哎呀，他对你真好不是吗？他简直怒不可遏，真不敢相信他居然在所有人面前把你打倒在地。”他的指尖沿着那根线缆一路向下，忽然溜回到床上，拉开了两人之间的距离。

“你怎么能伺候得了这种人？”

这个直截了当的问题让声波有些惊讶，已经有几百个塞年都没人问过这样的问题了。“威震天，我的领袖。”

“他是个只会践踏自己下属、残酷无情的领袖，自己犯了错就责骂你们，事情没按他的方式发展就殴打你们。“爵士争辩道，“他对自己的士兵比对敌人还恶劣。我是个没有发言权的奴隶，所以不得不向他臣服。那你呢？”

“声波，几百年前就宣誓效忠威震天。他现在的行为，无关。对此机型，忠诚永恒。”声波把一只手按在胸前的隔舱上，意识到沉睡的双胞胎正在里面。“所有载体机型，忠诚是硬编码。忠诚要求保护共生体，行为模式的基本原则。这种忠诚适用于威震天大人，理所当然。”

“即使他这样对你？”

“威震天对我的表现寄予厚望。声波，辜负期望，罪有应得。”

“但很显然，你觉得自己不该忍受那么多。”爵士反驳，“因为你为了把我弄回来费尽力气，做出了各种有悖道德的努力。”

声波坚定地避开了一连串不自在的念头，把注意力牢牢锁定在当前的主题上。“背叛领袖，对我来说不可能。爵士，无法理解这种忠诚？”

“对那样的人忠诚，确实无法理解。”爵士将双膝环抱在胸前，看起来有些伤感。“如果你出卖灵魂也遵循‘先到先得，终身保障’的原则，真希望汽车人先得到你。这样所有事情都会……不一样了。”

“汽车人，在威震天革命兴起前不存在。”声波指出，“革命，主要依赖我的侦查和监视。你的愿望，不可能。”

“就像其他所有愿望一样。”

声波看到爵士的目光蒙上了一层忧伤，他拿起油膏：“爵士，任务未完成。处理损伤。”

“是，主人。”爵士步伐拖沓地回到声波手肘边的位置。他没有抬头，所以没有发现声波收回了面甲，也没有发现他靠了过来。这个意想不到的吻让奴隶紧张惊惶，但爵士没有推开声波，甚至微微张开嘴迎接他。声波放开他的时候，他的护目镜氤氲着蓝色的光芒，就像脸红了一样——如果声波愿意相信有“脸红”这回事的话。

“这是什么意思？”

“提醒。”

“提醒什么？提醒我有过脆弱的时候，现在你觉得只要你想，就能随便来个吻吗？”

“确定。还有，爵士在这里并非完全不快乐。你承认：被带走后，努力抗争，回到我身边。”

“我说过，是吧？”爵士脸上掠过一丝苦笑，“我一定是疯了。”

“爵士，更希望所有权归声波。”

“你很清楚，不完全是这样。”

“承认。”声波主动投入另一个更深更久的亲吻中。爵士接受了这个吻，并尽力跟上声波突如其来的迫切节奏。起初他回应着声波，紧贴他的嘴唇，喉咙深处发出低低的杂音。但当声波吻得更深时，他有些犹豫地想要躲开。声波感觉到了爵士的变化，正要放开他的时候，一声过于响亮、明显属于猫科动物的干咳/咳嗽结束了一切。爵士把自己推离声波，差点从床上掉下去，好不容易才及时找回平衡。

“机器器器狗！！”在门口的轰隆隆和迷乱表情从热切的喜悦变成了恼怒，他们双双瞪着年长的兄弟，“你毁了一切！”

“这是唯一一次你真的弄出了声响……”

“你干嘛非得这么扫兴啊？”

机器狗一副毫无悔意的样子，无视了双胞胎的抱怨，并给声波投去一个厌恶的怒视，直截了当地对刚才目睹到的一切表示不满。“你们两个站那儿多久了？”爵士责怪地问，双胞胎的表情又变回了坏笑。

“反正够久啦！美男子。别因为我们停下，也别因为机器狗停下。他可不能替整个团队做什么决定。”

爵士对上声波的目光，愤愤地说：“我都不想知道你是不是早清楚他们在那儿。我简直被这房子里无所不在的偷窥狂包围了。”

“共生关系的天性……”

“算了。反正我的手也被你的药膏弄得黏糊糊的，我要去清洗室冲冲干净。狗仔队就不用跟着了。”他转身离开充电床，穿过磁带们，还没忘了和机器狗恶狠狠地互相瞪了对方一眼。

“机器狗，你可真是个炉渣。”轰隆隆抱怨着，“老大都快得手了，而且费的时间也够久了。为什么你总是要把一切都毁掉？”

“建议耐心。”机器狗低吼着咬上轰隆隆之前，声波插手调停。“爵士，处于训练不稳定阶段。在对新主人的感情和旧派系的忠诚间，摇摆不定。过度恐惧或不适会导致退行。”在他伸手邀请下，轰隆隆和迷乱从善如流地跳到他腿上。

“我们已经厌倦了你蠢兮兮的‘耐心’ 。”迷乱有些哀怨，“从把他带回来那晚开始，你就一直缩手缩脚。你根本不用这样，我们也等烦了。想想我们吧！你不关心你的共生体吗？是时候更进一步了。”

“爵士准备好，就会来找我。”声波向他们保证。他条件反射般地瞥了一眼离床最近的窗台，红色锡箔纸折叠成的小玩意儿仍然在那，爵士把它放在那里的那天起就一直未曾动过。“爵士，无法抗拒对我日渐增长的感情。”

“那我希望他能快点。”

“这个，不是你的首要关切。今日监视报告，你的首要关切。准备即时上传。”声波起身走向门口的时候，双胞胎爬上他的肩膀一直嘟嘟囔囔。不过，机器狗显然还有事。他拦住声波，用力推了推他的腿，尾巴滑过护甲。他的身体语言清晰地表明了意图。声波捕获到一丝无声的焦虑，意识到机器狗有些留存了一阵的东西现在想要分享。他有些惊讶，但并未犹豫。

“轰隆隆，迷乱，共生体上传延后。机器狗优先。”

“啊！”

“机器狗总能得到一切。”

机器狗警告般地咆哮着，双胞胎只得接受：“好吧好吧，我们等着。”

“可以让爵士把我们刷洗一下。”

“兴许可以来个泡泡大战。”

“无论如何，没有你我们都会乐子不断。”他们冲老大哥吐了吐舌头，顺着声波的机体滑下来，蹦蹦跳跳地出了房间。没过一会儿，声波就听见了双胞胎闯入清洗间时爵士惊愕的叫喊，至少他们三个足够闹上一阵了。声波跟随着机器狗进入办公室，锁上了门，以确保独处和静谧。既然机器狗不再需要保密，他的忧虑更急切地拉扯着声波。他一个无言的问询促使机器狗几乎同时发给他三个数据包：第一个是时间戳，表明暴动发生的日期；第二个是坐标戳，是执法办公室总部；第三个很怪异，是一张汽车人大黄蜂的图像。

“汽车人，担忧理由？”声波询问，“汽车人目睹你潜入？”

机器狗毫不犹豫地给了一个肯定的回答，但这并不是他担忧的理由，声波能轻易感觉到这点。机器狗发送了一个输入请求，表明完整的存储文件能够更好地解释整件事。声波主动打开胸舱，机器狗变形进入。

_下面的空间很安静。机器狗毫不费力地穿行于天花板的槽隙，为了速度牺牲了一些警觉性，但他对此毫不担心。公寓楼是空的，每个执法者都被派去控制城市里愈演愈烈的暴力活动。从他的数据流来看，事情正在迅速失控，但目前，除了任务，机器狗什么也不关心。主人今天受到了不公正的惩罚和羞辱，机器狗希望在今天结束前将一切扭转。他顺着天花板边缘的通风缝隙轻松前行，悄无声息地落在大火车的桌子上，转过身后发现自己正对着大黄蜂震惊的蓝色光镜。_

_两人同时被对方吓了一跳，盯着彼此。机器狗不能说话，即使能，大黄蜂也听不到。若是往昔战时，机器狗一定会直接攻击，但现在，只要在奴隶身上留下哪怕一个印记，就会暴露他曾出现在这间办公室。今天发生在声波身上所有的无妄之灾中，一个无助的奴隶忽然成了最大的麻烦。_

_大黄蜂突然站起来，机器狗的喉咙里震动着沮丧的低吼。大黄蜂的目光一刻都没有离开机器狗，但他的手指快速精确地敲击着桌面的通讯设备，关闭了公共频道。随后，他启动了主终端，用明显是他主人的密码进入系统后，退到了一边。奴隶就像机器狗一样，静静地穿过房间溜了出去，只留下半敞着的门。倾斜的影子清楚地显示出，他正在瞭望警戒。_

_时间一分一秒地消逝，机器狗没多少时间了。他暂时搁下讶异，集中精力果断侵入大火车的终端，开始寻找和复制文件。有密码的开放访问让事情进行得更迅速。完成之后，他隐藏了所有入侵痕迹，断开连接，甚至都没有回头看一眼就跳上了天花板。当他的尾巴消失在缝隙间时，他真真切切听到大黄蜂用带着沙沙杂音的声音清了清喉咙，同时闪电忽然冲进门里，沉重的脚步声响彻房间。_

那时机器狗根本没时间担心，太多事情都在紧要关头，若有差池，他们很难毫发无损地逃过那一天。但现在，声波深刻感受到，机器狗想得越多，他的困扰就越多。现在声波也有点困惑。他要求重放文件，仔细观察现场。

大黄蜂和机器狗宿怨已久，他们两个在间谍和侦查活动中是针锋相对的同行。如果说哪个汽车人最不愿意帮机器狗的忙，那一定是大黄蜂。大黄蜂也不可能知道机器狗为什么会来，更别说机器狗从天而降时他脸上那种震惊的表情。但在那一瞬间的惊讶过后，他立刻无缝过渡到援助角色中。不问问题，毫无异议，只是闪到一边让机器狗工作。作为机器狗此次任务的宝贵财富，他简直完美，而这也正是问题所在。

机器狗还在胸舱中，对于能休息一小会儿感到很满足。独自一人身处安静的办公室，声波关闭光镜，开始搜寻自己的记忆。他想到了爵士，想到他那天超乎寻常的机动灵活。就像大黄蜂一样，他不可能知道接下来会发生什么，但他以巧妙的对策毫不犹豫地作出了反应。或者，他知道会发生什么？他们两个都知道？

声波陷入更深的思考，追溯到所有麻烦的根源：那个本不应该出现在那里，坏了的监控摄像头。摄像头是他的没错，但不在目前的库存里。因为清单上显示一个都没丢。红蜘蛛损毁摄像头的时候，就已经断了追踪ID代码的机会。只要那个小偷愿意耐心等待，它随时都能被偷走。在这种情况下，嫌疑人可就多了去了。声波仔细考虑了他们的各种动机、方式和结果。

在他看来，红蜘蛛仍然是最大的嫌疑人。从政治角度来说，那天他是最明显的赢家，把一个偷来的摄像头装在自己家里对他来说也不是难事。同时，正如共生体们指出来的那样，这也是红蜘蛛会实施的那种阴谋。但为什么是现在？为什么过了这么久？当声波考虑到时机问题，他的思绪转向了震荡波。震荡波最近有很多理由憎恨他，那天在指挥部他可相当得意。但声波发现，他甚至都没法在搜寻者们的地盘上得到一个偷来的摄像头，更别说在红蜘蛛的私人居所了。

然后就是爵士。这一天由他结束，也由他开始。一个奴隶，同时也策划了一场暴动，让霸天虎帝国陷入瘫痪，让可恨的震荡波倒台。他甚至都没有掩饰自己对这个结果多高兴。声波觉得他不可能把摄像头装在红蜘蛛房间里……但这并不意味着其他汽车人不会这么干。声波承认，很不可能，但也不是完全不可能。

这种套路感觉有点熟悉。声波接入更早的记忆文件，在它们之间运行了简单的交叉引用。无论是有心还是无意，爵士说服了战车队突袭地球，偷走了探长。就在汽车人涂鸦出现在威震天雕像上之前，他通过家里监控系统留下搞怪举动，强调那天不在现场，让那宗蓄意破坏公共财产的罪行成了未解之谜。现在又有了摄像头危机。三宗案子里，声波都找不到确凿的证据……但他也不能证明爵士就是无辜的。声波还没蠢到认为这都是巧合。爵士在玩某种游戏，这一点声波很确定。他只是搞不清究竟是什么游戏。

关于这些，现在又该如何是好？声波能更严密地看着爵士，也能更谨慎地把他和其他汽车人隔离开，但他是否能把爵士和自己分隔开？如今一人独处，他再也没法拖下去，必须得承认自己的所作所为。不知为什么，他竟任由自己被奴隶说服，对爵士蓄意破坏帝国的和平这件事睁只眼闭只眼，而且还是利用自己的团队。轰隆隆和迷乱并不会被他们所做的事困扰，声波知道，他们认为这只是一个精心策划的恶作剧。他们对此感到洋洋得意，自觉聪明，但声波一想到得知此事的威震天会如何处理他们，就一阵哆嗦。声波允许，甚至默许支持的这些行为无异于叛国。

怎么会这样？声波，那个威震天最忠诚的战士，会犯下如此背叛行径？声波是载体机型，忠诚高于一切。数百塞年来，霸天虎各阶层中没有谁会质疑这种忠诚。但当他把爵士带回家时，有些事就变了。不知何故，向威震天隐瞒某些真相，偶尔不完整地回答他的问题，都成了好主意。“他没有说谎”是语义学上的微妙界限。声波对他所做的一切感到惊骇，但每次——特别是最近这一次——他也无助地意识到，自己并没有其他选择。风险太高，以至于无法考虑其他任何事。声波想，也许这恰恰是爵士想要的。

他开始琢磨，他们两个谁会先挫败对方。

\------------------------------------

囚犯的队伍似乎一眼望不到头，蜿蜒曲折地占据了半个城市广场，最终止于平台边缘。每隔一塞分，就有士兵把下一个罪犯从长长的锁链上解开，然后推上台阶。目前有近50个机甲被锁在平台的柱子上，在酸性鞭子抽打下，他们想要抑制住惨叫，但全都是徒劳。广场上没有囚犯的地方被其他挤进来的机甲占据了，他们沉默地冷眼看着这无休无止的景象。声波不由地注意到，寂静让每一声惨叫传得更远。眼下的场景和起过去的公开处罚比起来，现在的观众比以前欢呼雀跃的的观众明显要压抑得多。毫无疑问，这是因为旁观者里犯罪分子占比很高，而且事实也是，他们大多数都很幸运，没有被锁在那儿。

不管怎么说，每个人在这里的原因都是那个在他手肘边的矮个子汽车人，他正在系统的嗡嗡声中轻声哼唱。声波也不太确定，今天把爵士带到这里来会发生什么，但他的奴隶只是看着闪电的鞭子不停地抽打在囚犯的后背上。

“爵士，不关心受害者？”下一个囚犯被拖到鞭刑柱时，声波还是问出这句话，“不觉该对此负责？”

“我以前就告诉过你，声波，我不是个友好正派的汽车人。我就是个干脏活儿的。如果我在施展‘魔法’之前停下来操心每一个傻乎乎看热闹的人，那我就什么小把戏都使不出来了。另外，我之前算了算，除了几处凹痕和一条断了的胳膊，我可什么都不欠这些中立派的。”

他的脸上闪过一个毫无幽默感的微笑，扭了扭右手的手指，随后就将注意力转回了平台。这个论据令人信服，但声波并没有忘记，震荡波的执法者突袭市场检查许可证的那天，爵士很不开心。

“怀疑。”他说，“爵士说谎，至少部分是谎言。”

他的奴隶并没有争辩，只是笑着耸耸肩：“就算我说谎了，与你有关吗？”

“经验表明，你的每一个谎言都与我有关。”

这句话引起了爵士的注意，他向声波投去一个审视的眼光，对方回以同样的目光。两人都还没来得及说什么，就听到人群中传来一声惊叫。声波抬头看过去，威震天出现了，他魁梧的身躯明显高出周围人许多。听起来，几个等待着的囚犯在咕咕哝哝地乞求宽恕和仁慈，而威震天绕过平台，就像没听到一样。闪电停下手里的任务，鞠了一躬，有些犹豫地瞥了一眼那些乞求威震天宽恕的机甲，又看向威震天。威震天有些不耐烦地点头示意他继续。乞求又变成了惨叫，威震天从平台转过身，声波希望他没注意到自己和爵士，但威震天直接大跨步向他们走了过来。

“提醒。”他轻轻说，“爵士承诺，对威震天举止得当。”

“我记得。”爵士短促地咕哝一句，随后威震天就来到他们面前。声波躬身，余光确保爵士也照做了。

“威震天大人。”

“声波。”威震天点头致意，“一切看起来进展顺利。今天干得不错。我知道你没太多时间来组织安排。”

“您满意，非常感激。”

“那些人呢？给你带来麻烦了吗？”

“外部抵抗，不存在。”

因为他的措辞，威震天扬起一边眉弓：“还有不那么外部的抵抗？”

“共生体报告显示强烈不满。”声波谨慎地答道。这并不是他想给出的答案，但既然威震天问了，这也是事实。“大量囚犯让城市里的每一个机甲直接感受到后果。民众同情，强烈。普遍感受：惩罚严厉且不公。”

他严阵以待，准备迎接威震天的怒火，但威震天只是冷静地看了一眼人群。“这样吗？那他们还不够了解自己的领袖。但他们会学会了解的。”他以一种不祥的方式对声波笑了笑，“我所有的追随者都会学会了解的，对吧，声波？”

威震天抬起一只手放在声波的脖子上，拇指漫不经心地擦过受伤的线缆，声波保持静止不动。很疼，但他没退缩或表现出疼痛。他对威震天时常展现统治权并不感到惊讶，却被爵士胸口回荡的低声轰鸣吓到了。内部引擎的轰鸣充满保护欲，威震天的指尖在声波脖子上每多逗留一秒，轰鸣声就大一分。威震天向爵士投去诧异的目光，声波却能看出爵士自己才是最惊讶的。他有些狼狈地立刻压制住这种声音，但为时已晚。

“汽车人，你有什么想说的吗？”

“没有。”爵士犹豫了几秒，迅速瞄了一眼声波，随后答道，“……陛下。”

“真难得。”威震天光镜中亮起饶有兴趣的光芒，他伸手捏住爵士的下颚，迫使他的头向两边分别倾了倾。爵士的护目镜中闪着仇恨的光，但他依旧沉默。“真让我印象深刻啊声波，你在这个奴隶身上取得了进展。干得不错。”

他毫无预警地靠近声波，声音压低，诡秘地耳语道：“我要借用他一会儿。”

还没等声波组织好语言，威震天拖着爵士，转身向着他来时的方向走去。声波听到了爵士的惊声尖叫，但只有一声，随后他就闭上了嘴，急忙跟上威震天的大踏步。震惊的声波留在原地，努力压制住恐慌的载体协议。威震天沉重的脚步踏上台阶，来到平台上，惊讶的闪电迅速退后，让出路来。他把爵士丢在地上，整个城市广场瞬间从基本安静变为一片死寂，每一对光镜都锁定在威震天和他脚边的奴隶身上。

“我的塞博坦子民们。”他开口了，具有震撼力的声音在人群中翻滚着，不费吹灰之力。一瞬间，声波就想起了革命早期，威震天如何用言语把一群人煽动得陷入疯狂。他就是听众的主宰，一直都是。“我注意到你们对这种惩罚并不满意。”他说，“你们认为它‘不公’且‘残忍’。听到这些我很惊讶，因为我本以为自己已经非常宽容了。毕竟，是你们发起暴动，掠夺我的城市，藐视我的权威，攻击我的士兵。”

他顿了顿，直接看向离平台最近的囚犯们。他们不安地扭动着，垂下光镜。这种让人不安的沉默持续了一阵后，威震天又开口了：“曾经，也有另一群塞博坦人和我的士兵作战，声称我不适合统治这里。他们叫我‘暴君’，说我‘邪恶’。”他不慌不忙地绕着爵士踱步，后者还在他刚刚被扔下的地方，不敢挪动。“你们知道他们的下场吗？”

威震天对上爵士警觉的目光，打了个响指，满怀期待地指向地板。又是一阵可怕的沉默，他们对视着，声波的空气交换都窒住了。他知道威震天想要什么，他也非常清楚爵士也知道威震天的想法，但他不敢确定爵士是否会顺从。铁堡大部分的人都在看着，如果说爵士要挑个时间藐视威震天的权威，那么就是现在了。他会被杀的，但“被杀”什么时候又能阻止爵士呢？他的手不自觉地握紧，攥着的拳头生疼。

爵士终于动了，动作有些僵硬，但和威震天的粗暴对待无关。他的护目镜里燃烧着仇恨，调整姿势重新跪下，弯腰，脸贴向地板。威震天心满意足地微笑着，用脚尖勾起爵士的下巴，迫使他们的目光相交。

“你是什么，爵士？”

“我是个奴隶。”爵士轻声咕哝，声音太低，威震天并不满意。他在爵士的下巴上施加了更多的力量。

“这样他们就能听清楚了。”

“我是……”爵士响亮而清晰地重复道，“一个奴隶。”

“那你为什么是个奴隶呢？”

“我因妨碍您而受到惩罚。”

“很好。”威震天把爵士踢到一边，再次转向人群，沉浸于他们因恐惧而产生的敬畏中。“现在，我说对你们的惩罚已经很宽容了，你们同意吗？”

“同意！”铁堡机甲们急忙喊道，极度渴望表示赞同。“赞美威震天陛下！”  
“帝国万岁！”  
“荣耀属于霸天虎！”  
“威震天陛下万岁！”.

威震天满意地点了点头，不屑地向闪电的方向挥了挥手。“继续。”他命令道，走下平台之前把爵士拽回他脚边，没多久就回到了声波身边。

“看吧。”他说着，看起来对自己很满意，“我想起作用了，对你们也一样。”他把爵士推回给声波，继续向前走去，对回荡在身边的赞美呼声表现得无动于衷。他迈着大步走出广场，很快消失不见，只留下那些中立派继续挨鞭子。声波能感觉到爵士在颤抖，不自觉地过去把他搂在胸前。

_“不（荷兰语：Niet）。”_ 爵士立刻推开他， _“别这样，求你了。每个人都在看着。”_  
的确。威震天一消失，大部分人的注意力就转到了爵士身上。他全身都还在发抖，包括声音，但他咬紧牙关强忍着，挺起胸膛昂起头： _“我能抗住。”_

他信守了诺言，对威震天毕恭毕敬，而这么做只是为了声波。声波点头表示理解，他们转向平台，就像什么事都没有发生过。

\------------------------------------

过去的四个大循环，他们放在三维棋上的精力比十塞日还要多。即便如此，游戏远远没有结束。几乎没有棋子被吃掉，声波和爵士都是如此热衷于执行严格谨慎的策略，以至于双方都无法将对方逼入绝境。他们的“军队”你追我赶，目前已经在棋盘上兜了三个圈子，无果。这可真是迄今为止声波玩过耗时最长的单局三维棋。爵士拈起一枚棋子，在手指间百无聊赖地转动着，又把它放了回去。要么是他改变了主意，要么就是他想在执行计划的过程中误导声波。声波已经吸取了教训，知道两者皆有可能。

“那么，我们今天终于能出去逛了吗？别误会啊，我真的很爱这个游戏，但它也真的需要太长时间坐着不动了。”他在座位上坐立不安，满怀希望地对声波微笑，“现在离开公寓也没什么问题，对吧？”

在过去的四个大循环里，三维棋之所以成为注意力的焦点，是因为声波暂停了散步。暴乱后的城市仍很动荡，伤痕累累，充满怨恨。声波自己都不愿意在某些区域独行，更别说如此轻率地带着他的奴隶出门散步了。不过，既然已经执行了公开鞭刑，囚犯们也被释放，氛围还是有所缓和的。赛博坦人已经习惯于生活在暴力的夹缝中，也习惯于迅速恢复如初。前一个大循环共生体们的报告显示，市场的一大部分已经重新开张，更让人高兴的是，现在震荡波失宠的消息已经传开了。

“城市状况，如今令人满意。”声波答道，“平民活动，重新建立。公众对霸天虎的尊重，足以允许再次散步消遣。”

“别担心，主人。”爵士越过桌子捏住了声波的手，“如果他们中间的任何一个给你添麻烦……我就跟他们说你是跟我一起的。”

声波的第一反应是想翻翻光镜。但他只是揶揄道：“提供保护，十分感谢。”

爵士当然从没指望他会附和着自己的玩笑，声波的举动让他绽开一个满含惊喜和愉悦的笑颜。这种微笑让声波的火种搏动速度加快了一点，他想把爵士的手移到身体其他地方，但还是得再等等。一个接入提醒显示有来自威震天的通讯信号。

“游戏暂停，必要。威震天大人在等待。”他无视了爵士脸上的表情，退到办公室在控制台接收通讯。

“声波！”

“威震天大……”

“工人们终于完成了清理工作，补充了储备。情况比我想的要糟。我刚刚把文件发给你，我要你计算一下，在当前的消耗水平下，我们存储的能量能维持多久。”

声波有些担忧地查看了新文件的大小。“计算能量消耗？这项任务……”通常是震荡波的，他差点说出口。如果威震天不想把这个任务布置给震荡波，那这就成了他的“特权”。声波的职责就是毫无怨言地接受，不问任何问题。

“这项任务，接受。结果在明天的循环内交付。”

“不行，你要在一个小时之内得出结果。我要召开一个会议来解决能源短缺问题，手边需要你的数据。这个问题不能等。”

声波的内芯一沉，但他唯一的反应是鞠躬。“明白，威震天大人。随报告出席，一小时。”

“很好。解散。”屏幕一闪，黑了下去。声波疲倦地换了口气。整个政府和整个城市的能源消耗，他以前从来没有计算过，对于震荡波一直使用的公式他也不熟悉。这将花费接下来一小时可用的每一秒，没有任何富余时间。他回到了休息室。

“爵士，新情况需要我立刻出现在指挥部。新会议需要大量准备工作。”

爵士轻松的微笑瞬间从脸上消失了，沮丧显而易见。“那我们一起散步这事怎么办啊？我都等了这么多大循环了，而且你答应过的！你说我们可以出去散步的！”

“致歉。散步可在明天进行。威震天必须优先。”

“所以还有什么新鲜玩意儿吗？”爵士苦涩地问道，护目镜闪过一丝愠怒，目光落在沙发上的两个小共生体身上。“事实上……能让轰隆隆和迷乱带我出去吗？”

“留在这儿玩游戏。”轰隆隆干脆地说着，光镜都没离开屏幕。

“啊，拜托了！拜~~~托！”爵士轻巧地跳到沙发上，弯下腰来用渴求的眼神望着双胞胎，“可怜可怜我吧！我都三个大循环没走出过这里了，你们这些家伙可每天都能出去！”

“这也正是为什么我们现在在这儿，追寻生命中最重要的事，比如刺客信条。”

爵士的引擎悲戚地哀鸣着，听起来声音有点不太正常。声波想起了吊钩的警告。爵士是地面载具机型，他们需要经常出去活动，否则就要承受精神折磨。

“轰隆隆，迷乱，命令下达：护送爵士散步。”

“啥？？可是老大，我们正在……”

“嘿，迷乱。”轰隆隆戳了戳他兄弟的腰缝，“就暂停一下吧，兴许带着爵士在商业区逛逛也挺好玩的。”

某种东西在他们之间传递着，迷乱的光镜流露出兴奋的光芒。“啊对……好玩。好吧爵士，我们带你出去。”

声波的脑袋里已经响起了警报声。他把双胞胎从沙发上拽下来直面自己：“轰隆隆，迷乱，保持沿首选路径穿过主商业区。不许把爵士带到任何可疑地区。不许参加散步之外的任何活动。不许让爵士和其他任何霸天虎或汽车人交流。”他想了想，又添了一句，“任何人都不行。”

“那我们还能干嘛？”

“散步。”

轰隆隆、迷乱和爵士的肩膀都耷拉下来。“完了个蛋，这还怎么好玩？”

“争辩，无效，且无必要。”他焦急地查看着计时器，“出发，已延误。”

他转身走向阳台门，路过爵士身边的时候停了一下，抬起他的下颌。确认爵士的注意力都在他这里时，他只说了一句话。

“规矩点。”

爵士深知促使声波说出这句话的历史原因，他内疚地笑了笑，在胸口画了十字起誓。这就足够了。声波不能再耽搁，他最后送了爵士一个警告的表情，走向阳台发动了推进器，已然听见迷乱问爵士会不会在市场的广场墙那里来个后空翻。

\------------------------------------

“比我们的想象的还糟糕。”威震天开门见山，直入主题，“暴动席卷城市之际，负责能源储备的安全部队已经倒下。暴徒们利用混乱和数量上的临时优势侵占了一些设施。75个储备区中的36个被攻击，12个被洗劫一空，其他的损失在10%到70%，数值取决于我们后援部队的到达速度。声波已经计算出，按照我们通常的消耗速度，所有的能源储备将在20个塞日内耗尽。”

听到这个消息，房间内其他霸天虎陷入可怕的沉默中。每个人都知道发生了能源失窃事件，但因为留下的一堆烂摊子，他们并不清楚情况有多严重。20个塞日实在是短得吓人。“我召集你们过来是要讨论一下。”知会众人后，威震天补充道，“我们是否要缩减配给。”

这句话终结了沉默，房间内立刻爆发出强烈抗议，每个霸天虎都需要而且认为自己应得全额配给，实际上可能还需要更多。铲土机开始列出建筑部队在城市里的所有在建项目，大火车喋喋不休地念叨他所在部门负责的修缮工作，而红蜘蛛在为他的科学院嚎叫。

“……等了这么久，才拿到科学院新址！我现在不想耽搁进度，尤其是已经到了这个节骨眼儿！

“那么，你觉得我们应该怎么做？”威震天狡黠地问，看起来对红蜘蛛的反应毫不惊讶，但也很不高兴。“如果现在不缩减消耗，你宝贵的科学院在不久的将来将毫无能源可用。”

“我们不能提高地球上的产量吗？”

“我已经下令了。但我怀疑汽车大师是否能从奴隶那儿榨取到比我们现有更多的资源。我们的奴隶也不够……这提醒了我，铲土机，我借给你团队的那个迷你金刚呢？他该回去了。”

铲土机瞠目结舌：“可是……陛下！我需要他来做拆除工作。没有他我们的清理速度还不及现在的一半。如果地球上需要奴隶，您为什么不派红蜘蛛的奴隶去？红蜘蛛一直都在抱怨不想要他。”

感知器此刻恰好在给声波斟满饮品，虽然他沉默不语，但声波已经看到他的手明显在颤抖。而红蜘蛛气急败坏一声吼，一巴掌拍在桌上。

“这并不意味着我的实验室不需要他的协助！他比你们建筑部队所有人加起来还要了解化合物，我才不会让他和其他普通劳工一样在沙漠开采原油。我的新学院需要他。”

“前提是，学院存在。”威震天提醒他。除了声波，没人注意到感知器脸上闪过的讶异和感激。

“等一下，”红蜘蛛绝望地说，“就……等等。与其讨论缩减需求，为什么不干脆调高能量的价格？公众购买减少，消耗量就会下降。很简单啊，对吧？”

声波立刻警惕起来。如果他不熟悉震荡波设计的公式，那他就更不熟悉震荡波决定能量价格的方式。他能确定的就是定价方式非常复杂，而且震荡波对于改变价格非常谨慎。

“斟酌。”他小心地说，“价格突然上涨，后果未知。也许与震荡波商议……”

他慢慢观察威震天的面色，红蜘蛛的表情立刻变得得意而傲慢。“哟，我觉得震荡波对目前这种状况作出的‘贡献’已经够多了，你不这样认为吗，声波？”

“唯一担忧，民众更多动乱。”

“那么，依靠你的监视根除异己也是件好事。”威震天语带生硬，“不是吗？”

声波郁郁地看着他光镜中闪动着的警告，低头表示默许。威震天靠回座位上，收回怒视，以这种方式接受了声波的妥协。“也许我也该在公共场合多露几次面。”他拍拍手臂上的炮筒补充道。“没什么坏处。那么，我们就把公众的能量价格提高25%，你们的配给减少10%。”

“可您说了……”

“心存感恩，红蜘蛛。”他的声音又强硬起来，“我本来准备减少30%的。还有，铲土机，那个迷你金刚派回地球，至少要到我们的能源储量回到以前的水平，他才能回来。建议你平和面对这个事实。”

铲土机怏怏地低下头：“是，陛下。”

“相信我们已经解决此事了。所有人，解散。”

\------------------------------------

飞回家的路上声波一直在翻看铁堡的新闻。没有城市被烧毁或者发生类似灾难的迹象。没有关于爆炸、洪水或者停电的报道。巡逻的霸天虎也没有上报任何扰乱和平的事件。当声波面不改色地黑入一些民用通讯频道时，甚至没人提及跳舞的奴隶。不知为何，声波发现这些都不能让他感到安心，降落在阳台上时他已经陷入极度惶惶中。他到达时，门滑向一边，走进去的时候发现双胞胎坐在沙发上看着他，咧着嘴灿烂地笑着。

“嘿！老大！”

“会开得怎么样？”

“正如预期。爵士的位置？”

下一毫秒他就得到了答案。一个重物突然落在他的肩背上，差点把他撞倒。声波踉跄了几步，及时恢复了平衡。一双黑白两色的手臂圈上他的脖子紧紧搂住。

“猜猜我是谁？”爵士在他的音频接收器旁嚷嚷着。

“爵士？”声波吓了一跳，不禁说出了那个再明显不过的答案。他试图抓住背后的奴隶，但是没有成功。他的体型构造本也不是柔韧型的，爵士又很灵活，他在声波背上扭来扭去到处爬着，就是不下来。他哈哈大笑，叨叨着什么幸运猜测，每次声波试着扭头看向背后时，他就迅速把头挪到相反的方向。

“你看不见我！我是酱（间）谍大师……我影（隐）形了！”

“爵士，现在下来。”

这句话引发了更多笑声。“还以为你永远不会这么要求呢！你知道我的，声波。我一直都准备好下来。但首香（先）呢，我们得跳一小会儿舞，做一小会儿爱……”

他试着在声波的面甲上印下一个潦草的吻，这个动作让声波抓住机会从爵士紧抱着他的双臂中解脱出来。他动作不够快，本来抓不住爵士，但他的奴隶一反常态地笨拙，居然摔倒在地上。不知为何，他反而更高兴了，突然无法抑制地咯咯笑起来。

声波又望向双胞胎，他们正在假装东张西望。“轰隆隆。”他冷冷地说，“迷乱。”

“你老是怪我们！”

“错误，永远在你们。”声波不耐烦地指出，“坦白行动。我的奴隶，受了什么伤害？”

“那玩意儿不会伤害他的。”迷乱辩解道。

“定义‘玩意’。”

“是些无关紧要的东西……就是一点点‘街头菲士’。”他们被声波连接端滚滚而来的怒火和责备吓得有些畏缩，“好吧，你们之间的事情进展的太慢了！对此你又什么都不愿意做。所以我们认为可以帮上忙，给他些能让他放松点的东西。”

“你懂的，让他更舒服。”

“现在他就很舒服。”

“所以快和他做点什么吧。”

“帮我们一个忙，乐子开始之前别掐断你那端的连接。”

与此同时，爵士正决意从地板上爬起来，虽然动作慢了点。他用声波当拐杖才终于站了起来。现在他的光镜与声波胸甲上的玻璃齐平，给了他另一个点子。“咚咚咚！”他哼唱着敲了敲玻璃，“有人在家吗？我有各种各样可爱的吸尘器要卖给你！”

“我……可能给他喝的有点多。”

“我觉得当时还是应该给他下药！”

“够了！”声波厉声打断，恼火地想要挡开爵士到处游移的手。“双胞胎的行为，鲁莽和愚蠢。你们两个，庆幸爵士没有严重受伤。你们的惩罚，一天禁止电子游戏。”

双胞胎立刻发出一连串沮丧的哀鸣和恳求，与早些时候会议上霸天虎官员们的哀鸣有着奇怪的相似之处。声波通过连接发出不容辩驳的警告，结束了这一切。

“安静。解散。现在没有时间关心你们。爵士需要充分关注。”他把奴隶抱入怀中，背对着磁带们，想要把爵士带进卧室，同时不让他扭动着挣脱自己的怀抱，再次掉下去。爵士可无意让事情这么简单。很显然，爵士跟他回到家里已经有很长一段时间，他已经忘记这家伙能扭到什么程度了。正当声波设法把他弄到床上去的时候，爵士尖叫一声，剧烈扭动着溜出了声波的怀抱。毫发无损成功“着陆”的同时，他翻了个身，更好地面对着声波。

“现在就把我丢到你床上？”他一只手撑起头，护目镜里的光闪了闪，“声波先生，你这是在勾引我……”

“否定。”

“那就是你想让我勾引你。好呀，我能做到。爵士总能取悦别人。”他坐起来，舒展身体，摆出一个有些摇晃的站姿。人类的音乐开始在他的扬声器中咚咚作响。“你想让我给你秀一场对吗？我今晚很想给你跳舞来着，但你不在那里。那我就现在跳给你看吧宝贝。没人能抵抗我舞蹈的魅力！”

“爵士，跳舞不可取……”意识到爵士刚刚说的话，声波突然顿住了，“说明‘那里’的情况。”

“嘘……”爵士一根手指劝诫般地掩住他的嘴：“别打断巴里的音乐。”

“爵士，下来。”他开始来回摇摆，向各个方向大幅度倾斜，看得人胆战心惊。声波紧张地随时准备接住他。“行动，危险。”

爵士没理他，随着人类歌手低声吟唱，随后在摇摆的半中间停了下来，护目镜里闪现出一丝清醒的光芒。“嘿！”他突然说，“我想，那对双胞胎小魔鬼给我下药了。啊……我要让他们对此感到无比后悔。但同时……我还有点精力要燃烧一下。过来，来帮我一把。”

“否定。无意利用妥协状态。声波，无需化学药剂协助，对所有物建立控制权。渴望目标：爵士甘愿……”

“太冠冕堂皇了！”爵士说着，以声波始料未及的速度直接地向他扑过去。这是当晚声波第二次差点失去平衡，他还能好好站着仅仅是因为爵士相对比较小只。爵士的手不安分地四处游走，探进装甲之间的缝隙里，摩擦传感器，爱抚线路。声波费了很大力气才抵挡住爵士的“攻势”，跌跌撞撞地回到充电床边，两人一起翻倒在床上。“现在，我们来谈谈吧……”被声波牢牢按在床上，爵士心满意足地说，“让我想想，现在怎么办呢，虽然已经有些年头了，但是他们说你从来都没忘……”

他的舌尖懒洋洋地滑过声波面甲边缘的下方，润湿了一个小传感器，随后轻轻吹了口气。完全没经过声波同意，他的面甲就立刻弹开了。“Bingo！”他抬起头贴上声波的嘴，热切地索取一个吻，在声波想要推开他时把腿缠上了对方的腰。

“不，爵士。我的胜利，不可避免。你的自愿，也是必然。第一次出现这些情况，并非所愿。”

“关（怪）不得大家都叫你‘扫兴鬼’。”爵士抱怨道，“忘了将来吧，我现在就需要你。嗯……我的线路烫得要烧起来了。”他在声波的压制下不高兴地扭动着，挺起胯部抵住对方。“你让我欲火焚身，宝贝，我无比渴望你。我想让电流窜过你每一根线路，让你和我一起燃烧，我要把整张床都点燃！要了我吧！就现在！

声波耗费了巨大的自制力才守住立场。“爵士，答案是不。”

“可我都快死了！”

声波精疲力尽地换了口气，努力提醒自己现在这种状况不是爵士的错。如果不能很快缓解，他将陷入可怕的巨大痛苦中。“爵士，可以折中。”

“我才不要折中，我只想让你满屋子到处操我！”

声波接下来要说的话被几乎被噎住，他不得不集中精力组织语言。“声波，因你的渴望感到愉悦。命令：为我，抚摸你自己。为我观赏愉悦，让你自己过载。”

“就只是……我自己过载吗？”爵士看起来很失望，“你不和我做吗？”

“命令已下达。”声波在爵士的嘴唇上轻轻落下一个吻。“这是，我所渴望。爵士，想让我失望？”

“我永远不会让你失望，吾爱。我愿意为你做 _任何事_ 。”

无论爵士所言是不是化学物质的作用，听到这些话，声波的火种还是一阵发疼。爵士的护目镜氤氲着深蓝色的光芒，他喘息着，护甲滚烫，很容易让人相信一切都是真的。只要一个字，爵士就能完完全全属于他……

……一晚。明天爵士就什么都不记得，或者更糟，什么都记得，然后从他取得的进展中逃开。更糟的是，爵士会受到伤害和背叛；而声波至多铭记这一晚，但这一晚在爵士的记忆中只是毫无意义的一片模糊。无论如何，这都不是他想要的。虽然很痛苦，但声波还是放开了爵士的手腕，翻身拉开了他们之间的距离。“那么，开始吧。只能触摸自己，与我接触，禁止。”

“遵命，如你所愿。”爵士又向他抛了个媚眼，手轻轻滑过胸部装甲的曲线，指尖挑逗般地勾勒着装甲间的缝隙，仿佛想要撩拨自己。呻吟声沿着喉咙滚动，他弓起脊背，臀部贴上手掌，双腿分开，松开装甲板间的空隙，手指轻轻推进去，在其中摩擦线路，刺激传感器，激起一波美妙的快感。声波感同身受，自己的线路也随之温度飙升。爵士呻吟着加快速度，右手愈发激烈地抚慰自己，左手则向上移动，缓慢而蓄意地将手指一根一根插入口中舔舐吮吸。他的目光从未从声波身上移开，进进出出的手指滑入很深，几乎要到噎住的程度，模仿着另一只手插入护甲之间的节奏。声波的风扇开始高速旋转，将多余的热量从身体里排出，但终究无法与爵士此刻呈现的画面相抗衡。他的奴隶简直棒呆了。

爵士听到了风扇的声音，灿烂一笑。声波本以为过载临近，但爵士可是个表演者。就在看起来即将到达临界点的时候，他停了下来，喘着粗气，湿漉漉的手指沿着颈部裸露的线缆一路向下，呻吟着在线路间转动手指，引出又一阵热流和快感。他的手掌悄无声息地抚过前灯玻璃，描摹保险杠的曲线，身体摇晃着倒向一边，行云流水般地翻过身跪坐，双膝分开，伏低胸口贴上充电床。声波眼前大好风光一览无遗：爵士的双手伸向臀部装甲间的缝隙，以加倍的热情插入进去。细碎的呻吟和咕哝声越来越频繁，随着每一次手指的推进，他能听见爵士的引擎不断加速旋转到更高的程度。爵士把头转向声波这边，免得断了与他的目光接触。听到风扇的转速又提高一档，邪恶的坏笑绽开在他的脸庞。爵士伸出舌头，愉悦舔了舔床铺。

声波倒抽了口气，这足以让爵士冲破临界点。他的护目镜炽白，细小的金色火花从每一处缝隙迸出，从头到脚都战栗着，最终瘫倒在床上。

房间里一片寂静，只能听到他们各自空气交换的呼吸声。过了一会儿，爵士侧过身再次面对着声波。他的笑容有些苍白无力，但很满足。

“我让你觉得满意吗，吾爱？”

“确定。任务，执行出色。”

“请问我可以吻你吗？”

“接触，允许。”声波点点头。爵士撑起身体，缓缓爬过两人间的距离。这个吻很短，但温柔而深情。亲吻过后，爵士倒回床上，护目镜已经暗淡下来。

“才一轮……我就已经累瘫了。”

“爵士必须休息。化学干扰影响，躯体疲劳。”声波帮爵士翻转身体，将他抱在臂弯，轻抚他的头雕曲线。“爵士。”

“嗯？”

“逃离第一次奴役，如何完成？”

“我觉得我不应该告诉你诶。”爵士含糊地咕哝着，护目镜里的光摇曳不定。

“你可以。”声波温柔地敦促着，“告诉我。相信我。”

爵士犹豫了。声波在想，他残存的清醒意识是否足够支撑着他继续抵抗下去。“他们不可能放我走……所以我必须这么做。”

“怎么做？”

“利用他们的信任。我在他们的音频接收器边轮番搬弄是非，骗他们互相仇恨。然后他们就自相残杀了。”

声波火种一凛，低头凝视着那个人畜无害、昏昏欲睡的奴隶。“声波，不会允许你对我们做同样的事。”

爵士轻声笑着，捧起声波的脸：“哦，声波。我永远不会伤害你。你……是我的一切。”他护目镜后的光芒彻底熄灭，进入充电模式。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 前两天刚完成了声波Papa的模型，开心到飞起。  
> 依旧进展缓慢，信心还是在的……  
> 欢迎指正，欢迎读原文，欢迎给原作者和前34章翻译留下小心心。


	4. Chapter 38: 舞池

从开始散步起，声波就一直在数着，有多少次爵士张开嘴又闭上嘴，却一言不发。已经三次了，对于一个如此话痨的汽车人来说还真是难得。但就在刚才，他第四次这样做，之后又是沉默不语。声波饶有兴味地装作没注意到这一切，只是继续走着。3.462塞分之后，爵士终于憋不住了。 “那个……”

“爵士？”

“好吧我认输了。我必须得知道，从1到100万，我昨晚上有多尴尬？”

“问题，不理解。”

“别跟我装无辜！昨晚我跟双胞胎出去散步，下一个循环，我就一个人在床上醒过来，头痛欲裂。你没叫我起床就去工作了，还把能量块和冷敷布留在床边。我会做算术，声波。那两个骗子小魔鬼给我的能量液里加料了，而且我还很确定，结果一定不会让我失望。”

“爵士，部分责任。”声波指出，没有否认任何一句话，“从主人以外的来源获得能量。爵士知道我的规定。”

“那我又能怎么办？”爵士激动地跳了起来，“你走得匆匆忙忙，都没先额外喂我一下。我很饿好吗！轰隆隆给了我一杯……我可不想说不。”

“那么显然，需要更多训练。”

“变态控制狂。”爵士酸溜溜地说着，却没什么底气，随后轻叹口气。“行吧，不管怎么说，事情已经发生了。我喝了那杯能量液，我很抱歉。主人。请不要让我心神不宁惴惴不安了。我都做了什么？或者应该说，我们都做了什么？”  
他的动作越来越慌乱，声波现在则非常享受他紧张兮兮的样子。“爵士，什么都不记得？”

“我在床上跳舞了吗？我在很多场合都会这么干，不管是喝醉还是清醒。”

“最初，是的。爵士，精力充沛。”

“然后呢？跳舞之后？”

“爵士，也很有创意。”

爵士倒吸了一口凉气，护目镜后的光芒暗了一点。“那个……咱们……进行到什么程度了？照人类的说法，你……上本垒了么？”

“这个说法，不理解。但假设意义是：是否发生对接。”声波看着爵士焦虑的脸庞，决定把他从痛苦里解放出来。“答案，否定。”

“什么？真的吗？”爵士停下脚步，吃惊地看着声波，“没有？”

“爵士，感到失望？”

“才不！”爵士匆忙继续移动脚步，“只是想评估一下计分板。要是你作弊耍花招，我就要扣你一分。你……昨晚上真的没占我便宜？”

“爵士知道，说谎，从不。”

爵士确实知道这一点，声波眼见他的装甲板放松下来。看起来有点抑制不住的感动。“虽然我讨厌承认这一点，但你真的是太好了，声波。我所知道的霸天虎没一个能把持住，也很少有汽车人能做到。真有风度。”他偷偷对着声波浅笑一下，声波点头对此表示认同。他们在和谐友好的静默氛围中走了一会儿，声波提出了一个新问题。

“昨晚某个时刻，爵士提及曾在公共场所跳舞。回忆细节？”

爵士的护目镜快速闪烁，努力回忆，但最终还是耸了耸肩。“我记得进了家夜店，之后的事情就模模糊糊记不清了。你得去问问双胞胎。说到那对小恶魔……暂时别让他们靠近冷却液分配机。这已经够便宜他们了。”

悉知。声波把忠告转达给他的三个共生体。能让轰隆隆和迷乱吸取教训是件好事，毕竟，暂停电子游戏确实不足以惩罚他们。

“不管怎么样，如果你担心的话，我们现在就可以去查查这事儿。如果我登上舞台，相信我，一定会有人记得。我总能被劝服再来个返场……”他戏谑般的轻推声波的手臂，跳出一个切分节奏的舞步，但声波坚定地摇了摇头。

“否定。理由一，以前进行过此类讨论。不希望此类行为被公众目睹……”

“反正现在已经没人关心震荡波怎么想了。”

“理由二，现在需要出现在其他地方。”

“嗯？”爵士第一次环顾四周，这才注意到周遭环境，他们现在走的路正在穿过商业区。“嘿，我们在往工厂区走。为什么要去哪儿？我讨厌工厂区，太压抑了。”面对逐渐破败萧条的环境，他厌恶地皱了皱眉鼻子。

“威震天，检查精炼厂。我必须出席。”

“威震天？天呐，我忽然又觉得不舒服了。我有点头晕眼花，油箱也疼。”爵士有意摇摇晃晃，干净利落地转了180度，“我们最好还是赶紧回家吧，快快快。”  
爵士溜走之前，声波拽住他的手肘把他拉回了正确的方向：“爵士，回来。这次造访，必要。要求你举止得体。”

“没错，上次真的管用了。另外，顺便一问，为什么我觉得这事儿跟你关系更大些？”

“爵士，安静。”

“他忙着捏碎你脖子的时候，你们之间出了什么事儿？”

“安静。”

这次爵士听了话，却并不情愿。他生气地皱起眉，沉默地走完余下的路程，也正好符合了他们周遭城市的氛围。的确，工厂区从来都不是什么引人注目的地方，大规模的工业厂房设备占据了整个街区，看起来丑陋不堪，散发着陈旧燃料的气味。在这里工作的都是城市里最贫穷的机甲，他们带着早已看破命运、逆来顺受的神态在尘垢中蹒跚前行。看着他们，声波就没法责怪那些宁愿在市场上出售小玩意儿谋生计的机甲们了。

路过了几处精炼厂后，声波终于到达了指定的地方。没有理会入口处守卫匆忙的鞠躬，他直接走进去。激光鸟和圆锯鸟已经到了，正在他头顶绕大圈盘旋，记录着正在进行的一切。威震天突然造访这里，是他承诺的“公开露面”之一。现在，声波能看见他就在前面，以他标志性的大跨步走着，监工头子在一旁快步跟随。一群焦虑的股东则磨磨蹭蹭的跟在后面，一言不发。声波知道，以震荡波一贯一丝不苟、全盘考虑的方式，他不会让任何平民对任何精炼厂持有股份。富有的中立派进行投资已经足矣，但依据法律，帝国拥有至少一半的股份。自战争结束以来，这些精炼厂曾足以为储备能量提供可观的盈余，但现在基本被消耗殆尽，新的提炼速度慢得令人发指。声波已经听到威震天在对生产水平表示不满。

威震天的到来或许是为了激励产出，但声波的到来却是为了观察威震天的“观众”们。尽管共生体们在空中竭尽所能记录一切，但新的能量价格今早已经开始生效，声波想亲自看看群众的状态。保持着对威震天莅临可能造成负面反应的高度警觉，他扫描了围观的工人。威震天知道他在场，但并没有把他召唤到面前，因此声波知趣地与他保持距离。这让爵士很恼火，因为他一直在轻轻招手，想要吸引蓝霹雳的注意。

“对，没错。”威震天不耐烦地说，“我能看见你们的新竖井还有最先进的管道系统，但我没看见它们有任何可观的产出。你不了解塞博坦的现实情况吗？能源稀缺，我的城市饥饿无比。我为你们的装卸码头提供无穷无尽的能源，不是吗？给你处理和精炼能量所需的一切，不是吗？”

他停顿了一下，那位光镜发白的经理在越来越尴尬的沉默中等待着。“难道，不是这样？”

“是！是的陛下，您已经竭尽所能，而我们也的确非常努力地……”

“那么，是无能拖了你的后腿？因为既无关设备，也无关付出的努力，那必然就是你缺乏能力。”

“陛下，求您宽恕。暴动也对我们的设备造成了一定的破坏，我们还失去了一些工人……”

“所以这座工厂能生产的就只有借口？”

如果之前声波以为监工的光镜是白色，那他现在对光镜能白到这种程度感到惊讶。“我……我并不是想找借口，陛下，只是说明原因。如果您允许，能给我们一些时间来恢复……”

声波在计算，离威震天耐心耗尽、那个经理被丢到最近的墙上还剩下多少毫秒的时候，高性能引擎的尖啸声打断了这一切。所有人抬起头，三辆地面载具机型绕着竖井飞驰，直冲着惊讶的机甲群而来。他们三个惊叫一声猛刹车，后面的两个设法转向，发出刺耳的声音，及时停了下来。最快的那个根本没机会，只能翻转保险杠试着停下。他高速旋转首尾对调，在半空中变形，快撞上威震天之前终于双脚落了地。与地面摩擦的金属飞溅出火花，他目瞪口呆地看着威震天，不知所措。

“我的普……”

“你这个愚蠢、无礼、半成品的故障货！”暴跳如雷、又惊又惧的监工狠狠拍在那个金刚头上。“你怎么能这么粗心大意？真是我们工厂的耻辱！”他一次又一次打过去，引得正要在威震天面前下跪的金刚“嗷”地一声叫。威震天则好奇地盯着地上的家伙，像是在思忖某个东西值不值得杀掉。

“跟我说说，工作时间在工厂赛车是一种普遍习惯？”

“不是的陛下！”经理急忙回答。

“是的。”与此同时，工人如实答道。“陛下。”他的上级都要窒息了，威震天的眉弓则微微扬起。

“哦？解释一下。”

“在我的工作单位中，我们发现绕着场地短距离冲刺可以提高活力，这样我们就能让精炼机更快运作。另外，输家得在下一个循环早点来给齿轮上油。我们现在很少在半中间遭遇频繁故障了。”他迅速而清晰地回答了问题，语调中没有丝毫戒备。在众人的注视下，他有点不安，而且被那些震惊的表情弄得有些窘迫。“我们……呃……这么做之后，已经能在完成每个循环定额的基础上再多生产50块。很抱歉没经过许可。我们认为没任何坏处。真的非常非常非常抱歉差点撞到您。我们不知道今天会有客人到访。”

“我可以暂时忽略这种鲁莽行径。”威震天的姿势发生了变化，他的光镜中闪过一丝赞许，示意工人起身。“你说，50块，都来自一个简单的新想法。真是个机灵的家伙。这就是我想看到的那种聪明才智，那种帮我赢得战争的聪明才智。在这么年轻的人身上发现它真是让人耳目一新。”

声波观察着，他显然很年轻，恍然大悟的表情之后，敬畏感隐隐浮现在他的脸上。汽车机型的细节表明，他是战争开始后才被建造并赋予火种的，或许是在铁堡被占领后。霸天虎治下的生活很可能就是他所知道的一切了。受到领袖如此赞扬，他光镜中的蓝色光芒闪耀着惊诧与崇拜。

“感谢您，威震天陛下！您让我不胜荣幸。”

“那是自然。”威震天饶有兴趣地审视着这个金刚，声波并没有漏掉领袖的这个表情。尽管他也许只是个低收入的基层工人，还是颇具吸引力。他拥有声波见过最华丽的火焰涂装，纤长的体格呈流线型，炫耀扰流板的得意劲儿就像炫耀的是搜索者们的机翼。他正是威震天喜欢的类型。

威震天多花了些时间来欣赏眼前的“美景”，随后转向了显然很沮丧的监工。“你应该从这位年轻的工人这里学些东西，记点笔记，经理。别怕有创造力。无脑捍卫传统不是霸天虎的行事方式，尝试新事物才是。”

“比如奴隶制。”爵士嘀咕着。声波轻推了他一下让他安静。

“毕竟，支持老旧无用的体系是汽车人的作风。”威震天开怀大笑，同时重重拍在蓝霹雳后背上。巨大的力量将毫无准备的奴隶打得直接跪倒，双手撑住地面。威震天又大笑起来，其他人也非常尽职地附和着发出笑声。声波听到了爵士胸口的低沉咆哮，伸手按住他的肩膀，及时阻止了他冲上去。受到羞辱的小云雾山城人盯着肮脏的地面，忍住几乎出声的啜泣，门翼微微颤抖。接着发生了一件让所有人——尤其是声波——都没有想到的事情：那个年轻的中立派弯下腰，向蓝霹雳伸出了手。

威震天的笑声戛然而止，其他人也跟着安静下来。声波听见爵士发声器里蹦出个惊讶的小嗝，而蓝霹雳则盯着那只手，似乎并不明白这是什么意思。那个中立派仿佛没有意识到多少惊奇的目光正落在他身上，只是和善地微笑着，等待蓝霹雳的回应。最终，蓝霹雳将自己的手放在了那只手上，在对方的帮助下站了起来，脸上仍然是一片茫然和困惑。做完这一切，年轻的金刚后退了一步，愉快的目光转回到威震天身上。

“那么，”几毫秒之后，威震天恢复了之前的神态，“你最好回去工作。退下吧。”他转向监工，不耐烦地示意，“继续，我要检查整个工厂。”

“好的陛下，遵命。”经理紧张地看了他的员工一眼，但既然威震天都没说什么，那他也没什么好说的。他低下头，转身又开始带路。威震天和其他人跟在后面。当那个年轻的中立派向相反方向离开之时，他的朋友们和周围其他低阶工人立刻被吸引过去围住了他。他们激动地聊着他和伟大的威震天大人不期而遇的情景，充满调侃和欢笑。爵士跟着上前一步，目光锁定在那个年轻金刚身上。

“爵士。”声波叫了他一声，却没有任何回应。他的脚迈出一步，接着又是一步，护目镜变成了浅蓝色，神情恍惚。“爵士！”

“啊？怎么了？”显然，爵士回过神来，光镜中光芒闪烁。他看着声波，似乎惊异于自己居然走出了三步。

“那个金刚，你认识？”

爵士摇摇头，但声波并没有漏掉最先出现的那条件反射般犹豫的抽搐。“我……我不认识他。”

“爵士。”这一次，声波的语调中带上了警告。

“真不认识，真的。但是……也许会认识的。”看着那个年轻的金刚和他的朋友们消失在拐角处，一个若有所思的浅笑让爵士的嘴角扬了起来。“就像我一直说的：我爱工厂区，这儿真是充满了惊喜。”

=========================

第六塞分即将过去，就像前五个塞分一样沉默平静。声波是个耐心的金刚，可他看着三维棋盘对面的爵士时，感觉自己的耐心正在消失。爵士甚至都没看棋盘，虽然声波知道他可能不需要盯着棋盘，但他也不喜欢爵士这么芯不在焉地凝视着虚空。那并不是谋划棋局策略的表情，而是注意力不集中，胡思乱想的样子。第七个塞分快结束的时候，声波已经开始怀疑爵士的芯思在别的什么东西，或者其他人上。

“爵士想法的对象？”他突然发问，一反常态地耗尽了有限的耐心。爵士吓了一跳，一脸茫然，不知所措。

“当然在想怎么落子啦。”

“爵士，用了很长时间。”

“兴许我正在紧要关头。”爵士随意地应着，眯起光镜，“倒是你，你怎么了？自从你昨天去了精炼厂，就一直有点敏感。我不知道是为什么。你知道，去那儿又不是我的主意。”

“某些吸引显然被无视。”声波生硬地回答，立即对那种居高临下的微笑产生厌恶。

“啊，所以事关那双蓝色的大光镜和华丽的扰流板，对吧？哇哦，声波，你妒火中烧的样子很可爱，但你真的没必要浪费精力，用你那标志性的反对目光瞪着我。他不是我的菜，我不关心他的品位，不管是对那些俗气的火焰花纹还是对独裁者。很快，他就会当着我们的面去拱威震天的腿。”（hump俚语可指性交）

护目镜后的光芒转了转，他的笑容轻松而随意，没有提到蓝霹雳，也没有提到那个年轻的中立派如何帮助了他，就像这一切从来都没有发生过一样。声波不喜欢这样。

“爵士，确定不认识那个金刚？”

“我跟你说过，我不认识他。你知道的，如果这是个谎言，那我肯定会想法儿圆得更好。如果你还是不相信我，要自己确认的话，那么……”他轻轻敲了敲头侧，意味深长地指着声波，“我已经随时准备好和你再跳支探戈啦，小可爱。”

声波穿过桌子冷冷地盯着他，爵士耸了耸肩。“那随便你。反正我不知道你为什么这么紧张。他只是个来自贫民区的无名小孩，甚至比激光鸟还年轻。他可能在我参加特别行动之后才被点亮火种。我不可能认识他……”

那种条件反射般的犹豫又出现了，除了声波没人会注意到。他靠近了一些：“但是？”

“但是……很有趣。”他脸上闪过一丝不确定而充满怀疑的笑。“即便我一直这么告诉自己，还是被一种感觉纠缠着，像是我以前在什么地方见过他。我想不出是怎么回事，但或许总会想到的。也许，你，我个人历史的狂热研究者，能够把它弄明白然后告诉我。”他用一个厚脸皮的微笑驱散了声波的疑虑，“保证有消息随时通知我，好吗？”

声波本不想屈尊答复，但即使他想作答，也已经被双胞胎回家的嘈杂声打断。他们迈着沉重的脚步，闷闷不乐地走进房间，以绝望的表情看着娱乐控制台。

“嘿。”

“我们回来了。“

“回到这个什么电子游戏都玩不了的地方。”

“又回来了。”

“老大，咱们就不能把惩罚时间缩短一丢丢吗？”

“我们的技能都锈掉了！”

“一个塞博坦日。”声波冷静地提醒他们。双胞胎气哄哄地皱着眉穿过房间，声波注意到他们远远地绕开了冷却液分配机。

“多谢洗（损）澡（失），爵士。”

“多谢能量液。“爵士反驳道。

“轰隆隆，迷乱，爵士先前言论表明，在你们的监管下，可能在公共场合跳舞。现在，详细解释说明。”

“对，尽可能全面详尽别错过细节，小伙子们。”爵士拉长腔调，慢吞吞地说，“别隐瞒。我是不是让围观群众倍感惊讶，无比着迷？我的才华是不是打动了所有的人？还是仅仅让他们目眩神迷？”

双胞胎看了一眼洋洋得意、满怀期待的爵士，随后交换了一个相当得意的表情：“事实上，都不是。”

“我们把爵士带到一家夜店，指望着他能来场精彩表演。”

“因为他总是吹嘘自己舞跳得多好。”

“但是老大，别生我俩的气。”

“因为即便他上了头醉成那样，还是拒绝跳舞。”

“他说没你在旁边看，他不跳。”

棋盘那边，声波能听见爵士的通风口卡顿了几下，随后窒住。“我……我没有！”

“我们……”轰隆隆幸灾乐祸地接着说，“可全录下来了。”

“多么贴心。”

“多么忠诚。”

“很感动，真的。”

爵士护目镜后的蓝光无比明亮，一纳秒比一纳秒更亮。以前曾有几次，声波时不时会觉得他瞥见过爵士脸红，但是从来没机会仔细观察确认。现在，爵士可没机会再隐藏，他目瞪口呆地盯着那对笑得无比邪恶的双胞胎。

“够了。”声波大声说，“双胞胎，需要上传报告，去办公室。立刻开始上传。

“遵命，老大。”他们兴高采烈地哼唱着，出发前往隔壁房间之前，向爵士投去相同的胜利笑容。声波都有点替他的奴隶感到委屈了。即使胸口有只死掉的机器老鼠，他看起来也没现在这么惊愕。借用爵士之前用在他身上的一个词，这很“可爱”。声波站在窘迫的奴隶身边，这样他就能用手轻抚爵士的脸。

“你的忧虑，没有必要。”他安慰道，“声波，愿意继续游戏，超过10分。”他最后拍了拍爵士的脸颊，跟上了双胞胎。

===============

处理新的监控报告让他的白班工作很快接近尾声。从办公室出来的时候，休息室空荡荡的，卧室也没有光亮。爵士蜷缩在床的远端，背对着门，一动不动。声波可没那么好糊弄，他高度敏锐的音频接收器能听到，爵士系统运行的声音表明他还清醒着。

“爵士，提问。”

爵士把自己蜷成更小的一团：“你没看见我正在假装睡觉吗？”

“爵士会看着我。”声波坐在属于他的半边床上，拉着爵士的肩膀把他翻过来，对上他的目光。爵士没有反抗，虽然他的表情满是愠怒。“回答提问：为何爵士认为必须跳舞？”

愠怒消失，变成一种迷惑：“什么？”

“合理的假设，与不愉快的记忆有关。”声波指出，爵士用一只手肘撑起身体。

“才不是。不愉快的是奴役。我爱跳舞，从未停止过对它的爱。”

“考虑，爵士为舞蹈而设计。你的享受，只是核心编程的结果？”

他耸了耸肩。“一千年前我已经不问自己这个问题了。有什么关系吗？编程还是不编程，我都是跳舞的一把好手，都能从中获得乐趣。你倒是有自己的基础协议，不经你允许就存在，但你会停止保护和庇佑孩子们吗？”

他的论据很有价值。“跳舞，对你很重要。”

“几乎比任何事都重要。”爵士叹息着。黑暗中，他护目镜中浅蓝色的光芒流露出惆怅。“只有舞蹈一直属于我。只有跳舞时，我才感觉最接近自由。”

然而，他却只愿意为声波做这件事，这本身就是个很有意思的矛盾。声波考虑了一下，随后做出决定。他毫无预兆地把爵士搂进怀里，翻身下床，引得爵士一声惊叫。

“嘿！干嘛……把我拽上床又拽下床……你就不能先打定主意吗？”

声波没有作答，他穿过休息室，一到露台就启动了推进器。塞博坦就在下方，声波掠过夜色时，清凉的空气在他们两个身旁流动。下方的景色与平日不甚相同。随着夜色降临，铁堡居民们的目的地发生了变化。金刚们从工厂区和相对有益身芯的日间市场涌入醉酒和卖淫盛行的休闲区。在这里，街道两边都是夜店，灯光极尽闪耀。通过摄像头和到处游荡的共生体，声波知道有些金刚是这里的常客，他已经很熟悉休闲区的布局，却几乎从未亲身体验过这里。但也正是在这里，他本来只是要喝杯高纯，结果最后却在牌局上赢回了爵士。

“到底怎么回事？”声波一降落，爵士就从他的手臂中跌跌撞撞挣脱出来问道。“你迷路了？忘了现在什么时间了？还是忘了你自己是谁了？”

“声波，不熟悉各种店铺。”他平静地答道，“因此，爵士，必须做出选择。”

他的奴隶瞠目结舌地看着他：“选择？”

“跳舞场地。”

”你……你认真的？”

“一贯如此。”

“你……要让我跳舞？夜店里？真正的音乐？不用躲谁？”他难以置信地用手拍着光裸的手腕，“我连锁链都没戴！”

“爵士，确信戴着锁链无法真正跳舞。”

爵士看起来一个踉跄。声波看到他脸上绽开的轻笑，细细品味着眼前的画面。“是什么让你改变了主意？”

“政局变化使不受欢迎目击者的风险降低。”声波陈述了事实，随后又多说了点，“而且，爵士需要跳舞来变得快乐。快乐对于爵士，非常需要。”他一只手轻轻捧着爵士的脸庞，拇指温柔地摩挲着他的面颊，“我不在场的情况下拒绝跳舞，意义明确。因此，为了爵士快乐，这种冒险，必要。”

“作为一个人人称之为‘军队中最无趣的霸天虎’的家伙，你一直能给我惊喜。”爵士在声波的触碰下微微颤抖，但不是因为恐惧，更像是因为兴奋。如果声波把全世界都给他，他可能都没有这么开心。“我都不知道该怎么说谢谢了。”

“爵士，在浪费宵禁前剩下的时间。”

“你说的对……时间已经不早了，音乐在等着我。那就开始吧！”爵士覆上声波的手，微微捏住，随后紧紧抓牢，把他拽向最近的夜店。可一听见里面的音乐，爵士退缩了。他做了个鬼脸，后退几步。

“这还不如把音频接收器直接泡到热酸里，还能来个痛快。让我看看，看一下……啊，我们走！我知道这个地方，DJ业务精通。”爵士迫不及待地把他拉到两店之隔的另一家夜店。声波自觉地被领进去，无视了那些在入口附近游荡的中立派们瞪大的光镜。“闹翻天有时候会带我来这儿。但愿他知道，身边坐着个比舞台上那些笨手笨脚瞎摸索的孩子们更棒的舞者。不过反正我也不会跳给他看。

“爵士，更倾向于将服务生绊倒，让能量液泼到主人身上一类的活动。”

爵士差点绊了一跤，转身面对着声波，却没有停下继续把他拽进店里。“你看见了？”

“确定。”

他的脸又有点红了，却大笑起来。“真尴尬。我承认，那是我幽默的低谷。可我觉得那一夜实在太糟了。闹翻天已经两个大循环没给我吃东西了，我又饿又晕。绊倒个服务生是最好的办法。”

“爵士，很幸运没有被抓到。”

“得啦，我从来没被抓到过。”爵士轻松地说，“我的魅力之一。”

他又笑起来。爵士说话的方式让声波有一种奇怪的感觉，觉得哪里有点不太对劲，但就在此刻，一个酩酊大醉的大块头金刚差点猛撞上爵士，声波不得不把他推开。他们已经走进夜店，声波几乎立刻对这里的氛围产生了厌恶。黑暗中的光亮大部分来自于激光和地板上电光方格随机组合而成的图案。周围噪音太大了，他不得不把音频接收器调低到平时一半的输入水平。人群简直让他无法忍受，机甲们在他周围，随着音乐疯狂旋转，却没有给他们让路。不知道是环境太黑，他们根本看不到他是个霸天虎，还是他们喝得太多，根本不在乎。他伸出手挡住一些人的肩膀把他们推开，为爵士和自己开出条路。

“一些规则，必要。”他告诉他的奴隶，对方已经开始随着节奏摇摆。爵士以一种无可奈何、毫不意外的方式微笑着。

“当然啦，主人。跟我说说，都有些什么规则？”

“爵士，不许触碰任何人。其他金刚，不许触碰爵士。”

“那你打算把这些说给他们听吗？”

“爵士会尽量避免接触。”

“你没去过几个舞蹈俱乐部，对吧？”

“爵士要一直处于我的视线范围。”

“你要是看不见我，现在这一切还有什么意义？”

“还有，”声波补充道，“爵士应当避免吸引过多关注。”

“你说什么？”爵士在喧闹中大声喊着。

“爵士应当避免……”

“什么？音乐声太大啦……我听不见你说话！”

“爵士……”

他的奴隶耸耸肩，给了他一个飞吻，护目镜高兴地闪着光，随后就跳入舞池。声波有些窝火地换了口气，却没追上去。相反，他绕着舞池转了一圈，期间目光从未从爵士身上挪开，最后找了个既舒服视野又好的位子。位子已经被占了，但把上面那个充电过度的中立派拽起来丢到一边也就是1星秒的事儿。那个金刚张开嘴刚要叫，就看见了声波胸口的标志，立刻去一边找新座位了。与此同时，爵士刚开始热身。他对上声波的目光，灿烂一笑，动作越来越快，也越来越复杂。此刻的表演完全不同于那天在安静仓库里的表演，大概是因为音乐风格不同。他的身体随着音乐摇曳，以一种爵士才能做到的炫目方式起伏着，优美自如，魅力四射，吸引了其他舞者的注意。他们想引着爵士跳个贴身舞，声波乐见爵士避开了他们笨拙的企图，他的脚以无人可及的速度和复杂的方式移动着，始终确保自己和声波之间视野清晰。

音乐转换，节奏变化，爵士都没有错过。他的舞蹈越来越像杂技，全身芯投入到带着锁链完全无法完成的技巧中。他跳跃翻滚，用手旋转，每一个华丽的动作都无缝融入到舞蹈中。现在，金刚们纷纷退后，给他留出更广阔的空间，这反而吸引了更多人的注意。舞台上的舞者们惊愕不已，他们本在竭力吸引观众以赚些小费，但现在几乎所有人的注意力都转向了爵士。他们为爵士鼓掌喝彩，每一次他成功完成一个不可能完成的组合动作，观众都高兴地大声叫好。爵士成了全场焦点，他乐在其中。即使被热情的呼喊和赞美包围，爵士蓝色的护目镜始终锁定在声波身上——他的表演不是为了其他任何人。

这家夜店的主人出现在声波的肘部，端着一个托盘，上面放着闪闪发光的高纯： “一点心意，不成敬意，先生。”他小声说，“非常感谢您的光临。在我们这简陋的小店招待您这样一位霸天虎是无上的荣誉。虽然……呃……带来您自己的娱乐节目确实别出心裁。”他紧张地笑着，“他真是非常有天赋啊。能让他在舞台上表演将是我的荣幸，他会取悦我的顾客……”

“我的奴隶，跳舞只为取悦我。”声波冷冰冰地告诉他。“他的位置，令我满意。”他瞥了一眼托盘，“送冷却液来。我的奴隶需要饮料。”

“当然了，没问题，先生。”主人尴尬地鞠了一躬，匆匆离去。声波怀疑爵士是不是听到了这些对话，但也许他已经猜到了，因为目光再次接触时，爵士看起来显然一脸玩味的表情。一塞分之后，一个先前在舞台上跳过舞的粉白相间的女性踏着重重的脚步步走到声波的桌边，“嗵”一声放下一瓶冷却液，狠狠地瞪了爵士一眼，又噔噔噔地走开。爵士不为所动，只是傲慢放肆地咧嘴一笑。

“爵士。”声波示意他靠近，爵士立刻跳到他身边。人群失望地叹息着。“渴吗？”

“有点。”爵士的通风口呼哧呼哧地换着气，跌坐在他腿上，满怀期待地张开嘴。声波小心地把瓶口送到他唇边，倾斜瓶身，让爵士把冷却液一饮而尽。

“玩得开心？”

“太开心啦！真希望你能和我一起。”他看着声波脸上注定会出现的表情大笑着，“好吧，我们都知道不可能。即使你可以，你也不能这么做。你的机型不是为此而造的。在这点上，我以前对收音机表达过无尽的悲痛。”

声波没忍住。他对收音机的名字本能地紧张。这一晚大部分时间都很愉快，看爵士跳舞对他来说很享受，但现在他的好心情蒙上一层阴影。爵士为什么非得说这些？

爵士可能从声波的姿势里感觉到了他的不安，而且非常清楚是什么引起了这种不安。他的护目镜暗淡下来，挤出一个带着歉意的笑：“你知道吗，我想，我还有个节目。”

他推开声波手里的饮料，从他腿上翻身下来。出乎声波的意料，他并没有回到舞池，而是直接在声波面前继续跳起舞来，只不过现在是另一种舞蹈了。他的动作更慢，更从容，显然是要把声波的注意力吸引到他身体的接缝和间隙上。更让声波吃惊的是，爵士跨坐在他腿上，胸甲平滑地蹭过他的胸甲，无比优美地滑向侧边，绕到声波身后抱住了他，双手探索着胸舱的边缘。

“喜欢吗，亲爱的？”爵士在他一只音频接收器边低语，“这叫‘私密舞”。几千塞年来，可没人能从我这儿享受这种待遇。”

“这种舞蹈，不同寻常。”声波承认。他的火种跳的有点快。“非常享受。”

“那就好，证明我还没锈掉。”爵士缓缓绕到声波面前，滑坐回他的腿上。他弓起脊背向后仰去，头雕几乎擦过地面，展现出惊人的平衡力和灵活性。尽管不如先前在舞池的舞蹈那样华丽，声波知道这种贴身舞还是吸引了一些注意力。他看见指指点点的手指，听见轻声低语，黑暗中不少光镜转而注视着爵士和他的情色表演。爵士不在乎，声波也不在乎。他们虽然碰都没碰高纯，却已经开始沉醉。这个棒呆了的奴隶能给予的太多了，房间里的每个人都对他垂涎三尺，他却只属于声波。为了声波，他愿意跳舞。为了声波，不需要任何命令，他也愿意这样做。声波捧在掌心的，究竟是怎样一个珍宝！

音乐又变了，爵士的贴身舞也结束了。他重新把全身重量压回声波腿上，通风口气喘吁吁，很显然小心保持平衡耗费了他不少力气。“怎么样？”

“你的表演，完美无瑕。”声波称赞道，“爵士，跳舞时最美。”

“想知道是什么感觉吗？”

什么？声波不解地看着爵士，对方却没有一星半点开玩笑的样子。爵士盯着声波，抓起他的手覆上自己的头。他该不会是要……

“没关系。”爵士轻声说，“我想要你这么做。每个人都应该了解这种感觉。”  
声波的手指蜷起，轻轻地抓紧爵士，但他的精神却受到震撼。以前从没有人邀请他进入自己的思维，从来没有人这样要求过。他的奴隶此刻懒洋洋地坐在他的腿上，疲惫无助，护目镜中却充满坚定的信任光芒。爵士既已邀请，声波当然愿意。传感器关闭，他深入爵士的思维。

JUST DANCE, GONNA BE OKAY! JUST DANCE, SPIN THAT RECORD BABE - DON’T STOP MAKE IT POP, DJ, BLOW MY SPEAKERS UP. TONIGHT I’M A FIGHT TIL WE SEE THE SUNLIGHT. TICK TOCK ON THE CLOCK, BUT THE PARTY DON’T STOP, NO - WORK IT MAKE IT DO IT, MAKES US HARDER BETTER FASTER STRONGER. NOW THAT THAT DON’T KILL ME, CAN ONLY MAKE ME STRONGER. NEED YOU TO HURRY UP NOW –  
_跳舞就好，一切忧愁不再！跳舞就好，唱片旋转不停……别停下，尽情狂欢，DJ让我嗨翻天，今晚我要奋战到日出，时钟滴答不停，派对喧闹不止……攻克它，解决它，完成他，使我们，更坚韧，更伟大，更迅速，更强大。那些没有杀死我的，终将使我更强大。现在我要你快点……_

数百首关于跳舞的歌曲一支接一支在他周围流动。怎么会有这么多回忆要唤起？爵士把他带回到起初，那时他年轻而惊恐，在舞台上苦苦挣扎，拼命取悦主人们。随着时光流转，他的舞步更沉着，跳跃翻滚更果敢，姿态也展现出更高的天分。观众不停变化，旧面孔消失，被新面孔所替代。爵士从未停下舞步，他的身体恰到好处地随着音乐旋转俯仰。声波通过爵士体验到聚光灯下的兴奋刺激感和一场完美演出的十足自豪感。他像爵士一样感觉到肾上腺素在体内涌动，身体的每一部分都随着节奏律动。更快速，更猛烈，更灵敏，更熟练。观众的惊叹使人陶醉。这是宇宙中独一无二的享受。

AND YOU KNOW ME NOW LIKE A MOTHER KNOWS A CHILD. AND YOU KNOW ME NOW LIKE I CAME FROM YOUR OWN BODY. I CAN FEEL YOUR PULSE LIKE A MOTH INSIDE A JAR, AND EVEN THIS IS STILL TOO FAR.  
_现在你了解我，就像母亲懂得小孩。如今你懂得我，恍若我自你身体而生。感受你的脉搏，正如罐中飞蛾，即使如此仍远若千里相隔。_ 令人迷醉的记忆渐渐消逝，声波模模糊糊地意识到，最后这支人类的乐曲跟过去毫无关系，却意味着此时此刻。随着他从爵士的思维中撤出，这首歌渐渐隐去。他的身体已经过热，费力而沉重地交换着空气。他能听到爵士同样沉重的换气声，对方瘫倒在他身上的时候，护甲板滚烫。声波想要把注意力集中在那首歌的歌词上，试着弄清楚歌词是否与爵士心甘情愿敞开心扉有什么关联，可现在根本无暇顾及这些了。爵士就在他身上，吻着他，迫不及待地侵入他口中，仿佛对声波的味道无比渴求。声波对此一点也不讶异，他回吻着爵士，将世上其他所有都抛于脑后。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 歌词就……翻的很渣。这几首歌我恰巧都听过，如下：  
> Lady Gaga 「Just Dance」  
> Kesha 「Tik Tok」  
> Kanye West 「Stronger」  
> The Bravery 「I am your skin」


	5. Chapter 39: 盟友/床伴

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章原标题为on Bedfellows，既可以指盟友也可以指床伴，通篇完了还是觉得两层意思都有，所以打了斜杠~有不妥或更好的译法欢迎告诉我！

“那是谁？”未经允许，轰隆隆毫无预警地跳上控制台，公然无视了声波正在工作的迹象。他眯起眼睛看着右边屏幕上的图片，讥笑道：“涂装不错啊！是不是有谁跟他说了，火焰纹是新潮流？还有这个……左边屏幕上是爵士的历史文件吗？你又在看啊？你怎么一直对这个念念不忘？”

“声波，只是在进行新研究。”他耐心地回答，“爵士的过去与这个金刚有什么联系，问题未解。需要答案。”

“我滴个天杀的啊！老大，你干嘛要这么做？你之前已经全查过了，在这些档案文件上头花了好多个小时，我们都让你忘了这事儿，然后呢？又发生了什么？你只得到了一个一千多年来毫无意义的答案。根本就不重要！”

并不是这样，各种意义上来说都不是。但声波并没有纠正轰隆隆，反正激动的共生体对他要说的话看起来也不感兴趣。轰隆隆烦躁地走到控制台中央踢了一脚按钮，终止了交叉引用程序。历史文件从屏幕上消失了，一同消失的还有很多未保存的进度。

“轰隆隆，项目还未完成。”

“管他呢？那都是些陈芝麻烂谷子，这他渣的才是眼下的事！有监控要上传给你，老大，你最好放轻松，因为有很多对帝国的抱怨要听。要是人人都爱霸天虎，这活儿就容易得多了。”他气呼呼地说着，随后眯起光镜看着声波，歪过脑袋，“说起这个，你昨晚上是在审问谁吗？我们感觉到了什么东西。”

_咚咚作响的音乐，爵士滚烫的金属外层紧贴着他，他深深沉浸在爵士记忆中时，跳舞带来的让人迷醉的兴奋感冲击着他……_ “不全是。”声波谨慎作答。 

“‘不全是’是几个意思？”轰隆隆看起来有点困惑。

“意思是，跟你无关。”

“好好好，守口如瓶！我们，你忠诚又不辞辛劳的共生体，不需要知道这事。我们连你昨晚上还在工作都不知道，还以为你就是带爵士出去散了个步，只不过晚了点。你真应该接受我们的主意，把爵士带到夜店去。肯定爽呆了。”

“想法，会考虑。”

“越早越好。”轰隆隆说着，又开始愁容满面。“不知道那些夜店消失之前，我们还得等多久。”

===================

那个大循环稍晚，爵士在散步时听声波说起这些笑坏了。“所以你都没告诉他？反正他们总会知道的，你懂的，他们可是磁带，这是他们的活儿。要是他们发现这个好主意竟然没他们的份儿，非得被你气疯不可。”

“预测：轰隆隆和迷乱会大叫表达愤怒。然而已知：无论从我这里还是其他地方获知消息，轰隆隆和迷乱都会表达愤怒。唯一区别是，获知消息并开始大叫之前，平静的临界时间。因此，延迟告知是最佳方案。”

“他们是你的共生体。”爵士耸耸肩，“你最了解他们。我只要跟他们说清楚，错完全不在我，都是你的主意。”

“声波，对前往休闲区并光顾夜店的想法负全责？共生体不会相信你。”

“该死，真讨厌，让你说对了。激光鸟肯定会很生我气。”爵士有些无可奈何地笑着，灵巧迅捷地绕过一个拖着好些箱子的劳工。“或许下次他们会相信我吧。”

下一步他差点和大首相震荡波撞个满怀，后者那巨大的紫色机体挡住了大部分人行道。这景象让人始料不及、紧张不安，所以声波实在没法对爵士大叫一声向后跳出三步的行动挑剔指责。震荡波已经有段日子没在宅邸之外的地方出现了，甚至在暴乱之前的那段时间，他也几乎没踏足过铁堡肮脏吵闹的街头市场。即使他很乐意向这里的商人征税，这种环境也有失他的身份，而且商人们很好地证明了并不喜欢他。因此，看着震荡波站在这里，被讨价还价的小贩和脏兮兮的乞丐包围，显得如此格格不入，无论怎么看都很让人震惊，也很不愉快。震荡波没理由会出现在这样一个地方，但他却笔直地站在他们的必经之路上，很显然知道他们的习惯并在此等候。爵士条件反射般风驰电掣地溜回声波手臂附近的安全地带。

“啊，有妖怪！弄死它！弄死它！”

震荡波被吵吵嚷嚷的反应吓了一跳，闪了几下光镜，狠狠地瞪了眼爵士：“你好，声波主管。很高兴在这里——还有其他地方——见到你。你能腾出时间的时候，我会跟你谈谈。 _单独谈谈_ 。”他意味深长地补充了一句，同时又冷冰冰瞪了爵士一眼。奴隶以同样的方式回瞪了他，双臂圈住声波强壮得多的手臂，紧紧搂在胸前。

“为什么单独谈？你要趁着没人的时候干嘛？吃了他？”

“爵士。”声波温和地喝止他，把手臂从他的紧抱中抽出来，“退下。”

“什么？我不！声波，你不能和他单独待在一起，他会想法子杀了你的！”尽管爵士本可以用几百种震荡波听不懂的语言来说这些，声波还是注意到他坚持用赛博坦语，也没有费心去降低声调。余光瞥见炸了毛的震荡波，声波弯下腰，更好地与爵士面对面，牢牢抓住了对方的下颚。

“爵士认为，我会输给他？”

“呃……并没有。”

“那么，爵士，离开。在市场自娱自乐，保证在我视野内。”

“零食呢？我能买点零食吗？”

“允许购买，禁止食用。”他把一些货币放在爵士手里，退后一步，满怀期待地看着爵士。他的奴隶显然对这样的安排并不满意，但他顺从地攥住钱后退了。他意有所指地用两根手指轻敲护目镜，又带着点威胁地指了指震荡波，随后转过身气哄哄地离开了。

震荡波只觉得一股怒火窜出来。“所以，他是你的保镖，还是你的私人舞者。不同寻常。”他盯着声波看自己的样子，又补充道，“我对铁堡的大部分企业仍然具有控股权，声波主管，发生的一切我都不会遗漏。我在想，如果威震天大人看到舞池里的一幕，会作何感想。”

“你更应该关心，”声波毫不犹豫的回应，“威震天大人现在对你作何感想。”

震荡波怒气冲冲。在他那张“脸”上当然看不出这些，但耸起的肩膀和暗下去的光镜已经说明了一切。“我们要不要……去个更舒适的地方？我在这里有个小油吧，供应精品高纯。”他指了指街边一栋两层的小建筑，看样子远超周边机甲们所能负担的价格范围。

“首选，留在街上。”

“我宁可有点隐私。”

“震荡波，欢迎在平时工作时间，到我在霸天虎总部的办公室。”

一提到总部，震荡波就畏缩了，他的肩膀再次耸起。“很好。至少和我一起坐坐，行吗？

声波发现几步之外有个摊贩的小推车，有人在卖味道冲鼻的冷却液。几张桌子和凳子填满了整个空间，现在都空着。“那个地点，可以接受。”

“行吧。”震荡波跟着声波，小心翼翼地坐在一张生锈的凳子上。摊主赶忙给他们端上饮料，震荡波只看了一眼就再也没碰过。声波不慌不忙地安顿好自己，耐心等待。

“声波主管。”震荡波犹豫了一阵才说，“我……”

声波举起一只手制止了他，随后直指爵士。他的奴隶以为在另一个小摊后面转悠，就能侥幸偷听到两人的谈话，但声波太了解爵士这点了。他以不容置疑的手势示意爵士走远点，对方冲他撅起嘴时，他命令飞行双胞胎弹出。

 _“任务。”_ 他下令， _“让爵士远离可听范围。”_ 双胞胎一看到震荡波，好奇和忧虑立刻飙升，但他们都轻叫几声表示确认。等他们把爵士撵到安全距离，声波才再一次转向震荡波。

“继续。”

震荡波看上去有点不知所措。他又看了爵士一眼，展现出明显的不满，但在声波的敦促下，他把注意力转回到当下的目的上。

“我……对帝国目前的状况有些担忧，并觉得需要分享一下。威震天大人对我……啊……有充分理由对我的表现感到生气，从而仍然不肯接受我。我知道总有一天这种情况会结束，但我觉得我所担忧的事可能等不到那一天。”他顿了顿，像是在等着声波有所回应，看声波依然沉默，他继续说，“我当然已经注意到能源批发中心的价格上涨——所有人都注意到了。如果威震天大人觉得需要涨价，那我确信必须这样做，因为威震天大人从不会错。但是，改变价格的时候可以讲究方法，让普通大众不那么容易察觉。我担心一些帝国臣民会对我们的陛下产生过度怨恨。”

他又停了下来，观察，等待，这次声波开口了：“传达这个的原因？”

“因为，声波主管，他依然听你的。我知道我们一直有分歧……”

“震荡波，试图卷入我的部门和地位。试图摧毁我的家。”

“呃……但实际上我并没有 _做_ 这些事。”震荡波很微妙地清了清喉咙，“记住，正是因为我，你在霸天虎军队中才能成为如此成功的军官。如果我没有把你介绍给威震天大人，你现在会在哪里？”

声波觉得不必作答，只是冷冷地沉默着。震荡波试着换了种方法：“好吧，无论战后我们之间有何种恩怨，事实仍然是我们两个是威震天大人最忠诚的士兵。相较红蜘蛛指挥官，我们之间总是有更多的共同点。红蜘蛛把所有时间都花在图谋不属于他的东西上。他是一个谎话连篇、偷鸡摸狗的叛徒，现在的他比以前更加危险。他的声望越来越不受控制，我相信，这点你比我更了解。能源价格疯涨已经和威震天大人的统治联系在一起，而红蜘蛛指挥官却被民众视为英雄。如果明天他就公然反抗威震天大人，有多少金刚会成群结队投向他旗下？”

“这个预言，极端。”

“也许现在极端，但不会永远极端。我们都很了解红蜘蛛。声波主管，我知道你忠于威震天大人。你的忠心仅次于我。我们不应该针锋相对，而应该联合起来挫败红蜘蛛指挥官。我们是唯一能阻止他的人！”

“威震天，非常清楚现在的政治环境，和红蜘蛛的声望。威震天，能控制住红蜘蛛。”

震荡波攥紧爪子，显出一阵沮丧。“声波主管，我们都知道威震天大人的怒火不会一直持续下去。我回归霸天虎指挥部是早晚的事。到那时，我可以成为你强大的朋友。你最好考虑一下。与其相信一个阴险狡诈的搜索者不会背后捅刀，不如把你的命运交给我。我确信能做到……很值得你花点时间。”

他的爪子从小桌的边缘落到声波的膝盖上，这一举动立刻打断声波所有思绪，让他大吃一惊。和震荡波共事数百塞年，对方从来没有过哪怕一次向他求欢。声波甚至从没有考虑过这种可能性，他很清楚震荡波厌恶他，嫉妒他常在威震天左右。对首相来说，做出这样的举动意味着他确实孤注一掷了，更不用说多么力有不逮。震荡波拥有一个计算者所有的魅力和漂亮外观。即使和他上床的景象并不完全让人讨厌，他笨拙的提议方式还是很可笑。震荡波真是这个星球上最不适合做这种事的金刚。

他正要把震荡波的手推开，爵士突然从市场的人群中冲了出来，全力全速跳上声波的大腿，而双胞胎正在后面紧追不舍。震荡波的手被撞下声波的膝盖，他向后一缩，退到了桌子属于他的那一边。

“主人。”爵士响亮清晰地说，“零食选好了，你现在喂我吃好吗？”他的引擎声气势汹汹，护目镜中发亮的蓝光死死瞪着震荡波。震荡波目瞪口呆地盯着他，声波不由地发出一声轻叹。

_“激光鸟，圆锯鸟。”_

_“奴隶，速度太快。”_ 圆锯鸟落在他姐姐旁边的一张空椅子上抱怨道， _“使用武力的许可，未授予。”_

确实如此。虽然声波本应对爵士感到生气，但他还是觉得爵士冷不丁冒出来有效阻止了震荡波的下一步动作。他接过爵士给他的能量糖块，塞进对方嘴里。在他看来，这不过是个就事论事不带感情的动作，但爵士在声波的指尖上很享受地合上嘴唇，发出一阵愉悦的声响，随着糖一起滑入喉咙，同时他向震荡波投去一个带着嘲讽的胜利表情。

震荡波怒目而视：“声波主管，你的奴隶傲慢无礼，无法接受。我不能理解你为什么可以容忍这种行为。如果我是他的主人，早就把他的嘴焊上了。”

“啊，但声波喜欢他的同伴有嘴。”爵士恶毒地说，“或者你压根不知道？”他暗示地舔了舔嘴唇，“他很享受我能用嘴做的事情……可你对此一无所知。因为，你懂，你没有嘴。”

在愤怒和窘迫下，震荡波的单个光镜阴暗到几乎接近橙色。“声波主管，我要求你立刻让那个可憎的家伙离开，这样我们就可以继续议题了。”

“震荡波，没有立场提出要求。”声波冷静地提醒他，同时心不在焉地抚摸着爵士的头雕。震荡波要把这个奴隶撵走，可能只是觉得爵士太烦人，但声波想得更多。那些含糊的话语再次闪过他的记忆：骗他们相互仇恨，然后他们就自相残杀了。

最郁闷的是，声波最终还是决定要帮助震荡波。并不是为了什么未来的友谊这种轻易就会被遗忘的承诺，而是因为要阻止爵士就不得不这么做。声波不会允许他利用他们之间的不睦。帮助震荡波的想法让他的舌头一阵发恶，但正如震荡波所说，帝国的未来更为重要。

“声波，愿意协助震荡波。”他开口了，引得震荡波惊愕地瞥他一眼，同时他感到腿上的爵士身形一僵。“声波，现在经常处理你权限范围内的工作，不喜欢承担额外责任。然而，愤怒的威震天仍然很坚决，不接受我的意见。如果震荡波想要得到威震天青睐，建议：提供致歉礼物。”

“例如？”

“未知。但建议提供不易取得的贵重礼物。威震天，赏识下属作出牺牲。”

“这就是你的支持范围？”

“比红蜘蛛能给的更多。”他忍不住指出，引起一阵恼怒的嘶叫。“声波，愿意劝说威震天宽恕，但震荡波必须主动开场。”

“好吧，我会考虑你的‘建议’。也请记住我的提议，如果能有其他任何有帮助的想法就更好了。再见，声波主管。”

震荡波站起身，离开之前傲慢地点了一下头以示风度。“终于走了！”爵士喘了口气，向双胞胎伸出摊开的手，“激光鸟，盐！”

就在这时，激光鸟把一包地球矿物质放在爵士掌心。爵士积极地撕开袋子，在桌子周围和震荡波坐过的椅子上随手撒了几大把。“肮脏的恶魔，滚蛋吧！快走，一边去，不要让你邪恶的阴影再次倾撒在我们身上！”

“爵士，震荡波已经离开。表演，没有必要。”

“这叫额外保险。我们中间的某人还记得他什么样。”爵士优雅地转身从他腿上下来，站在他面前，双手握拳叉腰，“经历过他对你所做的一切之后，你怎么还能和他说话？还给他提供帮助？他活该在一堆霸天虎的底层讨生活，你应该由着他烂在那儿。”

“这件事，没有征求爵士的建议。”

他的措辞有些冰冷，爵士退缩了，看起来很受伤。“好吧，我明白了。他是下一个政治‘床伴’。你挠挠他的背，他就会挠你想挠的任何地方。得了，别在意我，你们俩忙着的时候我会回去睡地板。完事儿了记得告诉我。”

“爵士，嫉妒？”

“嫉妒？”爵士有些气急败坏，这引起了声波和飞行双胞胎的兴趣。“嫉妒什么？那个……丑八怪螺栓桶吗？嫉妒那个背着一大袋子海报到处贴‘寻找失踪的光镜’的倒霉孩子？好好看看我，声波。我可是爵士。”他把被锁住的双手高举过头顶，缓缓转了个圈，炫耀着优美的身形。“我是方舟号上最炙手可热的不动产，任何时间，任何地点，都能拥有我选择的任何人。我的级别档次远超他，他跳着也够不到——前提是他能跳。震荡波希望我嫉妒像他那样的东西，但我就不，永远也不嫉妒！”

激光鸟忍住了一声被逗乐的啾啾。声波一如既往面无表情，与他越来越激动、越来越暴躁的奴隶形成鲜明对比。他不太确定，爵士心烦意乱是因为震荡波在霸天虎总部重获支持，还是因为震荡波放在自己膝盖上的手。有意思。

“当然。”意识到爵士正在挑衅地等着一个答复，他表示同意。“然而，所有人必须明白，无意与震荡波发生对接。”

“真的？”爵士的姿势不由自主地放松下来。“那你干嘛对他那么好？”

“理由已给出：声波，不喜欢承担本属于震荡波的管理职责。”当然，这是事实，即便不是事实的全部。“来，散步尚未结束。”他站在那儿，抓着爵士的下巴，带着爱意地捏了捏：“爵士，提供无尽的乐趣。”

=================================

奇怪的是，最终轰隆隆全说中了。声波的交叉引用程序彻底搜索完两个历史文件，得出的结果是见面可能性为0. 那个精炼厂里涂装华丽的中立派太年轻了，在汽车人被迫离开铁堡很久之后，他才被点亮火种。方舟号驶离星球前，他几乎还不具备任何功能。爵士和这个年轻金刚——这个烦人的、微不足道的、已经浪费了声波很多时间的年轻金刚——相遇的几率无限小，小到连他最复杂精密的程序都算不出来。不管出于什么原因，爵士一定是搞错了。

声波恼怒地重重换了口气，坐回到椅子上。他关闭了第一份历史文件，但当他的手指移动到爵士那份文件，准备进行同样操作的时候却犹豫了。回答了这个问题本应带来些许宽慰，但声波依然觉得芯神不宁。这份历史文件……有点不对劲。程序运行的时候，这种感觉就阴魂不散地萦绕着他。有些事情对不上，就像之前他发现爵士在俱乐部被毁这件事上失言了一样。声波倒并没有发现还有那么明显的纰漏，但那种不安的感觉依然存在。

是爵士做过的什么事，他只知道这么多。或者也许只是爵士说过的什么话。不管是什么，他都记不起当时的情况，只记得那件事让他困扰，而且与这份历史文件有关。声波无可奈何地又翻了一遍，尽管他早就烂熟于心。

【译者注：以下历史文件翻译均沿用d7b7版本】

_[274v - 471v] 首次目击：战前，铁堡。职业，当地夜店“心动节奏”所有者，远近闻名。_

声波是霸天虎的情报主管。能坐到这个位置，不仅仅因为他善于注意别人忽视的东西，还因为他能发现不在明面上的东西。只要用心留意，完整的故事就藏在枯燥乏味的字里行间。当下，声波所有注意力都在屏幕上的文字中。这里有些东西很重要。

_[472v] 夜店“心动节奏”在霸天虎进攻铁堡期间被毁。爵士下落不明。_

他的通讯器嗡嗡响了起来，传来暴跳如雷的双胞胎刺耳的叫喊声，他们嚷嚷着，他带爵士去休闲区却没把他俩算在内。

_[553v] 霸天虎基地抓获不明身份入侵者，外貌特征与汽车人爵士相似（可能性 75%）。审讯前逃脱。_

这些信息无误。他把这个文件和独立来源比较核对，运行了他调查爵士秘密由来时能回想到的所有交叉检查。如果这里所述都是事实，那他在找什么？字里行间的真实故事又是什么？

_[844v] 被战车队擒获，俘虏还包括汽车人狙击手飞过山（死亡）。均于审讯前逃脱。_

声波在座位上下意识地前倾身体，凝视着屏幕。

_[845v] 塞伯坦霸天虎总部遭到袭击。小型爆炸，无人员伤亡。入侵者逃逸，嫌疑人爵士（可能性 64%）_

这个词一遍又一遍不断出现：逃脱，逃脱，逃脱。那天晚上舞池的情形再次闪现在他脑海，昏暗，炎热，音乐声震耳欲聋。其实没有喧嚣到他听不清爵士说的那句话：“我的魅力之一，”他如此轻松地说着，声音轻快随意，“我从来没被抓住过。”

_[845v] 目击地，塞伯坦战场。被挖地虎吵闹击中。与其他汽车人撤退。_

普神啊。

声波能感觉到胸口火种的搏动开始加快，产生更多的能量，因为武器协议要求激活。他的头猛地转向办公室墙上排列的显示屏，在那上面看到爵士回到家一直都在玩数据板。以前每一次他差点被俘，总是能想方设法及时脱逃。爵士永远不会被抓住，只有一次，唯一一次时运不济的就是最近这次。但真的是时运不济？

声波的手在控制台的按键之间移动，调出最后一场正式战争的所有文件。他已经很多年没有思考过这场战争了，现在看来，这场战争的细节模糊得让人沮丧。红蜘蛛的报告一如既往，详尽描述了他自己多么才智出众，对汽车人的行动描述却少得可怜。汽车人地堡的那次爆炸留下了四具尸体：警车、铁皮、千斤顶和飞过山。随后闹翻天就拖着一个被锁链锁着的新汽车人俘虏回到了他的小团体。神出鬼没的间谍爵士，终于被抓住了。经历过数百年熟练巧妙的脱逃后，为什么爵士会在至关重要的这一次失败了？

_我从来没被抓住过。_

声波看着显示屏上的爵士，对方依旧百无聊赖地玩着游戏，看起来毫不关心世上的其他事。在自己家里的究竟是个奴隶，还是个敌人？什么是真的，什么又是假的？地堡里的那些汽车人真的死了吗？爵士那天在等着闹翻天吗？声波隐约发现他的双手开始颤抖。这些问题的答案可能会改变一切，包括——也是最重要的——这场战争到底是否真的结束了。

恐慌掠过声波的火种，但随后他的逻辑协议启动了。为什么爵士会故意任由自己被俘虏？即使按照爵士的标准来看这也是个奇怪的计划。如果那天他能够躲开闹翻天，那自由之身无疑更有意义。他本可以等待时机，秘密回到赛博坦，不受铁链和项圈的禁锢，去解放汽车人奴隶。如果他有选择，为什么要屈从于奴隶制度，更不用说还要忍受屈辱和痛苦。至于其他汽车人，搜索者们把他们黑漆漆、支离破碎的残骸带回来，吊钩也已经验证了身份。就算有可能骗过医生，战争已经结束了六年，为什么他们没有任何行动？他们不可能就此消失，只留下伙伴作为奴隶备受煎熬。

对，没有他们的消息是因为他们死了，家里那个汽车人是奴隶，不是敌人。吊钩已经检查过他的项圈和奴隶编码。声波松了口气，自言自语地摆脱了不安，感觉武器协议进入休眠状态，他的火种搏动平稳缓慢。轰隆隆是对的，疯魔般地重读爵士的历史文件只会让他陷入偏执的怪圈。是时候关掉它，回家带爵士去散步了。

声波站起身，也确实这样去做了。


	6. Chapter 40 异见

这些天来声波回到家，经常发现娱乐控制台大声播放着音乐：属于人类的，毫无意义的，聒噪的音乐。然而现在，让人惊奇的是爵士竟然没有在旁边的地板上，或者说，他根本就没在公共休息室。声波穿过休息室来到卧室门口，在门外停下脚步向里面望去。爵士懒洋洋地躺在床上跟着音乐哼唱，激光鸟落在他膝头，羽翼伸展。爵士又在帮激光鸟梳理双翼，悠长流畅的轻抚掠过羽翼间，手法专业。自从生活在这里后，他已经能很好地完成这项工作。激光鸟明显很享受，光镜眯成一条缝，每当爵士的指尖从她敏感的翼关节下抚过时，她就会发出咕咕的叫声。那是她喜欢的方式。但双翼敏感也是她最大的弱点。战斗中，要是看见敌人的手离得这么近，处于这样一个能造成大量伤害的位置，足以触发声波的首发武器，先开火，身体紧随其后靠近，这样就能完成他的声波炮没完成的任务。

爵士的手指再次滑过脆弱的关节，声波攥紧了拳头，压下了激活武器的念头。沉浸在愉悦中激光鸟终于注意到了他的存在，叫了一声表示问候。爵士有些惊讶地抬起头，笑了笑。

“晚上好，吾爱。你站那儿监视我们多久了？”

声波无视了这个问题，向他的磁带身出一只手臂：“激光鸟，来。”

这个命令让激光鸟惊讶又丧气，她疑惑地闪着光镜看着他。爵士的表情看起来和她差不多。

“可是我们正在……”

 _“现在，过来。”_ 声波重复了一遍，他的音调一如既往毫无波澜，却通过和共生体的连接催促着她。他感觉激光鸟的想法蒙上了一层疑惑的阴影，知道她能感受到自己的忧虑，却不明白其中的原因。尽管如此，命令已下达，而且激光鸟和声波的其他所有物一样顺从。她不情愿地抖了抖翅膀，从爵士的腿上飞起，拍打着双翼飞向声波。声波打开胸舱，激光鸟变形进入。只有她安全地停靠在磁带仓内，声波火种里的紧张感才能缓解，他才能让自己的武器协议进入休眠。

爵士看起来仍然很困惑，可声波的目光落回他身上时，他迅速用一个戏谑的笑容掩饰过去：“吃醋了吗亲爱的？没必要。就是一次柏拉图式的羽翼梳理，我发誓。”

激光鸟可完全不这么认为，但声波觉得没必要对爵士解释这一点。他走近爵士，意识到他的护目镜中闪过一丝疑惧，却并未因此感到安心。他真的痛恨这种焦虑以及它对自己产生的影响。他之前已经说服了自己，床上这个家伙只是一个奴隶，其他什么都不是，而且是用没有任何争议、条理清晰的逻辑论据来让自己相信这一切。显然，他载体机型的保护性本能没那么容易说服。

“声波？”现在爵士更加不安，试着叫他，却依然没有回应。声波不动声色，缓缓爬上属于爵士和他自己的那张床，庞大的身形压过去，迫使爵士躺平。他的双手寻到爵士的手腕，将他按在床上，头雕相触。爵士的紧张情绪不断加剧，呼吸越来越快，越来越轻。

情景重现，回忆闪过，把声波带回到那一天。那天他也是这样把爵士按住，然后入侵他的思想寻找真相。当下，他可以再来一遍。他可以撕开爵士的头脑，找出到底发生了什么，而且可以毫不在意这一路造成的伤害。只要他想这么干，爵士毫无招架之力。

爵士一定也想起了同一天。他的声音很轻，紧贴声波脸部的金属层，颤抖着开口问道：“你想知道什么？”

声波关闭光镜，回想起休闲区的那晚，昏暗、火热、音乐震颤不停，回荡在爵士的记忆中。那晚，是爵士邀请的他，芯甘情愿给予全部信任，对他敞开芯扉。仅仅是邀请，已经像真实的探索一样，让声波的火种愉快地嗡嗡作响。如果他现在进入爵士的思维，这样的情况会再次发生吗？

声波已经知道，实情终究会和难以理解的音乐纠缠在一起。如果他强行侵入，破碎的信任和痛苦的背叛会是他今晚的唯二收获。所以，他不会这么做。发现自己得出这么个结论，他竟然有些宽慰地呼出口气，放松了对爵士的禁锢。

“未决定。”他喃喃地回答着爵士的问题，“选择很多。”

他收回面罩，亲吻爵士，没有很用力，却也并不温柔。完全不知所措的爵士小心翼翼地回应着，他的回吻充满犹豫和不确定。被压在自己和床铺中间，声波能感觉到爵士很紧张，他的通风口正在努力运行以跟上系统的节奏。声波四肢用力推了一把，翻转身体，后背贴上床铺，灵活地对调了两人的位置。他立刻感到爵士松了口气，随着一声轻叹，爵士在声波的机体上放松下来。这个吻重新开始，这次更热烈，爵士的舌头探进他口中，不再犹豫。声波感觉到爵士的引擎在轻轻转动，他的脚顺着自己右腿护甲诱人地上下滑动。这个吻结束之际，爵士的嘴唇向下移动，沿着他脖子上敏感的电线一路向下，落在胸甲的边缘。指尖悄无声息贴上胸舱的玻璃。这是声波最喜欢的感觉之一，他沉浸其中。长远看来，声波并无意让爵士掌控所有“床上活动”，但在当下，对爵士听之任之让他很满足。自从上次在市场偶遇震荡波之后，他的奴隶一直殷勤得让人愉悦。

爵士已经越过玻璃，还在继续。声波从其他霸天虎那里听到过太多刻毒的闲言碎语，知道大多数人都认为他身体上的按钮是性快感的敏感源，简直太荒谬了。内置在机体上的按钮连通很多主要功能，用处就是触发一种冲动去……工作。但要是像爵士现在这样撩拨和逗弄每个按键边缘的缝隙……那就是完全不同的情况。声波沉默着，但进一步抬高的胯部表明认可爵士的行为。声波在床上总是很沉默，但他知道爵士恰恰相反。粗重的喘息、呻吟、呜咽、轻叹，他常常发出这些声音，包括现在。爵士没法在床上保持安静，正如他这辈子都不能不出声一样。这个想法让声波觉得很有趣，他伸手爱抚着爵士的脸庞，一只手指慵懒地摩挲着他的面颊。爵士的牙咬上声波的手指，合上双唇含在口中，舌头在指尖诱惑般地打着转，让人颤抖的酥麻感沿着声波的手臂缓缓爬上去，一直钻进他的火种。爵士舔舐着，吮吸着……

_舔舐着，吮吸着威震天的手指，像一个训练有素的奴隶一般，就在指挥室的正中，众目睽睽之下，所有围观的霸天虎都在窃笑，爵士却从未低下光镜，就那样直视着威震天。他的肩膀顺从地低垂着，只有声波看见他护目镜中流露出不屈的仇恨之光。他聪明机灵的小奴隶是个好演员，一直都很入戏，不管是角色里，游戏里，还是和自己……_

声波猛地把手指从爵士口中收回来，活像被烫了似的，他的火种在胸口快速搏动。爵士缩了缩，他被声波突然的举动吓了一跳，甚至有点难过。他坐起身，护目镜中一片茫然，不知所措地问：“怎么了？哪里不对吗？”

他依然保持着跨坐在声波胯部的姿势，小小一只，人畜无害。真的无害？还是装的？

“声波？”

“循环进程。”即使思维的其余部分都被怀疑占据，他还是设法让发声器运转，“散步时间，已延误。你的活动很必要。去拿锁链。”

这是个事实，虽然不是事实的全部。但爵士看起来完全不信。声波的行为太古怪，停止的太突然，让爵士不得不怀疑。“可是……”

“循环进程。”他重复道，声音里带上了明显的怒意，“我的命令已下达。推后的理由，不存在。”

这一次他确实看到爵士护目镜里闪过受伤的神情，并不是身体上的那种受伤。想起自己的身份，爵士从声波身上滑落下来，爬下床，优雅地鞠了个躬。“是，主人。立刻就去。”

这次散步注定不会愉快，而这对声波来说又是一次挫折。他一直在训练爵士欣然接受和适应作为自己的所有物，不信任爵士的新理由给这一进程增添了困难。爵士肯定很困惑。如果声波能完全摒弃那种偏执，他们俩的思绪都会平静得多。

要是他不知道爵士多会伪装就好了。

=========== 

声波被跟踪了。而且居然是被他自己的共生体跟踪了。在去往霸天虎指挥中心的路上，他一直都能感觉到机器狗在周围的熟悉感掠过火种。他隐匿着的间谍尾随着他，保持着恰到好处的距离，不为他人所注意。他落在总部门前，走进大楼，直接走向办公室，完全没有回头。进入办公室后他并没有关门，去启动了控制台。

_“你担心什么？”_

一丝恼怒通过连接传来，因为机器狗一向对自己的监视能力相当骄傲。他郁郁地溜进办公室，坐得直溜溜，尾巴绕过身前。在这些小脾气之下，声波感觉到他散发着困惑和忧惧。他对爵士的古怪行为显然被注意到了，而且机器狗完全不明白是怎么回事。不出所料，他想要个解释。

 _“解释，现在无法提供。”_ 声波回答，突如其来极其不适的恐慌包围机器狗。他没有看机器狗，只是连接访问了需要的报告，下载到空白的数据板上。 _“情况评估，仍在考虑。”_

机器狗很恼怒，他需要知道是什么情况，但声波无视了他。下载完成，他收起数据板，离开办公室，差点被在他两腿间绕来绕去的机器狗绊倒。每次他想要什么东西，就会以这种讨厌的法子缠着声波。机器狗的沮丧显而易见。一系列图像涌入他的思绪：为帝国工作给声波带来的压力越来越重，最近紧张的政局，还有意识到那个汽车人奴隶似乎并不像过去那样能给主人带来安慰和消遣，这让他困惑。总之，爵士的亲近给声波带来更多的苦恼，如果声波已经厌倦的爵士，那么摆脱那个奴隶岂不是更好的……

“声波！”机器狗还没来得及发牢骚，威震天就已经跟声波打招呼了。“你来了。像以往一样准时。”

他的领袖走过来，机器狗即刻僵住，所有思绪转而集中到威震天的到来。他的护甲收紧，在声波身前紧绷成警告的保护性姿态，尖牙半露，发出无声的嘶叫。暴动那天发生在声波身上的事让机器狗无法原谅威震天，尽管声波斥已经责过他很多次，告诉他必须原谅。

很幸运，威震天并没有低头向下看。“我们继续吧？我那桀骜不驯的宠物今天心情不好，我不想在这里浪费太多时间。更诱人的休闲时光在等着我。”

声波恭敬地鞠躬致意。“明白，威震天大人。”他单独对机器狗补了一句： _“你在别处还有任务。”_

机器狗依然对威震天虎视眈眈。声波从他身上感觉到一股违抗的冲动，比之前要强烈得多。在损毁残破地区的那次“纪律训诫”浮现在他的脑海中，那一次声波不得不提醒机器狗他的地位，而爵士目睹了一切。声波漫不经心地将其中一些图像渗透到机器狗的连接端，得到的回应是小小的畏缩。

_“现在。快去。”_

这一次，机器狗不情愿地低下了头。他阴恻恻地瞥了一眼威震天的方向，转身以猫科动物的优雅从容地跑开了。威震天似乎没有注意到两人间的交流，他的手已经推开了面前的大门。声波很快落在他身后，跟着他进入了一个没有任何标记的房间。房间中央站着的，就是他这次来总部的原因了。一个绿色大体格的三变双脚来回挪动着，看起来忧心忡忡。他也的确有理由这么忧心。声波的摄像头很多次捕捉到他大声抱怨能量价格上涨。仅仅是抱怨只会得到更多监视，而不是逮捕，但这家伙随后跑到能量批发中心，明显失去了自制力。得知能量块的最新价格后，他爆发了，冲霸天虎工作人员怒吼起来，对帝国和帝国对这个星球犯下的罪行出言不逊。一直跟踪他的机器狗立刻联系了声波，声波建议执法部门逮捕了他。

气势汹汹和义愤填膺现在烟消云散。他坐立不安地等待着，搓着被铐住的双手，看起来宁愿在其他任何地方也不愿在这儿。他的光镜因为紧张而显得惨白暗淡，但当他看到威震天走进来的时候，光镜又被一道蓝光点亮。

“吾王威震天陛下！”他倒抽口气，向前冲出一步，随即被两个卫兵拦住。“感谢普神您来了！我就知道我会得救的！”

威震天对他笑逐颜开的表情扬起一边眉弓：“是这样吗？你的自信还真是让人印象深刻……”他接过声波递来的数据板，迅速瞟了一眼屏幕，“……弹簧，对吗？”

“是我，陛下。”

“你知道自己为什么在这儿吗，弹簧。”

弹簧的笑容消失了，光镜中又浮现出一些警惕。“我……呃……之前在能量中心的时候……可能说了些不该说的话。”他愤恨地迅速瞟了声波一眼，仿佛这都是声波的错。

“那么，你究竟说了些什么不该说的呢？”

“记不得了。”弹簧咕哝道。

“你们这些虎子简直他渣的贪得无厌，“威震天读着声波的报告，”你们知不知道我们一无所有了？街上的金刚们都在挨饿，可你们这些挖油贼能想到的就只有用那些你们称之为‘能量块“的掺水炉渣榨干城里所有人的每一个子儿！滚去熔炼池呆着吧！你们这些自大的懦夫！流水线淘汰的次品废物！”

他从数据班上抬起光镜：“真可惜，你居然不记得这一连串‘非凡’的侮辱。”

弹簧的光镜又失了几分颜色：“我说的只是价格，高得离谱，不是说你们真的是什么贼……我当然不是指您，只是霸天虎。我是说，也不是霸天虎！我绝对忠诚于……”

威震天暴躁地挥了挥手让他闭嘴：“你对目前的能源价格不满意。”

“是的陛下，我的人现在都很难维持下去了。”

“你的人？”他又瞥了一眼文件，“哦，你在贫民区经营着一家小型拆迁翻新公司。吊装起重、拆除建筑、移除垃圾，诸如此类的业务。你们把自己称作‘回收救援队’。”

弹簧看起来吃了一惊，但随后点了点头：“是的，不是什么光鲜亮丽的工作，但我们都很努力。”

“我明白了。因为没有帝国颁发的许可证，你以前还被逮捕过。”

“那玩意儿太贵了！”弹簧脱口而出，看到威震天的脸色，又有些畏缩。“但是被捕后我们交罚金了，而且也有了他渣……也有了许可证。”

“你看起来对此并不满意。你觉得服从我的帝国很烦人吗？”

“没有，我只是觉得……那个，大家最近都说……许可证无关紧要了。”

“ _我说_ ，它事关紧要。”威震天尖刻地提醒他，“你会牢记这一点的。”

“遵命，威震天陛下。”

沉默再次笼罩房间，威震天翻看到声波数据板的末尾部分。机器狗的记录没有任何遗漏。声波看见威震天握着数据板的手抓紧了，光镜收窄。

“弹簧，你是个绿色的金刚。”

“……对啊，怎么？”

“那么，你家里为什么会有红色的漆？”

“嗯？”弹簧的忧虑变成了完全搞不清状况的困惑。“跟红漆有什么关系？”一道危险的光闪过威震天的光镜，弹簧很快不再关注自己的问题，支支吾吾的答着：“我是说，红漆不是我的，是我一个朋友的。我们有时候会相互改涂装。”

“那是当然。”威震天的声音平淡生硬，弹簧理所应当地把这当做他关注的理由。

“如果愿意，您可以去问他，他叫……”

“安静。”威震天厉声说，随后弹簧紧紧闭住了嘴。“你知道我怎么想的吗，弹簧？”弹簧当然不知道，他摇了摇头。“我认为你是个罪犯。你是我帝国中的危险分子，我不想你继续留在帝国中。你犯了异见罪，判你在地球的燃料营里服苦役。”

弹簧张目结舌，从威震天口中说出的每一个字都让他愈发毛骨悚然，最后一句话让他惊慌失措。“什……外星殖民地？跟奴隶们一起？可我不是汽车人！”

“真的吗？”威震天瞥了一眼他空白的胸甲，耸耸肩，“就最近情况来看，这可不好说。”

“不！”弹簧终于无法抑制恐慌，直冲过来，不知是要攻击威震天，还是要扑倒在他脚下。一个守卫用肩膀狠狠撞向他机体中部的接缝，引得他弯腰倒吸口气，另一个守卫猛击他膝关节后部。他倒在地上，发出一声压抑住的痛苦哭嚎，光镜定在漠然的威震天身上。

“求您了。”弹簧乞求道，“陛下！请您大发慈悲！我忠诚于您！您是我们星球的救世主！”

“抗议我只收可怜的几个子儿换燃料之前，你就应该长点记性。”威震天一针见血，随后冲守卫们做了个手势。“把他关起来。下次太空桥激活的时候，把他传送到地球去。”

“可是我的人……求求您别这么做！威震天陛下！求您了……”他一直在哀求，直到守卫把他拖出房间，大门“砰”一声在他们身后关上，才清静下来。威震天咕哝着伸了个懒腰，把监视报告精准地丢进垃圾桶里。

“很好，居然没花多少时间。干得不错，声波。”

声波几乎没听到这些赞美之词，他对威震天出乎意料的判决仍觉惊诧和不安。“威震天大人，这个决定很不寻常。地球集中营专为汽车人而设。将平民囚犯纳入其中，史无前例，可能会……”

威震天挥挥手示意他安静，他已经向房间外走去，声波不得不匆忙跟上。“说真的，有什么区别吗？汽车人战时反对我，这个平民现在反对我，都是一回事。声波，你不明白吗？为什么要把一个絮絮叨叨的农民关起来，让他在牢房里虚度光阴？他本可以为赛博坦的繁荣做出贡献。我们需要增加地球的产量，汽车人奴隶太少了，所以得增加更多的……总得找个法子。”他认真地盯着声波，“除非你自愿献出你自己的奴隶。”

声波迅速低垂目光：“此选项，不是首选。”

“那我觉得就没什么问题了。退下吧声波。”他迈着大步继续向前走去，声波却放慢脚步停了下来，希望自己能知道如何定义火种中不断翻腾的这种不安。地球的生产活动的确需要帮手，这多少是个事实，但声波不喜欢这样。增加汽车人的数量似乎不是什么好主意……

余光瞥见一抹紫罗兰色的机翼，声波扭过头。闹翻天正穿过侧廊，不同往常，这次他是孤身一人。几乎想都没想，声波转身，迈着大而快的步子缩短两人间的距离。

“闹翻天，需要你的注意。”

闹翻天扭过头看了他一眼，沉着脸，并没有停下脚步。“你要干嘛？”

“最近对最后一场战争进行研究，细节需要阐释。”

“阐……什么玩意儿？”

“报告指出，你在距离汽车人地堡16.3机械米处俯冲并袭击了爵士。为何爵士没有在地堡内？爵士试图从地堡逃出？还是想要返回？”

“我怎么会知道？”闹翻天愤愤地问，“你干嘛不去问他？”

声波绕到闹翻天身前，停下脚步挡住了他的路：“你的回答，更可取。视线接触时，爵士向哪个方向移动？”

“我不 _知道_ 。记不得了。”

“爵士，从你的位置很容易看到？”

“他可是我找到的不是吗？”

声波试着换个方法：“你攻击时，爵士的表情惊讶吗？”

“我知道才见鬼了。我注意的是他手里的枪，不是他的脸。”

“他开火，没有击中？”

“当然没打中啊！我速度很快，你又不是没见过我战斗。”

“爵士，对随后地堡爆炸惊讶吗？表现出担忧吗？说了任何……”

“声波。”闹翻天不耐烦地打断他，“你说的这些历史烦死我了。都是很久以前的事儿，现在毛用不顶。记得吗？我们赢了。你才是最终得到爵士的那个混蛋，所以放轻松，好好享受，如果你知道怎么享受的话。”

他用一种“你根本不配这一切”的蔑视表情瞄了一眼声波，绕开他继续走。沮丧又失望的声波从通风口愤愤地换了口气。他真想不费唇舌直接进入闹翻天的记忆，自行去看想知道的一切，可没有红蜘蛛的同意，政治上根本不可行，而声波也无意通过提出这种要求让他对爵士产生好奇。

闹翻天到达走廊尽头的时候，声波忽然冒出另一个想法。他提高音量，让闹翻天刚好听清：“闹翻天，爵士是否曾未经允许尝试偷偷离开你家？”

“啥？”闹翻天转身往回走了几步，发出一阵带着鄙夷的响亮笑声，“操，当然没有。他要敢这么干，我早踢他屁股了。”

那很可能是你没注意到。潜藏在声波火种中的那种不安如今直沉油箱，感觉非常奇怪，几近恐惧，还有一种只有他才能听到的恐慌在召唤。

==========

今天的市场似乎比平日喧闹，也有可能是因为声波和爵士散步的时候都一声不吭。他知道，爵士讨厌这样，而且前两个循环散步的大多数时间，爵士一直都在用源源不断的惯用俏皮话刺激声波。他想把声波态度变化的原因逼出来，但声波的答复都很简短，或者根本不作答。只剩爵士毫无头绪，愈发沮丧。现在他已经技穷了，只能透过护目镜的余光偷偷瞄声波。激光鸟在他们头顶的某个地方盘旋，和奴隶一样困惑。声波无视了他们俩，向一个在爵士周围满怀希望晃来晃去的商人做个了手势。

“爵士，需要新游戏吗？”

“并不想要。玩得不多。我发现最近……自己心烦意乱。我觉得你也是。”

“服务，不需要。”声波冷冷地告诉那个衣衫褴褛的小贩，并没有看爵士。小贩鞠了一躬，迅速闪开。

 _“这种气氛，不舒服。”_ 激光鸟抱怨道。

_“激光鸟，欢迎离开。”_

_“首选，留下来。现在倾向不要把主人和奴隶单独留在这里。”_

声波停下脚步，抬头直直望向激光鸟。现在她停在一根十字杆上，看起来有点过于严肃。

_“陈述预见事件。”_

_“未知。只是跟随此刻的意愿。”_

她抖了抖翅膀，把目光从声波身上移开，看向爵士，爵士又在装着没看声波。要不是一群机甲从中间挤过去，他们三个可能永远徘徊在尴尬的沉默中。这群机甲完全沉浸在八卦闲聊中，根本没注意自己差点撞开一个霸天虎。

“……都停业了，根本坚持不下去。”

“这种费率下，只有最大最有钱的工厂才能负担得起燃料。”“对普通人来说负担太重了，嗯？”

“只有红蜘蛛大人还在替我们说话。如果他能控制更多的……”

这些话对声波的震动程度不过如此——只是些光天化日之下说者无心、厚颜无耻的话，就算不是通过他自己的音频接收器，也还是会通过共生体的录音听到。只是种煽动言论，纯粹而简单。声波听见了，激光鸟听见了，最糟的是声波知道爵士也听见了，他不可能没听见。果然，爵士突然很感兴趣地绷直脊背，转过头盯着那群闲聊的机甲：“你有没有听见……”

“不在意。”声波紧紧抓住爵士的胳膊，迅速向前移动，不顾爵士反抗地拖拽，坚决的沿着街道前进。

“可是我听见……”

“无关。”

“才 _不是_ 无关，他们说……”

“爵士，专心散步。”声波不耐烦地打断他，“这才是奴隶的任务，再无其他。”

“可是……别拽我了，疼…… _放开我_ ！”

爵士站定脚步，用力猛拽了一下，终于挣脱了。他退后了一步，手臂贴在胸口，表情既困惑又受伤。声波用尽全力忽略这些，逼近爵士挡住他，以防他从来路冲回去。持异见者会被激光鸟标记，稍后处理，但当下他所有的关注点就是这个汽车人。爵士一直在寻找帝国的弱点并加以利用，声波不会然他有机可乘。

“声波。”爵士开口，却又犹豫了。他看起来很困惑。“我……不知道你是……”

正当这时，一道蓝色的模糊身影猛地从十字路口冲过来，高速撞上爵士，把他自己和爵士都撞到在地。爵士痛呼了一声，完全被惊呆了。声波的载体本能瞬间激活，他一步跨到那个瘦骨嶙峋的蓝色金刚面前，用碾压的力量抓住他的脖子，直接把他拎到半空中。

“攻击我的财产，不能容忍。”他宣告着，声音如死亡般冷酷，同时武器协议已经启动。那个金刚惊惶地尖叫着，双脚以惊人的速度在半空中乱蹬，现在速度快对他来说并没有任何好处。他的粗芯大意伤害了爵士，声波没芯情手下留情。

“声波，我没事。”爵士仍然倒在人行道上，伸手摸了摸小腿的护甲。“是个意外，放那可怜孩子一条生路吧，可以吗？”

爵士没有立场来要求他如何处理这个中立派，但他可以请求。声波厌恶地把那个金刚丢到一边，注意力全部集中到爵士身上。他把爵士从地上抱起来，让他坐在最近的货箱上。爵士的护甲严重刮伤，身体右侧全部磨损，声波很快开始检查是否有更深的损伤。

“爵士，说明情况。撞击疼痛？损伤，很大？”

“ _八嘎（baka）_ ，”爵士讥笑着，声音却柔和而深情。 _“笨蛋，只是点小擦撞，你也太操芯了。”_

他这么说着，可声波知道这次撞击如果没带来其他的，那就只有惊喜，这让他有点动摇。爵士试图推开声波在他身上来回扒拉检查的手时，他的手指微微颤抖，不知怎的，反正大概率不是什么意外，他的手指最终却和声波的手指纠缠在一起。顷刻间，他们之间的剑拔弩张消失了，只留下爵士脸上的一丝微笑。让人恼火的是，这一刻被那个蓝色金刚清发声器的动静打破了。

“唔，真的超级抱歉，长官，他说得对这是个意外我完全不是有意要撞他或者任何人关于这件事……我朋友们一直跟我说在城里不要跑这么快但是我要在这个循环结束之前把所有这些都派送了要是送不完我麻烦就大了他选我就是因为我速度快对吧所以我要是不跑快点怎么完成工作……”

“已经道歉。”声波简洁地打断了他，“平民，现在离开。”

“哦不不不不抱歉长官但我现在还不能走长官。长官您是声波对吧？那个记录所有人的声波？”

他身旁的爵士忍住一声嗤笑。声波对这种无礼的称呼一点也不满意，他冷冷地答道：“确定。”

“那就是说这个是给你的长官！”他急急忙忙地从子空间里拽出个东西，笨手笨脚地差点弄掉，又急不可耐地把它交给声波。不过，爵士还是设法在声波拿到之前就从他手里一把夺了过去。这个滑头小贼。

“看看这是什么？赛博坦总督，大首相震荡波，敬请拨冗出席盛宴……等一下，什么？”爵士护目镜后的光芒不可置信地闪耀着，“这是某种玩笑吗？这个星球上最讨厌的家伙要开派对？简直就像是说‘寻开心哪里去？就去震荡波的趴体’。”

信使站立不安，一只脚轻拍着地面。从站起来的时候他就一直这样，清楚地表明他想继续奔忙起来，且生来如此。“抱歉汽车人他只雇我分发这些请柬我并不知道震荡波首相在计划些什么而且……”

“目标达成。”震荡波指出，“请柬送到，可以离开。”

“好的长官谢谢长官！”他像一枚发射出去的导弹一样冲出去，沿着街道飞奔，比他撞上爵士时的速度还要快。声波真想翻个白眼，但爵士需要更多关注。他已经从刚坐的地方溜下来了，正沿着人行道边悠哉地溜达，手里把玩着那个金属牌。

“呐，看看是谁又想当个酷酷的小屁孩。”他拖长腔调慢吞吞地说，“很爱这个金灿灿的表面啊震荡波，很漂亮。如果我把它……掉到下水道里那就太可惜了！”他把手伸到一个打开的下水道栅栏上，随即松开手，但声波已经离得很近，及时接住那个东西。恼火的爵士怒气冲冲地大叫：“你不会真的要掺和到这个可悲兮兮的名利场里吧？”

“震荡波，显然想要遵从我的建议。”声波答道。他第一次近距离看清了爵士想毁掉的东西，不得不说首相下的功夫让他有点钦佩。一份聚会邀请函可以——且通常都是——通过电子信息分发的。然而，震荡波准备了一个精心雕刻的金属牌，闪耀着一种光泽，看起来像是真正产自地球的黄金。激光在表面雕刻出传统赛博坦符号优雅的曲线，让人想起革命前就再也没有听过的一种方言。震荡波的这个大手笔不仅以一场盛宴向所有霸天虎军官和士兵致敬，而且向所有拥有“身家”、想要出席的机甲敞开了他的私人庄园。不包括贫民区军民和乞丐，但依然意味着数百名铁堡人有资格参加。

“为大众组织奢华聚会，提供免费燃料。“声波解释道，”尝试复制年中节（midvorn festival）成功模式，但由个人出资。这是，他向威震天道歉的表示。”

熟悉的嫉妒怒容闪过爵士的脸庞。“所以我想，你会去的。”

“确定。”

“好吧，考虑到我已经警告过你了。”爵士傲慢地说着，“这场聚会会是乐趣的 _反面_ 。至少我还有个机会去见见其他汽车人。”

“也许并非如此。你的出席，没有必要。”

“什么？”爵士猛地抬起头看着他，表情既震惊又沮丧，“你不带我？为什么？”

“如前所述，你没有必要出席。”

声波注意到爵士立刻显出痛苦，但他还没忘记爵士的安全问题。出于正当理由，他切断了爵士和其他奴隶的接触。沮丧从爵士护目镜中掠过，但随后他绽开一个满怀希望的笑容。

“但是后妈，我也想去参加舞会！”

什么跟什么？声波对这个表述不知所措，直到激光鸟向他提供了一个有用的数据包。 _“地球表述。”_ 她解释着，被逗乐了。

“我是说。”爵士补充道，“我好像最近都没见过我的朋友们，已经很久很久了。”微笑化为悲伤，他转身坐回到箱子上，一瘸一拐地更加明显。“这种聚会居然是我们见到彼此的唯一机会。真可怜不是吗？但我们会抓住所能得到的一切。而且我很担心他们。在这些场合，汽车人常常会沦为消遣对象，而且也不会是什么善意的方式。我希望他们不用独自面对，我在场至少能帮点忙。”

爵士的肩膀耷拉着，带着经过完美粉饰的忧郁神情盯着地面。声波没买账，激光鸟却有点焦躁，她以自己满怀希望的笑容轻敲声波的连接端。

_“爵士出席，这么可怕？如果不带他，反应很可能是不高兴和抗拒。如果带上他，快乐无法估量。主人，如果可能，很希望给爵士带来快乐。”_

她并不知道最近声波担心的原因，但她说得对，如果不带爵士，他肯定会抓狂。即使留下圆锯鸟看着他，爵士也会找到法子，保证声波回家的时候看到一个涂抹的乱七八糟的公共休息室，或许还要更糟。

而且，他看起来真的可怜兮兮。

“你的举止。”他最终还是说，“必须无可挑剔。”

爵士脸上绽放出灿烂的笑容，激光鸟那端涌出的宽慰也在附和他的表情：“一如既往！”

声波拉近了两人间的距离，向前躬身，与爵士护目镜对护目镜。

“ _优于_ 既往。”他纠正道。

“最优！”爵士保证，手做了个交叉的动作，“我发誓。以领袖矩阵发誓。”

=============

“是的，我读过报告了。”威震天保证道。他懒洋洋地转了小半个圈，稍稍远离声波，蓝霹雳拿着布和上光剂跪在他脚下。“忘恩负义的小寄生虫。当然要逮捕他们，可以送去地球。既然他们这么关心能量的可用性，就让他们去帮忙生产吧。”

声波点点头，这一次对他的顾虑保持了沉默。威震天不是傻瓜，声波知道他不会错过一个既能增加奴隶人口，同时又能悄无声息从铁堡去除一些红蜘蛛支持者的机会。这招玩儿的很好，但声波在想，红蜘蛛发现的时候会作何反应。

“也许即将到来的庆祝活动，”他小心地说，“由震荡波经手主办，能够缓解民众间的紧张局势。”

“哦，这个嘛。”威震天转了转光镜，含含糊糊地对着墙边的桌子做了个手势，桌上堆满了老旧的数据板和一杯半空的能量液，那张金请柬半埋其中，几乎看不见。“我收到那张‘便笺’了。他肯定全芯投入了对吧？真悲催。我看不出来费芯费力去那儿有什么好处。”

这并不是个振奋人心的反应。声波曾许诺震荡波会协助他与威震天冰释前嫌，他到威震天的私人居所也正是为此而来。“您不情愿，能够理解。然而，建议您出席。没有领袖在场，致敬霸天虎的庆祝活动毫无用处。”

“这可真意外。”威震天回头，投来一个困惑的表情。“所有人里，没想到是你为震荡波说好话。你们之间存在巨大的，啊，分歧，已经有段时间了。”

“确定。然而，经济困难，平民不满，团结合作比私人嫌隙更重要。我对震荡波的支持，出于这个原因。”所有一切都足够真实，即使声波没有说出他真正的原因，威震天惊讶的表情也逐渐转为满意的认可。

“这才是我喜欢听到的：霸天虎们为了帝国的利益，将他们的小问题搁置一旁。你树立了一个很好的榜样，声波。我…… _认为_ 是时候原谅他了。的确，他和执法者们那些生意彻底失败了，但我也确信没了宝贵的工作他会很痛苦。好吧，我会出席。”他漫不经心地向声波的方向挥了挥手，“我也很期待在那里见到你。也许我们现在都需要点小乐子。”

他的手落在蓝霹雳身上，手掌覆过头雕的曲线，向下扫过他脸庞的边缘。蓝霹雳哆嗦着，双手紧紧攥着那块布，随后强迫自己继续任务。“退下吧声波。”

声波鞠了一躬，转身要走，可威震天忽然又开口了。“别急，等一下，我还有些事要问你。我相信那天你也在精炼厂，你还记得我遇见的那个年轻金刚吗？全身涂装画满火焰的那个？”

声波僵了僵，他立刻强迫自己放松下来，希望威震天没注意到这些。“确定。”他谨慎地表示同意，“声波那时在场。”“他叫什么？”

声波真希望不用回答，但他还是应道：“姓名：热破。”

威震天从鼻子里哼了一声，觉得好笑。“年轻一代确实倾向于用一些傻兮兮的名字，不是吗？不过，我还是得说，这名字很适合他。”威震天似乎没有想到为什么声波如此快地就能知道那个名字，或者他想到了，只是什么都没说。他看起来若有所思地凝视着外面城市的地平线。“热破，热破。我……是不是在什么地方见过他？”

声波第二次瞬间僵住。“再说一遍？”他徒劳地说着。他实在太过震惊以至于说不出什么更高明的话。威震天咧嘴一笑，看起来都有点不自在了。

“我知道，这是个古怪的问题。他只不过是个新火种，而且涂装色彩也让人难忘。可那天他抬头的瞬间，我看到了他的光镜，我有种非常奇怪的感觉，以前在什么地方见过他。不对，不仅仅是见过，而且我认识他，已经认识很久很久了。”

威震天的光镜里透出奇怪而恍惚的样子，跟声波以前看到过的眼神都不同。最终他又注意到了声波，那种古怪的眼神随着耸肩和假笑消失了。“好吧，如果对此我有什么要说的，我会认识他的，而且我确实有话要说。我打算把他召唤到我的充电床上。”

声波只是盯着他，思维还在转。现在，爵士和威震天都有同样恍惚的眼神，几乎相同的字眼……这是他第一次对这种情况感到非常不舒服。太奇怪、太可疑了。那个年轻的金刚被某种反常的东西包围着，声波猜不出，也不再重要。使他成为霸天虎间谍和情报头目的每种神经功能都被种种直觉灌注，这些本能现在叫嚣着要消除这种反常，因为有些事就是 _不对劲_ 。

“威震天大人。”他再也忍不住了，大声说道，“我的建议，逮捕这个金刚。”

“什么？”威震天投来惊奇的目光，“为什么？他犯了异见罪？”

“……否定。”声波不得不承认，他很不情愿。

“那是为了什么？“

是啊，为什么？即使声波愿意告诉威震天原因，他唯一的理由也根本不能称之为理由，而他也不愿意说。他慌忙想编出些说得通的答案，还没等他回答，威震天忽然爆发出一阵大笑。

“声波，你嫉妒了？居然是你而不是其他人？我认为这种事只会发生在红蜘蛛或震荡波身上，你好像一直都不在乎我的注意力在谁身上。你应该清楚，对那个贫民窟的小耗子没什么好怕的。没人能替代你！”

他拉近了两人之间的距离，强有力而欢快的一巴掌重重拍在声波背上。惊呆了的声波差点被这一下的力量打倒，他一时语塞。然而，威震天似乎并不需要声波说什么，他为自己找到的答案吃吃笑着。“今晚上就到这儿吧，你可以走了。除非你想留下？蓝霹雳可以等着。”

汽车人盯着地板，没有任何反应，甚至连抽动一下都没有。他这么安静，实在很不寻常。他也遇到了神秘而年轻的热破——且距离他比其他人都要近。声波倒希望威震天在他面前别这么口无遮拦。蓝霹雳现在在想什么？

声波礼貌地鞠了个躬。“感谢邀请。但是，这个循环还有很多工作要完成。”

“那就随你的便。回家去享受你自己的玩具吧，我也一样。晚安，声波。”

“威震天大人。”声波退了出去。事实上，他确实有工作要做。是时候展开新的调查了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章拖得久了点事情有点多……啊没记错的话是啰嗦小可爱上线了！❤️  
> 另外，下一章巨~~~长，可是巨~~~好看。照现在情况估计得俩礼拜开外po上来……


	7. Chapter 41: 欢庆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这多舛的一章来的略迟，第一是因为真的太太太长了，小3W字，我小伙伴说这字数你两篇小论文了😂，第二是因为摸鱼时间变少了，一天能翻的有限。校完我也是肥肠想哭了，万一有错字什么的欢迎指正并请原谅我！

这座宅邸曾经是铁堡总督的官方居所。数百年来，它服务于这个星球上最富有城市的主宰。哑光钢板和玻璃构成的奢华宫殿占据了整整一个城市街区。这是城市中最大的单体建筑，里面尽是曲折的走廊、拱形穹顶和庞大的接待厅。如果不算霸天虎入侵给它带来的巨大破坏和随后的重建工作的话，它也是城市最古老的建筑，而震荡波多半不会将这点算在内。铁堡被征服时，霸天虎曾将这里作为临时庇护所和作战大本营，然而威震天的部队前去追捕方舟号后，震荡波留了下来，成了这里唯一的住客。威震天从地球凯旋，他自然将这里献给了自己的领袖，但威震天更喜欢位于霸天虎指挥部顶层那所现代公寓，在那里可以俯瞰整座城市。这座古老的总督官邸仍归震荡波所有，成了他财富和权力伟岸而不可忽视的丰碑。

现在，这里被闪亮的灯光包裹，光谱上的每种色彩都能觅得踪迹，熙熙攘攘挤满机甲的场面自内战开始就鲜见了。声波抵达之前，半城人就已经都到了。充满敬畏的平民蜂拥而至，站在通常会因非法入侵而被逮捕的土地上。在整个庄园里，他们成群结队，啧啧品尝着能量液，呆呆望着精致的水晶花园。声波沿着中央步道走向宅邸，激光鸟在肩头，爵士在身后快步跟上，一路上人群散开为他让路。两扇巨大的门敞开着，展露出这位知名总督的舞厅。他的脚刚迈进门槛，一个不起眼的仆人就高喊出他的名字，吓他一跳。

**“霸天虎声波，帝国安全侦控主管。”**

激光鸟吓得几乎从他肩膀上跳下来，但周围的机甲只是瞥了一眼，或者压根就没注意。这个不起眼的小仆人肯定一晚上都在做这件事，他对声波微笑着，随后鞠了个躬。仆人话音刚落，震荡波就已经出现了，他推开其他机甲，在仆人鞠躬前恰好侵入声波的私人空间。声波已经感觉到手肘后的爵士炸了毛。

“声波主管，欢迎！能在这里见到你我很欣慰。红蜘蛛和他那群卑鄙的家伙已经到了，他们正忙着让自己舒服些。”他目光尖刻地斜瞥了一眼懒洋洋站在喷泉附近的几个搜索者。“威震天还没有到。红蜘蛛什么都没干，就只会奚落讽刺说威震天不会来。你确定他说他会出席吗？”

在没有真的迈步后退的情况下，声波试着向后靠，尽可能远离震荡波庞大的机体。“威震天，宣称有意出席。”

“哦，我希望他是认真的。你知道，这件事耗费了我相当大的个人开支，而且花了很多天组织筹备。如果他不来，如果这行不通，那所有都将是一场空！”

“威震天，难以捉摸。这一点，我们都很清楚。但是考虑：所有参与者现在都倾向于支持震荡波。无论威震天是否出席，这场活动并不是完全浪费。”

震荡波放松了一点，从声波的这些话里他多少得到些安慰。“确实……让这些平民用我的燃料填满他们的油箱，让他们记住是我，不是红蜘蛛！”

“只要别出现供不应求或者类似的危险情况就好。”爵士大声说着，并在震荡波僵住怒视他的时候，厚着脸皮露出一个放肆的微笑。

“……你带来了奴隶。我看他未经允许就说话的嗜好并没有改正。希望他今晚别打我那个汽车人的主意，那就算是为她着想了。”

“说不好。”爵士立刻说，“那你能别打我这个霸天虎的主意吗？”

震荡波张口结舌地看着爵士，声波赶忙拍了拍爵士的肩膀引他离开。“首相，”他打了个招呼， 迅速带着爵士离开，还不忘点头以示礼貌。

“爵士。”他呵斥道，“不是今晚。你的承诺：最佳举止。”

“对不起，这是条件反射！我受不了他对你这么友好，真让我毛骨悚然。”

“无论如何，爵士要举止得体。否则机器狗会护送你回家。”

“不要！”爵士一把抓住声波胸舱的边缘，护目镜中浮现出绝望的神情。“不，求你了，我要留下。普神才知道如果我不在，震荡波会做出什么事：可能会给你的能量液加料，把你拽进小黑屋，想法子和你亲热。没人活该承受这种可怕的命运。”他穿过声波护甲边缘怒气冲冲地瞪着震荡波，后者还在根据机甲们的地位选择是问候还是无视。声波抓住爵士的下颌，将他的注意力转回到自己身上。

“爵士知道我的出席只出于政治支持，”他提醒着自己的奴隶。“唯一的目的，恢复震荡波之前的身份，让他重新承担自己的工作，让我回到我的工作中。威震天今晚会来。他度过一个愉快的夜晚，是我想要的。”

“你说的就像我在自助餐下面埋了十根炸药一样。”

声波就那么盯着爵士，后者很快摊开手：“我没有！就算我再恨这个派对和派对的主人，我也找不到什么法子能蒙过你去搞个破坏。还有克劳莉娅，就像震荡波——当然是他还能有谁——指出的那样，如果今晚事情变得一团糟，我可不想让她成为震荡波的出气筒。所以我要忍着，面带微笑地端上能量液。说到这个……”

爵士的目光落在两个挖地虎的奴隶身上，他们正在穿过人群，向仆人们的大厅走去。爵士向他们迈出一步，但声波把他拦住了。在他无声的命令下，激光鸟从声波肩头飞向爵士肩头。

“爵士，在这里的这段时间会受激光鸟监督。”

“什么？整晚上吗？”爵士沮丧地盯着他，“可是肩上有个霸天虎，其他汽车人连话都不想跟我说！”

“正是。这条规则，很早就建立了。爵士，忘记了？”

爵士恼怒地说：“我已经很久没见他们了。行行好可怜可怜我吧，主人。就不能私下说几句话吗？”

“否定。如果爵士必须留在这里，那么这就是规定。”

爵士显而易见的失望让声波觉得监督愈发重要。他在想，如果磁带们没有监听，爵士会跟那些汽车人说些什么悄悄话。

激光鸟并不知道声波布置这项任务的真正原因，她认为爵士的反应是对自己的一种冒犯。感觉被怠慢的激光鸟啄住爵士音频接收器的边缘，后者大叫起来。“嘿！疼！好吧好吧，那你就是我今晚的约会对象啦。”他挠了挠她喙的下方表示歉意，激光鸟很快融化在他的触摸中。“没有老大，我们会过得很愉快，对吧？”

“饮品准备完毕，就回来找我。”声波命令道，无视了爵士不屑的表情。

“遵命，如你所愿。”

周围的人群传来一阵沙沙的响动，震荡波的仆人当晚最后一次宣告： **“威震天陛下！霸天虎帝国统治者，我们星球的救世主！”**

“威震天万岁！”人群齐声道，声波转向入口方向，与其他人一起向威震天鞠躬。他直起身时，爵士已经消失了。

======== 

爵士从声波身边溜走的那一刻开始，激光鸟就开始记录了。尽管声波不在场，他也很快就可以看到接下来发生的一切，就从爵士闪转腾挪穿过人群前往仆人们的大厅开始。正当他以很快的速度靠近那两个汽车人时，他和激光鸟突然被声波的其他磁带拦住了。轰隆隆和迷乱分别扑到爵士的一只胳膊上，把他弄得失去了平衡，差点直直撞到其他人。

“爵士，你成功了！”

“时候正好！”

“怎么着，老大第一百万次决定你俩得来盘特别重要的三维棋游戏？”

“你懂的，就在顺道来这个完全十分一点不重要的聚会之前？”

“这很声波。”他们咯咯笑起来，显然已经高纯上头，然后又顺着爵士的胳膊继续向上爬。爵士不像声波，他块头不够大，没法承受肩膀上扛着三个共生体，只能挣扎着保持直立。激光鸟惊惶地尖叫并拍打翅膀，不愿意把栖身之地让给她那两个闹哄哄的兄弟。

“噢，安静！小尖嘴！我们也想骑在爵士背上。”

“爵士，跟我们说说，你今晚上要干点什么炫酷的事儿，我们可不想错过。”

“给燃料下药？”

“在桌上跳舞？”

“把能量液倒在震荡波背上？”

“还是让电力系统短路然后搞砸整个趴体？”

“快说快说！”

“好吧，是这样的。”最终爵士设法抓住他们的护甲板，把他们拽下来丢到离得最近的自助餐桌边上。“抱歉让你们失望了，我的地狱小坏蛋们。除了能量液，今晚我没打算上其他‘菜’。我答应声波要规矩点。”

“嗷，可是……”

“捎带一说，你们的妹妹正在录呢。”

轰隆隆和迷乱的目光直接移到激光鸟身上，后者得意地笑着，弯起翅膀摆出个洋洋自得的姿势。。

“是轰隆隆的主意。“迷乱立刻说，随后头上就挨了一拳。

“炉渣！”

“那什么，老大，我们只是帮你考验一下爵士。确保他整晚上都乖乖的。”

“嗯，对，就是这样。”

_“多谢了，小尖嘴，谢你告诉我们你在记录。”_

激光鸟唧唧叫着“说”了些什么，大意是反正他们早就该知道，惹得双胞胎气呼呼。爵士又瞥了一眼仆人们的大厅，另一个汽车人刚刚进去。

“总之，你们俩难道不用去偷听一舞厅客人的各种闲聊八卦吗？我想这就是声波今晚交代给你们的任务吧。”

“我想是的。”

“那你又要去干嘛？”

“我要去和自己人待一会儿。而且我已经迟到了。今晚玩得开心点啊孩子们。”他抬起手指行了个礼就溜走了。不知道他有没有听到，但是激光鸟的音频接收器捕捉到轰隆隆的话：“ _我们_ 就是自己人啊。”

爵士穿过人群的时候，双胞胎消失在他身后，这次他终于可以畅通无阻地到达仆人们的大厅了。这里要安静得多，几乎没什么人，要找到调酒室的门得花点时间。他伸手推开一扇门，又犹豫了，扭头看了看肩上的激光鸟，又回头看了看大门。

“激光鸟。”他柔声细语地说，“我亲爱的小磁带，你知道，我非常非常喜欢你……但我在想啊，在我进那个房间的时候，你介不介意别呆在我肩上？你知道的，如果你在那儿的话，其他汽车人可能会很怕靠近我。”

激光鸟对此的反应是抖乱羽翼的金属薄片，发出一声坚决且完全否定的尖叫。

“我知道声波给你下命令了！”爵士赶忙补充，“我不是让你违背他的命令。他只命令你监视我，反正角度更高，你也能更好地监视我，对吧？”

激光鸟思忖再三，金属薄片收回原处，发出肯定的啁啾声。

“我也这么认为。而且我觉得，如果你呆在房梁上，对我们所有人来说，事情都会简单得多啦。”

激光鸟沿着爵士的手臂滑落下来，爵士将她举起，让她能更好地直视自己。她坚决地用喙尖啄了啄爵士的脸颊，外人看来可能会觉得是攻击行为，爵士只是蹭了蹭留下的细小凹痕，咧嘴一笑。“没错，我还是你的约会对象。我保证不会忘记这点。”他亲昵地摩挲着喙的下方，随后任手指在她羽翼关节下来回抓挠表示感谢。他的手半埋进激光鸟的护甲薄片时，大门打开了，充电器差点一头撞上他们两个。

“爵士。”他声音微弱地尖叫了一声，吓得窜到一边，目光茫然，不由自主地跟着爵士的手盯着激光鸟：“呃……”

“嘿，充电器！”爵士兴高采烈地打了个招呼，随意抬起手臂，激光鸟飞向空中，在调酒室里拍打着翅膀，最终在一个高大的储物柜上找到了合适的栖身之地。充电器在激光鸟飞过头顶的时候仓促后退，一直退到门槛处，爵士跟了上去。

“我……我们没想到你会在这里。”

“我当然在啦，为什么不呢？”他一路撵着汽车人进入房间，脸上绽放出灿烂的笑容，“大家好啊！”

调酒室里全都是汽车人，他们都在忙着给自己的主人调制复杂的饮品。爵士一进来，大家都抬起头，其中一些点了点头，但没人说话。如果爵士期待大家用愉快的问候招呼他，那他肯定会失望，但他的笑容一点都没变。他很快静静地来到一张桌边，感知器和飞火正在那儿称量配料并倒进热杯子中。

“怎么样啊伙计们？要我帮忙吗？”

“没事。”感知器敷衍地回应。飞火看了一眼爵士，随后就走开了，一句话都没说。“这儿太挤了，你最好回去找声波。”

“哦，他自己呆上个几分钟没问题的。”爵士向他保证道，很轻松地忽略了潜台词。“我喜欢这儿的小伙伴。”他几乎没停，走过工作台，靠近大黄蜂——他是房间里唯一一个对爵士微笑的汽车人。他听不到外界的一切，只是静静地对爵士展露笑颜，而爵士回以咧嘴一笑，与他手指相扣，紧握他的手以示问候。

“现在，稳住。”滑车在桌边指导，他和吊车正在用新调出来的混合物把水晶杯子装满，整整一托盘杯子，一滴也没有洒出来，两人都松了口气，随后把剩下的液体哗啦啦倒进几个小方块里。“这些对我们来说就够了。干得不错，吊车。给你，大黄蜂，还有……爵士。”

他招招手吸引大黄蜂的注意力，递给他们两块。“我相信，这会是个漫漫长夜。最好给你们自己补充点体力。”

大黄蜂急切地接了过去，但爵士条件反射地瞥了一眼正在记录一切的激光鸟，摇了摇头。“啊……不用了，谢啦！我来之前刚补充过。”

“肯定没这么棒。”滑车依旧坚持举着方块。“自打到这儿我们就一直在做这批喝的了，尝尝吧！”

_“不行。”_ 爵士立刻应道。滑车和吊车都惊讶地向他眨了眨眼。“我是说……你们一直都在忙，现在成功了，你们理应好好享受。就别管我了。”

他很坚定地把递过来的方块推了回去，这次滑车没有再争辩，看起来有点难过。爵士果断再次咧嘴笑起来，转变了话题。“近况如何？挖地虎对你们还好吧？看起来搅拌机教你了些棒呆的美味妙招。”

现在轮到滑车和吊车望向激光鸟，不安地挪动着：“我想，没什么好抱怨的。”

“他们确实让我们忙碌不已。”

_“日夜如此。”_ 最后这句话让爵士的笑容逐渐暗淡，但随后门又开了，蓝霹雳一瘸一拐地走进来。

“小蓝！”没等其他人有所动作，爵士连蹦带跳地穿过房间，一把抓住他的手紧紧握在胸前。“嘿，孩子，好久不见，太想你了。你还好吗？”

蓝霹雳以一个苍白的笑容和耸肩作答，随后给了爵士一个实实在在的拥抱。爵士依然谨记声波的规则，他很快后退，假装没注意到蓝霹雳光镜中闪过的伤心。“唔……给你来杯喝的。滑车和吊车刚刚完成的特调，你会喜欢的。”他把不声不响的蓝霹雳拽到一个物资箱上，安顿他坐下，把递给自己的小方块塞到蓝霹雳手中。“他想喝什么？别担心给他做喝的这事儿，你坐那儿就行，我帮你做。”

“不用了。”感知器冷淡地说着，已经伸手去拿一些小罐子了。“我知道他要什么。地球风格蒸馏高纯，加碳、铜、石膏，对吧？”

蓝霹雳点点头，面带感激地对感知器笑了笑，剩爵士被丢在一边，尴尬不已。“可是……让我帮把手吧！我想帮忙。”

“跟你说了，我们能搞定。而且我想你已经有同伴了。”感知器向激光鸟投去怀疑的目光，后者的脖颈毛本能地微微竖起。

“谁？激光鸟吗？”爵士无所谓地说，“呀，别担心这位小淑女。她不会伤害任何人。”他从配料碗里抓起一把能量晶块，举起来提供给激光鸟。尽管激光鸟非常清楚她被带有敌意的汽车人包围着，而且也不喜欢他们对她的那种表情，但她对自己的身份有足够的信心——对她最喜欢零食也无法抗拒——从而足以忽略威胁而选择零食。她迅速从爵士的手掌中啄起一口美味，在爵士向她使眼色的时候嘁嘁喳喳叫起来。“看到了吧？她就是饿了。”

感知器注视着他们之间的交流，光镜中满是冷酷。“我猜你现在和他们所有人都是好朋友了，是吧？”

“机器狗和我还有些问题正在解决。”爵士欢快地承认，“还是让我们聊点更有意思的事情吧。那个嘴皮子飞快的蓝小孩带着震荡波的邀请函出现时，红蜘蛛怎么接受的？”

感知器又把注意力集中在他的工作上，他耸耸肩：“我不知道。有什么关系吗？”

“我就是好奇。”

“我很忙。爵士，我说第三遍了，带上你的小间谍回到声波那儿去吧。我们都知道那才是你想去的地方。”

爵士怔了怔。所有汽车人抬起头，很快又看向别处。这次爵士没有费心再假装下去。“小感，你今天晚上脾气特别尖刻暴躁。或者说是脾气特别‘探索者’。你有什么心事吗？”

“有。”感知器厉声说，“是关于你和你那个霸天虎主人的流言。”

“流言？关于我？”

“很多。而且他们似乎一致认为你和声波一起生活得很愉快……甚至很享受。”

“啊，当然啦，你们都知道，那家伙一天忙不完的事。”爵士慢悠悠地说，“他那面罩和单调的声音真让人抓狂。”

“急救员说你爱上他了。”

“他这么说的？”爵士大笑起来，笑得轻快随意，“诊断这种危险的疾病之前，救仔还得再积攒些经验。”

“或者是你该省省了，别以为我们大家都没配光镜。”失去耐心的感知器把搅拌碗“砰”地猛摔在台面上，离他很近的汽车人们都吓了一跳，“就坦白你的真实感受吧！”

“我的真实感受，”爵士毫不迟疑地回击，“就是我会用自己的方法应对我那个霸天虎，而你们应对你们自己的。我们都在做着必须做的事然后撑下去。”

“好了感知器。”滑车想要出面调解，“我们眼前还有漫漫长夜要度过，现在别谈这个了，嗯？”

“现在别谈‘哪个’？”爵士狐疑地问。感知器只是恼怒地看了滑车一眼，决定无视他的建议。

“他们把大汉送回地球了。”他说着，每个字都凝滞着苦涩，“你都不在乎吗？”

爵士的护目镜中闪过惊讶，接着是同情。“发生这事我很难过，小感。我完全不知情。现在我能听到的没有以前那么多了。”

“你是没时间去努力尝试吧。因为你忙着讨好声波向他献媚——或者就像最近的闲言碎语说的那样，忙着为他跳舞。我想，取悦他比操芯我们中间的任何一个人要重要得多。”

“你想让我怎么办？”爵士的耐心也要消失殆尽，声音中的怒意越来越浓。“我和他生活在一起。我可没得选择。”

“你撒谎。”

房间中的每个人都望向第一次开口的飞火。他的机翼尖端抽动着，在爵士的注视下艰难地吞咽一口，却并没有移开自己的目光。

“抱歉，请再说一遍，火仔？”

“我们都知道发生了什么，爵士。”感知器嗤笑，“惊天雷把一切都告诉飞火了。”

“你得再说具体点。”

“就是发生可怕暴乱的那天。”飞火继续说，爵士立刻紧张起来，并把所有注意力集中到给一托盘杯子倒饮品上。“声波监视红蜘蛛被抓了现行，这本不该发生的。威震天说闹翻天可以把你带回家，但惊天雷告诉我，你当着所有搜索者的面拒绝了。他说你反抗闹翻天，拼命尖叫说你宁可和声波在一起也不愿回到我们身边。”

“你背叛了我们！”

“我所做的，”爵士尖刻地纠正道，“是把我自己变成了一个讨价还价的筹码，红蜘蛛可以利用这个筹码来换取他渴望已久的科学院，而科学院也是这个宇宙里除天火之外唯一一个能让他不那么痛苦的东西——这样他就不会日夜不停打你的头。”他故意戳了戳感知器胸口正中，“看起来凹痕明显少多了，不用谢。”

大吃一惊的感知器无言以对，只能张目结舌的看着爵士。爵士拿起托盘，优雅地举过肩头，忽然又是满面笑容，“那么，这些已经准备好了？”

他向大门走去，感知器结结巴巴想要说些什么：“可是……我……不！爵士！为什么你总要歪曲一切？”

“不好意思，喝的要凉了。走啦！”

他彬彬有礼地躬身走出房间，而唯一有所动作的只有激光鸟，她跟着飞了出去。

========

爵士跟他自己派系的汽车人打交道之时，声波也在应对霸天虎。他耐心地等待着欢呼声和掌声渐渐消失，看着震荡波奔过去迎接威震天。他们互相说了几句话，几乎每说一句震荡波就鞠一躬，最终威震天转身向声波走来。他恭敬地鞠躬致意，注意到他的计划似乎已经奏效了。威震天喜欢阿谀奉承，而人群的赞美——这些人本身已经被大量免费燃料弄得忘乎所以了——就像为领袖独家定制的高纯。他的光镜中洋溢着热忱。

“威震天大人。”

“声波。”他愉快地应答，“对于缓和紧张局势，看来你是正确的。这个聚会让大家心情不错，不是吗？”

声波略略考虑了一下还在震荡波大门外的饥饿乞丐和贫民区居民，知道最好还是别提这茬。“宾客，因您莅临而感到高兴。”他说，“震荡波首相也是。”

“没错，他也这么说。”威震天声音中那一点点欢愉变得索然，“说了三次。”

威震天斜后方的震荡波向声波投来一个焦虑惊慌的眼神，声波思维飞转：“震荡波，只是感到宽慰。如今不用再与搜索者们单独谈话。”他歪头望向“铁三角”，他们都在忙不迭地把自己灌个酩酊大醉，还不怎么安静。威震天大笑起来，震荡波松了口气。

“如果您愿意，尊敬的陛下。”他满怀希望地指向舞厅的礼台，台子中央仍然矗立着几百年前总督的王座，“您在这里会非常舒适，而奴隶会准备您的饮食。”

尽管对向人群挥手更感兴趣，威震天还是任由自己被护送到礼台上。声波和震荡波选了王座周围两把稍小的椅子。很难不注意到的是，震荡波的奴隶已经跪在他的座位旁，像一件艺术陈列品般完全静止不动。声波有些哭笑不得，他发现这不但吸引了人们对震荡波的注意力，还确保除了他以外没人能坐在紧挨着威震天的那把椅子上。没过多久，铲土机也来和他们坐到了一起，这对挖地虎的领导者来说恰如其分，吊钩也陪在一旁。不那么恰如其分的是，红蜘蛛慢慢悠悠花了些时间，才终于缓步登上礼台。

“吾王威震天陛下。”他油腔滑调地致意，夸张地鞠了个躬。

“红蜘蛛。”一个草草的回应并没有把红蜘蛛搪塞过去。

“在这儿见到您实在是太好了。”他讨好地说道，“真是又惊又喜。看起来我终究还是欠了闹翻天五个子儿。”他得意地把目光转向震荡波，“你肯定松了口气。”

“如果你是指‘我为陛下的出席感到荣幸吗？’”震荡波冷冷的回应，“那么当然是的。毕竟这是一个旨在为霸天虎军官庆祝的聚会。至少是为那些忠诚的军官。”

红蜘蛛装出一副受伤的表情，随意地落座在最近的椅子上：“换句话说，你是指那些对黑市内爆无责任的霸天虎，那次事件差点毁掉……”

“红蜘蛛，有段时间没见了。”声波匆忙打断，“建造新学院取得很大进展？”

红蜘蛛冲他眨了眨光镜，有点吃惊。不过，如果说有什么事能让红蜘蛛忍受自己被打断，那就是一个可以更多谈论他自己的借口。“是啊，既然你说到这个了。自从我正式获得实验室场地后……”他带着胜利的得意笑容斜瞥了一眼震荡波，“我的奴隶和我一直在仔细清点资产、修复损坏的设备、安装新的终端。我非常感谢挖地虎的协助，是他们帮我把建筑群接入电网中。”他风情万种地冲那二位抛了个媚眼。

“根本就没征求我同意。”铲土机喝着能量液咕哝道，红蜘蛛并没有听到。

“当我们有能力教育出一代学生。”他滔滔不绝地说着，“我相信赛博坦会正式迎来一个繁荣的新时代。”

“当心点红蜘蛛。”威震天低声说，“我会研究一下你美其名曰夜校的成果，在此之前，没人能对繁荣的新时代说三道四。”

“噢，我确信一定会有回报的。科学发现是先进文化的标志，你难道不赞成吗，声波？”

他期待地看着声波，后者谨慎地瞥了一眼震荡波。“确定。”他以外交辞令作答，“但，是众多标志中的一个。另一个，是生产大量商品。”

震荡波的光镜亮起来，而红蜘蛛的嘴不赞成地撇下去。“或许只是闲来无事围坐一堆，然后计划计划像这样毫无意义的聚会。”他暗示着，“您觉得呢，我的陛下？完美文明的真正定义是什么？”

威震天花了些时间来考虑这个问题。他安逸地斜倚在椅子上，若有所思地轻敲指尖。“当然是存活下来的那个文明。”他最终答道，“倘若不能存续，那就理应成为历史。正如我们星球所谓的‘黄金时代’。如果真的是黄金铸就，那它就会永不终结。”

震荡波一本正经地点头：“非常正确，我的陛……”

“我发现地球就是一个很有意思的个案。”威震天继续说，“那里的人寿命那么短，帝国兴衰不过就在一塞年间。可惜你不在那里，震荡波。你能从观察他们之中学到很多。”

声波疲惫地看着震荡波在威震天的注视下泄了气，知道威震天对他首相的气还没消完。他来参加聚会，是宽恕降临的确切标志，但按照威震天以往的风格，他不会就这么轻易翻篇。

“我……我一直很遗憾不能在地球前线为您效力，”震荡波结结巴巴地说，“遵照您的指令，管理赛博坦我已知足。”

“治理已被征服的领土，”声波说，“通常被视作霸天虎最平淡无奇的职责。然而，与作战同样重要。如果没有震荡波的守护，铁堡很可能会被叛徒汽车人摧毁。”

威震天瞥了一眼在震荡波脚边一动不动的克劳莉娅，微微耸耸肩。“这倒是。这是必要的日常工作，即使乏味无聊。”

现在，红蜘蛛开始明白了，他向声波投去怀疑的目光。幸运的是，正在此时他被归来的奴隶们分散了注意力。爵士首先为威震天服务，身体低到几乎呈跪姿，谦恭地将目光定在地板上，呈现出完美无瑕的优雅和沉默。他身边只有急救员陪着，后者端着托盘将杯子提供给其他官员。声波还没拿到他自己的那杯，激光鸟就落在他膝头，立即要求进入磁带仓，这让他有些惊讶。尽管在漫长的战时，声波经常会在公共场合让共生体泊入，但现在的时间地点都不适合上传。他拒绝打开胸舱，只以一丝好奇回应了她的请求。激光鸟没有回答，只是再次催促，这次更加迫切。

声波更加好奇了，他终于不再拒绝，打开了胸舱。其他几个官员因此斜睨了他一眼，幸运的是似乎没人在意。谈话在继续，在他身旁萦绕流动，他很快把注意力转向内部，观看她的录像。

录影结束，他已经看到了仆人们房间里发生的一切。现在他终于明白激光鸟为什么如此固执。他的目光回到爵士身上，后者依旧以一贯的泰然自若为霸天虎们服务，他的表情就是一张礼貌专注的完美面具。没人会去揣测出了什么问题。那个年轻的守护金刚——激光鸟注意到他当时没在仆人房间里——无疑很高兴能和爵士一起工作，包括让爵士而不是他自己去侍奉威震天。声波看着他第二次添满威震天的杯子，悻悻地意识到威震天满含深意的目光也一直跟着爵士。

“威震天陛下！”所有人抬起头，看见精心抛光的大火车和闪电现身了，潇洒地向他们的君主致敬，极尽所能好好表现。霸天虎指挥中心都传遍了，说是威震天对震荡波的愤怒源于他任由市场腐化堕落，他对三变战士将暴动变成一场危机同样怒不可遏。据声波所知，他从上个循环开始就没跟他们直接说过话。毫无疑问，他们两个希望这场聚会对他们和他们的上司都代表宽恕，但声波怀疑没这么容易。比起军事上，威震天更可能原谅经济舛错。

威震天不耐烦地哼了一声，对他们的致敬挥了挥手，“你们两个要干嘛？”

“唔……只是向您致意，陛下。”

“还想告诉您，能在这儿见到您我们有多高兴，陛下。”

“我对让你们高兴的事没兴趣。”威震天毫不客气地提醒他们，两人同样咽了口电解液。“就这些？”

“那个，还有……”

“我们……呃……希望介绍一位朋友。”他们分开两边，显露出站在礼台边缘外的第三个金刚，两人使劲向前拽了一把他的手肘，让他站到了他们中间。“威震天陛下，请允许我们介绍执法者毒气弹。”

“他是个很棒的年轻人。”

“工作非常努力。”

“我们最好的执法者之一。”

威震天看起来不以为然：“我不是把所有的执法者都解雇了么？”

“呃，是的。”

“不过，我们自费留下了毒气弹。”

“您知道，当作助手。”

“帮助我们把事情办好。”

“那么，愿普神保佑他吧。”威震天干巴巴地说。声波当然已经通过共生体的报告知晓了这个年轻的毒气弹，但这还是第一次与他共处一室。通过装在他护甲板上的部分能看出，他也是一个三变，这倒没什么好大惊小怪的。三重形态的变形金刚往往都会拉帮结派，也更喜欢自己的同伴。毫无疑问，大火车和闪电把他留在办公室，除了做案头工作，还有其他原因，不过这并没有对这位光镜闪亮的平民造成什么困扰。毒气弹对周遭的敌意全然不觉，兴奋地扭来扭去。

“尊敬的吾王威震天陛下，真是荣幸之至！闪电保证今晚我会见到您，但我不太相信，至少在这一刻之前都不敢相信。试想，我和威震天陛下同处一个平台……

“再也不是了。”当下正受威震天怒目而视的震荡波干脆地说。他意味深长地向人群歪了歪头，同时可能发送了一个简短的消息，大火车和闪电明显收到了这个暗示。

“唔，无论如何，感谢您抽出时间，陛下。”

“我们荣幸之至，陛下。”

他们鞠躬后退，拽着还在絮絮叨叨的毒气弹，以最快速度走下礼台。震荡波松了口气，红蜘蛛用玻璃杯掩住了偷笑。

“希望那些三变白痴没对他应承其他什么事。”威震天低声抱怨着，目光追随他们汇入聚会人群。“比如说什么，有一天能成为一个霸天虎之类的。”

“我确信他们不会那么鲁莽。”震荡波赶忙说，“不过，战车队一直不在，确实引出一个问题，霸天虎也许需要招募更多人了。”

“噢，又来了，”红蜘蛛咕哝道，“你还是觉得我们可以无视战争已经结束，依然把霸天虎的印记拿去拍卖，然后给出价最高的那个人。没有敌人要打，我们要更多的士兵来干嘛？”

“即使在和平时期，红蜘蛛指挥官，这个星球也需要一支相当规模的官方部队。”

“用来，比如说，镇压一两次暴乱。”

他们争辩的当口，声波的目光正巧落在跪在红蜘蛛座位旁的那个守护金刚身上。他正焦急地盯着克劳莉娅，却突然因疼痛剧烈抽搐，差点丢掉酒瓶。爵士及时挽救了他，一手接住能量液，另一只手在急救员发出声响之前就捂住了他的嘴。声波在他护目镜中看到了疑惑，但急救员只是摇了摇头，就移开了目光。爵士并不明白，但声波认为原因在于他的格式塔连接。迷乱刚刚报告说铁三角们正在舞厅的其中一个小间里拿他们的奴隶车辙找乐子。

爵士把当下空空如也的托盘塞进急救员手里，随后指了指仆人们的大厅，给他一个休息的机会。护目镜苍白的急救员点点头，悄悄爬下平台。

“威震天陛下。”这一切发生的时候，红蜘蛛慢吞吞地说，“请向我们的文官总督解释一下，为什么一个士兵不是用钱堆出来的，好吗？”

威震天轻蔑地哼了一声：“我对把霸天虎头衔卖给平民这种事没兴趣。但震荡波也没说错。”

正在得意洋洋自顾自假笑的红蜘蛛被弄了个措手不及，惊讶地眨了眨光镜。得到威震天支持的震荡波同样惊讶，振奋起来。

“毕竟，我们确实在战争中失去了很多人。某些人也在战后迷失了自我。或许是时候寻找新鲜燃料补充军力了。”他懒洋洋地耸耸肩，把玩着手中的杯子。“至少，这件事值得考虑。一旦开始寻找，也许我就能找到那个‘对的’金刚。”

那种恍惚的目光又一次浮现在他的光镜中，声波突然被一种可怕的疑虑所占据，他知道威震天芯里想的是谁。红蜘蛛和震荡波也注意到了那种眼神，他们交换了一个诧异而非敌意的眼神，之后也看向了声波。更糟的是，爵士看着威震天的表情时所带的好奇比声波更甚。

“如果霸天虎招募在即，”他指出，“那么必须对未来的分配进行核算。震荡波首相对于财政有着广博的知识，招募可行或如果可行时，他最适合进行分析工作。”

震荡波迫不及待地点头，“是的，没错，当然了。这样的提议确实涉及对燃料分配的仔细分析，更别说财产分配了。倘若我们的威震天陛下确实认为是时候征召新的霸天虎入伍，那么我当然很高兴能进行这项任务。”

正如声波预料的那样，威震天沉下脸来，他光镜中那种奇怪的恍惚目光消失了。“数字。”他嗤笑着，“数字总能毁掉我的荣耀。霸天虎的理想不应用公式或计算来衡量，而应该像我们一样自由。”

“我完全同意，尊敬的陛下。”震荡波平静地说。

红蜘蛛透过玻璃杯摆出一个相当怀疑的表情：“你？同意？”

“我同意，我们的革命理想不应如此实用主义地衡量。遗憾的是，薪水必须给付，燃料必须供应，这样一来您的士兵们才能为霸天虎事业而战。正如您之前所说，这是必要的日常工作，即使乏味无聊。我很荣幸能为这件事操芯，这样您就不用费芯了。”

震荡波低下头，他词句中令人讶异的谦和转变很完美。声波在威震天的光镜中看到了明显被打动的眼神。

“说的好，我的‘文官总督’。我所有士兵们饥肠辘辘的油箱感谢你的服务工作。”

威震天与震荡波碰了碰杯，声波知道宽恕已经非正式授予了。震荡波也知道这一点，他的光镜愉快地亮起来。声波瞟红蜘蛛之前就已经知道他会看到什么情形，红蜘蛛的光镜肯定充满嫌恶。不出意料，却更重要的是，他看向自己的奴隶。爵士跪在铲土机椅子后的阴影里，护目镜锁定震荡波，表情因愤怒和失望而扭曲。首相终究不会永远蒙羞，弥合的帝国也会存续。

_声波_ ，他如释重负地想， _11分_ 。

========

爵士消失在铲土机的影子里。声波根本都没意识到他动了，直到他毫无预兆地出现在自己和震荡波之间。他举起玻璃瓶，有那么可怕的一瞬间，声波唯恐爵士真的接受迷乱的建议，把一整瓶液体全都倒在震荡波背上。

他没这么做。相反，他向震荡波的杯子伸出手，一只手滑过震荡波的腕关节，将杯子保持在稳定位置，随后又给他倒上一杯。“阁下请慢用。”他低声说，声音丝绒般柔软有礼，可声波离得那么近，他能看到爵士对震荡波的手腕抓得有多紧，紧到足以压断那些更细小的支柱【相当于骨头吧】。声波也能听到震荡波因为疼痛发出轻微的嘶嘶声，看到他金色的光镜中闪动着愤怒的光芒，但他在威震天或红蜘蛛面前却不敢抱怨如此微不足道的疼痛。爵士倒满他细高的玻璃杯，后退并回到跪姿，在大多数人光镜里看来，这都是一幅顺从的完美画面。威震天的光镜再次跟随着他，这次他说话了。

“我必须得说，声波。你一向傲慢的奴隶行为有了明显改善。考虑到他在探索者手下待了好几年，态度都变化甚微，这的确让人印象深刻。我想知道，你有什么秘笈？”

声波不太确定该如何作答，但震荡波很乐意帮他回答。“或许是因为有规律的亲手喂食习惯，陛下。我最近在市场上见过他们两个这样做。除了直接从自己的主人手中进食，汽车人不许摄取其他燃料。我想目的是让他服从。”

“这招很有意思，声波。”威震天说，“成功了吗？”

声波的余光看到爵士护目镜后的光变得像冰一样冷。“进展，”他慎重作答，“与预期相当。”

“要我说可不止。”震荡波又说道，不知是没注意还是压根无视了声波警告的眼神。“你带着他在夜店进行 ‘私人表演’之后的那个循环，在我夜店里的每一个人都在谈论这事。他们说他为你跳了大半夜的舞。”

红蜘蛛差点被最后一口能量液呛到，威震天则大笑起来：“爵士，你现在都为声波跳舞了？”

爵士微笑着，护目镜中依旧闪着冷冷的光：“我遵从主人的命令。”

“你擅长这个吗？”

爵士几乎不可察觉地僵了僵，声波看见了他护目镜中闪过的骄傲。他张嘴刚要回答，声波匆匆将杯中液体一饮而尽。

“爵士，再来一杯。”

爵士有些吃惊，但当他们目光相触时，爵士就很知趣地闭上了嘴；“是，主人。”

他把目光从威震天身上移开去为声波服务。威震天现在困惑地看着声波。“爵士，各方面都令人满意，”他给出了答案，“特别是顺从的时候。”

“恕我直言，声波主管。”震荡波傲慢地说，“尽管你的奴隶有一些进步，我相信把负面强化和奖励相结合是训练一个汽车人最有效的方法。我可爱的克劳莉娅就是一个服从的完美典范，她当初送来时可是个暴躁凶狠的危险分子。”

“你的意思是，无脑的完美典范。”红蜘蛛发话了。他轻蔑地审视着克劳莉娅和她空洞的眼神。“老实说，如果他们对发生在自己身上的事毫无知觉，有这么个汽车人在床上又有什么好？你还不如给自己造个机器人。或许……你到那一步了吗？做过吗？”

震荡波愤怒地盯着红蜘蛛：“不像某些人，我不需要通过唠唠叨叨来消遣，她明白我是她世界的主人，这一点我也不需要通过她开口说话来获知。”

“行吧。”红蜘蛛同情地说，“至少你还是某人的老大。”

仇恨凝结在震荡波的光镜中，于是声波再一次介入。“震荡波首相，尽管这场活动规模庞大，进展顺利。你的组织能力，令人钦佩。”

“感谢你，声波主管。”震荡波光镜中的光芒趋于消散，不过红蜘蛛的怒视再次回到声波身上。“跟组织像年中庆祝这类的活动相比，这当然算不上一项真正艰巨的工作，年中庆祝非常成功……”

“而且花销巨大。”红蜘蛛插嘴道。

“但我记得人们看到威震天陛下时的的敬畏之情，毫无疑问，这是他们生命中最美妙的夜晚……”

“直到他们闹事的另一个美妙夜晚……”

“年中节的景象，印象深刻，”声波近乎不管不顾地打断，他能看见，铲土机和吊钩开始交换茫然的眼神。“威震天大人当然希望新一年的开始能有更盛大的庆祝活动。”

威震天和其他人一样饶有兴趣的看着这两次截击，听到这个建议时他赞许地点了点头：“是的，既然你提到了，我想没错。没什么比赛博坦期数百年来真正和平的第一年更重要。”

“当然。”震荡波急忙地充道，“您治下第一个完整的塞年，也将持续我们的一生。如果能让典礼完美无瑕，那么我现在已经准备好开始筹划这样的庆祝活动了。”

对此，红蜘蛛恶芯地翻了翻光镜，显然，他决定丢掉耐心。

_“好吧，什么情况？”_ 他在声波的私人频道质问着， _“所有人里，为什么是你帮震荡波起死回生？他已经挂了！你帮我埋了他，记得吗？”_

_“我的目的，仅仅是帮助震荡波恢复以前的身份和工作量，”_ 声波冷静作答， _“声波，目前负责许多他的工作。”_

这是个很好的回答，一个曾让爵士满意的回答，但他已经发现红蜘蛛并不买账。他的光镜收窄，变成了猩红的狭长窄缝。

_“胡扯八扯的一堆热炉渣。你从来不害怕额外的工作。到底怎么回事？暴动那天之后，我以为我们是最好的朋友。所有这些给震荡波抛光打蜡的事开始伤害我的感情了。”_

_“敌对，没有必要。对探索者没有恶意，对震荡波也没有。声波，仍然是中立的。”_

红蜘蛛的目光转向爵士： _“除非要搭上他。”_

声波僵住了，但红蜘蛛突然对他们的私下对话失去了所有兴趣。急救员拿着新酒瓶回到礼台上，他递过杯子又要了一杯。

“不管怎样，能量体的产量似乎有所改善。”他对整个团体说，“尽管价格还没有降下来，但至少有更多能量可以购买了。”

威震天脸上露出得意的神情。“产量当然有改善……我已经采取措施从源头扩大劳动力。”

“所以那些流言都是真的。”红蜘蛛轻蔑地说，光镜冷冷地闪烁着，“你一直把罪犯送到地球的集中营去干活！”

一些光镜惊讶地瞪大，其中就有震荡波和爵士。爵士吃惊的目光转向声波，后者暂时无视了他。威震天晃动着玻璃高脚杯，欣赏着其中流光溢彩的能量液。“你表现得好像这个想法有什么问题似的，红蜘蛛。我们不是一致赞成地球的产量需要提升吗？”

“一个英明睿智的计划，陛下。”震荡波赶忙说，“关押囚犯、给他们提供燃料花费不菲。为什么不利用他们帮忙缓解自身暴动带来的短缺呢？”

“据我回忆，那次暴动还有其他责任方。”红蜘蛛提醒着震荡波，但他的注意力仍然停留在威震天身上，“而且地球燃料集中营是为汽车人建造的。一直如此。”

“是为那些藐视我的人建造的。”威震天纠正道，声音中的怒气又盛了几分。“还有那些想要藐视我的人，无论是谁，都愚蠢到极点。”

“所以现在，一些关于能量价格的抱怨就足以获得一生奴役？就像我们给战时敌人的一样？”

“据我回忆，是你自己建议提高价格。那些异见者是在间接反对你，红蜘蛛。我觉得你应该很高兴他们受到惩罚。

多少被抓住了把柄的红蜘蛛怒视着威震天的笑脸。“我……我建议的是暂时提价以抑制需求，同时想办法弥合短缺的口子。不是让价格一直居高不下，再把那些敢于张嘴喊饿的人关起来！”

“红蜘蛛指挥官。”震荡波插嘴，急不可耐地想将自己置于这场交谈中，“我很犹豫要不要再批评你。但我真的必须纠正你‘能量价格可以每天这样那样变来变去’这个观点。这不是空中战斗，而是城市管理。价格是根据我花费数百年研发的精确公式来敲定的，保持不变也有理由。持续的价格波动会引发恐慌和疯狂的投机买卖。你不清楚这些，我不能怪你，在这个问题上，你没有我长久来的专业知识。”

“震荡波的专业知识，”声波很快说，“感谢……”

“啊，受够了你的公式。”红蜘蛛不耐烦地说，“你所谓的专业知识把整个执法部门变成了黑市商人的仆从。那时的恐慌和疯狂的投机买卖已经够受的了！”

“那也不能让你在能量配给方面更内行。”震荡波反驳道，“你为何如此激动，红蜘蛛指挥官？作为高等霸天虎军官，你的份额根本无需付费。你特别担心这些异见者？”

声波看到威震天的光镜中兴致勃勃，但红蜘蛛高傲地一甩头，避开了震荡波的指责：“如果我确实如此，那你会担心吗？你也有自己的心头好，就像你的部门对待某些商人那样。”

“你把实用误认为是偏袒。大型工厂和企业比小型的能更有效利用能量。他们能同时为更多人提供工作，监督管理也更容易。对于那次……呃……不幸的市场暴动，你想说什么就说什么吧，但你必须承认，帝国的大型燃料中心丝毫都没有搅和进去。所以，我相信这些机构应该得到的帝国的扶持和鼓励，有什么奇怪的吗？”

“得到扶持和鼓励，付给自己的劳动者低于平均水平的报酬，以至于他们几乎都负担不起自己包装并运输进城市的能源！”

“手中变小的能量块并不是不知感恩批判帝国的理由，正是这个帝国使得他们能够生活在和平中并有工作机会，”震荡波尖酸地说，“很显然，他们已经忘了这一点。我想你是不是也忘了。”

声波痛苦地看着争论升级，看着爵士洋洋得意的笑容随着每一个字展露更甚。为什么只有他一个人注意到？为什么他们坚持要与彼此决裂而忽略了跪在脚下那个真正的威胁？他激活发声器想要说点什么——随便什么——来终止这场争吵并将话题向更安全的方向引过去。但还没等他行动，急救员已经替他做到了。威震天的拳头毫无预警地砸在这个年轻的守护金刚脸上，后者重重倒在地上，口中泄出一声痛苦的呼叫，随后闭紧嘴压下更多声音。紧接着他就僵在那里，完全被阴恻恻出现在他身旁的威震天吓坏了。威震天猩红的光镜中燃烧着熊熊怒火。

所有人都被惊得一声也不敢吭，声波听到吊钩的通风口传来一声很小的打嗝声。座位上的他忽然紧张起来，光镜牢牢锁定在他瑟缩的奴隶身上，却不敢开口。威震天看起来随时准备杀了急救员，但当他举起拳头时，意识到了周围震惊的目光，说来也怪，他犹豫了。没人知道接下来这个奴隶身上会发生什么，但也就在这稍纵即逝的犹豫中，爵士抓住机会冲了过去。几乎一纳秒都没浪费，直接把一整块黏糊糊的能量泼到了急救员脸上。

“救仔！”他严厉地斥责着，“你怎么能这么不小心？看看你，简直是一团糟！你这个样子不适合服侍威震天陛下，快去把自己弄弄干净，能像我们其他人一样笔直走路了再回来。”

急救员的通风口中溅出泼到他身上的能量液，但他却没有动，只是用微微呆滞的目光盯着爵士和威震天。声波讶异于威震天居然允许爵士搅和进来，但无论出于什么幸运的原因，威震天只是看着这两个奴隶，依旧一声不吭。爵士不得不轻推——随后几乎猛推着急救员站起身来到礼台的边缘。急救员的一只手紧抓着凹陷的脸，跌跌撞撞后退，差点摔倒在地板上，之后他就迅速消失了。吊钩勉强松了口气，跌坐回椅子里，但现在轮到声波敏锐地意识到他的奴隶正站在威震天面前。从他这里能看到，爵士鞠躬时双手在颤抖。

“真的非常抱歉，陛下。我能……做点什么来弥补他的笨手笨脚吗？”

很明显，根本就没有什么笨手笨脚，爵士压根就不知道他要怎么弥补。声波很少见威震天对哪个汽车人奴隶如此愤怒，有那么一个火种停跳的瞬间，他觉得威震天会把怒火发泄到爵士身上。不过，那个守护金刚的离开似乎减轻了威震天的怒气，他轻蔑地哼了一声。

“其他汽车人有麻烦时，你总是那个迫不及待来讨好的。这样一直挡在我和他们中间，你还想坚持多久？”

“只要您一直让我这么做。”爵士轻快地说，或者说，他试着这样去做。威震天的手抚过他的脸侧时，他的声音还是有些颤抖。声波看见威震天被激怒的护甲板放松下来，光镜中满是玩味。

“这一直都是汽车人最大的弱点：试图互相拯救。”

领袖之死被不怎么委婉地提及，爵士的背部装甲板收紧了，但他一言不发，抵挡住一切出口反驳的诱惑。威震天显然很乐意忽略守护金刚的罪过，他坐回到座位上，懒洋洋地把双腿交叠起来，一只脚意有所指地在半空中晃悠。

“那就继续吧，奴隶。你知道我喜欢什么。”

“知道，我尖叫的声音。”爵士傲慢地回答，“难以忘怀，真的。”他冲威震天干巴巴地笑了笑，双膝跪地，目光定定地落在威震天身上，仿佛其他霸天虎观众根本就不存在。他没有看声波。 _“别看（Negah nakon）_ ①。”他喃喃说着，声音太轻了，声波先进的音频接收器几乎都听不到。 _“你不该看，这只会让你不舒服。”_

他的前额短暂贴了贴地以示顺从，随后就开始了。双膝双手着地，他伸出舌头沿着威震天踝关节的间隙舔舐。威震天光镜中的红光闪了闪，随后愉悦地暗淡下去。他轻叹口气，在座椅上又向后靠了靠。爵士的舌头来回掠过关节的缝隙，然后改变方向，探进深处，他的整个身体随之晃动起来。一些围观的霸天虎在座位上动来动去，被眼前的景象激起欲望。声波本应把目光挪开的，爵士在这点上没说错，但他却像被催眠了似的，目不转睛地盯着眼前的一切。他就这么眼睁睁看着爵士舔舐轻咬，探索遍威震天脚踝的每一寸，看着爵士的舌头以他再熟悉不过的方式挑逗着线缆。愉快的回忆在痛苦中颤动，缓缓攥紧他的火种。

完成了踝关节的部分，爵士对着威震天的胫部护甲板呼出口热气。作为回应，威震天分开双腿，膝盖大张。爵士的双手和嘴唇沿着威震天的腿一路向上，在膝关节处停了一会儿，挑拨逗弄着那里的线缆，随后改变了自身的姿势以靠得更近。声波无比希望威震天能决定到此为止，但很不幸，威震天带着明显命令意味地向前挪了挪胯。爵士服从了，几乎将脸埋进威震天胯部和大腿之间的髂关节处，舌头缓慢而用力地舔过那里的线路。他用右手揉捏抚摸着另一侧的线缆，威震天的喉咙里滚动着满足的呻吟。不仅仅是威震天，尽管声波没法从眼前的场景中移开目光，他却能听到周围官员们沉重的换气声，不时夹杂着愉悦的轻哼和嫉妒的叹息。不知爵士是否也听到了，他并没有表现出来，只是继续舔弄威震天的关节，就好像他们两个完全处于私密空间。他对着一直在润湿的线缆轻轻吹了口气，肆无忌惮地再次探进去。他进入的越来越深，引得威震天的欲望高涨。他时不时停下来咬着传感器，施加的力量恰好足以让威震天呼吸一滞，随后用舌头继续大肆“关照”，让疼痛和愉悦轮番交替。威震天的呻吟声越来越大，空气交换的沉重节奏更是如此，他就快到达顶点。威震天的一只大手紧紧抓住爵士的头雕，把他按向自己挺动的胯部。声波看到爵士扭动着用手撑住威震天的身躯以免被压伤。威震天的光镜发出炽烈的白光，瞬间过载。多余的能量在寻求发泄出口，细碎的火花从装甲缝隙中迸溅，嘴还停留在威震天髂关节处的爵士猛地一缩。声波能够理解，威震天是个大型金刚，能够产生巨大的电能，这意味着任何以爵士这种方式给他带来快感的人都会感受到口中痛苦的电击。爵士精疲力竭地颤抖着，喘息着跌坐在地上，努力吸入新鲜空气。

可是，还没完。还沉浸在过载余韵中的威震天在椅子上坐好，期待地轻拍着胸前霸天虎的标志。爵士疲惫地缓缓起身，在那个紫色的符号上留下一个体面恭敬的吻。

这之后爵士才试图后退，可还没等他这么做，威震天就抓着他的下颌紧紧掐住了。“干得漂亮，汽车人。”他称赞道，“你真的能跪着干出最棒的活儿，不是吗？”

其他霸天虎窃笑起来，威震天突然放开了爵士，后者猝不及防，瘫倒在地。“现在收拾干净这堆烂摊子，然后再给我拿杯喝的。”爵士慌忙去弄清洁布时，威震天伸了个懒腰，懒洋洋地笑着，目光落在声波身上。“你真是个幸运的家伙，声波。我差点都忘了他有多棒。”

声波的发声器几近锁死，但他还是设法强迫自己给出正确的回应。“爵士的魅力，感谢认可。“他说着，低下了头，“这是威震天大人慷慨的象征。”

“说得好。我确实很慷慨……对我忠诚的士兵们来说。”他意味深长地凝视着绷着脸的红蜘蛛，“不过，你要是刚才有点嫉妒，我是不会怪你的。”

他的语气轻飘飘的，带着戏谑，但声波可不敢踏入这个陷阱。威震天的光镜中透着警惕，而且并不仅仅是针对红蜘蛛。“仅仅嫉妒，奴隶的天资。”他回答着，思维转得很快，“众所周知：在我自己的服侍下，威震天的反应从未如此热烈。”

威震天惊讶地瞪大了光镜，其他霸天虎也是如此，随后他拍着膝盖放声大笑起来。声波是出了名的谨言慎行、不苟言笑，如此荤段子让所有人惊愕到直发笑（尽管他怀疑震荡波笑得相当勉强）。要打破发酵中的紧张政局，这种分散注意力的方法很完美，他付出的唯一代价就是稍受玷污、需要几年时间来恢复的名誉。爵士对此作何感想，他并不知道。他的奴隶已经从礼台上消失了，声波甚至都没注意他离开。

========

这次是蓝霹雳为威震天和其他人端来了新的饮品，那时其他霸天虎都在说笑着，互相讲着极其夸张的战争故事。声波判断借口离开安全无虞，就留下圆锯鸟停在高处，以便如果谈话再次陷入危机时提醒他。他的另一个飞行共生体引着他上楼，经过几个声波没怎么注意的仆人，然后走上台阶。台阶通向一条优雅环绕整个舞厅的观众步道。墙壁上的壁龛和凹室里摆放着各种各样美丽的艺术品或古代文物。爵士找到了所有收藏中最珍贵最值钱的花瓶，现在蜷成一团跪在那里，正把油箱里的东西吐进去。在无声的同情下，声波的一只手落在他的头雕上轻轻抚摸。

爵士立刻打开他的手，引擎愤怒地高速运转。“别碰我，霸天虎。”他咆哮着，“你觉得我需要你的帮助吗？你以为那是什么新鲜玩意儿？战争结束以来相同的事难道我做的还少？你凭什么觉得我现在需要你帮忙？”

他的护目镜烧成炽烈的蓝色，声波后退了一步，给他留出空间：“愤怒，不理解。声波没有把爵士推向威震天。爵士一个人做得很好。”

“所以你是气疯了。”爵士发出一声大笑，却毫不幽默。“早猜到了。行吧，随便你怎么惩罚我，但我不会道歉。我必须要做点什么，不然他会杀了救仔。”

“愤怒，不准确。困惑，更准确。爵士，为其他汽车人牺牲很多，即使先前他们以敌意对你。”

“那跟你半毛钱关系都没有，”爵士恶毒地说，“小感只是被大汉的事弄得心烦意乱。我知道，我也不明白这点，但在地球上的时候，他们就互相喜欢。他被传送到这里的时候很……激动。”声波听到他的通风口传来破碎的叹息，眼看他的肩膀耷拉下去，“我都不知道他又被送走了。”

“爵士，对他们担忧过多。”

“别嫉妒，亲爱的，给你留地方了。”

“声波，并不嫉妒。声波，只看到爵士独自一人，奋力帮助所有汽车人抵抗霸天虎主人，不理解是为什么。”

“我必须这么做，我是他们的长官……”

“爵士，不再是长官。爵士，霸天虎帝国的奴隶。”

“我是他们的 _朋友_ ，对‘朋友’你根本一无所知。”

“其他汽车人没有提供相应帮助。”声波说，“也不关心你的健康和安全，并不感激你反复介入吸引霸天虎的注意力。合理结论：他们不是朋友。”

爵士脸上闪过一种惊异的受挫表情，他很快用怒容遮掩过去。“你真是个混蛋。好吧，奴役没法显出他们最好的一面，对谁来说都一样。相信我，我清楚这点。但我还是很喜欢他们。我会尽我所能，一直保护他们。”

“即使很怕？”

“我才不怕威震天。”

“爵士，从不厌倦说谎。”

“我没撒谎！”爵士怒气冲冲地站了起来，“他让我受尽煎熬，你根本就不知道他对我做的那些事，经历过这一切，你觉得我还有什么可恐惧的吗？他已经让我见识过他最可怕的一面了。”

“不。”声波绝对肯定地说，“他还没有。爵士知道这点。总是将恐惧隐藏在笑话、消遣……私人服务背后。但恐惧显露于你看他的眼神，每次对峙后你双手的颤抖，听见他名字时你的畏缩。爵士，无视这种切身的恐惧去保护忘恩负义的汽车人。为什么？希望汽车人会更感激？”

爵士护目镜中的光冷了下来。“我觉得你已经用光今天的十句话了。咱们还是回去参加派对吧。”

他转身走过声波身旁，却被一只巨大的手臂挡住了去路。“汽车人和我一样了解你。爵士，总是面带微笑，但不能信赖。不真诚，总是说谎。总有不可告人的动机。汽车人了解你，因此不信任你。”

“够了！你为什么要说这些，我让你这么生气吗？我刚在那儿为你做了件好事，让你给威震天留下个好印象！”

“爵士，期待感谢？感谢你为自己的任务效力？”

“我……我做这些事有两个原因。”

“那些认识你的人都很清楚。”声波步步逼近，爵士连连后退，最终撞到了围栏。从这里可以俯瞰整个派对，可它现在像是有一百万光年之遥。“难怪爵士没有朋友。”

“闭嘴！你胡说！你只是想离间我们，打破我们彼此间的忠诚。”

“爵士对这种做法再熟悉不过。”

爵士无意间愧疚地抽搐了一下，他看向一边，不再面对声波。“爵士装作如此无所畏惧，”他继续无情地说着，“却畏惧诚实，无论是听到还是说出。畏惧一切真实的东西。”

“滚——出——我——的——脑——袋，”爵士咆哮着，推得声波后退了一步。“你可以随心所欲入侵我的思想，我也会像之前那样面对。但别假装了解我，像你多懂我一样。没人懂我！我是爵士，这个星球有史以来最伟大的间谍，我能成功是因为从来没人能猜到我在想什么，或者我真正想要的是什么。执法者不知道，敌人不知道，你当然也不知道！”

他狠狠戳了一下声波的胸甲，着重强调了那个恶毒的“你”字，护目镜满是怒火。尽管声波也很生气，他还是冷静地把爵士的手挪到一边。“爵士，错了。爵士，现在生气是因为声波说出了事实。爵士，我的，声波，绝对的主人。我的财产，我一直都了解。”

“你简直沉迷控制无法自拔。你就是什么都要管。每个人都得知道你一直在看着，知道你一直在解读每一个动作、呼吸、想法，知道你简直和上帝一样，无时无刻不在控制我们，直到时间尽头。怪不得你之前的四个奴隶那么想自杀！”

声波的手下意识地动了，狠狠一巴掌扇在爵士脸上。这一巴掌力量十足，打的爵士半个身子几乎翻出围栏，他的系统剧烈排出所有空气以尽力应对这次重击。他看起来比从来没有打过共生体的声波本身还要震惊。机器狗想杀死他的时候，声波所做的最多也就是拦住机器狗，把他按在地上。声波一直都在养育保护他的共生体，从未伤害他们。

爵士抹掉嘴角流出的液体，惊惧地盯着它。“所以，这就是代价。行，都是我活该。”他疲惫地坐在地上，愤怒如火焰般熄灭。

“这个游戏，“他叹了口气，“再也不好玩了。”

声波一言不发。他向下看去，捕捉到威震天光镜那熟悉的灼热红色正盯着他。他一直在看吗？一两秒之后，威震天的注意力转向他旁边的人，声波无法确定他是偶然向上看了一眼，还是一直都注意着他们。

爵士背靠围栏瘫坐着，并没有看见这一切。“我能告诉你个秘密吗？哈，当然可以。你是全宇宙的秘密守护者。”声波转而看向他时，他笑得很苍白。

“我有一……一件事需要坦白。是关于战争的最后一场战役。”倘若他注意到声波有多僵，就不会说下去。“事实是：我根本没参加那场战斗。开始前我就跑了，早就跑了。什么样的士兵会做这种事？可我就是觉得我得逃……我们都得逃。地堡本应该是最安全的地方，所以这根本说不通，可我就是有这种感觉。一开始我告诉自己，我只是在搜寻一条撤退的道路，我会回去找其他人的。看见蘑菇云升起的时候我依然这么想，然后我闻到炮火的气息，然后我知道一切都完了。接下来我知道的，就是闹翻天已经在我头顶了。”

悲痛拉扯着他的面容，让他的表情扭曲起来。“我活下来是因为我跑了，声波。如果你像我一样，不得不以这种方式长大，你也会不由自主地苟活。你学会了如何撒谎、欺骗、偷窃，将自己放在首位，因为不得不这么做。这都不是我故意的。我没想把他们丢下，那只是我的幸存者本能，而我听从了。所以现在我在这儿，活生生而不是死透了，和一个拒绝伤害自己奴隶的霸天虎生活在同一屋檐下——尽管现在不是这样了。”他小心翼翼地将指尖放在金属皮肤表层浅浅的凹痕上。

“我活该比他们中的任何一个过得都糟，却得到了更好的，我要幸运得多。所以，如果我想多尽点力，多保护他们一点——就像擎天柱那样——就错得那么离谱吗？告诉我，主人，尽我所能保护他们，真的就这么可怕？”

爵士说这些的时候，声波盯着他，每一个字都直奔这些天来一直困扰他的那个紧张的结。现在，他感觉到那个结自己解开了，所有的怀疑、恐惧和偏执的焦虑都消失了，就像它们从来就不该在那儿一样。他看着脚下那个孤立绝望、缩成一团的奴隶，心中只有怜悯。

声波跪下来直接面对着他。“爵士，没有错。然而，必须学会听从我自己的建议。我常对自己说：磁带们的命运不是我的错。声波必须走出内疚。爵士不想这样做吗？”

他的逻辑无可辩驳。他看见爵士在试着处理这些的时候闪了几下光镜：“可是，我的朋友们……”

“是造成爵士煎熬的负担。声波，提供安慰。”

“我不能就这样背弃……”

“其他奴隶，已经背弃了爵士。这些，已经清楚。但是声波，依然还在。依然渴望看到爵士快乐。爵士，和磁带们一起在我家里，不开心？”

“现在这也太不公平了。”爵士小声说。

“无关公平。爵士，不够强大，再也无法独自承受一切。爵士，一点都不累？”

爵士颤抖起来。他努力控制自己，却还是能看出双手和颈部线缆的战栗。“也许有点吧。可我不能停下，声波，你不明白，你从来都没有做过奴隶……”

“爵士，值得更安逸的生活。”

“也许吧，可我不能……”

“爵士，想要安逸生活？”

“当然了，该死！”爵士哀泣着，声音破碎，带着疲惫不堪的失意沮丧。“我当然想，可我不能。我不能屈服，不能停止抗争。如果我这么做，那就真的全完了。我会一无所有的。”

“爵士，错了。爵士还有我。”声波温柔地捧起爵士的脸，“爵士，我的。声波，你的。”

爵士的嘴半张着，是出于惊讶，还是他想做出回应，声波并不确定。“痛苦、内疚、无意义的抗争，必须忘记。你现在拥有的，更重要。即使性格不可信，即使惧怕诚实，即使发生所有这些事，声波永远是你的。”

他的面罩咔哒一声打开，向前倾身，在爵士半张的唇上印下一个温柔的吻。他克制住自己，仅仅是给予安抚慰藉，而不是寻求控制支配。爵士没有抗拒，却也没有回应，因此，声波就此作罢。或者说，至少他试着这么做了，可刚要离开，爵士就发出一声含糊不清的抗议，凑过来继续这个吻。现在，这变成了爵士的吻，孤独、悲伤、不顾一切、永不放手。爵士紧依着声波，仿佛他在这个世界上再无人可依。也正因为如此，声波并没有阻止他。他抱紧爵士，只要对方愿意，想吻多久就多久吧。

爵士最终拉开了两人的距离，叹息着把头抵在声波的胸甲上。“我累了。”他含糊地咕哝着，“除了你，我才不会对其他人承认这点，可我确实累了。而你……不管我转向哪儿，你都会出现在那里，做好准备，等着被依靠。你为什么能这么容易做到？”

“因为声波，忠诚。爵士知道这点。”声波的指尖满怀深情地勾勒出爵士下颌的线条，“考虑到，今晚在这里经受太多。爵士，准备好回家吗？”

“我们能走吗？威震天不会生气？”

“不大可能。声波，总是第一个离开所有庆祝活动。”几个世纪以来一直如此，他认为威震天不会介意，甚至丝毫都不会觉得意外。至于震荡波，他很可能会在今晚结束前被邀请回到总部。声波在这里的工作已经完成了。

“爵士，准备好离开？”

“我想走，可我还不能走。让我跟他们道个晚安吧，可以吗？”他看到声波脸上的表情，赶紧补充道，“我不能就这样留下个烂摊子，我只是……必须努力让事情回到正轨。至少让我试一下吧？”

声波没兴趣让爵士修复他和其他奴隶间的关系，但拒绝他只会产生无意义的怨恨。至少让他道个别，这样更妥帖。爵士再见到他的汽车人伙伴可能要很长时间以后了。

“我必须正式向威震天和震荡波告别。你只有这么多时间。”

“好的，我明白。多谢你。”爵士慌忙站起来，迅速离开观众步道，激光鸟已经动身跟了上去。

========

爵士进入仆人们的房间时，激光鸟又一次从他肩膀上落下，回到她的有利位置。有些汽车人抬头看了看爵士，又移开目光，专心于他们的各种工作。爵士的目光越过大多数汽车人，落在角落里正在互相寻求安慰的两个守护金刚身上。车辙跪在缩成一团的急救员身边，正在把药膏轻搽在他兄弟金属皮肤层的可怕凹陷上，他们两个都抬头看了看爵士进来的方向。

“嘿救仔，”爵士轻声打了个招呼，声音低而温柔。他跪在两人面前，手背拍了拍急救员的膝关节，“你怎么样了？”

“他没事。”车辙干脆地答道，“我们想单独呆着，你现在可以走了。”

“车辙，别这样。”急救员申辩道，“爵士今晚救了我。”

“他可没救 _我_ 。我们现在不能一直指望爵士照顾，他已经表达的够清楚了。”

他瞪着爵士，光镜中的蓝色就像碎裂的冰，随后他就将注意力转回到手头的活计上。爵士的通风口发出一声微弱的叹息，却没有争辩。“救仔，威震天那儿发生了什么事？我知道你在他的监视下工作有多苦，你不像是能犯挨那一拳的错误的人。你是不是说了什么……”

大门突然打开，红蜘蛛以他一贯令人讨厌的大张旗鼓阵势一阵风地进来了。“起来，奴隶们！你们一位仁慈的主人来了！”

大多数的汽车人其实已经站着了，其他人急匆匆地跳起来或放下手上的工作，恭敬——也可能是愤恨——地立正。爵士比大多数人都慢一些，但他也疲惫地强迫自己站了起来。

“快点，爵士。”红蜘蛛催促着，“怎么了，你饿了吗？需要从声波手上吃点东西吗？”他哂笑，满怀期待地等着，但爵士只是看着他，疲倦地一言不发。 “什么情况？今晚没有什么机智诙谐的回嘴反驳？”

“怎么，我现在必须得按命令回个嘴？”

“我不知道啊，你们汽车人不是一直都这么做么？”红蜘蛛抓准时机轻快地说，看到爵士脸上的表情时他笑了。“我得说，今晚你很好地证明了这一点。汽车人级别最高的婊子再一次证明，他可真是实至名归，无愧于这几条杠②。”

一根手指懒洋洋地划过爵士胸口宽阔的蓝色赛车条纹，很快被爵士打掉。“你知道，红蜘蛛，就算是因为震荡波好不容易爬回霸天虎的仕途，而威震天又把你的粉丝团送到了地球，你也不应该把气撒在我身上。”

这一次，轮到爵士面带微笑，而红蜘蛛炸了毛。“如你所愿，一个机智诙谐的回嘴反驳。那么，你有什么需要吗？”

“就要感知器。除非你也想挡在他前面。那我可准备好了。”

爵士无奈地斜瞥了一眼正在监视的激光鸟：“我觉得今晚没那个可能了。”

“当然啦。”红蜘蛛可没错过他的表情，他跟爵士一样清楚，爵士根本没立场去应承。“声波等着呢，他可不是乐于分享型，更像是‘把你的奴隶们锁好藏起来并且永远不要让任何人看见他们’那一型。他很可能完全不喜欢你的小节目，对吗？真可惜啊。可这就是我们的声波：他总是痛恨美好时光。过来，奴隶。”

他向感知器招招手，后者第一次没有驯服地小跑到自己的主人身边，而是脸上带着诧异的表情站在那里一动不动。“奴隶们？”他不敢确定地重复着。

爵士紧张起来，焦虑让他的护目镜白了一瞬，随后氤氲起诱人的蓝色。“知道吗？忘了声波吧。”他匆忙绕着红蜘蛛和感知器转了个圈，悄悄抓住红蜘蛛的手腕，试图把他拉向门口。“反正他对我和威震天已经生气了，再来一次又有什么关系？我们……去个更私密的地方好吗？”

吓了一跳的红蜘蛛没有动，感知器反而向前迈出一步。“他说‘他们’，我听见了。爵士，你是我们中间唯一一个和声波在一起的，对吧？”

“就我一个！”爵士向他保证，近乎疯狂地拽着红蜘蛛的手臂。红蜘蛛的手紧紧钳住爵士的手腕牢牢把他困住，疼得爵士龇牙咧嘴。

“他们不知道啊。”红蜘蛛缓缓地说，一种可怕的意味深长的光显现在他的光镜中。“对吗？但你知道。”

“知道什么？”车辙问。

“声波真的告诉你了？”红蜘蛛继续说，“真有趣。他一直表现得好像这事儿从来就没发生过一样。”

“什么事像没发生过？”滑车催促着，爵士厉声说：“没事！”

“你这个小骗子。”红蜘蛛并没有放开爵士的手腕，他靠近了一些，抓住了爵士的下颌。“为什么不让他们知道，爵士？那不是个秘密。所有霸天虎都知道。你是不想让你的朋友们知道真相吗？”

_“我们别谈论这件事（Khaleena nihki ala ghair shi）_ ③。”爵士用飞快的阿拉伯语恳求着，这是红蜘蛛最喜欢的地球语言， _“现在别说这个，我保证我会想办法感谢你。”_

“爵士！”感知器愤怒地几乎喊起来。

“他不想承认的，”红蜘蛛拖长腔调，“就是他并不是声波的第一个汽车人宠物。你就不奇怪，你们那些小磁带怎么样了？声波把他们四个带回了家，那是最后一次有人看见他们。”

“什么？”有几个汽车人倒抽了口凉气，怀疑和惊愕在房间中掠过。爵士的肩膀耷拉下来，他厌恶地把下颌从红蜘蛛的手中挣脱。“钢钳，还有其他磁带？”急救员低声说，“他们都……死了？可是……”

“你告诉我们他们跑了！”感知器替他说完，谴责的怒视又转回到爵士身上。

“我说的是，我想 _也许_ 他们 _可能_ 已经逃走了。”爵士生硬地纠正道，“那时候我们还都在监狱里，我也不清楚。直到我和声波在一起生活之后，我才知道到底发生了什么。”

“他把他们谋杀了？”

“没有！”

“那他们怎么死的？”

感知器又向爵士逼近一步，护甲耸起，咄咄逼人。红蜘蛛看起来对自己很满意，准备看好戏的他已经退后，并自给自足地给自己斟满一杯高纯。

“他们病了。”爵士努力解释着，“是系统的问题，他们没法应对录音机的失活。声波想要帮助他们。”

“他当然想了。”感知器冷冷地说，“我敢肯定霸天虎担心自己陷入照料他们的阴影中。“

“他确实想帮忙！他真的他已经尽全力了！”

“爵士，你当时又不在场。”

“他告诉我的。”

“然后你就信了？”

“我当然信啊！”爵士毫不犹豫地答道，答了一半他也有些惊讶自己居然会被问到，“声波不会说谎。”

“你能不能有哪怕一纳秒别那么爱他？”感知器爆发了，“能不能别这样！能不能记住你本来应该站在我们这边？”

“跟哪边无关，小感！他照顾磁带们，做了天底下一个人能做的所有事让那四个小家伙活下去。他们没能撑住，他都 _崩溃了_ 。

说到“崩溃“，爵士的声音几近破碎，护目镜因激动发出炽烈的蓝光。想起来房间里还有谁的时候已经太晚了，他无奈的瞥了一眼笑得正得意的红蜘蛛。木已成舟，他关闭护目镜，用力呼出口气。

“他是载体机型。”他再次试着解释，艰难地让声音保持平缓，“这是平台程序的一部分。他想要救他们，他尽力了。就……相信我吧。”

“相信？”感知器尖刻地重复了一遍，“ _你？_ 我们为什么要相信你？你知道这件事，却不告诉我们！”

“我从来没机会说！”

“威震天拧断你胳膊之后，你在医疗室呆了二十多个循环。”急救员指出，“你本来可以告诉我的。你本来可以随时告诉我的，但你说到的所有一切就是要回到声波家。”

爵士懊恼地愤愤说：“那……又不是什么大好消息。我不知道该怎么对你说。”

“忘记发生过这事儿，然后扑回声波的床上更好，对吧？”

爵士护目镜中的光收窄，变得锐利。“不好意思，伙计们，可我历尽艰辛才发现录音机的磁带们到底怎么了。别以为我对这事不在乎，但我向你们保证，声波也不想事情最终是这个结果。”

“然后他得到了你。”感知器的声音冷酷愤懑，“你们两个看起来都很知足，所以我得说他现在已经没事了。如果你真的这么担心，为什么不带上那边你那个会飞的朋友回到他身边去呢？“

“因为我们这边还没完。”

“不，已经完了。滚吧！”他强调了最后两个字，推了推爵士的肩膀，从爵士脸上震惊的表情来看，他显然没有想到感知器会这样做。

“小感，别……”

感知器又推了爵士一把，这次更用力。还没看清是怎么回事，爵士已经让他仰面朝天躺在了地板上。房间里的所有人都吓了一跳，除了咯咯直笑的红蜘蛛，大家都吓坏了。感知器看起来茫然又惊讶，转瞬间从直立到水平，他并不确定爵士是怎么把他放翻的。自战争结束，已经过去了很久很久，他已经忘记了爵士暗中进行致命战斗的漫长历史。那副护目镜中闪过一丝危险的光，暗示着很久前那些被切断的喉部线缆、被从插槽中挖出的光镜，而那时爵士俯身于猎物，感知器吓得缩成一团。

不过，他再没有进一步动作，只是冷冷看了感知器一眼，随后转过身。一屋子满含恐惧与不信任、瞪大的蓝色光镜对上了他的凝视。爵士移开目光，招手示意激光鸟落在他手臂上，最后看了一眼已经僵住的急救员。

“去问吊钩。”

这是他推门离开房间前说的最后一句话。他把手指埋进激光鸟羽翼的里寻求着慰藉，手已经明显颤抖起来。他的脚步很快踏过整个大厅，让自己尽量远离其他汽车人，随后他发现了一个没有人经过也没有人能看见的凹角。他跌坐在那个角落，把脸埋进激光鸟的翅膀中恸哭起来。半分钟后，声波在激光鸟的召唤下走了过来，爵士没有抬头。

“带我回家吧。”他喃喃道，“快。在我引起更多灾难之前。”

========

激光鸟不想离开。回家途中她一直很乐意停在声波的磁带仓里，这样声波就能知道发生了什么事，但既然她现在又被弹出来了，她就只想回到爵士的手臂上——直到午夜钟声响起，她都是爵士的约会对象。声波缓解了她的忧虑，把她撵回了阳台。他现在只想单独和爵士在一起。而且他需要所有的共生体一直监视派对的情况。激光鸟有点不高兴，但她还是表示同意，不情不愿地飞走了。与此同时，爵士依旧坐在床上，还在声波把他放下的地方，一动不动，痛苦的一小团。声波取了一块浸透的布，爵士的护甲板因为不堪承受恸哭的重负而滚烫异常，声波温柔地用冰凉的布轻轻拍着他的护甲。

“……你听到那些声音了吗？”声波擦过他的皮肤外层时，爵士喃喃说着。

“激光鸟，一直在录。听到并看到整个过程。”

“那你一定也崩溃了吧，坐下……”

“安静。”声波打断他，仍然专注于手上的差事，“现在，爵士更需要照顾。”

“嗯。”爵士没有反对，无精打采地陷入深深沮丧中。“抱歉让红蜘蛛抓住了你的把柄。抱歉我之前也因为这个指责过你。他以后可能会借题发挥。”

“会处理的。”

“我为他们说过的话道歉。他们不像我那样了解你，他们也没理由对霸天虎抱着太多期待。你还能真的怪他们不信吗……”

“汽车人的想法，对我没有意义。“

“我可没法这么说。”他的通风口挣扎着吸入新鲜空气，系统发出呼哧呼哧的声响。“我……我就是没法一走了之，你知道吗？我不想他们今晚充电的时候还一直想着你杀了那些小家伙，因为你根本没有，这不公平。他们应该知道你尽力了，知道这件事伤害了你。”他举起一只手贴上声波胸舱的玻璃，指尖在表面张开。随后，自他们从宅邸飞回来之后，他第一次直视声波的光镜。

“你爱他们吗？”

爵士手掌下的某个地方，声波的火种扭成一团。这个答案他甚至想都不用想，但说出来还是很痛。

“否定。”问题一问出来他就直接说道。他觉得自己看到爵士脸上掠过一丝失望的神情。“合并，太新。联结，尚未形成。磁带们，失活时还不是共生体，只是所有物。”他犹豫了一下，又补充道，“但是考虑：这种想法，最终可行。如果磁带们接受我，允许我供养并庇佑他们。给我机会。如果，在另一种情况下，这些事发生，那么你的问题很可能得到答案：确定。”

爵士吞咽一口，点点头。他的双手仍然抖个不停，声波把他紧紧拢进臂弯，之后也在床上安顿下来。爵士没有动，无精打采地瘫在他腿上，似乎都没注意到声波正在轻轻抚摸他的护甲板。离得这么近，声波感觉到他的空气交换气息紊乱，全身还在哆嗦着。即使遭到威震天的野蛮毒打，他也没见爵士哭得这么悲恸过。他能想起来最近的一次就是爵士得知真相的那个夜晚。一个如此擅长装着什么都不在乎的人，怎么会这么痛苦？

他的爱抚毫无作用。声波想到了之前安慰共生体的办法，于是他尝试着换了个法子。他非常非常小心地启动了扬声器中带着咚咚节奏的低音。声音很低，几乎听不到，只能感觉到。振动通过他的身体传递到身下的床上，保持着十分稳定的节奏。

起初，爵士并没有什么反应，还是在他腿上抽泣着缩成一团。但像他这样摊在声波身上，不可能感觉不到，呼哧呼哧的喘息声逐渐变小。抽泣平息，呼吸平稳，他终于静静地在声波的腿上放松下来。声波满足地关掉扬声器，爵士立刻紧张起来。

“别……”他低声说，“拜托别停下。感觉很好。”

声波赶忙重启了子程序，将音量提高了一档，并且换了个节奏。爵士发声器深处跟着轻轻哼唱，从声波腿上坐起来，却没有挪开的意思。他缓缓爬成跨坐的姿势，趴在了声波躯干的扬声器上。温暖的身体安逸地缩在声波身上，对声波来说同样是慰藉，就像他想带给爵士的一样。想都没想，他的手臂就圈住了爵士。为什么很久以前没试试这样做？他早就该意识到这对爵士会有多大的作用，像他这么热爱音乐……他也许很快就会喜欢上的……还有……

当声波意识到爵士正在亲吻自己时，他的思绪四分五裂。爵士的吻缓慢而深入，振动依然在他们的身体中回响。指尖熟稔地轻抚着肩关节处暴露的线路，引得能量轻微地咝咝作响。声波依稀回忆起，不到一小时前，爵士对威震天做了同样的事，但这似乎并不重要了。他们的身体紧贴在一起，爵士在亲吻中发出满足的轻叹。之后他做了件出乎意料的事：他胸中的引擎发出低低而稳定的嗡嗡声，几乎和声波子程序的低音和音调相一致。他的任何一个磁带都没有汽车引擎，但声波给予机器狗足够的身体照料时，机器狗的老式发声器发出过类似的振动。换句话说，像猫一样，爵士正在惬意地呼噜。

他们贴得这么近，他能感觉到——而不是看到——爵士对他的小惊喜灿烂地笑着。呼噜声随着音高起起落落，顺应着亲吻的节奏。声波试探性地调整了扬声器中传出的节拍，爵士的引擎转速回应着变化，一次深深的振动紧跟着另一次。他能感觉到这些振动传遍身体的每一部分，每一根骨架支柱，每一个节点，连最细的电线都在愉快地嗡嗡作响。爵士轻柔的抚摸并没有更色情，也没这个必要，特别是对他内心发生的一切来说。努力保持坐姿变得无比麻烦，他让自己躺在床上，而爵士四肢摊开趴在他身上。他的护甲板贴紧声波的扬声器，空气交换速度又加快了，但这次并没有什么问题，而是更加愉快。普神啊，他的奴隶真的很爱这种感觉，他从未见过爵士护目镜中的光芒呈现出如此深的蓝色，也从未听过他如此渴望地喘息着。他再次变换了节拍，保持低音但加快了节奏，爵士随之咽下一声呻吟。他引擎的呼噜声立刻跟上了新的节奏，每一次引擎转动都给声波的身体带来新的颤动。如果可能，声波愿意永远沉溺在这种感觉里，但他能感到自己已经过载了。他压根没有想着去克制，而爵士也第一次没有抵挡。透过视线中一片朦胧的静电，他看见爵士的护目镜闪成炽白，随后变为一片漆黑。无数细小的金色火花从每一处暴露在外的关节迸出。随后声波陷入过载中，而爵士绵软无力地瘫倒在他身上。

他们都没动。移动会激活运动液压装置，之后振动游走全身留下的所有令人愉悦的回忆都会被抹去。恍恍惚惚中，声波在脑海中重放了一遍那些感觉和影像。爵士以前从未让自己越过那条边界，他曾说，没有霸天虎能像自己愿意对他们那样让他过载。的确，这并不是他们两个身体上进行的一次真正对接，却比声波以前所得的都要多。他甚至怀疑，超过了任何霸天虎之前所得。

“他们错了。“爵士贴紧他的金属外层喃喃说。”他们应该活下来，应该给你机会。你值得。”

他渐渐沉默，随后陷入深度充电中。那些话还在声波脑袋里盘旋着，他很快跟着爵士一起进入充电状态。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ① 此处应当是发音，翻来覆去问了半天的谷歌&百度，应该是波斯语 نگاه نکن 。  
> ② 此处双关，stripes指代军衔的杠和爵士的赛车条纹。  
> ③ 此处谷歌说是 خلينا نحكي على غير شي


	8. Chapter 42: 再次宿醉

“震荡波，”爵士表明，“办的聚会太可怕了。”

声波的视觉上线，发现爵士趴在他身上，下巴搭在交叠的手臂上，正看着身下的自己。声波记得，这是长久以来第一次爵士先于他醒来。根据他系统中稳定的嗡嗡声来看，他醒来已经有一阵了。爵士冲他笑着，继续说：“我是说，装饰幼稚，自助餐小气，而且毫无——我敢肯定——悬念，我们的首相想法子收集到了赛博坦悠久历史中最烂的音乐，一整晚都用这些音乐虐待大家的音频接收器。之后再给你留下点恶心吧唧的纪念品。”

他的头歪向房间地板，轰隆隆和迷乱烂醉如泥，四仰八叉地趴在那儿。“就更别提我这辈子参加过的所有趴体——相信我，我说参加过很多很多，那就是很多很多——我从来都没这么早离开过。所以，没得说，震荡波这个最烂。你能跟他说说吗？或者我告诉他？”

这就是他拼命应付那个漫漫长夜的法子。并不怎么意外的声波泰然自若地面对爵士的信口开河喋喋不休，他紧接着爵士的话就答道：

“震荡波，相较聚会的吸引力，对最终结果更感兴趣。”

这个最终结果，从他那单个光镜的角度看来，无疑非常成功。来自双胞胎的报告——起码是在他们喝瘫成现在这个样子之前的报告表明，威震天一直呆到深夜，不断大笑，不停地喝，而且有一小段时间甚至带着震荡波的克劳莉娅离开去了楼上。声波没把这一条信息告诉爵士。无论震荡波付出了什么，无论他的宅邸被狂欢的平民破坏成什么样，他都会认为只要能博得威震天的欢心，一切都值了。以声波对他的了解，他现在很可能已经回到办公室了。

“是的，那么，”爵士劲头十足地说，“他重新得到了威震天的青睐，那我就希望他自食恶果吧。都是他活该，谁让他雇了这么个不称职的DJ。”

“爵士，想要保持现在的姿势？双胞胎应该回到床上。”

“可我很舒服。”爵士在声波的身体上稍稍挪动，重新安顿好自己。无论怎样这对声波来说也并不是种不舒服的感觉。“你很温暖。”

“舒适，乐于提供。然而，双胞胎需要安顿。他们目前的姿势，会加重以后的关节疼痛。”

“真操芯啊，你都知道他们昨天晚上多么毅然决然地要陷我于不义了。”

“确定。”爵士还是没动。从他把爵士赢回来那晚起，从来没有哪个早上他是搂着爵士醒过来的。现在他更没法让他的奴隶挪动一下。声波更认真地看了看，觉得他在爵士轻松的笑容背后看到了什么东西。“爵士。”

“咱们就别弄醒他们了。他俩需要休息。”

“爵士，害怕叫醒他们？”

“才不是！”否认来得飞快，犹豫紧随其后。“我是说……他们都知道，对吧？激光鸟就在当场，所以我猜他们都……知道了。”

“确定。”声波再次肯定，一只手抚摸着爵士的护甲板，“但不必害怕。共生体，不会责怪爵士。”

“谁怕谁啊？”爵士半撑起身体，嗤之以鼻，“我就是被红蜘蛛搞出的破事惹毛了。一个人能有多少种法子搞砸一个趴体呢？毁了震荡波之夜全面失败，他还想毫无理由地毁了我的夜晚。就在我认为他已经low到家的时候，他又干了件让我想不到的事：在我的任务清单上上升一档，让自己蹦到了震荡波前面。”

“爵士不会对霸天虎产生威胁。”

“可别跟我说你只是有点点生气。这是你的事……我们的事。他没权利把这事像污油一样到处乱抹大肆宣扬。”

声波确实很不高兴，但是现在木已成舟，回天乏术。“现在，我并不担心红蜘蛛。”

“那你担心什么？”

声波没有说话，只是看着爵士，而了解他如爵士，很快明白过来。“我去弄点冷却液。”他郑重宣布，“我们都知道，反正他们一会儿也要来点。这次挪动他们时被吐一身的就是你了。”他终于要从声波身上溜下去了，可这次是声波阻止了他。

“爵士，描述状态。”

“休息的非常好，真的。是你昨晚给我播放的摇篮曲的功劳。”他脸上闪过一个羞涩的笑容，声波并没理会。

“身体状态，已报告。现在，情绪状态。”

“声波……别这么愁云惨雾的。我知道我看起来肯定一团糟，那可是个漫漫长夜，而我也很累。你真的认为汽车人从来不吵架吗？可能不会上升到威震天和红蜘蛛经常达到的那种要杀人的程度，但即便是热爱美好拥抱和平的汽车人偶尔也会表达我们的分歧。他们现在生我的气，可我不担心。他们会改变看法的。”

声波仔细端详着爵士，随后放开了他的胳膊。“去取冷却液。”

“遵命长官。”

他悄无声息地从声波身上溜到地上，优雅地绕过四仰八叉的磁带们，离开了房间。门在他身后滑动关闭，已经醒来半晌的迷乱抬头看向声波。

“老大。”他的声音沙哑，“昨晚上，出什么事儿了？”

“激光鸟的录像，与所有共生体共享。爵士那部分真相，无意……”

“不是那个。”声波把迷乱从地板上尽量轻轻抱起时，后者不耐烦地说，“红蜘蛛是个混蛋，这我们都知道。但那之后呢？出什么事了？因为我们知道有事发生了。”他把手按在声波的胸口，就在火种正上方。“这儿。有什么东西不一样了。”

有什么东西不一样了，但声波无法用言语向他的共生体做出确切解释。他的手覆上迷乱的手，挪到一边，随后将他的小磁带放在床上。

“也许，现在说为时过早。此刻，更关心爵士。”

“行吧。”迷乱有点嫉妒地嘟囔着，手掌根压在可能是神经痛的地方。

“确定。经过仔细研究，声波知道了一件事。”

“啥？”

“爵士的语调越随意，越有可能在说谎。”

========= 

双胞胎醒了，没过多久又不省人事，两人在床上一直没挪窝，直到这个循环稍晚些时候，机器狗回来了，他的数据记录满都是监控，而连接端满都是焦虑。据他报告，威震天把一些犯了小事儿的囚犯送到地球集中营这事已经在铁堡传遍了。几乎没费什么力气，流言蜚语的源头就追溯到红蜘蛛身上，在动动嘴皮子快速散播这个消息上，他显然没有浪费分秒。目前公众还没有明显的反应，至少机器狗和飞行共生体还没看见，然而声波的火种砰砰直跳，唯恐这事造成长期损害。再加上起初没有被邀请参加聚会的那一半人现在怨声载道，城市突然间显出自市场骚乱以来最不稳定的状态。震荡波重新掌权的消息传开后，这种情况也毫无改善。声波觉得很颓丧，这个烦人的聚会仅仅是将一个问题转换成好几个。爵士当时怎么说的来着？聚会越精彩，宿醉越严重？

说到城市的平民们，他在聚会前给机器狗指派了另一项任务，现在满怀期待地等着结果。然而，机器狗并没有变形成磁带，而是有些困窘地低下头。看起来指定的目标……尚未找到。

声波十分怀疑地盯着他最可靠的共生体。“澄清‘尚未找到’的含义。工作及居住地点都已提供。”

没错，对一个像机器狗这样的专业间谍来说，定位并跟踪那个平民呆子——他和他那可笑的华丽涂装——本应是小菜一碟。这 _本应_ 是声波派给他最简单的任务。理应如此，可机器狗的长尾巴沮丧地来回甩动，不看声波的光镜。他彻底调查了整个精炼厂，从工厂地面到戒备森严的中央仓库，却没有目标的踪迹。

“雇佣关系，终止？”

机器狗表示并不是，事实并非如此。窃听到的谈话和疑问证实，主管们和同事们对他的缺席迷惑不解。他居住的公寓位于铁堡最差的贫民区之一，就是一间破破烂烂，普普通通的房间，与他合住的人同样很困惑。没人知道他去了哪里，似乎也没人在乎这点。他们的目标就像风中灰烬般消失了。

声波在试着处理数据时，机器狗催促着要求知道更多细节。他从未被告知为什么会被派去进行调查，他想知道这个年轻的金刚是否有持异见的嫌疑。

“否定。”声波不情愿地回答道，“任务，出于好奇。”他仍然无法解释为什么这个平民会对他造成困扰，他也希望在一些小小的监视之后，个中原因会自行显现。他不知道会发生什么，但目标失踪是他最不愿意听到的消息。

努力压下这个新信息搅起的不安，声波意识到他还有另一个问题。威震天之前计划把这个年轻金刚召唤到他的私人住所，除非他把这事儿忘了。如果找不到他，威震天会来找声波，要是声波给不出答案，他会不高兴的。威震天帝国的臣民不许就这样从城市里消失不见。但如果声波现在去找他，以威震天那种反复无常让人郁闷的脾性，他会要求知道为什么要展开调查。声波同样给不出答案。

声波身上突如其来的愤怒让机器狗的耳朵向后背了背。他不想要这样一团糟，于是本能地命令机器狗倾尽所有资源全面寻人，立刻开始，直到找到目标为止。机器狗马上表示反对，他目前的监视任务已经是他所能处理的极限了。而且，他说的很对。自威震天看见他自己的雕像上有个汽车人标志涂鸦那天起，他们负担的监视任务就越来越重。从偶发的异见到骚乱爆发，之后一直都是风平浪静，这也让声波相信放松一点没什么问题。他又想起了红蜘蛛，咽下一声很轻的叹息。声波和他的团队已经被绷得太紧了。

机器狗请求说明优先事项。“目前任务，优先。”声波确认。也许，只是也许，威震天会忘了这件事，它再也不会是个问题。也许吧。“然而，对目标的证据保持警惕。他目前的行踪、活动，我很感兴趣。”

他将这个待分发给所有共生体的特定命令做了标记，包括一张下载好的这个金刚的图片和迄今为止收集到的所有信息。之后他做了个决定，他不想再思考所有这些问题了，转而挠了挠机器狗听觉组件后侧。机器狗放松下来，发声器中传出满足的呼噜声，脑袋靠在了声波的膝关节上。这是他们在无休无止的工作间隙，偶尔留给自己的片刻安宁。很愉快，却从不长久。最终机器狗有所行动，准备变形。似乎有一段收集到的录影，他终究觉得声波还是应该看一看。声波自觉地打开胸舱让他进入。

_随着桌上的能量块逐渐减少，震荡波的聚会变得愈发喧闹。灯光暗淡下来，声音更加嘈杂，机甲们三三两两寻找着能找到的角落来一场醉醺醺的对接。机器狗看着吊钩顾不得两个在地上滚作一团的战斗机型，把急救员推搡到一个幽暗的僻静角落，狠狠打在他头上。“现在，跟我说清楚，你到底说了什么蠢话，让你今晚差点变成一堆炉渣。怎么，你以为你是爵士？在全世界面前跟威震天顶嘴然后还指望着能脱身？”_

_“不，主人，不是那样的。”急救员为自己申辩道，“我发誓，我没有无礼。我从来没有说过任何惹他生气的话。”_

_“那我得说‘任务：极度失败。”吊钩反驳道，“好吧，那你说了什么？”_

_“您的手。”_

_“什么？”_

_急救员无奈地耸耸肩。“我给他端酒的时候看到他手掌有烧伤的疤痕，看起来特别疼。我很惊讶，于是脱口而出‘您的手！’如果他愿意的话，我本可以帮他处理一下那些伤痕，但他随后就把我打倒了。”他颤抖着，咽下了回忆引起的一声啜泣。“我吓坏了。我不知道他为什么会这么生气，我只是想帮忙。”_

_吊钩听他说着，表情没有丝毫变化，但机器狗瞥见他的光镜中闪过一缕若有所思的光。对他的奴隶，他只是轻蔑地哼了一声。_

_“嗯哼，那你是威震天的私人医官吗？”_

_“不是，吊钩主人。”_

_“他向你征求医疗建议了吗？”_

_“没有。”急救员低下头。吊钩抓住他的下颌迫使他再次抬起头来。他肩上亮起了一道纤细的光束，以便于更好地查验急救员脸上的凹痕。_

_“那么下次，管好你自己的事，只给他端酒。如果威震天陛下决定了，他想让你看看那些轻微的战斗损伤，他会让你知道的。”_

_“可那不是……”_

_“我让你顶嘴了？”_

_“没有，主人。对不起。”_

_“乖孩子。”吊钩并没有之前那么粗暴，他给自己的奴隶脸上轻抹了些药膏，完事之后退后一步。“从现在开始，别再那样让我难堪了。该回到聚会了，嗯？”他转过身，急救员却没有动。_

_“等等，主人。我可以问您一个问题吗？是……关于其他事情的。”_

_“快说。”_

_“战争结束时，录音机的磁带们给了声波，这事是……是真的吗？”_

_吊钩立刻紧张起来，即使光线微弱，也能看出他全身紧绷。“你从哪儿听说的？”_

_“红蜘蛛。”急救员轻声说，“还有爵士。”_

_“跟你又有什么关系？”_

_“拜托了，主人。红蜘蛛说他们死于声波的监护。您知道发生了什么事吗？”_

_“那是病人和医生间的保密病例，救仔。声波直接要求我将那个文件设为机密。”_

_“我明白，主人。我不会问细节的。我只想知道爵士说的是不是真的，声波是不是真的设法让磁带们活下来。”_

_吊钩犹豫了一下，他肯定怕安全主管因自己背信而愤怒。但他也不会将急救员的问题置之不理。“这个嘛，他来找我了不是吗？我喜欢失败吗？”_

_急救员张开了嘴，却没发出任何声音，吊钩以毅然转身回到聚会的姿态摆脱了这个话题。“走吧，我错过好酒了。”_

_他迈步走开，他的奴隶小跑着跟了上去。_

========

“什么是忠诚？”

是啊，什么是忠诚。声波带着新的好奇心细细思考这个问题。声波知道什么是忠诚，并为此付出全芯，可现在他停下来考虑它为什么会存在。忠诚是一个人亏欠另一个人的？还是仅仅给予的？或者赢得的？在漫长的战争里，以及战争结束后的数年中，爵士赢得那些他拼命保护的汽车人的忠诚了吗？如果是的，那么那些汽车人却在爵士最需要的时候，背弃了对他的忠诚。可即使忠诚不再，其他人坚强依旧。次日，他在办公室的门口看见他的磁带们把正在清洁阳台的爵士拖进屋里，看见双胞胎强迫他忍受一部糟糕的人类电影，他们嘲笑着电影，还爬到爵士身上确保他没法脱身离开。一个小时之后，爵士还是不由自主地笑起来。最终，他并不需要他那些汽车人的忠诚，但也许是因为他自己的忠诚开始转变。如果真是这样，也许从一开始那些汽车人就从未对他忠诚过。

“什么是忠诚？”威震天再次问道，铁堡的灯光斜射入他的办公室，映出他灰色护甲尖利的线条。“在这个星球上，忠诚就这么难寻吗？就这么容易在转瞬间失去吗？在这座可怜可悲、忘恩负义的城市里，还能剩下哪怕一点点忠诚吗？我为他们赢得了战争，我救了他们的命！”

一只拳头猛地砸在桌面上，声波没被吓得跳起来，对威震天爆发的长久经验让他早有准备。在他身边的震荡波小心翼翼保持一动不动。目前为止，他们都看过了声波的报告。大量监控涌入，他几乎处理不过来；听到如此之多的异见，他的共生体几乎不知道该去哪里窃听。威震天的办公桌上堆满了数据板，所有数据板上记录的都是煽动犯罪的叛乱言论。把这些交给威震天的时候，声波都无法面对他。声波为霸天虎工作这么久，这是他能记起的唯一一次如此鄙视自己的工作量。

“这些报告，令人痛心。”当威震天的注视清楚地表明，恭敬的沉默已经不够时，声波勉强发声说，“然而，原因显而易见。非汽车人被遣送到地球众所周知，这在城市中激起普遍恐惧与猜忌。威震天在公共场合承认这一政策……也许时机不够明智。”

“我是君王，”威震天怒吼着，“我不‘承认’任何事，我只‘宣布’是什么，不是什么。”

“但整个城市很愤怒，我的陛下。”震荡波声音低到几乎像耳语。

“那就让他们愤怒去吧。我会让他们知道我更愤怒。”

“那红蜘蛛呢？您不高兴的臣民现在正向他寻求鼓舞，称他为更好的领袖……当然，都是些胡说八道的蠢话和谎言。”看见威震天装载机关炮的手臂紧绷，他赶忙补充道。“但他们就是这么说的。您可以把他们运到地球，或者施加任何您认为合适的惩罚，但您要如何处置红蜘蛛呢？”

威震天在最大的窗前停住脚步，目光凝视着城市的天际线。更确切地说，是凝视着搜索者们居住的高塔。

“或许……归根结底，他最有用的日子已经过去了。”

震荡波的光镜充满希望，变得明亮起来，但声波只感到恐惧。“搜索者空中部队，霸天虎军队的重要部分。”他提醒着两人，“搜索者们一直追随红蜘蛛，失去他们的力量，能否承担？”

“我们不需要空中部队。”震荡波嘶声道。震荡波曾许诺用未来的支持换取声波的帮助，但，当然，那种忠诚已经被遗忘了。“我们可以招募替代者，这个星球也会拥有和平。他才是那个惹火民众的人，自称代表最底层平民，却唆使他们展现出藐视与不敬，如果他消失不见，那我们的问题也就消失不见了！”

“这样过于简单化。”

“那你想让我怎么做呢，声波？”威震天问道，他的光镜冷酷，声音低沉。“我知道这对这个星球意味着什么。但当他藐视我而我一直对此视而不见，直到有一天他终于把刀插进我的背板，我还是应该永远把他归入我的行列吗？”

声波犹豫着没有作答。红蜘蛛对威震天的忠诚和他们一样，但威震天对红蜘蛛同样忠诚，后者带领着他的搜索者空中部队——他们一直占据空中优势压制汽车人——从而改变了革命进程。长久以来，他们紧密相连。他们现在拥有的一切皆因他们曾并肩战斗，为彼此战斗。但战利品之一就是对他们种族的忠诚，这种忠诚在如此短的时间内就已经化为乌有。威震天想将它重拾，可声波觉得终结红蜘蛛也达不到这个目的。什么是忠诚？忠诚是声波所知的一切，他非常清楚，无论它是什么，都不能通过武力取得。

威震天还在等着答案。声波解锁发声器，努力注意措辞。“红蜘蛛，为霸天虎事业提供不可估量的帮助。但也非常危险。这个决策，只能由您做出。”

这当然只能是威震天的选择。他们两个看见威震天的目光变得若有所思，考虑着红蜘蛛曾经做过的一切——支持他的，反对他的，以及红蜘蛛可能做的一切——支持他的，反对他的。经过深思熟虑，他终于张开了嘴。

就在这时，他桌上的控制台亮了起来，发出信号显示有紧急信息。来自地球。

========

之后，余下的工作循环毫无停歇。对声波来说，过去的这几个小时充斥着愤怒的吼叫、匆忙的会议、汽车大师简明扼要的任务汇报和他卫星收集到的该死的图片证据。他马不停蹄地忙到夜班中间的一个循环断点，终于可以从总部脱身回家了。他回到自己的居所，当爵士跳上他的腿，风卷残云狼吞虎咽地吞下早就该吃的能量块时，他感到一阵内疚。他的奴隶独自一人，油箱空空地被圈在这儿太久了。

“出什么事儿了？”爵士终于吃饱了，可以松口气坐下来之后，他气喘吁吁地问。“我等啊等啊可你就是不回来，本来应该就是个三分钟报告的事，然后其他人也没回来！我不知道发生什么事了，也没处去问！到底出什么事儿了？”

“收到飞虎队的消息。”声波实事求是地解释，带着跟他忙碌数小时后格格不入的一种冷静，“报告地球上的另一次袭击。”

爵士惊讶地张开嘴。“不可能，不是……”

“否定。”声波在他提问之前就给出了答案。如果战车队想要把相同行径再来一遍，他也不知道要拿自己或者爵士怎么办。“这次袭击，由机器昆虫在印度支那的一个霸天虎矿场发动，基础设施被毁，所有库存被偷。”

“你开玩笑吧。机器昆虫？他们为什么要那么干？”

“未知。”只是说出这个词就让声波感觉加倍的疲惫，因为自汽车大师的信息传来以后，这是他们一直都在问的一个问题。目前还没人有个令人满意的答案。在保卫霸天虎在亚洲的控制权中发挥关键作用后，作为战利品，机器昆虫小组曾被许诺无限供应的能量体，还有南海诸岛产出的支配权——只要它们留在那里。官方说法是威震天说因为他们古怪的‘胃口’更适合地球环境；小道消息说没人想让他们留在铁堡，因为他们太恐怖了，不适合到处晃悠。他们在赛博坦没有不动产，也没有自己的汽车人奴隶，但是他们被允许留在地球上，统治自己的一亩三分地，这仍然是笔丰厚的报酬——尤其是考虑到他们对威震天那起伏不定的忠诚史。机器昆虫应该有自知之明，而不是想测试威震天的慷慨度。去年他们蠢到袭击印度尼西亚望加锡岛时，已经用光了免死金牌。现在，威震天没心情慷慨大方。

“他们的行动，不明智。”声波补充道，稍稍有些避重就轻。“威震天派遣打击小队前往地球，对他们的行动予以回应。任务由红蜘蛛领导。”

在塞满循环其余时间的简报中，震荡波一直难掩失望沮丧的情绪。声波知道威震天对这件事也是如芒刺在背，但没有其他选择。搜索者空中部队是他们速度最快也最有效的打击小组，而且只有红蜘蛛才能领导。要么派搜索者去，要么就自己领导进攻，但威震天现在不敢置并不安宁的赛博坦于不顾。机器昆虫的叛乱恰巧保证了红蜘蛛的“有用”，也许还保住了他的命。声波觉得有些讽刺，不知道红蜘蛛有没有想过自己曾命在旦夕。

“机器昆虫们会怎么样？”当这些想法在声波思维中盘旋时，爵士这样问着。

“如果愿意屈服并返回赛博坦接受威震天问讯，也许没事。”声波诚实作答。以前，恰当地服软会让威震天展现出宽宏大量的一面——声波自己已经经历过够多了。

“那……如果不那么愿意呢？”

“那威震天会准许进行致命打击。威震天对抗命犯上的耐心，全无。”

========

日程已经敲定：太空桥将在循环的第三个小时激活，在那之前声波需要结束所有任务前的准备工作。这意味着对目标和被攻击的矿场环境进行必要的研究、准备通讯信道频率、去吊钩那里按要求进行机体检查、并装配需要的设备。他正在清点需要打包的几件物品时，双胞胎从总部回来了，他们的发声器已经开到最大音量，果断大声喊着其他人，声波公寓里所有的宁静祥和瞬间被打破。一直想在沙发靠背上丢个盹的机器狗迅速穿过房间，径直跳出窗外。

还有一项任务：决定哪些共生体与他同行。

“没人发现的时候，轰隆隆一直在指挥室的控制台上玩魔兽……”

“……那也比迷乱翘班去买油卷儿好……”

“……起码我不会像你以前那样在红蜘蛛的办公室地上留下一堆乱七八糟的玩意儿……”

“……至少我没像你对待整队执法者那样把他锁在办公室外面……”轰隆隆一声尖叫打断了话头，因为迷乱狠狠敲了他的头。

“闭嘴！咱们发过誓不提这茬的！”

“你也打过我的小报告，又不是我的错，是你太慢了！”

“混蛋！”

“写满故障代码的废品！”

两人扑向对方，发出一阵嘈杂的护甲撞击声，他们都挣扎着把对方拽到地上。爵士从卧室出来，想看看这一片喧闹是怎么回事，却不得不在轰隆隆和迷乱向他滚过来时敏捷地跳起来。

“这俩小不点儿怎么了？”他懒洋洋地问着，跳上沙发占了机器狗的地方。

“双胞胎，为之前的通知烦躁。只允许其中一个参加地球任务。”

这是他们早就应该知道的事，他冷漠的那一面忍不住这样想，但这并没能阻止自打他宣布这件事之后，那无穷无尽的丧气哀嚎。他当然不能带上整个团队。铁堡这里的监视任务太重要了，不能完全放弃。机器狗毫无疑问要一起去，他最年长的共生体是他最好的侦查员，也是迄今为止战斗力最强的。激光鸟也要一起去，但她的兄弟不行。激光鸟更迅捷，而且她也很喜欢地球。如果圆锯鸟喜欢什么东西，他才不会承认。他不会在意自己被留下，但对于更年长的双胞胎来说，就没这么容易做出选择了。他们俩都有适合任务的良好素质，而且俩人都很想去地球。如果声波能把他们两个都带上，他会这么做的，但那不可能，而且即使使劲提醒他们“这个任务，不是度假”，也没能平息他们的哀求。

“拜托了老大，行行好吧。”轰隆隆气喘吁吁地说。他这会儿正被迷乱按在地上，但他自己的手也绕在他兄弟的喉部线缆上死死锁住。“我们又不会离开很久，铁堡不会因为我俩没在那儿盯着显示器看就在两个循环里土崩瓦解的！又能发生什么糟糕至极的事呢？”

“那个回答，最好别传出去。”

“但圆锯脑袋可以……”

“这个理由，已经否定。双胞胎知道至少有两个共生体必须要留在铁堡，不仅要监视民众，还要注意总部的通讯控制台并为官员们服务。还有，看着爵士。”

“看着 _爵士_ ？”他的奴隶重复了一遍，一直看着双胞胎闹事的他突然坐得笔直。“你什么意思，看着爵士？你是说我不跟着去地球？”

疲惫的声波把注意力转向他的另一个私人财产，对双胞胎听之任之了。“爵士，这是军事任务。奴隶在场，不合适。甚至很危险。战斗，极有可能。”

“正是这样！看着我，声波，我需要改变节奏，我需要换个环境——我都没法继续散步了，因为总是担心我们会碰到另外的汽车人。我觉得窒息，我需要呼吸新鲜空气……字面意义上的新鲜空气，我需要一些甜美的地球氧气。会对我有很大好处的。”

“爵士，谨记说实话。”声波平静地提醒他。“爵士，其实希望见到地球上的汽车人。”

“这个嘛，当然也算是。”被点了名，爵士也没有停顿，只是转了转护目镜中的光，“你能怪我吗？战争结束之后，他们那些人我一个都没见过。都已经好多年了。我只是想见见他们，确保他们没事，也没那么离谱，对吧？”

“任务的目的，与你的目标无关，无论合理与否。目的是与机器昆虫开战。”

“我不会碍事的！事实上我能做的更好。你要在丛林里安营扎寨，跟你在一起的除了一小撮搜索者之外别无他物。要是我不在场看着，谁能阻止红蜘蛛在你后背径直来一枪？”

他用力戳了戳声波的胸口，声波把他的手推到一边。”声波，很多年都可以在没有爵士的协助下，与搜索者一起完成任务。“

爵士的发声器传出沮丧的低沉声响。“声波，拜托。你想让我怎么做？我能说出没你盯着我在铁堡可能犯下的累累罪行，双胞胎里哪个不走运的家伙留下都没关系了，因为我会说服他帮我烧毁震荡波的一座工厂，就是图个乐子——你知道我干得出来。不过我不会说的，我可不想以威胁相逼。”

“的确。”

“是的，的确。”爵士郑重其事地说，他跪着的身体稍稍前倾，更好地面对着声波。“我觉得咱们现在已经用不着威胁了，你说对吧？我希望咱们能沿用传统友好的劝说方式。”他灿烂地笑着，捏住声波的前臂。

“声波，未被劝服。”

爵士的笑容崩了，他气哄哄地坐回去考虑下一步动作。“好吧，那让我问你个问题。你不想让我跟你一起，在地球上，陪在你身旁吗？”

声波犹豫着没有说出实话，他当然想。“我的需求，无关紧要。”他这样回答，“这次任务只适合装备武器、可战斗的金刚。战场，对受到限制的奴隶不安全。爵士必须安然无恙地留在赛博坦。”

“安然无恙？”爵士轻蔑的重复道，“声波，好好看看你一走我会跟谁共处一城。你真的觉得没有你，还有什么地方能让我安然无恙？”

震荡波聚会的回忆在思维中不自觉地闪过。威震天光镜中红色的光芒看着他们，看着爵士。只是想想就让他的协议一阵绞痛，他费了些力气才将思绪拽回到当下。

“爵士，去取医疗包。”

“可是……”

“讨论，结束。去取医疗包。”

========

吊钩盯着他，右边光镜抽动了一下。“你想让我……干嘛？”

“评估磁带们各自的系统。”声波重复了一遍，向前推了推急不可耐——还受了些伤——的轰隆隆和迷乱。“双胞胎中保养情况更好的那一个，允许加入地球任务。另一个留下来。”

“啊哈。那个，为了完成今天「真正」的工作，我觉得这点鸡毛蒜皮的小事就交给救仔吧！”他猛地把头转向其中一个走廊，“他在那边的三个房间，我给你们老大检查的时候，你们去烦他吧！”

双胞胎迅速窜了出去，留给他们一片安宁。吊钩开始整理工具。“如果你能降低防火墙等级，先生，我们一纳秒之后就能开始。”

声波点点头，吊钩很快离开医务室去拿东西。声波耐心地等着，又等了一会儿之后，他正准备发信号问问，吊钩猛地冲进门里大叫着。

“不行不行一千一万一百万个不行。我得在你跟前说多少遍炉渣的想都别想？”

“我可没请求你，挖地虎。”红蜘蛛不耐烦地说着，跟吊钩前后脚走进来。“所以你是想把这件事弄简单点，还是逼着我去找你上司？”

“随便你怎么对铲土机，他也一样会说不行。到那时候你还可以去找他的上司，那就有意思了。让震荡波帮你的忙，就祝你好运吧。”他断然将注意力转回到工具上，无视了红蜘蛛气得大口喘气。

“我受威震天本人批准组建打击小组，而要组建一个打击小组，我需要一个医生。所以把你的奴隶带过来然后告诉他开始打包！”

“你想让我把我的助手——我唯一一个知道握住手术刀哪端的助手——交给一群饥渴的搜索者，去一个机器昆虫出没的丛林？还要相信你们能保他安全？门儿都没有。救仔就呆在这儿，讨论结束。”

“可我有批准……”

“要招募医生是吧，我就是。上次也是我做的检查。”

“你是我加力燃烧室的痛。我宁可要那个恭敬的奴隶。呃，通常都很恭敬。他肯定对威震天说了些什么愚蠢至……”

吊钩躯干部分的引擎剧烈转动起来。“我说了，我就是你的医生。如果你不喜欢，去找威震天。不然，就到此为止。太空桥见。”

红蜘蛛怒气冲冲地撅起嘴，但他也知道什么情况下不值得为鸡毛蒜皮的事闹腾。他气急败坏地转身离开医生，这才注意到静静坐在轮床上的声波。

“声波！准备好这次盛大的旅程了吗？必须得说我有点小激动，所有的搜索者都是。我们已经很久没有好好大战一场了。这次会像以前一样。”他懒洋洋地靠在声波旁边的桌子上，对吊钩咄咄逼人的目光视而不见。“你激动吗？”

“这次任务，是机器昆虫行动导致的必然。声波，只是服从命令。”

“我就知道你会这么说。”红蜘蛛叹了口气，却依旧保持微笑，“真像以前一样。除了现在我必须要做好安排，确保我不在的时候感知器有人喂，这就意味着，要么让我其中一个士兵进入我的私人套房，要么把感知器留在他们的房间里，还得希望我回来的时候他别受到太大损伤。真麻烦。你怎么安排你的宠物？我本想邀请你把他和我们的宠物们留在一起，不过，噢，那可能很尴尬，对吧？我听说出于某种原因，他们不喜欢他了。”

在桌子旁，吊钩的拳头攥紧，把一根细长的探针折成了两半。

“红蜘蛛，有自己关心的事。建议，关注这些事而不是其他的。”

“你说的对，我在想什么呢？我们都知道，反正威震天会非常乐意照顾爵士的。嗒哒！我走啦。二位，太空桥见。”

他冲两人眨巴一下光镜，愉快地离开了医务室。“我讨厌他。”吊钩低声咆哮着，声波对此毫无异议。他只希望毫无异议不是因为吊钩说得对。

========

霸天虎太空桥，连接赛博坦和燃料库殖民地的宝贵通路，可能是整个城市最重要的建筑。这座桥比任何一个军官的私人住所都重要，甚至比指挥部本身还重要。毕竟，它是霸天虎在战争中取得胜利的诸多因素之一，而现在，它是把能量体从源头快速输入给靠能量体生存的饥饿民众的关键。考虑到这一战略意义，它一直静静坐落在数机械米厚的钢铁墙后，并在同样厚度的穹顶保护下。到处布满了安全摄像头，当太空桥不使用的时候，还有动作感应激活的镭射枪。据说，即使太空桥存储有100万加仑的燃料以备激活之用，暴徒们在猖獗的劫掠中却没有靠近这个地方。饥饿和绝望不等于自寻死路。

这一区域通常隐没在黑暗中，但当声波到达时，工程师们已经开始向电容器中泵入燃料。灯光串成一条路，通向码头的立柱，他能感觉到脚下有发电机缓慢的闷响在翻滚。一如既往守时的吊钩已经站在码头边准备出发了，铲土机在旁边送他。他们两个都看向他的方向，看起来准备点头打个招呼，却茫然地盯着他带来的同伴。在声波脚边是小跑着的轰隆隆和机器狗，在他身后是飞翔的激光鸟，在他手肘边，是愉快地蹦蹦跳跳着的爵士。

“我都不想问你为什么改变了主意。”他笑意盈盈地对声波说，“只是很高兴你这么做了。”

_“太扯了。”_ 迷乱通过内线连接抱怨着。他拒绝亲自来送别。 _“我被留下也就算了，居然还没有爵士在身边逗乐子。真是倒霉，只有圆锯脑袋在这儿。”_

_“迷乱，期望你毫无怨言，履行职责。还有，再说一遍，这次任务不是度假。”_

_“跟轰隆隆说，我希望他的关节在丛林里锈掉。”_ 他气呼呼地挂了线，与此同时，轰隆隆皱起了眉头。

“你在和迷乱说话吗？如果他还因为败给我置气，告诉他我不惭愧，我赢的光明正大。状态更好又不是我的错……”

随着一阵叽叽喳喳的交谈和翼板抽动声，搜索者们进入了太空桥，这让轰隆隆愠怒地闭了嘴。他们都满怀热忱，对空中战斗的成功充满希望。红蜘蛛尤其如此。可当他那双光镜看到爵士的瞬间，其中的光芒立刻冷下去。

_“那玩意儿，”_ 他恶毒地啐了一口，“在这儿干嘛？

“声波，选择带上奴隶。这，有问题吗？“

“当然有问题！这是霸天虎的一项军事任务，不是一次汽车人妓院的特快之旅！你真的无法忍受和他分开哪怕半塞年？”

“嘿，”惊天雷很快说道，“如果他能带上爵士，那我就带上飞火。”

“对啊，我们也要带上车辙。”喷气机插嘴，他的僚机们使劲点头表示同意。

“不，不，不对！”红蜘蛛逐一指向他们每个人，最后是声波。“我们要奔赴的是战场，还记得吗？只需要战斗人员……不需要汽车人！”

“红蜘蛛，之前愿意并试图招募守护金刚急救员。”

“那不一样，”红蜘蛛咄咄逼人，“那个小东西受过医疗训练，他会很有用。你这个能做什么？给机器昆虫讲笑话把他们逗死？”

“暴躁真暴躁，”爵士咂咂嘴，“某人今早从威震天床上一起来心情就很不好啊。”

他敏捷地窜到声波身后，恰好在红蜘蛛的能挥拳打到的范围外，红蜘蛛愤怒的光镜充盈着深红色，随后转为得意的笑。

“这么着急离开这个星球，汽车人？怎么了？最近没朋友了？”

“最近阻挠震荡波重返政治舞台失败的一塌糊涂了？”

红蜘蛛的引擎咆哮着，声波轻推爵士让他安静，谢天谢地他服从了这个命令，虽然声波确定余光瞥见爵士冲红蜘蛛吐了吐舌头。

“送他回家去，声波。他不能跟我们一起去。”

“声波，一贯有权选择执行任务的情报小组成员。”

“他不在你的小组里，声波。他是个奴隶，是物体，是东西，你从什么时候开始打包这么多东西了？”

“为了按时从太空桥出发，红蜘蛛要停止反对。发电机现在已经完全驱动，浪费时间的同时会消耗能量。而且，红蜘蛛自己也承认，搜索者们等不及要出发。”他向红蜘蛛躁动不安的部队歪了歪头，“还是说，红蜘蛛，等着威震天亲自送别？”

轰隆隆和爵士都憋住了窃笑，而且看起来有些搜索者也是这样。红蜘蛛的光镜中闪耀着仇恨，但实情却正中要害。就像声波一样，他对留在那儿等着威震天的临别祝福没兴趣。

“我们什么都不等，就等我的命令。”红蜘蛛傲慢地向他保证，“行吧，如果对你这么重要的话，就带上他吧。不过，如果他不小心闯入我的零射线和敌人之间……啧。威震天不会太在意的，记住这一点。”

尽管不得不压制住怒气冲冲的载体协议，声波还是冷静地点点头，而红蜘蛛转身面对着集结的霸天虎。“好吧，搜索者们！还有……其他人。向太空桥出发。是时候前往地球了。”

闹翻天和其他人发出热烈的欢呼声，列队跟在红蜘蛛身后向码头前进。激活的太空桥热浪滚滚。声波的手抓紧了爵士的手腕，确保两人不会分开，然后他们也向前走去。只一瞬间，赛博坦就消失不见了。


	9. Chapter 43: 地球

_「蓝色」_ 是声波踏上地球表面后意识到的第一样东西。即使他关闭了光学传感器，无边无际深邃的蓝也已在其中留下烙印。这个星球冲击着他身体的每一个传感器，相较于冰冷而毫无生气的赛博坦，每一种感觉都被放大到更加极端的程度。这里更热，更光亮，甚至地球阳光炙烤沙子和岩石的焦糊气味都足以占据他的鼻传感器。他赶忙努力调整适应，同时知道这对敏感的磁带们来说肯定还要糟糕一千倍。通过连接，他感受到磁带们在努力应对洪流般的新数据时已经晕头转向。与此同时，突然与其中两个共生体分离让他的火种一阵痛。迷乱和圆锯鸟的火种现在远得仿若银河系另一端的星辰。他早就知道这种感觉会来，也已经做好了准备，但这却并没有让他的载体协议好受些。

声波将他的注意力转移回外部传感器，并小心地将它们逐个重新开启。打开光镜后，他发现爵士紧紧抱着自己的左臂，脸埋在他臂弯里，没有任何想要挪动的意思。他是不是也被地球环境对传感器的冲击淹没了？声波一只手托起他的下颌，爵士缩了缩，只是更紧地抓住了声波。

“别，等一下。”他有些含混地恳求着，“我就是……我多想来啊，对吗？可现在我想起来……上次我在这里的情景。”

爵士在地球上的最后一天，是所有霸天虎永远不会忘记的一天。声波想起人类政府的武器如何转向了汽车人城，记得他们手忙脚乱、士气低落地从这个星球撤离。霸天虎这边的狂欢持续了数周；对爵士来说，这段记忆一定是毁灭性的。

声波没有说话，却施加了足够的力量，迫使爵士抬起下巴，头向后仰去，让他也能看到天空。爵士的光学传感器对炽烈的阳光做出反应，护目镜后的光几乎即刻暗淡下去，但并没有完全关闭。他也没有试图挣脱声波的束缚。

“还是这么蓝。”爵士轻声说着，凝视着上方。“我都忘了他们的天有多蓝。太漂亮了，不是吗？”

声波觉得没必要作答。即便爵士继续向后弓身，想看到更多，他紧抓着声波的手却没有放松，而声波依旧能感觉到他的身体在不时颤抖。这就是他一直藏在那些冷漠笑容背后的东西。声波还是不知道，把爵士带来地球是否正确，但此时此刻，看着他呆呆地盯着湛蓝的苍穹，声波并不后悔。

在他们周围，其他小组也在摆脱校准传感器时产生的晕眩、蹒跚和摇晃。抢劫懒洋洋的倚在太空桥边的矮墙上，脸上带着得意的调笑表情看着这一切。

“时候差不多了。”对上红蜘蛛的光镜时，他慢吞吞地说，“我都等了有……20分钟了。”

“那可真是太不幸了。”红蜘蛛不无同情地说着，从他的护甲上掸下一点沙土。“不管你精心安排了什么毫无意义浪费时间乱七八糟的玩意儿，这三塞分我觉得你永远也找不回来了。对你们飞虎队来说，就是一个接一个的艰难困苦不是吗？”

“20分钟。”抢劫重复了一遍，伴随着一个白眼。“你现在是在地球上，红蜘蛛，记得搞清楚。是分钟。来吧，我的座驾等着呢，而且我还得继续我那些毫无意义乱七八糟的玩意儿。”

他对着身后翘了翘大拇指，声波的目光跟随着他的动作，发现那正是汽车人的航天飞机，在沙漠的沙砾上闪耀着白光。

“天火！”在他左边，高兴的爵士没等声波允许就蹦跳着跑开。在他右边，声波看着红蜘蛛一动不动，下巴却惊讶地慢慢张开了。

“爵……爵士？”天火结结巴巴地说着，机翼上的嵌板惊奇地颤了颤。“这真是意想不到。我没想到有汽车人会来。真高兴。”

“我也是。”爵士肯定道。他给了天火一个热情的拥抱，在这种形态下也只能抱到天火的起落架。声波身后，红蜘蛛已经张得老大的嘴里现在终于能蹦出几个词了。

“他……他的变形齿轮就那么被锁定了？

“啥？你不知道吗？我们用他往返于太空桥。”抢劫面无表情地盯着红蜘蛛，随后误解了他脸上的表情。“别担心，没事……他们搞坏了他的推进器或者其他什么玩意儿，这样他就没法飞出大气层了。跑不了。”

“你——们——把，”红蜘蛛咬牙切齿地咆哮着，“赛博坦有史以来最伟大的科学家之一……当一辆 _出租车_ ？”

“呃，他是个奴隶。”

“他不……”意识到每个人都在看着自己，红蜘蛛生生吞下了到舌尖的字眼，并迅速恢复镇静，“不仅仅是个奴隶，飞虎队的小毛头。他是 _财富_ ，理应以最明智的方式人尽其才。回去之后我会和威震天谈谈这件事的。”

“你八成会。”闹翻天嘟囔着，不耐烦地从桥上踱步下来。“来吧尖叫鬼，咱们和基地之间隔了半个地球呢，我们这是在浪费大好的顺风时光！该走了。”

“赶时间吗红蜘蛛？”爵士慢条斯理地说，“至少该过来跟你的老搭档问个好吧？你肯定想他了。”他故意更亲密地靠在天火的起落架上，笑容满面，仿佛没看见红蜘蛛的手攥成了拳头。

“去死吧，汽车人。”

“红蜘蛛向你问好。”爵士欢快地向天火转达。声波不知道天火怎么想的，不过即便天火想对红蜘蛛说点什么，他也没这个机会了。红蜘蛛咆哮着变形为飞机形态，其他搜索者很快收到暗号，急急忙忙变换身体部件。他们周围响起喷气式发动机的轰鸣。

“起飞吧，士兵们。我们到地方见了，你们这些地面小炮兵。”

随着一阵欢呼和喝彩声，他们离开太空桥，一个接一个起飞升空，兴高采烈地旋冲入风中。剩下的人登上航天飞机，爵士在声波向他招手时来到了声波身边。

“任务，还不到一天。”他说，“与红蜘蛛的对立，已经开始了？”

爵士咧嘴一笑，耸了耸肩，“大概如你所说吧。你知道天火被锁定在变形模式了吗？”

声波和负责此事的吊钩快速交换了一下眼神。“肯定。”

抢劫用拳头敲了敲天火的内部。“我们都上来了，奴隶。出发吧。别磨磨蹭蹭的，我要把那些混蛋揍回老窝。”

“遵命长官。”

他们身下的强力引擎嗡嗡作响，爵士在声波腿上惬意地晃悠着双腿。吊钩看了一眼就望向一边了；抢劫就那么盯着他们。

“我们在地球上这段时间能去趟巴黎吗？”爵士出神地喃喃道，“我爱巴黎。”

========

声波的磁带们一到霸天虎的燃料营就消失了，对此他丝毫不感到意外。在新环境中，周围都是新金刚，他们最根本的基础编码叫嚣着让他们去探索、窃听和记录所有一切。他们三个什么都没说就分开奔向几个方向，连个告别的词儿或者啁啾声都没有，声波也没去阻挡。至少他不用去挡住爵士，后者正顺从地呆在他身边，可声波也没忽视那蓝色的护目镜中发出的热切光芒。尽管他的头没怎么动，声波也知道他没有错过他们走过的所有走廊和角落的任何细节。

抢劫带领着他和红蜘蛛来到汽车大师的门前，随后马不停蹄地迈着重重的步子离开了，他还在为天火输掉了和搜索者们横渡大西洋的竞赛而生闷气。门滑开，他们立刻对上了一堵蓝得更深邃、阳光更炽烈的屏障。这里没有城市的天际线；汽车大师奢华的办公室从天花板到地板视野通透，能看到下面劳作区域的全景，并为他提供了一个完美的位置来监督帝国奴隶们的工作。玻璃完全没有着色，所以声波怀疑奴隶们也能看到他。此刻他正站在那里看着他们，故意背对着门，声波他们的脚步声传来时才转过身。

“红蜘蛛指挥官，声波主管。”他平淡地打了个招呼，表情和声音像是不情不愿。“欢迎来到霸天虎地球司令部。闻名遐迩的霸天虎勇士们的到来让我们倍感荣幸。人类政府也致以问候，并希望他们能有幸派大使前来欢迎接待。”

“别管那些了。”红蜘蛛无所谓地说着，向汽车大师的大致方向随便挥了挥手。“我们不是来观光的，我们到这儿是要把机器昆虫置于对普神的恐惧之下。威震天目前派驻地球的部队看来干得不怎么样。”

汽车大师胸口的引擎发出不祥的轰鸣，鉴于他可观的巨大机体尺寸，轰鸣声足以让声波的的振动传感器刺痛不已。“一直看管这么大个星球可不容易，尤其是我们四个不得不一直呆在基地的时候。”

“这个嘛，就是那些不会飞的家伙们用的法子。“红蜘蛛满面春风地说，听到引擎又发出低声咆哮，他得意地笑着。”现在，我想听你介绍一下上次汇报之后机器昆虫的所有活动。我想你一直在监视他们吧？“

“是的。快照就在会议室，这边走。”他向左边甩了甩头，走在前面给他们领路，随后他的目光第一次落在爵士身上。虽然他什么都没说，声波立刻看到他紫色光镜中充满好奇和兴趣的微光。声波也没出声，但他还是把爵士挡在了他视线之外。

飞虎队队长引他们走过一条宽阔的走廊——每条走廊都足够宽阔，能让他们变形和行驶，而且从地面和墙上数量可观的车辙印来看，这也正是他们整天都会做的事。他们进入一间宽敞的会议室。几十张卫星快照已经打开，显示在中间的桌子上。

“一如既往的残暴。”红蜘蛛嘟囔着，对着一张弯曲变形、严重损毁的人类车辆照片俯下身。“他们肯定没有退缩，对吗？我猜联合国正在要求答复。”

汽车大师哼了一声。“人类政府每周都在让更多人送死。他们不在意为什么会发生这样的事，只想保证明天早上不会有更多嗡嗡叫的东西蜂拥而至，占据街道。我告诉过他们，放轻松，回去继续数钱吧，可事实是我根本不知道他们到底在干什么。”

“好吧，回到动机问题上。”红蜘蛛沉吟着，“你报告说他们撕开了一批隐藏的燃料。”

“他们的确这么干了，但是一个不超过500加仑的罐子。”

“那么，他们撑不过一个月。他们在近海也有自己的油井……为什么要冒着让威震天暴怒的风险去偷这么点东西？”

“我觉得你会知道为什么。你一直都是这方面的专家。”这次轮到汽车大师得意地笑了。“这是你们这些偷偷摸摸的家伙会干的事，对吧？无视警告，然后再来一遍？”

红蜘蛛的光镜开始恶狠狠地闪光，但听到最后一部分，他皱了皱眉，把头歪向一边。“这……不是第一次攻击。”

“是啊，我知道，我刚就这么说的。”

汽车大师看起来很失望，但红蜘蛛没看见，他正阴沉着脸再次看向其中一张快照。“告诉我去年第一次袭击中所有损失的细节，就是更靠南的那次。”

“他们连点燃料都没拿，就是毁了一座小镇……”

“细节，飞虎队。”

汽车大师怒视着他，却还是接入桌上的控制台，将数字文件推过桌子供红蜘蛛阅读。红蜘蛛立刻开始快速翻阅，脸上带着一种让声波不安的表情，可声波知道最好别打断他。就在这时，门“呼”地打开了，飞行太保的前队长银剑拖着脚步走进来。沉重的锁链蹭过地板，将他的踝关节拴在一起，他只能迈着很小的步子，同样粗重的锁链将他的手腕也铐在一起。相较之下，赛博坦那边相对较小的奴隶们受到的束缚要轻薄得多，尖刻地提醒着他们的体型和在一个霸天虎统治的星球上被霸天虎包围的境地。可这些锁链却是实打实的。声波看见他护甲上的凹陷和项圈附近脖颈上一道道黑色的伤痕，在想他反抗的得有多激烈。尖齿卡钳一直紧夹着他双翼的边缘，不是为了不让他飞行，因为他根本不能变形，而只是为了造成疼痛。

无论是否知道他们要来，银剑只是直直看了看到访者，毫无反应，随后就转向汽车大师。有点讶异于他没有向爵士致意，声波查看了一下他的周边视觉，想看看爵士对银剑的反应。结果令他大吃一惊，爵士消失了。声波坐下的时候，他还非常得体地跪坐在声波的椅子后面，现在，他不见了。

其他人似乎都没注意到。银剑将放有三个盛满能量块的托盘放在汽车大师手肘边的桌上，之后用和他目光一样冰冷、一样死气沉沉的声音说：“主人，现在还有什么事吗？”

红蜘蛛从文件中抬头瞥了一眼，忽然挂上了玩味的表情，却什么都没说。汽车大师嘟哝着表示否定，那个汽车人欠了欠身，叮叮当当地走出了房间。

“主人？”门一关上，红蜘蛛就重复道，“天呐，多正式啊！也许那个飞行太保不知道，你从来都没真正抓住过横炮，所以威震天从来都没真正给你一个属于自己的奴隶。”

汽车大师只是耸耸肩。“也许法律上来说他不是我的……暂时还不是……但让他清楚自己的地位也不错。那家伙和我打过交道，他需要好好磨合。”

经历了几近恐慌的几秒钟后，声波终于意识到爵士现在在桌子下面，就藏在声波的腿后面。不是为了躲开汽车大师，而是为了躲开门口，看起来他像是很害怕银剑？

“总之，你找到要找的东西了吗？”

“找到了，我知道他们过去一年都在干嘛了。可惜威震天当时没想着把我派过来……很多丑事本来都可以避免。”

“怎么了？他们在干什么？”

“繁殖。”红蜘蛛简单明了地作答。他手一扫关闭了文件。“那些混蛋又在制造他们的小虫子了。”

========

“怎么会这样？”挽歌问，“他们不应该接触到需要的那种金属啊。”

“也不应该跨过他们的领土边界，”红蜘蛛冷冷地回答。“还不应该攻击威震天的地皮，或者总的来说，不应该再成为背信弃义的叛徒。他们肯定已经忘了，威震天现在坚决要求他们应该忠诚。”

“可是为什么呢？”挽歌说，“他们可以建造那些冒牌的机械虫子，可他们也知道根本没法和霸天虎军队的余部进行一场真正的战斗。他们赢不了……所以意义何在？”

他和他的两个僚机百无聊赖懒洋洋倚在人类制造的「奇怪但是软得很舒服」的家具上，而红蜘蛛在被当做飞虎队公共休息室的地方向他们介绍情况。这地方确实足够大，宽敞开阔程度也是在地球上众多发现之一，不过现在空荡荡的，除了声波和搜索者们并没有其他人。而爵士跪在那堵全是落地玻璃窗的墙边，看起来一点都没注意他身后的交谈。他全神贯注地看着下面那些留在地球上的汽车人奴隶，他们正在酷热下工作。

“如果一直藏在丛林中的话，”红蜘蛛说，“也许他们觉得没必要面对霸天虎余部。卫星相机看到他们进去了，但现在已经超过三个太阳自传周期，他们还没出来。我估计他们会采取游击战术应对派去与他们交战的部队。“

“比如，我们。”惊天雷指出。

“希望你不会害怕，T.C.”红蜘蛛甜甜地说着，换来一个恶狠狠的怒视。“很好，因为我们依然会按计划执行任务。什么都没变。”

“除了我们在数量上不再具有压倒性优势。”

“我们远胜于他们。那些没脑子的机械虫子不是威胁，我们要凭一己之力把主人和仆从一锅端。除非他们永远被消灭，否则我不打算返回赛博坦。”

“你的意思是，除非你的子空间口袋大获全胜，否则你不打算回到威震天身边吧。”

“不用你操心我的理由。”红蜘蛛尖刻地说，“机器昆虫攻击了我们的殖民地，而我们将保卫它，因为这是我们的职责。”

“如果那是我们的职责，那我们为什么不马上行动，反而围坐一圈夸夸其谈？”

“现在出发毫无意义，而且在战术上不明智。地球另一边现在已经入夜了，而且机器昆虫已经用三天时间了解了当地地形。我们最好明天一早出发，可以在白天找到他们并迎战……你那是什么表情？”红蜘蛛再也无法忍受惊天雷尖酸刻薄的表情，他怒哄哄地从所有通风口喷出口气。“你是有什么特殊的急事儿吗？希望你别浪费我的时间为你的小红机冲我生气。如果你孤独寂寞，这儿有很多其他汽车人——你想要的话还有三个飞行太保。”

“别跟我提飞行太保。”红蜘蛛还没来得说下一句，惊天雷就咆哮着着冲出房间。红蜘蛛眨了眨光镜，看起来有点吃惊，随后和闹翻天交换了一下眼神，后者很快跟着他的僚机飞走了。

“鉴于我们还有空闲时间，”挽歌宣布，“我们要绕海湾再飞一圈。”

他们叮叮咣咣地走出房间，身后跟着还有点赌气的红蜘蛛。声波确定只剩下他们俩人，才走向爵士。当他靠近时，他的奴隶抬起头，笑容苍白。

“我在那儿看到了很多新面孔。威震天一直忙着帮我们招兵买马。他可真好心。”

“声波，对爵士在情况介绍会中的行为感到生气。移动到桌下，不合适。”

“这个嘛，我也没多少选择。门一开，我就恐慌……那是我唯一能去的地方。”

“地点，不是问题。”声波有些烦躁地进一步说明，“爵士根本不该躲藏。这座建筑不是声波或爵士的家，而是飞虎队的地盘。不适合你一贯的躲藏游戏。”

“抱歉，我不是为了吓唬你，只是想离开银剑的视线。”

“这种论断，前后矛盾。爵士恳求加入任务，目的就是见到地球上的汽车人。”

“没错，见到 _他们_ 。”爵士站起身，“而不是让他们见到 _我_ ，见到……嗯……看起来每天都洗得干干净净，吃得饱饱的，还没受折磨的我。天呐，汽车大师真讨厌，不是吗？对他这么年轻的家伙来说，他真的很快就掌握了残忍的‘奥妙’。真不愧是威震天最宠爱的私生子。”他沮丧地叹了口气，贴着玻璃跌坐在地上，看着他汽车人伙伴们的惨象。他们中的大多数几乎无法通过颜色来辨识，被层层沙砾包裹着，在酷热的阳光下僵直地移动着，这也是沙砾堆积在关节中的证明。只有偶见的伤口和新凹痕标示出他们外观的不同之处。

“我不能让他们中的任何一个人看到我。”爵士喃喃道，“特别是不知道大汉从赛博坦被送回来的时候带来多少闲话。普神才知道他们现在对我都有什么看法。”

“爵士，很渴望与天火打招呼。”

“这个嘛，有个叫红蜘蛛的会很不爽，你知道的。”爵士设法露出个活泼的笑容，这笑容转瞬即逝。“总之，天火不一样。他能明白。他知道对一个霸天虎的感情是什么样的……那种不全是仇恨的感情，而且是在经历这一切之后。很神奇，对吧？”

所有霸天虎都知道红蜘蛛对那个汽车人有强烈的占有欲，但在这么多年的战争后，又经历了奴役，声波认为这种感情肯定非常单方面。“天火，什么都没对红蜘蛛说。”

“那是你这么认为。”

爵士的笑容中有种奇怪的怅惘，声波还没来的进一步询问，引擎的轰鸣声吞噬了宁静。三个飞虎队成员几乎同时冲进房间。抢劫转了两个圈，在半中间华丽变形，高喊着“我赢了！”

“我又没跟你比赛。”封锁指出，同时以更从容和传统的方式变形，“其实，我压根没走这条路，都是莽撞在后面挡了我的道儿，让我没的选择了。”

“兄弟会登堂入室。”爵士嘀咕了一句，“咱们该离开这儿了。”

声波完全赞同，但还没等他们转向门口，莽撞就已经站在他们身前，光镜闪着光芒。“瞧瞧，老一代啊。那词儿怎么说来着？爷爷？赛博坦怎么样？还那么无聊吗？”他的手掌一路拍过声波的胸口，继续高兴地走向能量分配器。门口，后进来的打击跟在队友们后面，他看到了声波，用一种惊骇的眼神盯着他，之后又迅速变形向后冲出去，消失在众人视野中。看到整个过程的爵士有点困惑，他刚张开嘴想要问问声波怎么回事，抢劫就凑了过来。

“看呐，他还有个玩具。我听说你很……嗯……有趣还有料。来，给我们讲个笑话。”

“我得说，这屋子里笑话已经够多了。”爵士低声说着，看起来他正努力藏住笑。抢劫和莽撞看起来都有些茫然，可声波听见封锁抑制住的一声哼。既是指引爵士的方向，也是对其他人的警告，声波的大手落在爵士肩头，将他引向门口。

“啊，别走！”莽撞抱怨着，“在这乡下地方我们从来都没个人陪。你明天才出发，现在急个什么啊？”

“抱歉啦小伙子们。”爵士轻快地说，“我们还有重要的‘老家伙’们的事儿要做，比如……别疯疯癫癫，去个其他地方什么的。那就失陪了。”

“噢老天，他确实很有意思，”封锁拿着能量块斜靠在椅子里称赞道，“真是才智敏捷。实在可惜啊，你明天就要离开去丛林，在那儿你肯定会被那些贪婪残忍的机器虫子生吞活剥。浪费了一辆好保时捷车型——即便已经过时了。”

“如果你担心的话，欢迎一起来支援我们。如果你们飞虎队中的某个人真的能击中威震天的一个敌人，或许会给他留下好印象。”

封锁动都没动；“打乱我跟轮胎安排好的清洗上光？别了。还是别给威震天留下印象。多谢。”

讶异于目的没达到，爵士有些迟疑，声波抓住时机。“爵士。”他向出口歪了歪头提醒道。爵士又一次向门口走去，却发现那里已经完全被汽车大师巨大的身体占据而无法通行。他并没有冲向爵士，但只迈出一步也前进了一大截，爵士不得不匆匆后退躲开他。那双紫色的光镜散发着贪婪的勃勃兴致，如饥似渴地盯着爵士的每一寸身体，但他开口时却是对着声波说的。

“我的小队打扰你了吗，长官？他们知道这些楼层对客人开放，所以如果他们撵你出去，我会处理的。”

“否定。干涉，没有必要。”声波回复着，暗暗叹了口气。所有飞虎队成员都是出了名地不关心军阶概念，这也是老霸天虎成员嫌恶他们的原因之一——除了汽车大师。他倒是很注意这点，却只是为了不断进行恰到好处的羞辱。他想要暗示声波正在被周围的飞虎队恐吓，“恼火”才更贴近事实。

“你一定觉得很兴奋吧，”汽车大师说着，倒满一个能量块，对声波冷若冰霜的怒目视而不见。“准备好在野外和那些暴戾的虫子们一较高下。我得说，我挺嫉妒的。希望威震天能准许我加入你们。太久没开杀戒了。”

“你上周杀了我最喜欢的润滑液供应商。”抢劫刻毒地指出。

“本来不该我掺和的。反正人类不算数，要杀死些要紧的东西。”他的目光又一次毫不掩饰地落在有些烦躁的爵士身上。

“ _Le péquenaud est encore en train de me fixer（法语：乡巴佬又盯上我了）_ ”他嘟囔着， _“乡巴佬又盯着我看，让我毛骨悚然。咱们快走吧。”_

汽车大师扬起一边眉弓，双臂交叉抱在胸前。 _“Pas besoin d'avoir la trouille, Autobot,（法语：不用害怕，汽车人）_ ”他拖着声调慢吞吞地说， _“没必要害怕，汽车人。这个乡巴佬很清楚，不是自己的东西最好别碰。”_

声波认为爵士可能真的被噎得说不出话了。他的护目镜深蓝，瞬间闪现出一丝困窘，随后脸上就挂上了冰冷的笑容。“一语中的。”他承认着，当下抓住声波的手腕，主动把他拽向出口。

“你不会真的要带着那小东西去参加战斗吧长官？他可以和我们呆在这儿。“

声波没有理会这句话和随之而来的窃笑，转身背对着汽车大师，不顾爵士用尽全力，故意不慌不忙地离开了房间。爵士当然急切地想要逃开，周围是一群他不知道该怎么戏弄揶揄的霸天虎，因此他也不知道自己该怎么办。地球还真是充满了惊喜。

========

_“嘿！汽车人！”_

_银剑刚出门口，无疑属于惊天雷的低沉声音就回响在大厅中，他立刻停了下来。从这个角度，轰隆隆能看见他光镜中掠过的光——他认得这个声音，随后那双光镜又变得冷酷晦涩。他转脸面对走过来的探索者时，表情平静的像块石头。_

_“是的长官，有什么能为您效劳的吗？”_

_“我，呃，只是想告诉你，飞火他没事。他经常说到你，很想念他的小队和所有人，不过他一切都好。”_

_“我知道了。就这些吗？”_

_“对。”惊天雷犹豫了一秒后答道，“就这些。”_

_银剑再次转身离去，惊天雷显而易见的困惑变成了恼怒。“我是说，不！不止这些……你就没什么要说的吗？如果你愿意，我可以帮你捎个口信给他。”_

_“不用了长官，我没什么要说的。”_

_“你什么意思？不用了？你怎么可能没话对他说？”_

_“您想要我说什么呢，长官？”_

_“我不知道啊……他是你的伙机。我以为你想跟他说点什么。”_

_银剑的光镜眨都没眨：“比如？我想他？希望他一切都好？这些他都已经知道了，没必要麻烦您，长官。”_

_“注意态度，飞行太保。”惊天雷警告说，“你应该知道，照管火仔——我是说，飞火，已经给我带来很多麻烦了。我没打他，也没让他挨饿。我还会定期好好清洁他的机翼，一直比任何人都上心。”_

_“您没有强迫他跟您同床共枕，他还能跟您一起飞行。”银剑向惊天雷迈出一步，表情和声音依然非常平静。“如果您至今没有还他自由，那也是因为他至今还没提出要求，是吗？”_

_“什么？”_

_“我就是这样想的。感谢您的关心，长官，但正如我所说，我没有口信给他。我可以离开了吗？”_

_“快走吧。”惊天雷厉声道，“抱歉，当我什么都没说。”_

_他的通风口愤愤地喷出口气，转身走开，但他肯定听到了银剑接下来说的话，因为那个汽车人根本没想降低音量：“霸天虎从不抱歉。”_

_随后他也继续走他的路了。_

“银剑真是个彻头彻尾的混蛋，对吧？”轰隆隆抱怨道，他完成了快速上传，已经从声波的胸舱里退出来，“赛博坦人人都知道惊天雷对那个小汽车人多么宠爱有加，他情况比你还严重。飞火应该对那种待遇感激不尽，对吧？他的队长该为他感到高兴才对。”

他来来回回踢着腿，期待地看着声波，见声波什么都没说，他又提醒道：“你说对吧？”

根据时间戳，这场交流发生在银剑给他们三个送完喝的之后，就在红蜘蛛在公共休息室里做简报之前。这至少解释了红蜘蛛提到飞行太保时的惊天雷那充满敌意的反应，不过这段对话本身却让声波感到异常不安，他完全不知道原因。

“老大？”

“汽车人的行为态度，出乎意料。“他最终说，“与有记载的格式塔忠诚相比，非典型。”

“我看到机翼上的卡钳了。或许汽车大师终于把这孩子整崩溃了，当下他只是愤愤不平，嫉妒飞火比他过得好得多吧。 ”

“也许。”声波承认，但不知为什么，他清楚不是这样。不过没关系，不重要了。这不过是轰隆隆在基地四处打探时，偷听到众多东西中琐碎的一段而已。

“我现在能回电视室吗？那些家伙有好多还没发到赛博坦的玩意儿。我想把能弄到的所有都带回去给迷乱。”

“轰隆隆，解散。寻找娱乐时，尽量记住监视任务优先。”

“遵命老大！”

轰隆隆欢快地奔出房间。这是一间位于场地住宅层的客房套间，从这里可以看到阿拉伯沙漠的壮丽景观。声波现在注意到，房间空荡荡的，这意味着爵士又从他身边消失了。确切地说，轰隆隆进入胸舱时，他也没有命令爵士留下，在他们之前的对话后，他觉得没必要这么做。如果爵士跑去找搜索者或飞虎队的不自在，声波会很不高兴。

然而，那种情况并没有发生。爵士就在外面的走廊里，随意地靠在墙上，全神贯注地看着什么。声波看不到走廊拐角的情况，直到走近才看到大厅尽头的清洗间。在清洗间里面，汽车人的前安全主管正在用肥皂和海绵侍奉打击。红色警报一直是声波小间谍们的克星，所以声波立刻认出了他，尽管他漆面暗淡，还有沉重的磁力眼罩钳住了他的光镜。

打击慢慢转身，被蒙住光镜的奴隶擦洗着他的护甲，之后摸索着寻找喷头冲洗。看样子他不小心溅到了通风口，打击狠狠一巴掌甩在他脸上。之后，他改变主意把红色警报转过来，开始舔咬他的颈部线缆。爵士一动不动地注视着这一切，开口时声音平静得可怕。

“我觉得有点局促。你觉得局促吗？咱们离开这儿吧，去消磨一下时间。我离开这个星球也没多长时间，就已经忘了去兜风——在咱们这种情况下是散步——最佳时间就是日落。咱们应该好好把握。”

他转过身背对着这一幕，对声波微笑着，光镜中却全无笑意。声波不喜欢他没有反应的这种“反应”，但他是对的，离开这儿一段时间是个好主意。他点点头默许了，带着爵士下楼走出了建筑群。这一天的确已经接近尾声，东方的天空渐渐转为深蓝，而西方则被一道道鲜艳的金色和猩红浸染。温度下降的有些夸张，已经比声波刚到的时候低了十度，而且还在下降。现在，微风轻拂过他们的护甲板，是令人愉悦的温暖，而不是灼热，带来周围生机勃勃生态系统的声音和气味。在他们左侧，激光鸟充分利用地球大气层的风滑翔而过，爵士挥了挥手。

“这个星球很美吧？”他叹了口气。“和家相比，这儿如此温暖，如此……生机勃勃。为什么在这儿好像你能看得更远，可是在赛博坦只有稀薄的气体。我觉得永远都看不够。看看那条路。”他们在一座小山顶停下，在那里声波能看到一条窄窄的黑色公路从建筑群的入口一直向西边延伸，最终消失在耀眼的落日余晖中。“就像是在邀请我一直开进那些色彩中。”

远远传来的噪音转移了他的注意力，他回头看向基地。莽撞和抢劫离开了围墙的范围，正在绕着圈相互追逐，每转一圈，他们的轮子就会扬起一片沙子。这里几乎听不到他们高兴的叫喊，爵士不自觉地笑了。

“他们看起来玩儿的很开心啊，不是吗？这个星球一直都非常适合行驶。”他郁郁地拽了拽脖子上的项圈，“住在赛博坦的这些日子，在那些讨厌的街道上，很容易就忘了被夺走的东西。但在这里，到处都是平坦的地面，还有条公路乞求我去发现地平线那一端有什么。我记得，我能想起来……行驶的感觉。”

他起初放下的手又抬起来，还在摆弄那个让他无法变形的项圈。一步，又一步，他离声波远了一些，却离沙丘边缘近了一些。“面对难熬的漫漫长夜，或者我只想单独待一会儿的时候，我就会出发上路去我想去的地方，就只有我和收音机，一直一直开下去。已经太久了，我需要再一次感受大地在我车轮下的感觉。如果我能……”

他不再摆弄项圈，而是开始认真地拉扯，手指胡乱扒拉着想要抓稳。“爵士。“声波警告着，可爵士似乎没听到。

“……摆脱这玩意儿，我得把它弄下来，我要去兜一圈……把它弄下来，弄下来！”他的引擎沮丧地咆哮着，通风口不顾一切地置换着空气，双手在颈部抓挠撕扯。声波不得不抓住他两只手臂，在他伤到自己或触发项圈的惩罚前把它们拽开。即便手臂被声波铁钳一样牢牢抓住，爵士还是不肯冷静下来，惊惶地剧烈挣扎着。

“爵士，停下！”

“把它弄下来，求你了。”他乞求道，“我需要去那条路上，声波，我需要这么做。就开这么一次，这就是我想要的一切。之后我就会回来！我会回来的，我发誓。请让我去吧，拜托你，我会回到你身边的。”

这些话直刺进声波的火种，他努力压制住这种痛。“爵士，”他平静而坚定地说，“说谎。”

这句话终于对爵士起了作用。在声波的控制下，他僵在那里，随后突然间委顿下去，所有无谓的恐慌像一团熄灭的火苗般消失殆尽。

“唔……你说的对。我……不会，确实不会。我根本不是那个意思。”

他的腿一软，声波任他瘫坐在沙子上，小心地放开了紧抓他的手，但仍然有所提防。爵士的风扇仍然在运转，努力排出身体因意外激动而产生的热量。“你还是喜欢我对你说实话吗？”

“一直都不。但说谎，更痛苦。声波，太了解爵士。”

听到这句话，爵士脸上闪过一丝凄凉的笑。“那又是谁的错？”

“声波的。”他欣然承认，“错，完全在我。”

最后一丝阳光消失在地平线，带走了所有耀眼的金色光芒。温度骤降至冷冽的新低，但这却不是爵士颤抖的原因。

“说不定哪天会变成真话。”他低声说，“也许哪天我会回来的。又或者你永远不会信任我到把这玩意儿解开的那个程度。我不知道哪一个更可怕。”

“声波，无权取掉项圈。爵士知道这点。”

“但如果你有呢……你会那么做吗？”

前提条件是他一定会回来，声波知道除非由项圈来保障，否则他对这点永远没有十足把握。这意味着项圈永远不可能摘掉，意味着他或许永远不清楚爵士是不是真的属于自己。这种循环逻辑让他的火种又一阵痛，因此他将它搁置一边。“爵士，不应浪费时间去问假设的问题；目前的情况不会因此有任何改变。”

他轻轻捧着爵士的脸，随后引着他躺下休息。日光已经消失，天空开始出现点点星光，与在赛博坦看到的星星相比，这景象陌生得让人着迷。而在没有光污染的沙漠里，能看到成千上万更多颗。声波并不着急。他们在沙子上呆了很久，直到爵士不再颤抖，直到他的空气交换逐渐深沉而清晰，甚至小聊了几句，又开始笑出声。爵士大概不会忘记这里发生的事，声波当然也不会。但至少，他们可以假装，忘了一切。

========

门呼呼地滑向一边，自动灯亮起，照亮了他的套房。正如声波所料，共生体们还没回来。然而不如声波所料，房间也没空着。红蜘蛛舒舒服服地陷在正对着门的座位上，喝着一块闪闪发光的东西，而且当无比惊恐的爵士尖叫一声向后跳去，撞在声波胸口时，他看起来再愉快不过了。

“我们走错房间了？”爵士短促地问，“还是你走错房间了？拜托告诉我是前者。”

“目前，我得说我们都在该在的地方。”红蜘蛛慢吞吞地说着，轻轻晃动杯中的燃料。“如果我再跟那些令人难以忍受的小飞虎队们在一起多呆一纳秒，我可能会杀了他们中的一个。不管怎么样吧，我迟到了，早该跟我亲爱的朋友声波一起享受一段黄金时光。从震荡波宴会那晚之后，我就几乎没怎么见过你了。

他意味深长地看了声波一眼，听到爵士的系统几乎不可闻地卡顿了一下。表面上，除了一个白眼和一个慵懒、居高临下的微笑，他什么也没有显露出来。“啊，当然啦。你到这儿来是为了从声波这白得些你以为你应得的好处，原因是你以为你听到了些风声，从一个威震天压根不操心或者不关心的汽车人那里。”

“全错。”红蜘蛛兴高采烈地说，“尤其是最后一个。对吧，声波？”

声波一言不发，却面对着红蜘蛛坐了下来，一如既往后背笔直，不动声色。尽管他的目光一刻都没离开过红蜘蛛，还是感觉到爵士悄悄溜到了他脚边。

“你那天晚上还真是不小心啊，是吧，爵士？脸埋进威震天的大腿，对你的朋友们撒谎被抓现行，无意间泄露了一个自战争结束以来，声波毫无疑问不顾一切想要瞒着威震天的秘密。而且我得到了一份比看着你被你的奴隶小伙伴们杀了威风更好的礼物。真的非常感谢这份小费。唯一困难的部分就是决定该怎么花掉它。”他亲昵地顿了顿，似乎是在考虑可选项。“那么就……3P？”

爵士的引擎立刻猛烈转动起来。“如果你认为声波会让……”

他的话被红蜘蛛突然爆发出的歇斯底里的笑声打断了。“哎呀，我就是开个玩笑！”他在空气置换间上气不接下气，“你真应该看看你那表情……啊，真是太有趣了。就好像我曾经跟一个无聊如声波的家伙同床共枕过似的。你的反应也太可爱了。一贯如此滥交的爵士居然意识到一夫一妻制了？”

被抓住短处的爵士只能气呼呼地怒目而视。红蜘蛛回以一个安详的微笑，把剩下的液体一饮而尽，向着爵士晃了晃方块。

“我的能量块空了，奴隶。”

“多么悲剧的突发情况啊。”

“去给我再拿一块。”

“我不会再给你拿任何喝的了，记得吗？我现在为声波效力，只有声波这么说的时候我才会离开这个房间。”

“爵士，”自他们进入房间以来，声波第一次开口了，“为红蜘蛛添一块。”

被背叛的爵士扭过身愤怒地喘着气：“什么？可是……”

“争论，没有必要。去吧。”

_“Não me faça ir，（葡语：别让我走）”_ 爵士恳求着，双手放上他膝头， _“别让我离开，我不想留你一个人和他在一起。”_

“你的需求，已注意到，但无关。快去。”

第二个命令让一切成了定局。不管多么不情愿，爵士还是得服从。他闷闷不乐地起身离开了房间，回头忧虑地瞥了一眼。

“终于，”门在他身后“刷”地关上时，红蜘蛛呼出口气，“能谈正事了，就你和我两个。”

“红蜘蛛，建议谨慎。对于那些对我构成威胁的人，最近的记忆应当足以提出警告。“

“声波，声波，放轻松！你和你的宠物都搞错了。我不是来伤害你，而是来帮助你的。因为你，老朋友，现在有麻烦了。你有爱上你汽车人奴隶的习惯，在霸天虎帝国，这个习惯可太不健康了。”

他很不明智地伸出手，同情地拍了拍声波的膝头，这只手立即被声波推开。红蜘蛛很快向后靠，举起双手表示投降。“我明白对一个汽车人有感情是什么样的……那种不全是仇恨的感情。”

他散去了一直把玩的方块，从座位上起身，溜达到窗前。落日的余晖早已消失不见，而基地的灯光太亮，看不清星光。然而，红蜘蛛显然对天空并不感兴趣。声波看着他背靠玻璃，光镜搜寻着停在沙漠某处的那架白色航天飞机。

“威震天痛恨我们有那样的感情。如果可以，他会想把这种感情抹去，可他不能。因为他不能，他就决定利用这点把我们留在这里。”他把拇指按在张开的手掌正中加以说明。“你知道我有多喜欢被当枪使吗？其实并不。我所做的每一件事，我希望在这个帝国完成的每一件事——顺带一说，我为帝国奋斗——都是由我最想得到的一样东西来衡量的，威震天知道我最想得到什么，因此他一直让我得不到。他这样做是为了控制我，却也不仅仅是为了控制我——他试图拥有我。拥有我们所有人。威震天很容易嫉妒，他想让我们只爱他一个，想让整个星球只爱他一个，可他们并不爱他。我确信无需多言。”

“红蜘蛛，对此很高兴？”

“声波，如果我对破坏星球和平的威胁感到高兴，那我得是个什么样的怪物？”

“无论自己多受拥戴。”

“哦？”红蜘蛛摆出一副惊讶的表情，随后漫不经心地挥挥手。“这个嘛，无关紧要。我们在说你，你和你的汽车人们。你运气不太好啊，是吗？最初的四个……呃……我之前一直在想，你只是对他们的死感到尴尬吧，可不止于此。你确实很在乎那些小家伙。你努力让他们活下去，并为他们的死而悲痛。要是威震天知道了，他会怎么想？”

“威震天，已经知道运行的协议。载体程序驱使驯化和养育磁带机型。因失败而沮丧，不过是协议的逻辑结果。”

“所以，你就是用这些词糊弄他的。如果不考虑非磁带的5号奴隶，那听起来还挺有道理的。只有瞎子才会无视你俩看着彼此的样子，即便无法从他的统治政策里获知，我也可以向你保证威震天不是瞎子。我知道他在盯着你，而你也清楚，这让你非常紧张，紧张到竟然连你的奴隶一并打包，还把他带来执行战斗任务。你一定很害怕连现在这个也失去了，是吗？”

“建议，红蜘蛛就此打住。”

“声波，不用害怕的话不是很好吗？在爵士身旁入睡，知道他永远都是你的，再也没人能把他带走，不是很好吗？如果威震天就此消失……”

声波冲他脚边开了一枪：“ _出去_ ，就现在。”

“没必要大喊大叫的，”红蜘蛛甜兮兮地说，“我们只是在讨论。”

“红蜘蛛的话题：叛国。”

红蜘蛛大笑起来：“别这么荒谬了，声波。你是威震天最忠实的仆人。如果我在谋划一场政变，你是我最不想勾结的人。每个人都知道这点。但既然你不高兴了，那么我就走啦。我们俩都应该好好充电，明天可是个大日子。”他悠闲地走向门口，与声波擦肩而过。声波能感觉到红蜘蛛通风口传来的温暖，听到他系统的嗡鸣，而最糟糕的是，红蜘蛛靠过来低语时，他能感受到气流的涌动。“其实你没那么无趣，再也不会那么无趣了。”

一切到此为止。门呼地滑开，随后红蜘蛛消就失不见了。


	10. Chapter 44：任务

第一缕阳光出现，红蜘蛛就把他的小队成员们从床上踹了起来，本来一片沉寂被他们的抱怨声打破，任务开始了。不仅他们不开心，爵士从来也不是早起的鸟儿，再加上地球短得让人晕眩的旋转周期，他们都还没有校准过来，更别提他熬了大半宿坚持不懈（而且还没成功）地求声波告诉自己他和红蜘蛛之间发生了什么，所以他也没适应好。声波把他从充电状态拽起来的时候，他气愤地发着牢骚，随后就在声波肩头打着瞌睡度过了飞越印度洋的航程。

他们顺利抵达。搜索者们首先瞄准受袭地点，随后不断扩大范围肃清周围的丛林，而天火则在较高处保持着待降状态。红蜘蛛确信降落安全无虞后，才下达命令——或者说，是让惊天雷替他传令给天火。天火着陆时，搜索者们均降落变形，声波、爵士和吊钩也下来了。

“嗯？”吊钩的脚还没离开舷梯，红蜘蛛就不耐烦地说，“他在这儿闲着干嘛？告诉那个汽车人回霸天虎指挥部去，你们需要返回时我们会下令派他过来。”

吊钩扬起眉毛：“哟，我是什么？你的翻译？你自己跟他说啊。”

“我忙着呢，我是队长，你又不是。所以跟他说，把他那架没用的出租车弄出这地方，别等着被击中或是碰到什么更糟的状况。”他转过身，低声对声波补充了一句：“最后一次机会，声波。你确定不想把爵士跟他一块送回去？这儿可没人保证他的安全。”

“爵士和我在一起。”

“如你所愿。”他厚着脸皮给了声波一个会心的微笑，这一幕爵士都看在眼里，随后他们就动身前往工厂。天火的引擎轰鸣着恢复到最大功率，他还能想办法让这声音听起来颇为礼貌，之后就沿着空地加速起飞。航天飞机没有了多余的重量，速度惊人，他的轰鸣几乎立刻就听不到了。他一消失，地球就显得异常安静，声波却知道这丛林一点不太平。远离铁堡稠密的人群，深入他们有机体殖民地的荒野中，这感觉实在是很陌生。他们12个人现在远离家乡，远离当地的基地，甚至远离人口密集的人类城市。无论现在发生什么事，他们都只能靠自己。

“所有共生体，弹出。”他的胸舱打开，激光鸟、机器狗和轰隆隆展开变形为基础模式。其中两个已经迫不及待，另一个没那么兴奋，因为他是从飞虎队的动作电影库里被生生拖走的。“激光鸟，机器狗，侦查周围环境，注意环境异常或潜在威胁。建议全面警戒。搜索者认为区域安全，但敌人方位尚未确定。”

他们的连接端都显示明白及确认，双双潜入丛林的阴影中。“轰隆隆，协助探索工厂场地；优先人类建筑内部，报告调查发现。”

“遵命老大。呸，类似这种的电子游戏我玩过不止一个，还是感觉很诡异。”他皱起眉，怀疑地看着越来越近、毁坏的建筑群。“为什么我有种感觉，感觉一个僵尸虫子会从那些阴影中磕磕绊绊跑出来？”

“别担心，蓝小子。”爵士热心地小声说，“周围这么些大块头，他们看起来比你大得多，也好吃得多。我确定。”

“闭嘴，爵士。”

他说的没错，工厂的场地看起来一团糟。大部分建筑上都有激光炮火留下的道道疮痍，但射击并不是主要的攻击方式。设备大块大块散落在地上，扭曲破烂，断口处都被锋利的金属尖牙啃咬成碎片。三只机器昆虫也许从未对他们的饮食如此挑剔，但声波从经验中知道，他们的机械虫群会吃掉周遭的一切，包括活生生的有机物质、普通泥土还有金属。工厂的残垣断壁上有很多齿痕。

“这些是处理传统化石燃料的，”搜索者们穿过残垣断壁时，红蜘蛛对其他人说，“这些燃料来自于近海钻井，就在海岸附近。统一国家允许他们自留两成，并享有当地就业的优先权，但剩下的归霸天虎帝国。就我读到的所有资料来看，产出填满储存罐时，他们就攻击了工厂，刚好就在飞虎队按计划提货之前。显然，他们一直都在密切关注。”什么东西惊起了树上的几只鸟，红蜘蛛猛地抬头，随后清了清喉咙，假装什么都没发生。

“所以，最重要的问题就是‘他们会去哪儿？’”喷气机指出，“因为并不是这里。”

“也不在树上——起码我觉得不在。”惊天雷补充道，“就别他渣的指望在这种地方扫描敌人了，不可能。干扰太多，到处都是跑来跑去的有机体小生物，释放着他们的热源信号。”

“他们也许没在这附近，但还在树林里，而且不得不这么做。自从这地方发出遇险信号的那一纳秒起，我们就一直持续不断地通过卫星进行视频监控，树林外缘连个比蜥蜴大点的东西都没出现过。所以他们还在这里，就在某处……只是……我们不知道具体在哪里。”

最后一个字刚出口，一阵很轻却清晰可闻的悉索声把每个人的注意力都引到了一辆倾覆的汽车上，那车就倒在最靠近他们的贮藏库附近。是因为他们被密林包围的不利位置，还是红蜘蛛那番话，亦或是那些齿痕，声波不得而知，但很快，每个身处当前区域的人都亮出枪炮瞄准了那辆卡车，激光预备，准备开火。

“机器昆虫！”

“虫卫！”

“丧尸！”

唯一没跳起来拿武器瞄准的，就是唯一一个没有武器的——爵士。看起来好奇多于警觉的他悄悄靠近卡车，试着从下面仔细端详。“除非这些天他们在造小得多的虫卫，否则我觉得这下面容不下。很可能只是一只野生动……啊。”他跪下来，终于看清楚了，护目镜亮起惊讶的蓝光。“你们能过来看看吗？”

他小心地把双手探进残骸中，随后又收回来，半捧着显出里面的小生物。“是人类！”

“哦，就这个吗？”红蜘蛛放下他的零射线，看起来既感到宽慰又觉得恶心。“恶心，杀了它。”

“什么？为啥？”爵士匆忙后退几步远离红蜘蛛，双手贴近胸口。

“因为——啊等一下，我刚想起来，你是个奴隶，我不需要给你理由。捏扁它。”

“她只是个孩子，红蜘蛛。你觉得她能把你怎么样？”

红蜘蛛竖起一边光镜上缘：“还是对这些小有机体有感情吗，汽车人？有点悲哀啊，因为事实证明他们对你们可并不感同身受——他们的政府背叛了你们，还谋杀了你们的城市守卫和所有人。”

“换个说法，是不是说没有他们你就不可能赢了战争？ ”爵士反驳道，红蜘蛛的光镜收窄。

“我 _说了_ ，杀了它。如果你不愿意，那就把它给我，我来动手。”

爵士正向声波身边移动。“在你不辞辛劳让双手沾满鲜血、脚下满是有机体碎片之前，起码让我说一下，这个人类可能能给我们提供信息吧？她明显是在躲着什么东西，那个东西可能就是机器昆虫，而且她或许看到他们的去向了。”

他成功地躲在了声波身后的安全地带，尽管声波不会为了一个无足轻重的人类的福祉和红蜘蛛起冲突，但爵士又是另一回事，而且红蜘蛛知道这一点。他不耐烦地翻翻光镜，怒气冲冲地说。

“咳，好吧。问问那个小肉袋子，看看她有没有什么有用的话要说。我不想再看见她了，她肯定也不想再见我。明白？”

“明白。”爵士保证。红蜘蛛转身离开时，他松了口气。就像声波折叠精致的锡纸时那样，他小心翼翼地把小女孩放在最近的凸面上，随后跪下来更好地直面她。 _“别害怕。”_ 他安慰般地柔声说着，用了当地最普遍的马来方言， _“没事的，我们不会伤害你，你现在很安全。”_

声波想，爵士并没有资格给出这样的保证，但好在他们成功地让那个蜷成一团的人类舒展了身体。成年人的身高，纠结的长发还没有灰白的迹象，声波几乎没费劲去估计年龄。爵士叫她孩子，而且他在地球上与人类接触的时间要长得多，声波推测她一定比较年轻。她的脸上蹭满了灰尘和泥土，带着一种无声的恐惧表情盯着他们俩。

 _“如果我们吓着你，很抱歉。”_ 爵士致歉，声音低沉而温和， _“其实，你让我们更加措手不及，那个有着丑兮兮条纹机翼的家伙都吓坏了。不过别管他。我们正在找几个朋友——他们的样子和声音都像你们这里的苍蝇，就是大一点。你看见他们了吗？”_

听到这番描述，那个人类很快点头，随后突然开始叽里咕噜说起那群毫无预兆就落在他们身上的虫子，它们毁掉了工厂，吃掉了加工过的原油和所有出现在它们眼前的东西。

_“你们其他人在哪儿？”_

人类垂下眼帘，说他们都逃进丛林里了。还没人回来。

爵士的发声器后部发出带着同情的声响。 _“那些苍蝇们去哪儿了？”_

她皱眉怒目，随后愤怒地狠狠啐出一些声波无法理解的话。

“意义，不完全理解。”

“我觉得大概是像‘下地狱了’之类的。”爵士推测道，“他们神话中恶魔、怪物和极恶之人死后的家。所以嘛，霸天虎的好去处。”

“情报，不是非常有用。”声波指出，爵士叹了口气。

“啊，好吧，她是个平民，可能在虫子们撤退的时候躲在桶里了，这也没法怪她对吧？”

声波注视着红蜘蛛，后者现在在场地的另一端，正在和闹翻天说话，但仍然时不时向这边瞥几眼。“现在，爵士要怎么处置她？”

“啊，我有点儿希望咱们能留下她。”他看着声波的表情笑起来，“你不觉得她很可爱吗？”

“爵士，胡说。”

“对呀，因为你从来不会一时兴起就收养别人。”

“爵士。”

“好吧，得了。你能告诉我最近的人类城市在哪儿吗？把她送过去是她唯一的生存机会。”

声波查阅了他自己的地图文件，并对照地球的互联网进行了交叉检查。“最近的固定城市，距离74机械米。”

“那么，她可没法走过……反正没法穿越满是机器昆虫的丛林，更别说还有本地的掠食者。”他坐回到脚跟上，轻敲下巴，随后稍稍抬起头：“你听见水声了吗？”

事实上，工厂另一边的确有条宽阔的河流，这很可能是工厂一开始建在这里的原因。在与声波确认过这条河的确流向海岸，而且那边有人类的定居港口后，爵士忙着找到了一条适合水上航行的小船，并把它带回到河边。声波看着他，再一次对汽车人保护和帮助人类的奇怪冲动感到不解。而且正如红蜘蛛所说，他们还对汽车人城做出过那样的事。震荡波的宣传节目也许没有详细描述，但可以毫不夸张地说，人类是汽车人输掉这场战争的原因。而他们本质上也是爵士现在成为奴隶的原因。

没人能想到，他会如此小心地把她放在船上，教她在水流把她带到安全地带过程中压低身体、保持安静。他很可能和声波一样，意识到了探索者们饶有兴致的侧目；还和声波一样，发现那小人类一直盯着他手腕上的锁链。地球上政府的宣传在很久以前就教会人类憎恨汽车人，但爵士很快就让她摆脱了恐惧和不信任，因此，他把小船推到河流中心的时候，她的脸上流露出感激之情。他弯下腰，也许是在低声做最后的道别，随后就松开手，蹚水回到了岸边。

“红蜘蛛，正确，”看着爵士设法把护甲下面的水抖出来，声波说道，“汽车人，为人类倾注太多情感。这种感情，不当且无谓。”

“他们当中的一些人让我们输掉这场战争之前，”他直截了当地说，“其他人帮我们别打输，很多次。我不会忘记的。还有，我上次拯救生命是什么时候了？”他咧嘴一笑，笑容中的轻浮逐渐消失，变成某种腼腆真诚的东西。“谢谢你让我这么做。”

“不值一提。”

“反正还是要感谢我好心的主人。我友好宽容、善解人意、通情达理的……”

“爵士。”

“嗯？”

“与红蜘蛛的交谈，私密，而且不会复述给你。”

听到这句话，爵士低声咆哮，跺着脚咚咚咚地离开了。

========

“……还在坚持不懈地玩着捉迷藏，所以我们似乎别无选择，只能迁就他们。鉴于声波的间谍们还没发现什么新线索，我们得采取更激进的方式来进行追捕。”红蜘蛛厌恶地斜瞥了声波一眼，就像错都在他一样。“不管他们喜不喜欢，我们都要把他们从树林里逼出来。我们要将两小队分开部署，在丛林上空进行交替侦查飞行，低空、彻查。时不时向树丛间扫射，让他们认为自己被发现了。那些制造出来的虫卫会惊慌失措从而破坏掩护，它们以前总这么干。好了，你看——无处躲藏，战斗开始。”

“我们就不能地毯式轰炸整个丛林吗？”挽歌问道，看起来他和其他成为红蜘蛛听众的搜索者一样觉得无聊且不耐烦。“把他们的藏身处彻底夷为平地不行吗？”

“还记得巴西吗？”红蜘蛛反问，“我再也不会犯那样的错了。树木烧了很多天，浓烟比那该死的树林本身还难望穿。我才不会给机器昆虫更好的掩护。三尖头们①进行第一次扫荡，向东盘旋，如果你们运气好，那我们其他人在这里待命。如果你们运气不好，我们进行下一轮。有问题吗？”

大部分搜索者只是耸耸肩，但专注的爵士很快举起手晃了晃：“啊！有！我有！”

“没问题？”红蜘蛛简洁地说着，看了看爵士，随后转开目光，“那好吧，就这么定了。”

“呃，打扰一下。”爵士欢快地继续说，“可是万一有谁落入那些恶心的小虫子壳里，该怎么分辨呢？如果没记错的话，他们的领袖对他们可大方得很。我在想，我们可以弄个秘密接头暗号，那些机器昆虫永远也想不到的暗号。像是……‘我爱威震天’。”

他笑逐颜开地看着红蜘蛛，对方回以一脸厌恶。红蜘蛛没有说话，给所有人传送了一个电子暗号频段，任何拥有自由意志的金刚都可以激活它，由此，也洗刷了自己的嫌疑。爵士在传播之外，收不到任何信息，但声波已经打算始终让爵士在视线范围内。

“搜索者们，起飞。我们去找出那些虫子。”

========

红蜘蛛的计划很不错，却并没有达到预期的效果。日头已经当空，探索者们不断烦扰折磨生活在树梢的小生物，但机器昆虫始终没有出现。在树冠下方，声波自己的侦查员运气也不好。机器狗和激光鸟以工厂为中心，覆盖更大范围进行摸排，一如既往仔细检查整个地区，但除了机器狗跟踪猎杀了一只鹿之外，并没有什么激动人芯的发现。

至少他们还有自己的使命，有个有意思的环境让他们有事可做。回到他们在人类工厂的临时营地，轰隆隆意兴阑珊。声波看着他从残骸中掰下一根铁条，踱步来到爵士身前，以一个威严司令官的威武神气向他举起铁条。

“我无聊了。”他暴躁地宣布，“跟我玩。”

“遵命，如你所愿。”爵士优雅地欠身，等着轰隆隆跑到空地的中间，把铁条抛了出去。“他们一分开就会变暴躁，是吧？”

“某种程度上是。”声波确认。轰隆隆用尽全力把那根管子扔回给爵士，但这“全力”相对来说很小，爵士一只手就轻松接住了。

“那么，这之后我们要去哪儿？感觉像是我们出席了一个趴体，可主人带着所有的音乐和小吃跑路了。真没劲。我们得找多久才放弃？”

“红蜘蛛不太可能放弃。”声波说，怏怏地意识到更大的政治背景。“当下的军事胜利，非常必要。”

“所以惊天雷才那么说。”爵士行云流水地接住了轰隆隆的又一次抛掷，但他的目光却望向了红蜘蛛，对方正在远处的树下走来走去，看起来每过一塞分，焦虑就更甚。“怎么着，威震天终于绷不住了，红蜘蛛也知道了？”

声波不会自降身份去承认这点，对于他的沉默，爵士只是耸了耸肩。

“根本没有秘密，我也听到街上那些家伙说的话了，还记得吗？你越仔细琢磨，就越容易发现这场机器昆虫大混乱来的正是时候。红蜘蛛总有普神眷顾的好运和时机。但是，除非他能找到那些虫子，并让他们呆坐不动，等着被打败。否则他就会失去一切。是吧。”爵士歪着头朝他笑着。“这次实地考察有趣了一成。唯一不好的就是我得给红蜘蛛加油助威了，因为我也在这儿，而且不想被吃掉或者出什么其他意外。对你来说肯定有点难以接受。”他再一次接住轰隆隆的钢管并扔回去。“鉴于你对威震天这么忠诚什么的。”

========

这一天仍在继续。吊钩分发了他们中午的配给，所有人都很高兴能休息一下，摆脱无所事事的状态，至少补充一下能量。当下声波并没有通常的晶体能量，所以他把一个能量块送到爵士嘴边，小口小口仔细地喂他。

“原来是这个样子。”闹翻天说着，穿过自己的能量块盯着他们俩。他懒洋洋地舔掉唇边的的一滴能量。“我得说，还挺火辣的。不过我还是不知道你当初是怎么想到这招的。在我们那儿，都是奴隶给我们送来燃料，还记得吗，爵士？”

“我记得我每天晚上都往里面吐口水。”爵士乐呵呵地说，“有一次忘了，你还抱怨说尝起来味道有点怪。”

惊天雷没忍住扑哧一声，不得不把呛进其他管路的燃料咳出来，而闹翻天沉下脸：“我刚想起来为什么每天晚上都要揍你操你，就是为了从你以为的有趣笑话里解脱一会儿。”

“咳咳，我的连珠妙语需要一定程度的理解力才能正确欣赏。”

“连什么妙？是个华丽丽的词表示‘我是个奴隶，按命令吸我主人的线缆’？”

爵士的护目镜闪过恶毒的光，他一张嘴，声波就知道他一定会对闹翻天的智商、性格和床上的“造诣”提出尖刻精准的“控诉”，可声波并不愿意听到这些。现在他们不仅在数量上受到搜索者们的压制，而且红蜘蛛还是战场指挥官和他的直属上司。

“爵士。”他的奴隶还没来得及发声，他就平静地劝诫道，“现在不行。”

爵士闷闷不乐地平息下来，突然闭上了嘴，咽下了那些反驳的话语。仿佛补偿一般，闹翻天的嘴不可置信地张大了。

 _“你咋做到的？”_ 他通过声波安排的小组战斗频段质问道。整个营地的每一个霸天虎都抖了一下，向闹翻天投来愤怒的目光。 _“他就这么闭嘴了，你都不用打他！都没动手！”_

声波的通风口打开，发出一声轻叹。 _“闹翻天，现在看到了。”_ 他倾过方块，让爵士把剩下的喝完。 _“声波的训练方法，更胜一筹。”_

目瞪口呆之际，闹翻天考虑着，在他已经超负荷的处理器中把这个新点子翻来覆去——或者说试着翻来覆去——仔细琢磨，随后转向惊天雷， _“嘿！咱们回家之后也开始用手喂飞火吧？”_

“别他妈这么变态兮兮了，闹仔。”惊天雷斩钉截铁地说，“走吧，轮到咱们再去进行飞行侦查了。”

========

太阳越过穹顶，开始落向西方的地平线。爵士正在声波的肩头丢着盹儿，轰隆隆四仰八叉地摊在他腿上，恶狠狠地瞪着天空。

“小尖嘴刚又联系我了，跟我说她发现了另一处残骸的踪迹，显示那些虫子去了……哪儿？哪儿都没有。小尖嘴万岁。真不敢相信我为了这次行程和迷乱打了一架，这次任务简直一坨糟。我们找到机器昆虫的几率和找到那个在铁堡失踪的金刚差不多。”

爵士靠着他的肩甲挪了挪，护目镜后亮起暗淡的蓝光：“现在谁又不见了？”

“呃……啊哦。”轰隆隆在声波的眼神中畏缩了，很快转移到场地另一边的某个地方。声波把对共生体的怒火抛在一边，冷静地对上爵士的眼神。

“与你无关。”

“喔~猜谜游戏。无所谓呀，我无聊了，跟我玩。”他舒展身体，翻了个身，下巴搁在声波的膝关节上。“是个汽车人吗？唔，尽管我希望如此，但咱们都清楚，如果一个奴隶跑了，威震天就会怪我，然后把我撕成碎片。所以，是个霸天虎？当然也不是啦，我才在震荡波的宴会上见到你们所有人。那就只剩下平民了。”

“现在，我知道没有许可，任何人都不许离开城市，但诡异的是，你居然会注意到只有一个金刚不见了，巡逻队都没机会撞见他在星球上游荡。是谁这么重要，重要到吸引了伟大的全能守望者声波的注意？兴许是个富有的家伙，震荡波的众地主之一。或者相反，是个被你标记为异见者的红蜘蛛拥趸？”

声波看着爵士东拉西扯地过着名单，光镜眨都不眨，完全无动于衷。爵士一直眯着光镜盯着他，寻找着有反应的迹象，可声波就是不给。“他的护甲是……蓝色？不，红色。绿色！变形模式是地面，空中还是器材？是你本人见过的谁吗？还是我见过的某个人？”

他又翻了个身，弓起背部，摆出他很喜欢的姿势，颠倒过来端详着声波，好像这样能带来些全新的洞见。“当然了，真正吸引人的问题不是‘谁’，而是‘为什么’一个失踪的平民让你这么操芯。他们无关紧要，对吧？就是一群交着税、被告知要做什么的人，起码威震天是这么认为的。对吧？可是，有一个不见了，而你担心了，担心到竟然要搜寻他。真是个引人入胜的谜……可铁堡有很多中立派，所以这个游戏得花些时间。别担芯，我会继续努力的。”

声波当然知道他会的。爵士又翻过身，趴在他膝头，更好地面对着他。他还知道爵士会对他显出那种让人恼火的险恶微笑。“每次你有什么事确实不想让我知道，你总会说‘与你无关’。”

========

习惯了在赛博坦繁忙的工作周期，声波开始感到绝望，地球的一天可以这么短，却似乎能持续这么长。陪着轰隆隆玩了另一盘抛接游戏，直到磁带也对此感到厌倦后，爵士泄气地“哐当”一声坐回到声波身边。“好吧，又消磨了一个小时，也算值。我无意伤害任何人的感情，声波，可我开始觉得丧了。我以为霸天虎的任务会更刺激。这会儿红蜘蛛不是应该已经给谁背后来上一刀了么？”

最后一部分他提高了音量，确保在附近的红蜘蛛能听到，他做到了。“转过身，汽车人。”他把玩着一把激光刀建议道，“也许我能为你效劳。”

爵士以一种假装受伤的表情回击，声波趁机介入斡旋。“红蜘蛛，磁带们从初始点进行更大范围排查，仍然没有敌人的迹象。建议，将他们的任务目标改变为在营地周围布置探测栅格。”

“安全围栏吗？”红蜘蛛讥讽道，“我大老远到这儿来不是为了打一场防御策略战，声波，我们是突击部队。我们实施军事打击。”

“ _失败_ 打击。”爵士嘟囔着，但声波轻轻推了推他，让他安静下来。

“还有其他选项吗？”他向落下的太阳点点头。“白天还剩不到半塞时。红蜘蛛，非常希望以当前策略在夜间逼出虫子？在他们选择的地点？”

他的逻辑很合理，而且他知道红蜘蛛清楚这点，因为他不高兴地低吼起来。他一拳砸在墙上，通风口沮丧地呼出怒气。“设你的网，离我们现在站的地方不超过四十机械米。如果那些胆小鬼想在半夜袭击我们，我想要足够的预警。我一直都觉得自己够仁慈了，本想对那三只嗡嗡叫进行一场活捉不杀的任务，让他们向威震天解释自己的行径。现在正式不予考虑了。只要让我看见那些该死的机器昆虫，就格杀勿论，也不管谁挡道。尤其是自作聪明的汽车人。”

“我看到谁挡道的话，会跟他们说的。”爵士主动提议。

红蜘蛛嗤之以鼻，踏着重重的步子走开，剩声波给他的共生体发出新的指令。在他身旁，爵士张开嘴。

“不行。”

“你都没让我……”

“无需说明，你的要求已经知悉。爵士，不许侦查敌人。”

“可为什么不行啊？我好无聊，而且我也参加了这次任务。”

“爵士，没有参加任务。”

“那我是在哪里？法国居民区？”

“爵士，不是战斗人员。”

“机器昆虫最终决定等不下去然后集体出击的时候，我会很友好地跟他们解释这一点。你为什么不让我帮忙？不管你信不信，我以前确实以此为生，而且养活了自己。我觉得那是个黄金时代。”

“身处丛林期间，爵士不会离开我的视线。”

“是因为你担心机器昆虫会做的事？还是我会做的事？”

“都有。”声波直接作答。“讨论，现在结束，就像共生体的搜索。从现在起，霸天虎的策略是防御。机器昆虫来找我们，否则根本没有战斗。”

========

由于西方地平线附近的一大片云层，阳光消逝得比声波预想的还要快。自他们到地球以来一直蔚蓝无瑕的天空第一次乌云密布。身边一阵凉风搅动树林，爵士站在他们身边，通风口向新鲜空气大敞着，深深吸了口气。

“要下雨了。”他喃喃道。

“可能性，超过87%。”声波表示同意，但爵士摇了摇头。

“不，肯定会下。我能闻出来。尽管在世界的这部分地区，雨会下得很极端，我还是很喜欢地球的雨。虫子们会不会利用闪电弄出什么把戏来？”

“弹片。”声波沮丧地肯定道，“可以增强和控制大气中的电流。”

“那么这很可能就是他们等着的东西。”爵士从凝视云层转向面对声波。“紧张吗？”

声波摇摇头。“侦查，已经清理丛林。探测包围圈将近完成。机器昆虫出现，无法在霸天虎毫无警觉之下突破营地附近的任何地方。

“你都这么说了。不过似乎最近机器昆虫变得很擅长做大家认为他们做不到的事诶。”看起来有些担心的爵士犹豫了一下，又一次张开嘴。“我能不能……”

“爵士。”声波警告着，但他的奴隶摇了摇头。

“我不会再为帮忙争辩什么了。但是，起码我能把这些摘了吧？拜托？”他满怀希望地举起被镣铐束缚的手腕。“如果事情真往不好的方向发展，知道自己至少还有一双拳头能依靠，我能感觉好点。”

声波考虑了一下。他不希望任何机器昆虫靠近爵士分毫，即便他们靠近了，无论有没有锁链，他手无寸铁的奴隶都没什么机会反抗。但是，爵士这次请求得到许可，而不是像以往一样直接从镣铐中脱逃。鉴于此，声波会满足他这个愿望作为奖励。搜索者们可能在看着，因此他招手示意爵士靠近，亲手打开镣铐，把它们收入子空间。

“爵士，”他提醒道，“不会参与任何战斗。这种防范措施，非常多余。”

“这次，我希望你是对的，我是错的。 ”

========

夕阳西下，丛林陷入暮色中。月亮和星星可能已经露脸，但今晚，在那些不断聚集的乌云下是看不到了。抬头望去，一副不祥的画面，但磁带们的探测栅格已经就位，运动探测器有规律地闪烁着，并没有记录到不寻常活动。霸天虎们受到攻击一定会有预警，他们现在是安全的。其他人似乎已经接受他们尽了人事这一现实，现在在舒适的地方安顿好自己过夜。等待其他共生体返回的声波看着轰隆隆和爵士在河流附近玩闹。爵士在轰隆隆的撺掇下，正在炫耀侧手翻和后空翻。

机器狗从阴影中现身，重重躺倒在声波脚下，他的身体很疲惫，但思绪充满了跟踪有机猎物的兴奋感。紧接着飞过来的激光鸟同样疲惫地落在声波肩头。他们两个都因为没能成功而感到愧疚，声波默然，并没有理会。他们已经竭尽所能，不管怎样，这个任务也不能决定声波将来在帝国中的地位。

“哇哦，快来看看！”轰隆隆大声叫着，将声波的注意力拽回河岸。一大片发光的小圆点从植物中飘浮起来，开始在他们周围聚集。“这些灯泡从哪儿来的？是什么东西啊？”

“你在地球上这么久，从来没见过萤火虫？”爵士惊讶地问。“行吧，我猜你在海底也找不到。海滩拾荒者跟我说，它们喜欢像这样的地方，而且最喜欢没有月光的时候。”

声波之前见过，但他从来没怎么注意过这些小昆虫。当然，他从来没在一个地方看见过这么多。一定有好几百只飞舞在黄昏暮色中。没有月光映照，它们的身体发出一种更绚丽而明亮的金绿色，之前他从未见过。轰隆隆被深深吸引住了，他看着其中一只落在他手臂的金属板上，沿着护甲向上爬去，就像铁堡的城市灯光一般闪闪发亮。

“所以他们是有机体……但是他们也用电能，就像我们一样。酷。我想放些在罐子里，带回家给迷乱看。”

“啊，不行，蓝小子。”爵士同情地说。“萤火虫命中注定自由。关进罐子里，它们肯定会死的。”他看向声波，意外地跟对方光镜接触，随后很快移开目光。“不如给他拍些视频。”

轰隆隆看起来很失望，但他点点头，已经开始录像了。他可不缺精彩镜头：萤火虫正不断聚集在爵士身旁，离他更近，汇聚成一条璀璨的圆形轨迹，闪耀明灭、此起彼伏。爵士慢慢转圈，它们在周围缓缓回应。

“它们喜欢我诶。”他笑起来，试着转向另一个方向。也许更准确的说法是，它们喜欢自己在爵士抛光护甲上的倒影，喜欢它们那小小的光芒从爵士黑白色的金属层反射出来，不管原因是什么，爵士已经有了一群追随者。他透过光晕对声波咧嘴一笑，跳出几步靠过来。音乐从他的扬声器中涌出，是首关于萤火虫的歌，而他行云流水般地跳起缓慢而慵懒的舞步。尽管很疲惫，激光鸟一看到这个场景就振作起来，很快滑翔过去加入他，在光云中飞来飞去，飞出她自己的舞蹈。萤火虫散开了一些，可爵士却不再缩手缩脚有所保留。没有了锁链，他跳跃、旋转、将身体扭动成美妙的姿态——声波以前都见过，但在这异国情调下，沐浴在千万点忽明忽暗、摇曳不定的光亮中，这舞蹈呈现出一种特有的梦幻之美。声波余光瞥见惊天雷的嘴张着，在空气中瞎摸索半天，终于摸到了闹翻天的肩膀，随即用力推了几下引起他的注意。闹翻天表示抗议，可看到他僚机盯着的景象，他也很快闭上嘴看呆了。

声波的火种在胸甲中狂跳。爵士的舞步变得越来越复杂，即使他非常清楚不止声波一人在看。他不在乎搜索者们，只望向声波，为他跳舞。一阵强烈的地盘性自豪感紧抓住声波，只有他这种机型能够感受到：爵士如此美丽，如此优雅，如此渴望为他表演。经历一切种种，他属于自己，而声波在想，他以前怎么会没有注意到。

声波不想再等了。

他默默向爵士伸出手，而对方也不需要任何解释。爵士毫不犹豫地跳着舞穿过他们之间的距离，无所畏惧地将他的手放在声波手中。爵士远离了萤火虫，远离了其他人，跟随者声波进入树林下的黑暗中。风满怀期待，将树叶吹得沙沙作响。他们谁都没有说话，很快就忙于用嘴做其他的事。

真奇怪啊，在这片异域的陌生丛林中，距离他们所熟知的一切这么遥远，一切却如此轻而易举。这一次，爵士没心情去玩游戏。这一次，他们谁都没有优柔寡断，没有挣扎躲避，没有停滞不前。只有他，和爵士。他将爵士按在树上挤压碾磨，几乎将那棵树连根拔起。爵士推开树木，将全身重量压在声波身上，而声波丝毫没有挣扎，任自己陷入泥土中。电流劈啪作响，在他们的身体间激荡涌动，从爵士裸露的接口跳跃到声波的接口，再流动回去。这是他们第一次真正的对接。爵士太完美了，他用所有声波喜欢的方式撩拨挑逗他，却依然顺从，依然甘愿被引导。声波用尽各种方法和他对接，在丛林地面上、跪着、站着、在他腿上。无论他消耗多少能量，总有另一股电流准备就绪。

这一次，爵士没有抗拒欢愉。这一次，他和声波一样，轻易而热切地陷入过载的边缘，吞下轻柔的呻吟与喘息，不断顶撞声波的接口，渴求更多。声波觉得，他们一定是在用这一夜弥补一整年的等待，仿佛一发便不可收拾。模模糊糊间，他注意到自己已经被淋湿了，雨水重重敲击着他的护甲，却不知这一切始于何时。而爵士丝毫不受其扰。声波能感觉到他的身体已经准备好迎接即将到来的高潮，他的双手正紧紧攥住声波金属护层的边缘。

这一次，爵士过载了。火花从接合处迸发，在雨中发出嘶嘶的声响，他的护目镜一片炽白。失去了所有控制，他的内部系统自发启动，扬声器响起来，他们周围的空气充满随性而来的音乐。声波依旧听不懂，但没关系。

因为这一次……他觉得这音乐简直太美妙了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ① 此处指喷气机、挽歌和冲锋


	11. Chapter 45: 战场

_“就……”_ 轰隆隆后来说， _“有丢丢吵。考虑到我们讨论的是你，还挺困扰的。我甚至觉得不需要缠着你问细节，我很清楚事情发生的经过——第一次，第二次，第五次……”_

_“如果轰隆隆觉得被打扰，”_ 声波镇定自若地答道， _“也许将来考虑不要偷听。”_

_“偷听？声波，我都得把音频接收器调低。整个丛林都在咚咚作响。搜索者们都快笑吐了。”_

_“搜索者们，我不在乎。”_

_“可我在乎啊！我们五个都在乎。而且爵士也是我们的。你怎么偏偏今晚上把我们屏蔽在外？你都不跟我们分享一下？”_

_“改天。”_ 声波保证着，亲昵地拍了拍他共生体的脑袋， _“这是必然的。可是，今晚，渴望私人生活。”_

轰隆隆不满地交叉双臂，噘着嘴坐在声波胸口。在声波脚边不远处，爵士并没有注意到他们无声的交谈，他斜倚在一根钢柱上，正在梳理激光鸟的羽翼。他脸上带着轻松恬静的表情，时不时对上声波的光镜，对他露出一个讳莫如深的微笑。

_“咳，瞧瞧他。”_ 轰隆隆发着牢骚， _“在那傻兮兮地含情脉脉暗送秋波。上次他这个样子还是因为我们给他加足了料。你怎么做到的啊？过了这么久，你怎么……  
让他心甘情愿的？”_

_“对共生体们，已经解释过了。爵士准备好，他会来找我。今晚，爵士准备好了。”_

_“可为什么啊？”_

到底为什么？训导，感情，信任，耐心……所有这些因素都让爵士的屈服无可避免，因此声波毫不感到意外。但为什么是今夜，而不是其他夜晚？

_“未知。”_ 他承认， _“时间已到，游戏结束。”_

_“游戏？”_

_“没什么。轰隆隆，夜间循环想要在野外充电还是进入舱内？"_

轰隆隆好奇地眯起光镜看着声波，但随后耸了耸肩没再追问下去。 _“呃……我想还是进舱吧。如果我在外面过夜，关节会锈掉的。”_ 他对着倾盆大雨翻了个白眼，这雨依旧倾泻在他们位于老旧装货码头上促狭的庇护处。 _“反正这儿也没地方了。”_

在这片仅存的干燥地界有五个搜索者和一个坏脾气挖地虎，所以声波很能理解他的意思。很可惜的是，他也没法退到其他地方去。他打开胸舱，轰隆隆变形进入，声波就考虑要不要把其他两个共生体也叫回来。他们俩感官敏锐，能很好地进行监控，但考虑到第六个搜索者正在建筑物顶端瞭望，空间这么逼仄，而且他们明显很疲惫了，他决定命令他们返回。最好还是确保他们能为接下来的战斗充分休息充电。机器狗和激光鸟顺从地变形进入胸舱，留爵士两手空空。他露齿一笑，沿着声波腿间爬上来，下巴放在轰隆隆几秒前呆过的地方。

“我猜，所有人都在睡袋里舒舒服服睡得正香？”

“确定。至于爵士充电，期望你……”

“……一如既往逃脱你的控制，之后也许在搜索者们脸上画画胡子什么的？”

“再说一遍。”

“就呆在这儿，别惹麻烦。”

“好多了。”

爵士有些无奈地咧嘴笑了笑，随后扭动并舒展身体，在声波面甲上印下一个轻吻。“反正我够累的了。因为……各种原因。晚安安，别让臭虫咬了。”

他护目镜中的光芒变暗，逐渐消失，爵士就在声波身上进入充电状态。声波毫不介意。他将一只沉重的手臂搭在奴隶的身体上，关闭光镜，同样进入充电。

========

“……波！醒醒，醒醒啊。看在普神的份上，声波，快醒醒啊！”

他的充电序列破碎，猛地清醒过来，护目镜闪了几闪。身上的重量消失了，爵士在他身边缩成一团，急吼吼地推着他，试图把他摇醒，并再次用一种大家都能听到的音调“小声”恳求他醒醒。

“爵士，停下。”他查询了一下计时器，发现只过了地球时间的两小时，夜间循环甚至还没过半。“需要继续充电。”

“没错，一点都不好玩对吧？”爵士忍不住指出，“在早得吓人的凌晨被晃醒，还要为你服务，就在所有那些……

“爵士，叫醒我的原因？”

“哦，对了。你知道机器昆虫吧？他们就在这儿。”

这足以清除依依不舍的充电子程序，声波坐直身体环顾四周。然而，夜晚十分寂静。嗯，准确地说并不寂静——雨水依旧倾泻而下，制造出特有的喧嚣，但并没有任何东西在其中行动的迹象。在他们周围，其余的突击部队成员正在安静地进行深度充电。

“好吧，他们并不在我们眼皮子底下。”看到声波看着他的样子，爵士很快补充道，“但他们在这儿，我知道——我听见了。”

除了雨水在肆虐咆哮，声波什么也听不到。但怎么小心也不为过，所以他在瞭望频率招呼了一声。

_“喷气机，报告。是否发现敌人？”_

_“不好意思，你现在是任务指挥官吗？”_ 喷气机的回应相当暴躁， _“你要求‘喷气机，报告？’那我一定是没收到那个备忘录。”_

“声波……”爵士嘶声叫着，拽着他的胳膊，依然盯着外面的黑暗，就像随时都会发生攻击。这次他没有压低声音，附近的闹翻天动了动。

“咋了这是？”他嘟哝着，这下吵醒了身旁的惊天雷。同时，红蜘蛛警觉地直起身，很可能是因为他刚刚也收到了自己的消息。

“怎么了喷气机？”他干脆地问道。随之而来的是一阵短暂的停顿，之后他转向声波，非常恼怒地瞪着他。

“无意僭越你的权威。”红蜘蛛暴跳如雷之前，声波匆忙说，“只是寻求证实。爵士报告听到机器昆虫活动。”

“我 _真的_ 听到了。”爵士坚持道，“怎么，你们的瞭望员没听到？认真的？搜索者是有多聋？”

“当心点，汽车人。”湿淋淋的喷气机看起来对此怒不可遏，他重重降落在地上，在爵士肩上猛推了一把，让他一个踉跄。“否则这个瞭望员可能会不小心把你误认成机器昆虫，然后把这里这个发痒的扳机扣下去。”

“那种行为，不明智。”声波平静地警告着。泰然自若的爵士交叉双臂瞪了回去。

“崩了我并不能让你不擅长的工作有起色。你怎么能什么都没听见呢？”

“爵士，现在听到机器昆虫了吗？”在喷气机忍不住胖揍爵士之前，声波赶忙问。

“呃……没有。”他承认道。每一个搜索者都牢骚满腹。“但我真的听到了！声音大得都把我吵醒了，而且我知道就是那些家伙。就是他们经常发出的那种让人毛骨悚然的咔哒-咔哒-咔哒声。”

声波犹豫了一下，回瞥了红蜘蛛一眼。“爵士，拥有非常先进的音频组件。”

“他还拥有非常先进的动机，胡编乱造瞎掰掰来毁了我们的充电时光。”

“才不是……好吧，是真的。”爵士不得不承认，“但不是今晚！我发誓！不是今晚！我干嘛瞎掰？我对活过今晚饶有兴趣。”

“真有趣。”红蜘蛛慢吞吞地说，“我可没你那兴趣。”

“红蜘蛛，我听到他们了！”

“啊，他渣的普神呐！”吊钩厉声打断他们，怒气冲冲地从地上起身。“反正你们都醒了，绕着树林飞上一圈会死吗？如果奴隶真的听见了，那他们就不可能走太远。”

红蜘蛛张嘴要教训吊钩，声波小心地通过内线通讯阻止了他。 _“红蜘蛛，提醒：你的胜利，非常需要。看一下不会损失什么。”_

红蜘蛛的光镜发出危险的光芒，但鉴于声波说的对，他也没什么可反驳的。“啊！好吧！”他吼着，已然怒不可遏。“为了 _让每个人都闭嘴_ ，我们会去看看。搜索者，起飞。”

“哪一队？”

“所有人。最好彻底解决一了百了，并且尽可能多地覆盖地面。三尖头往东，我们往西。为了你好……”红蜘蛛在爵士面前停下，带着恰到好处的威胁逼近他，指尖戳在他胸口正中，“你最好祈祷我们能找到点什么。”

这一次，爵士什么都没说，他被推到一边，他们六个踏入雨中并变形。引擎咆哮轰鸣起来，那橙色在黑暗中发出不自然的明亮光芒，随后他们就飞走了，只剩下他们三个。雨声似乎更大，夜色仿佛更黑。感觉非常不安的声波弹出了所有三个共生体，现在他希望当时把机器狗留在外面就好了。机器狗的音频接收器比爵士的还要敏锐，如果有什么动静，他早就听到了。他再次检查了运动探测器，但仍然没有记录到任何不寻常活动。

爵士来回踱着步，似乎并没有注意到他在外面淋着雨。“我听到了，我知道我听到了。”他喃喃说，“我还在充电呢，可我听到了，听到他们的动静有多大……可现在听不到了。怎么会这样？他们移动得很快，可不至于那么快啊。”

“爵士，离森林太近了。”爵士几乎从他们基地微弱的光亮中消失之际，声波开口说道，“马上回来。”

“你相信我，对吧？”爵士转过身，用恳求的眼神盯着他。“你知道我不会编造这样的东西……对吧？”

比起小组里的其他霸天虎，声波知道爵士能编出个多好的谎言，知道他真想这么做的时候，能多令人信服。但声波也很了解爵士。

“是的。”他平静地说，“相信爵士。正因如此，你应该远离树林，呆在我身边。”

爵士似乎对声波的话充耳不闻。他又看回树林，仍然沮丧地摇着头。“我听到它们了，我非常确定。我在充电，然后听到了，声音大到把我吵醒。我坐起来然后……”

他突然停了下来，面甲上的表情引起了声波的注意。“爵士？”

“她说，他们去了……地狱。”

“他有没有打算说点有意义的话？”吊钩低声吼着，声波举起手示意让他安静。爵士跪在泥浆里，随后俯下身将一侧的音频接收器贴在地上。他的护目镜中立刻燃起明亮的蓝光，是恍然大悟，也是惊恐。

“他们在地xi……”

下方地面向上爆裂，声波再也不用为寻找机器昆虫担忧了。

========

如此多的虫卫蜂拥而来，声波都感觉不到雨滴了。他和吊钩两人瞬间就被全方位包围，暴风雨的喧嚣被它们高亢的嘶嘶声和咔哒声淹没。甚至无需瞄准，声波只是启动了肩上的声波炮，冲击波就在虫卫尸体铸成的墙上切出一长条宽阔的裂口。下一秒，就有更多虫子填补了它们的位置，这些丑陋可怖的东西由地球机器和破烂的赛博坦金属拼凑而成，在试图爬到声波身上时，腿部的尖端在他的护甲上乱刮。声波一次又一次用炮将它们轰飞，把能够到虫子的统统丢出去或打掉，却似乎毫无进展。尽管他看不见吊钩，但能听到他在不远处做着同样的事情，同时接连不断地蹦出一连串咒骂。

几乎瞬间，他的三个共生体就分散开来，消失在夜色中，每个共生体都在敌人下方和周围猛突，以他们特有的方式智取体格大一倍的敌人。声波很快就看不到他们了，但仍然能通过共生连接与他们联系，感觉到他们在毫无察觉的敌人腿间快速而隐蔽地游走，并知悉各共生体的状态。声波与爵士间并没有这样的连接，而现在他甚至看不到爵士，即便是设法轰掉了他和爵士最后站立的地方之间大部分虫卫，也没有看见他。夜色太黑了，大雨破坏了他的传感器。他尝试将光学输入转换成红外模式，却差点被天空中劈下的一道炽白闪电灼伤光镜。从吊钩方向传来的一句异常“丰富多彩”的咒骂告诉他，这个挖地虎一定跟他犯了同样的错误。声波拼命进行了重启，依旧猛烈挥动着拳头打开够得着的所有敌人。雷声伴随闪电而来，轰鸣和炸裂声震耳欲聋，惊到了虫卫，也给了他极短的时间来重新调整平衡。重启终于完毕，声波再次调高视觉，这次小心地保持在中等增益，从而能够看清一部分黑暗，但不会因另一次光亮超载而崩溃。哪里都看不到爵士。他已经死了吗？已经被饥饿的虫卫撕成碎片了吗？声波几近惊惶，但随后就注意到几只虫卫呈一条直线向他左边行进，无视了他和吊钩这两个目标，因为它们显然专注于其他什么东西。他连推挤带射击弄开那些试图成群涌向他的虫卫，之后跟上去，挣扎着透过大雨仔细观察，付出的努力远超他的光镜所能承受的程度。虫卫们显然在追踪什么东西，可如果是在追爵士，声波又看不到他的踪迹。 随后声波就意识到他的视线太低了，出于某种原因，它们正在起飞。闪电再一次划过，这次他如在白昼中一般清晰地看到了爵士，爵士正向上掠过一个起重机塔的侧面，速度快得仿佛他自己拥有翅膀。他在虫卫们追上自己之前设法到达顶部，又毫不犹豫地直接跳了下去，向几百英尺下的地面自由落体。声波的火种几乎停转，但爵士肯定有什么计划，因为他撞上了一个正在笨拙飞行的虫卫，发出一声狼狈不已的痛苦尖叫，而虫卫背上多了新重量，挣扎着想要保持空中飞行姿态。然而它还是没能做到，失去控制的虫卫歪歪扭扭地俯冲向地面，猛撞上另一个虫卫，之后他们一起滚落到泥地中。爵士立刻借助冲劲将自己和他的俘虏翻了个个儿，将受损的虫卫丢向其他虫卫，撞毁了至少一只。声波没时间欣赏这创意十足的反击，他自己不得不对付更多已经注意到他的敌人。

他用音波炮野蛮地将这些讨厌的生物轰开，然后转向爵士。这场可怕的暴风雨一直用潮水般的白光冲刷着天空，先是亮如阳光，之后又坠入混沌的黑暗。闪现的光让声波再次寻到爵士，他在人类废墟的某处抓过一根长金属管，将之变成另一件所能得到最趁手的武器。他在雨中跳跃旋转，以一种与舞蹈相呼应、优雅却致命的方式疾速躲开敌人的攻击，而声波对这种方式再熟悉不过。那根金属管在他手中灵活转动，狠狠打在糊里糊涂对手的脑袋上，随后从另一侧再来一下，虫卫最终神志不清，速度慢下来，爵士将钢管直接穿透它的光镜插槽，插入核心单元。虫卫落地而亡，而爵士则转身面对可能来临的新威胁，他的通风口大开，粗重地喘息着。

就在这时，他看到了声波，护目镜如释重负地亮起。“声波！”他跑过去，快到跟前时却停下来向后靠了靠，骤然警觉起来。“等下……我最喜欢的歌是那首？”

“没有拈花惹草（Ain’t Misbehaving），”声波脱口而出，经常听到这个名字，他甚至根本无需考虑。

“谁唱的？”

“记得三个候选姓名：胖子沃勒（Fats Waller）。或路易斯·阿姆斯壮（Louis Armstrong）。或比莉·荷莉戴（Billie Holiday）。”

爵士的肩膀宽慰地垂下来，笑容又回来了。“全都是。每个人都唱过那首歌。”这一次他扑进声波怀抱中紧紧搂住他。确认爵士安全，声波享受其中。在战斗中，没有共生体连接的这种盲目带来太多需要承受的压力。他不会再犯这种错误了。

“就不花时间指出我彻彻底底完完全全正确了。”爵士气喘吁吁地说，“我现在想问，接下来呢？”

“趴下。”

通讯频道的峰值和引擎的尖啸是声波收到的唯一预警，随后搜索者们就咆哮着投入战斗，对地面进行密集而猛烈的轰炸。他怀中抱着爵士，猛地扑倒在地上，宽阔的肩膀竭尽所能保护着他。爵士安然无恙，但声波就没那么走运了。他上背部的一个传感器灼痛不已，很快就自行关闭，损伤报告涌入CPU中。爵士不得不吐出嘴里的泥土，他看起来有点震惊，之后扭动身体离开声波的怀抱看了一眼。

“搞什……他们打中了你！”

“损伤，无足轻重。”声波不屑地说着，试着将一部分能量从自动启动的自我修复变更到他无疑最需要的武器中。报告显示护甲破裂，润滑液泄露，但主要线路没有断裂，所有肢体仍然能正常运转。

“这是 _常态_ ？”爵士看起来吓坏了，尝试着压住泄露处，可没时间了，他们两个躺在毫无遮蔽的野外，第二队搜索者即将进行另一轮扫荡。声波撑起身，拽着爵士一起冲向唯一的掩护：附近货仓的一面墙。他们刚刚到达，下一轮进攻就开始了，子弹的威力让泥浆喷溅到他们周围的空中。爵士对霸天虎的“团队合作”啐出几句刻薄话，声波没有在意，第一次受到攻击后，他就将全部注意力转向通讯频道。

_“……波，声波，我知道你在下面，回答我， **马上！** ”_

_“这里是声波，”_ 即便他自己的通风口几乎和爵士的一样上气不接下气，他还是如往常一般平静缓慢地在通讯频道回复着。 _“发现机器虫卫，利用地下隐藏行踪。”_

_“那么就谢你了，万事他渣的显而易见主管。”_ 红蜘蛛咬牙咆哮着， _“也许你还可以跟我解释解释，你那些没用的间谍怎么会一点都没发现那群畜生在地下挖洞！”_

尽管无法为自己辩解，同样被归入小组频道的机器狗和激光鸟立刻表示否认。 _“共生体全面检查了丛林，”_ 声波替他们辩解道， _“没有发现挖掘隧道的迹象。”_

_“也许是从建筑内部挖的，”_ 吊钩在他躲藏的地方说。

_“那是另一个小子本应检查的地方！”_

_“我确实检查了，”_ 轰隆隆愤怒地说， _“查那些虫子！可一只都没有，地中间也没有他渣的洞！你觉得我会看不见那样的东西？”_

_“够了，”_ 惊天雷打断他， _“眼下那些都不重要，重要的是赢了这场战斗。”_

_“那就闭上嘴专心开火吧，”_ 红蜘蛛反驳道， _“你们两个也是，挽歌、喷气机……注意侧翼！闹翻天，把你的机头抬起来，别等我亲手轰了它。同样的，你们所有人别因为下了点雨就飞得像群新火种的菜鸟一样……”_

_“红蜘蛛，我们看不见！”_

_“借口！”_

声波感觉到深深裂隙传来的震颤让他的整个身体抖动起来，起初他以为是又一轮雷声。随后他意识到更多的泥土正从地下被推挤上来，就在他所在掩蔽位置和第一次攻击位置之间，新的虫卫从地下喷薄而出。

_“啊看在普神的……”_ 红蜘蛛刚开口，就以介于厌恶、沮丧和愤怒之间的一种声音住了嘴。 _“好吧，如果它们想出来玩玩，那我们就一起玩玩吧。声波，吊钩，在你们目前的位置盯住它们，继续开火，不要松懈，逼迫它们逃到空中，我们会在空中把它们打下去。声波，我要机器狗和轰隆隆去树林里，杀死或者驱逐任何想要以树木掩护藏匿的虫卫。至于激光鸟，你告诉她，拍打她的小翅膀去找机器昆虫。找到它们的领袖之前，碾碎这些虫卫毫无意义。我要反冲，我要弹片，我要炸弹，就现在！”_

“合着大喊大叫能更容易找到他们，”轰隆隆咕哝着。激光鸟的连接端闪烁，不高兴地表示应允，并对她的环境进行强化感觉输入修正，以告诉声波她目前的状况。她没有采取行动服从命令是有充分理由的。搜索者们开始轰炸的那一刻，这个小共生体就躲在了一堆建筑物残骸下，现在没法离开。头顶的两小队飞得急速迅猛，用密集的激光炮扫射大片虫卫，大部分炮火摧毁了他们周围的土地。刚刚擦伤他金属外层的弹药会把激光鸟的翅膀打成碎片，或直接撕开她的火种舱。

_“即使指令可行，”_ 声波冷冷地说， _“激光鸟无法行动。搜索者的火力太密集，无法安全飞行。”_

_“护甲的可悲借口，”_ 红蜘蛛气冲冲地说着，换来的是机器狗的低吼和轰隆隆愤怒的叫喊。

_“嘿！你为什么不试试变成那种大小再……”_

_“好吧，我们停火十纳秒；她只有这么多时间挪到树林里了。”_

_“等等，啥？”_ 挽歌惊异地问，接着是惊天雷， _“我们要停火多长时间？”_

_“倒计时5……”_

_“红蜘蛛，”_ 声波抗议， _“指令，太冒险。”_

_“4……”_

_“时间根本不够！”轰隆隆哀嚎着。_

_“3……”_

激光鸟几近恐慌。她不想飞进冰雹般密集的炮火中，即使她侥幸活下来，她也不想去找机器昆虫。如果他们先找到她，那她就没机会了。

_“2……”_

_“红蜘蛛，有太多……别别别还不行！”_

_“1！”_

声波向他和激光鸟的连接中倾注了信赖、信心，和对她速度无言的信任。如果她没有抓住这个机会离开战场，她可能根本活不了。 _“走，快走！”_ 他命令，她服从。按照红蜘蛛的指令，探索者们停下所有火力，不能开火回击，他们只能在高空盘旋，不顾一切尽力躲开虫卫抓过来的爪子。激光鸟猛冲向树林遮蔽之处，在虫卫群中上下翻飞，等虫卫们发现她时已经太迟，追不上了。准确说，她是在9纳秒内做到的，而声波正准备告诉红蜘蛛时，探索者们已经又开火了。无论怎样，至少她脱离了最猛烈的交火。

他靠在身后的墙上松了口气。上一塞分他将注意力分别放在自己周围的环境和通讯频道上，保持足够警觉以便打下离得太近的虫卫，从而让自己和爵士存活。现在他将更多注意力转到自身，这才意识到爵士诧异的审视。

“发生了什么？他们停火了，然后又开始了。什么情况？”

“声波和余下的地面小队负责将虫卫引向空中。激光鸟，搜寻机器昆虫。”

蓝色护目镜不安地闪烁着：“就她一个？她会没事吧？”

“这是，红蜘蛛的命令。”这是声波能说出的全部，虽然他并不喜欢这么说。

“可是……”

不管爵士想说些什么表示抗议，都戛然而止，地面移动并在他们脚下崩裂，泥浆自行裂开，虫卫的脑袋蠕动着拱出地面。

“啊哦！啊不，不不不不不坏虫子！呆在下面！”爵士开始用金属管猛砸那些浮现出来的脑袋，但它们已经把他和声波包围了，新的虫群从地下爬出来，数量太多，无法控制。声波精确瞄准，轰掉几只，随后本能地启动推进器远离其他虫卫。在他头顶不远处，一道灼热的探索者炮火提醒着他，为什么这群长着翅膀的虫卫无法追上来。唯一要做的事就是跑，就像爵士已经在做的那样，声波跟着他猛冲过围追堵截。到处都是虫卫，抓住他们的腿，下颌咔嚓作响，迫切地想要进食。爵士比他们都要快，像快银划过夜色，或从虫卫上方跃过，或从它们下方的泥浆中滑过，有时缠住一只并把它直接丢进声波的杀伤区，却从来也没挡着声波的射击。声波不假思索，任由他领路，跟着他穿过损毁的大门口，进入建筑间的装卸区。这是个好主意，狭窄的入口至少能迫使那些攻击者挤得更近，但声波没法向爵士那样快速抵达那里。一只虫卫将自己卡在他后背，之后另一只的牙齿咬住了他护甲边缘。更多传感器爆发出疼痛，声波挣扎着向身后伸手想把虫子拽掉，却没有成功。更多虫子利用他慢下来

“嘿！嘿，这儿！”爵士愤怒地用金属管猛敲地面，随后开始沿着墙边一通狂跑，金属管用力蹭过砖块，引出一串火花。噪音和光亮引起了这些头脑简单生物的注意，他们跳离声波，跟上爵士，给了声波空间来支援和瞄准。下一秒，它们就都死透了。声波转过身，以同样的方法处理了所有还在穿过大门的虫卫，这足以为他们赢得一点喘息的机会。爵士回到他身边，气喘吁吁，却欢欣鼓舞。“不赖吧？爵士和声波2分，世界0分。“他满怀期待地伸出拳头，声波却淡然地盯着他。

“结束战斗，之后庆祝。”

“遵命长官。”护目镜后的光芒转了转，他放下了拳头，却笑容依旧。“那么现在该……”

_“声波！”_ 红蜘蛛厉声喝道， _“为什么我还没有得到机器昆虫的坐标？”_

_“激光鸟，还没有成功。机器昆虫，可能藏在任何地方。”_

_“对，对，我们今天已经谈过——当心点，惊天雷！收紧包围圈！——几十次了。可看在普神的份上，他们和自己的宠物距离从来不会太远，现在也不会在千里之外！”_

声波的注意力一半分散到红蜘蛛、留心更多攻击性虫卫、查看共生体的情况上，当下另一半注意力让他盯上了爵士。后者正在狭小的空间内到处走动，时不时跪下，将音频接收器贴在地面上。他看起来并不开心。 

“爵士。”他把外部声音接入通讯频道，切换到外放，“地下还有更多敌人？” 

“没错。”毫不犹豫的回答传来，“我能听见他们。“ 

_“咳，你在逗我，”_ 红蜘蛛咕哝着， _“你意思是那个汽车人还活着？”_

“本人就是这么能打。”爵士肆无忌惮地说。 

_“更重要的是，”_ 吊钩不耐烦地指出， _“如果你问我这些建筑下面是否还能塞下更多这些垃圾堆造就熔炼池养大的虫子，我得说那些操蛋东西会塌。”_

_“这就意味着不可能有更多虫子了。”_ 红蜘蛛评估着。 

_“那就，只有他们三个了。”_ 惊天雷补充道。 

_“在他们的造物让我们筋疲力尽之时躲起来，肯定是这样。是时候把领头的从窝里挖出来了。声波……”_

“共生体们，不会在地下挖掘去面对机器昆虫。”红蜘蛛还没说完，声波就打断了他，“无法穿越如此沉重的地下物质，更不用说还要同时面对如此威胁。” 

_“啊好吧。吊钩……”_

_“如果你认为我有挖进机器昆虫巢穴的装备，那你一定是把我跟大力神搞混了。”_

_“派那个汽车人去，”_ 闹翻天有点幸灾乐祸地建议道， _“又能糟到哪儿去？”_

“否定，”声波阴恻恻地说，“这个选项，不可能。” 

“没关系，声波。”就在红蜘蛛简洁地提醒声波他没资格拒绝直接下达的命令之际，爵士开口了。他看上去完全不受其扰，坐起身冲声波咧嘴一笑，“我不介意。” 

“这个决定，不由你做出。爵士不适合这样的任务，也不适合解决特定目标。” 

“啊，放松。我可没说先把脑袋扎进那些饥饿的疯虫子嘴里。我有更好的主意。你身上有炸药吗？” 

声波想起他子空间里那一小批武器，那是他以备不时之需，在主要集成武器失灵时的备用。两把超振动刃，一个手持便携爆破器和三根小起爆管。“有一些。”他谨慎地回答，“但爆破范围很小，如果不知道敌人的确切位置，不太可能造成重大困扰。” 

“那我们就加量。”下一道闪电清晰地照亮了爵士邪恶的微笑，那笑容转瞬即逝，只剩下他护目镜中险恶的蓝光。“我认为人类能帮上忙。” 

“什么意思？” 

“这地方用的那些丙烷罐。帮我把它们扔进最大的洞里，我们会让这座工厂的下面火热滚烫，烫到他们不得不出来。” 

爵士光镜中热切的微光让声波不安。他想找个理由来否决这个主意，恼人的是一个都没找到。霸天虎的天性让他很反感使用人类的工具，但正如爵士那边那根简单的金属管，这些工具在意想不到的时候可能会有用。无论如何，总比让红蜘蛛把爵士派去地下送死要好。 

这个计划，批准。”他最终让步了，“评估风险？” 

“啊，风险太高，就别费劲去想了。走吧！” 

======== 

_“声波呼叫轰隆隆：报告情况。”_

_“啊，你知道的，就是在一棵湿漉漉的树上瞎逛，尽量别被友军炮火弄死，看着机器狗以特有的神经病方式从虫子身上扯下可爱的碎片……我可真是他渣的棒极了。身处幸福乐园。你呢？”_

_“爵士判断人类设施包含燃料机组。这一点在你先前侦察中得到证实？”_

_“最大的建筑南侧有六个丙烷罐。啊~你们是要炸飞什么东西吗？我能来吗？”_

_“否定，按战场指挥官的命令留在原地。”_

_“你和爵士凭什么占尽这趟旅程的所有乐子？”_

_“集中注意力，掩护机器狗。”_ 是声波的答复，也终止了这次对话。“南侧，”他告诉爵士，并向那个方向移动。爵士还在试图搞懂他的意思，他不得不抓住爵士的手臂把他拽过来。 

“嘿，什么情况？该我先走吧，这都是我的主意！” 

“否定，爵士不能带路。” 

声波尽可能安静地沿着仓库的边缘悄悄前进，走到围墙尽头，借着黑暗让虫卫注意不到他们。他必须时不时伸出手臂，把爵士轻推到自己身后的安全位置。 

“可我都 _看不见了_ 。” 

“爵士不需要看见，只需要紧紧跟随。” 

“可你比我高，所以我应该在你前面，你依旧能看……” 

“为了更好的掩护，爵士要跟在我身后。” 

“因为这是你想当然。你知道，激光炮造成的伤口还在渗液。你的好朋友们还在上头。而且，除了我手无寸铁这个事实——这可不是我的主意——还有其他很多理由让我在前面侦察。首先就是我的确是个训练有素的侦察兵。我比你安静，比你小只，还有更好的夜视能力。” 

“最后一条，怎么知道？” 

“战争漫长，声波。我经常在黑暗中从你们身边溜过。你什么时候才能承认我也在执行这个任务？就连红蜘蛛都比你更愿意让我帮忙。” 

“更愿意让你被杀。” 

“呃，这是职责的一部分。此外，这儿并不完全是未探索地区，就在这里，汽车人和霸天虎并肩协作清理了个六条腿的烂摊子。我好像记起来，当时机器昆虫对你们老大来说是个没法处理的大麻烦，我看着威震天和大哥肩并肩战斗拿下了机器昆虫。你还记得吗？反正我记得。” 

声波突然想到体格是爵士两倍大，腰上挂着一门小型加农炮的擎天柱，说什么都多余了，因此他到达墙壁尽头时选择举起手示意安静。他小心翼翼地试着在不暴露过多机体的情况下在拐角处窥探，却意识到他不易弯曲的机体不允许他这么做。一群虫卫聚集在损坏的机器上，正在狼吞虎咽的啃食暴露在外的电缆，它们足以制造麻烦。他可以射杀它们，可但凡他肩头的炮火发出一声爆炸，就会引起上方虫群的注意，而当下声波没有时间再进行一轮战斗了。他正在仔细考虑如何最好地解决问题，转身却发现爵士从他身后消失了。又来？他很快环顾四周，随后想起来爵士一贯的风格，便向上看去。他只瞥见一只黑色的脚消失在屋顶，直接进入空中虫卫的视线和搜索者火力的正面冲击范围，这些炮火可能有意无意地击中他。 

如果爵士此刻有启用的通讯连接，声波怒气冲冲让他立刻回到下面的命令已经在里面炸开了。但他没有，而声波也没有办法悄无声息地跟着他。他只能再次在拐角处窥探。还是看不到爵士，但一道闪电照亮了从大楼里飞出来的什么东西，几秒钟后他听见金属碰撞空旷筒仓大楼发出的巨大撞击声。回想一下，他意识到那是一大把铁链，正是吸引虫卫注意力的合适噪音诱饵。它们的触角竖起，急忙过去探个究竟，消失在夜色的雨幕中。 

又过了几秒，爵士沿着建筑物边缘轻巧降落，落在声波面前时几乎没有溅起一点水花。声波旋即一把抓住他的肩膀，将他按在墙上。 

“重申命令的一部分是保持跟随，”他生硬地说。 

“啊？我们需要一个谨慎的法子来绕过它们，我做到了。你不可能做到。我想咱们都记得上次你在屋顶时发生了什么。”爵士吻了吻他的指尖，随后把它们按在声波的面罩上。“在虫子们到处闻来闻去闻腻了然后回来吃剩下的大餐之前，我们大约还有10纳秒。你是想浪费这些时间生我的气呢，还是想把活儿干完？” 

“胜利后，务必服从战场命令的长篇大论等着你。”声波许诺着，放开了爵士。 

“等不及咯。但在这期间，如果你让我先进行侦察的话，我就没法再耍这套了。” 

的确如此。声波不客气地把爵士推到前面，这一次让他带路，自己跟随着奴隶敏捷安静的脚步。他们尽可能在建筑物的掩护下，蹑手蹑脚地穿过场地，绕过最远的建筑边缘。正如轰隆隆保证的那样，那里矗立着六个巨大的丙烷罐。不太走运的是，几只虫卫也发现了他们，并且已经在啃食挂着罐子的人类制造的管道。爵士等都没等就跳到它们中间的空当上，利用金属管和他自己的身体绕大圈旋转，将毫无准备的虫卫打到声波的拳头上。 

“看到啦？”虫卫们全部被击败的时候，爵士气喘吁吁地说，“现在让我帮个忙还有那么难吗？记住，就记住一小会儿，我之前确实一直在做这种事情，而且我确实知道如何照顾好自己，有那么难吗？”他把手中的金属管戳入其中一个罐子的支架，猛地一拽，用力撬断了上面的挂锁。“就承认吧：今晚上我出了个好点子，帮了大忙，而且我根本没你认为的那么弱。” 

他用肩膀顶着巨大的圆柱形罐子，脚跟蹬地，一推……除了他自己在泥地里陷得更深，什么也没推动。这也不奇怪，考虑到那个罐子跟他一般大小，而且显然比他还要重得多。声波看他喘着粗气跟重物较劲，看了至少一秒，最后声波一只手臂抵着罐子用力推了一把。罐子立刻翻倒，滚落下支架底座。 

“显摆。”爵士咕哝着。 

“爵士，也许不是批评炫耀的最佳人选。” 

“真逗。”罐子很重，但湿滑的环境和它自身聚集的冲量帮他们加快了速度。两人一起把罐子滚过地面，向战斗中心移动。“那么，说说这个计划。如果机器昆虫真的在那下面，你知道这杀不死他们，只会让他们发狂。” 

爵士说话的时候，声波发现自己正盯着黑漆漆的丛林，树梢正疯狂地来回摇摆。激光鸟还在那里面，她的意识在连接中回荡，让人安心。他已经想到，即使下面真的是机器昆虫，也未必三只全在。激光鸟还是有可能在丛林中找到一只。 

“声波？” 

“预期的反应，明白。”他们越来越近，近到能闻到探索者们激光炮零散击中地面留下的焦臭味。他重新打开与战斗频道的连接。“声波呼叫红蜘蛛，需要第二次停火。” 

紧接着传来探索者们一阵惊愕的叫喊，直到红蜘蛛厉声让他们闭嘴。 _“上次停火差点让我半数士兵丧命，声波。这次又是要干嘛？”_

“声波，目前正将爆炸物运送到虫卫的主要出口。激光炮可能以不良方式扰乱任务。” 

_“那么你的冒险精神哪儿去了？就冒个险吧，我保证，起码我们会尽量别瞄准你。”_

“红蜘蛛想还是不想把机器昆虫驱逐出来？”声波暴躁地催促道，“短时间内没有其他机会了。” 

_“我想要的就是带领我的小队，而不必在你和你那微不足道的恐惧面前畏首畏尾。不过行吧，如果你非常需要的话，我们可以再停火10纳秒。”_

“否定。需要更长时间。” 

“声波！”爵士尖叫着发出警告，让他及时转身击落一群注意到他们行动的虫卫。更多虫卫从黑暗中现身，试图落在罐子和爵士身上，击落它们前声波不得不非常小心地瞄准。他不能兼顾战斗和推燃料罐，但爵士的手从未离开罐身，即使身处虫卫的攻击中，他还在努力把罐子向前滚动。声波别无选择，只能掩护爵士，他自己的双拳和武器是让他俩存活的唯二之物。挽歌在他们头顶很近的地方危险地翻滚着，将一部分敌人引入喷气机的视线，他的追踪火力轰入离燃料罐不到一机械米的地面。 

_“嘿！”_ 他嚷嚷着， _“那个汽车人在干嘛？”_

_“红蜘蛛！”_ 声波几近咆哮地对通讯连接吼着， _“停火。就现在！” <_

空地中央，穴居的虫卫在冲入空中时留下了一堆洞。洞口太多，以至于大多数塌陷成了几条断续的大型隧道，坑坑洼洼，泥泞不堪，呈现出一种不祥的黑色。搜索者们及时停下火力，让爵士得以把罐子推到隧道边缘，丙烷罐翻倒并消失了。声波取出最大的起爆管引爆，紧接着把它用力扔了进去。 

或者说，假如一只虫卫没有在那一刻冲过去把爆炸物撞歪掉进泥里的话，本应扔进去了。爵士立刻跪在地上，在黑暗中摸索起来。 

“爵士，时滞太短，走开！” 

“不，我能找到！只要给我……”爵士手忙脚乱地一把抓起什么东西，把它猛丢进隧道中，然后在湿滑泥泞中拔腿就跑。声波抓住他的前臂把他拽离了地面，启动推进器到最大功率，将他们两个迅速带离隧道口。这次逃生差点赶不及。引爆器倒数至0后爆炸，人类的丙烷燃料也爆炸了。大地震颤，大块的土石破碎坍塌，离得最近的两栋大楼也崩裂倒塌。一条巨大的火柱从地下喷射而出，让霸天虎和机器昆虫的虫群都吃了一惊，虫卫们立即四散开去。与此同时，从来没有尝试用推进器与地面平行飞行的声波，几乎全速撞上了仓库刚刚变成的碎石堆。 

仅仅靠推进器，全速也不会致命。声波的肩膀承受了大部分冲击，知道他背部的炮火伤裂开了，但目前他脱离了险境，只有一些轻微的碰撞损伤警告。爵士肯定会收获一些凹痕，或许还有受压的肩关节，但这也比被焚毁好多了，而且当下他看起来安然无恙。引擎轰鸣，通风口喘息，他呻吟着翻过身仰面朝天。雨还在倾泻而下，在他的护目镜上溅起一层蓝色的薄雾。他们两个看着泥巴滑入裂缝溶进其中，随后向外炸开，暴怒的机器昆虫从他们的藏身地处逃出来，冲入夜色中。 

“我想……我 _觉得_ ……”爵士喘息着，“管用了。” 

======== 

机器昆虫的回归改变了战斗模式。漫无目的飞行的虫卫立刻转向有目的的攻击，组成的队伍在忽明忽暗的风暴云下，状若巨大的黑色箭头。在试图突破混乱瞄准真正目标的过程中，搜索者们协调对抗敌人的呼喊充斥着通讯连接频道。地面上，除了交火的闪光或白色闪电映衬下的黑色剪影，声波什么也看不见。闪电又一次在云端分叉，但这次它似乎是从天空直直劈下，炽白的锯齿状火线全都向其中一个黑影飞驰而去。随后，同一道闪电的光直接反射过来，放大了一千倍之多。尽管光镜的增益已经调至最低，声波还是因猛烈的光线致盲，失去了所有视觉输入。他听到身边爵士的尖叫声，并且能感觉到所有共生体的畏缩。通讯连接中传来一声真切的痛苦嚎叫。 

_“他被击中了！”_ 惊天雷喊道， _“闹翻天被击中了！”_

“今天忽然变得非常愉快了。”爵士若有所思地喃喃道。 

_“没事……我好着。”_ 闹翻天倒抽着气，他的通讯连接掺杂着静电。 _“我还能飞。操蛋的闪电打中了我的机翼，我的左舷炮完蛋了。”_

_“是弹片，”_ 红蜘蛛低吼着， _“我要宰了他！他去哪儿了？去哪儿了？那只小蟑螂去哪儿了？光镜还开着的，现在给我个目标！”_

其他人都没盯住，也都如实奉告。这时，另一道巨大的闪电再次照亮这个世界。护目镜显示出洪流般的损坏信号让声波吃了一惊，还没等他恢复，什么沉重的东西高速撞上他，将他撞翻在地。他听见爵士惊恐地大叫，伸出手去，却什么也没够到。他的光镜终于重启了，首先看到的就是弹片本尊，正处在他让人毛骨悚然的变形形态，其中两条腿把爵士按进身下的泥土中，另外四条腿摸索着他的护甲线条。 

“汽——汽——汽车人？”他吹了声口哨，对猎物的身份感到既惊讶又困惑，但既然抓到了爵士，他似乎并不想放手。弹片用几条腿抓紧爵士，另外几条腿离开地面，或者说试着离开，但爵士连踢带踹，拳头落在他柔软的关节处，无法获得所需的动力。弹片跌跌撞撞又摔回到地上，爵士抠住地面一块趁手的地方拖住弹片，直到声波调整角度，射中他的侧翼。这一下并没有把他打下来，但足以让他放开爵士，遁入昏暗的夜色中，只留下愤怒的刺耳尖叫证明他还活着。 

_“红蜘蛛，”_ 声波发送出去， _“弹片位于……”_

“小心……来了！”爵士大叫一声，正在此时，声波感觉像有一箱砖块从上面砸中了自己，让他跌回泥地中。他还没来得及看清反冲狂野的笑，身上的重量又变了，更深地将他按进地面，痛苦不已，而机器昆虫又回到他标志性的空中跳跃。声波启动通讯连接想要发出警告，但为时已晚，他已经听到反冲突然出现在搜索者下方时他们的咒骂声。随后声波忽然意识到，比起给搜索者们提供情报，他还有更多麻烦——反冲的着陆点并不随意，他的离开也并非仁慈。他刚走，涌来的虫卫就淹没了被半按进泥里的声波，爬过他的四肢将他定在地上，用它们针尖般的腿和甚为锋利的牙划过他的护甲。声波肩上的音速步枪在这个范围内已经毫无用处了，他挣扎着去子空间拿爆破枪，刚拽出来的瞬间就被撞脱了手。 

身上越来越重，他能感觉到压力在加剧，知道凭借一己之力已经没法将它们弄开。啃咬造成的损伤报告在CPU中滚动，多到他无法集中思绪，无法迫使处理器制定方案，更别提去执行了…… 

重量减轻了。虫卫们被干掉时尖叫着，精准的一枪一个，包括在他颈部关节的那个。声波抬起头，正好看见爵士干掉最后两只还在啃咬他腿部装甲的虫卫，准确无误地打穿了它们的脑袋。粗制滥造的头盖骨崩开，电路和能量液迸出，它们死在泥土中，而爵士依然一动不动，双臂固定，紧握着声波的爆破枪，白色的光镜中满是惊恐。 

爵士射杀了它们。爵士 _精确瞄准，完美射杀了_ 机器昆虫虫卫，尽管汽车人奴隶们的瞄准软件都被禁用了，尽管吊钩 _明确_ 告诉过声波，爵士的瞄准软件绝对肯定禁用了。现在，爵士依然站在那里看着他，仍然举着枪对准声波。那么小的东西开一枪不会杀了他，但瞄准的一枪会击倒他并让虫卫来把他结果了……之后爵士就会消失在丛林中，几小时后才会有人注意到他失踪了。 

“爵士，”他轻声说，“放下武器。” 

爵士并没有照做。如果说有什么不同，那就是他握着枪柄的双手又攥紧了一点，但他没有移动，也没有出声。他没有奚落声波，也没有戏弄他，没有出现坏笑，什么都没有。声波小心而缓慢地从地上爬起来，等待着一个并没有出现的反应。他向前迈出一步，重复了一遍：“爵士，放下武器。” 

爵士依然没有照做，但也没有后退或把枪举得更高。他只是看起来有些困惑——仿佛他没料到会处于这种境况，现在也不知道该怎么办一样。他完全可以扣下扳机然后拔腿就跑，但他没有。如果他不知道如何是好，那么声波会帮他。 

又迈近一步。“爵士”，他更坚定地命令道，“交出武器。”他伸出右手，自然地就像在要一块能量块，显得毫无畏惧。他姿势的每一根线条，冷静单调声音发出的每个音节，都显示出全然的信心，认为爵士一定会服从，提醒着爵士自己的掌控权。提醒着爵士他才是主人，爵士是他的，现在除了服从，别无选择。他又向前迈出一步，现在的距离近得可以直接抓住枪，但声波并没有这样做。相反，他只是等待着，伸着手，镇定自若，对周围的激烈战局无动于衷。他就这么注视着，等待着。 

爵士似乎迷失在那样的凝视中。他无助地盯着声波，过了仿佛永远的5.6纳秒后，松开了手，爆破枪落在声波手心。这一动作让他的通风口战栗了一下，他的护目镜闪了闪又恢复了生机，仿佛刚从催眠中醒来，并为此松了口气。为防惊着他，声波小心翼翼地抬起一只手放在爵士脸侧。 

“爵士，做得很好。现在……” 

_“原来都是真的！”_ 炸弹蹲伏在工厂的废墟中嘶叫着，光镜在夜色里眯成两条猩红的细缝。声波立刻给红蜘蛛发出信号，并用手里的枪开了两枪，但机器昆虫敏捷地冲到掩体后面。“威震天和汽车人，联合起来对付我们！肮脏，谎话连篇的叛……” 

声波发射音波炮摧毁了那堵残破的墙，逼他仰面朝上飞起来时，炸弹再次尖叫起来。下一秒红蜘蛛和惊天雷就从空中俯冲下来，以激光炮扫射地面。炸弹骂骂咧咧地逃跑了，搜索者们紧追不舍。声波转过身，满以为爵士多半又会消失不见，但这一次爵士就在他身边，乖乖地离得很近，压根哪儿也没去。 

======= 

通过结合红蜘蛛的战术、卓越的战斗技巧和不止一点的坚定决心，搜索者们最终设法将三只机器昆虫同他们那群虫卫分开了。他们毫不留情地将虫子从精炼厂赶走并撵出了丛林，留下声波和吊钩保持警戒，阻止三三两两的虫群和它们的主人聚首。这项工作并不惬意，但这是他们赢得这场战斗的唯一途径。 

_“无论如何，”_ 红蜘蛛下令，即便是他也开始在飞行和声音中双双显出疲态， _“让那群家伙远离我的加力燃烧室。”_

声波的能量水平也在下降。到目前为止，他击杀了那么多虫卫，内部储备几乎消耗殆尽，很快他就不得不补充能量，以防在战场上进入静滞锁死状态。如果他都这样了，那他的小磁带们肯定也是这样，他挨个命令轰隆隆和机器狗返回身边掩护，这样他们就能吞个能量块了。 

至少他不必把爵士也关起来。再也没有要帮忙的争辩，没有偷偷溜走，没有手无寸铁或毫无后援冲上去对抗虫卫。他的奴隶只是按部就班地跟在他身后，安安静静，没有大惊小怪。他看起来很——不知怎么说更好——恍惚，就像脑袋上一次被敲了太多下，现在难以保持专注。 

这是稍后要关心的事，现在声波将全部注意力放在敌人身上。他刚刚瞄准一小群虫卫，与激光鸟的连接端就震动起来，起初带着好奇，随后是惊讶。再之后是其他——一种白热化的怒火辐射进他的意识，对她一贯温和的脾气来说，这太让人震惊了。他刚准备发送消息询问原因，激光鸟就完全消失在他的可及范围内。在没有任何关于她自身安全的警示迹象中，她的连接端迅速关闭，速度太快以至于只可能发生在暴力情况下。 

协议迅速做出反应，但他的音波枪瞄准了无关目标，很快出现故障。液压装置卡住，他跌跌撞撞跪倒在地上。 

“嘿，怎么……”吊钩刚开口，旋即被自己的攻击者分散了注意力，将枪口转向敌人。机器狗跳上前来冲入接近声波的虫群中，他和声波一样感受到了这一切，也感到非常震惊，但他对声波的忠诚足以让他自身的协议听从吩咐。声波远远听到轰隆隆也在痛苦地呼喊，而他还在不断用他的打桩机击打着地面，一纳秒都不能对虫卫置之不理。 

“声波？”是爵士匆匆跪下来面对他，双手捧着他的脸。这是他几小时以来第一次说话。“声波！发生了什……出什么事了？” 

“激光鸟，”他哽咽着，“倒下，消失。”视线和其他外部感官逐渐模糊，他把所有能量都转移到与共生体的连接上，不顾一切地寻找着什么，哪怕只是她沉睡潜意识的嗡鸣。但什么都找不到，除了可怕的虚无，一无所有。 

“她……死了吗？”爵士问道，他的声音很轻，带着畏惧。 

“没有。”声波犹豫了一下，摇了摇头，随后坚定地继续前行。他不知道，严格来说，他没法知道，但无论如何，共生体的死亡对他这样的机型来说，一定感觉像是最可怕的噩梦，而不仅仅是现在这样。不会是连接的简单中断，随后一片死寂——那感觉一定是纯粹的痛苦、折磨、是自己的一部分正在死去。这不可能是是她的结局，声波不会让自己相信。“但离线了。状态未知。” 

稍迟他才注意到其他两个共生体双双出现了恐慌，并自动开始将安慰的脉冲发送给机器狗和轰隆隆。他甚至都没意识到正倚靠着爵士，直到他的奴隶开始移动，试着引导他再次站起来。“那咱们就别浪费时间了……往哪儿走？咱们得去找她！” 

没错，他的本能叫嚣着，但随后他听到机器狗一声痛苦的号叫，一只虫卫充分利用共生体滞后的速度紧紧抓住了他。他重启步枪，击落了攻击者，又有三只试图爬到吊钩身上。 

“否定。”他从发声器中挤出这两个字，尽管这让他备受折磨。“声波，必须恪守下达的任务。” 

“你说什么？”爵士大叫出声，但在下一次音波爆破时被推到一边。这并非盲目的忠诚——在霸天虎服役数百塞年，声波已经深知让战斗命令服从载体协议所付出的代价。弃岗而去追寻他的共生体并不总是正确的选择，有几次其实将他们置于更大的危险中。他们四个已经没法像以往那样坚持下去了，也没法承受声波现在离开。如果虫卫在搜索者们干掉机器昆虫之前回到它们的主人身边，他们可能在黎明前就全没命了。 

沮丧和恐慌汇成一股怒火，声波猛扑进最近的一群虫卫中，用拳头撕开条血路。在他双手之下，虫卫们被击打、压扁、碾碎，他将两只撞在一起，或者干脆直接撞在地上。有工夫就把它们的四肢和脑袋都扯下来，没工夫就直接揉成一团。他杀死了能触及的每一只虫卫，完事之后回过神，发现其他人都用有些苍白的光镜盯着他。 

“有问题吗？”他问道，声音有点冷酷，所有人都摇摇头。 

“没有，老大。”轰隆隆补充道，“可是……她会没事的。会没事的。完事儿之后你肯定会找到她，所以悠着点，好不？”咬着一嘴濒死虫卫的机器狗低吼着表示同意。 

吊钩只问了一句：“爵士在哪儿？” 

======== 

_战斗结束了，建筑物的残骸和尸体还在冒着烟，烫得无处下手。声波小心地穿过去，掀起大块残骸向下面看去。这个新的民兵组织，汽车人，在发动任何冲突前，经常浪费时间和资源从某个区域疏散平民。但即使再多的疏散命令也没法赶走一个相当好奇的磁带。声波知道他见过一对磁带，依然试图从一个堡垒飞到另一个堡垒，直到红色的那个被打中，直接向地表掉落……就在这附近，或者说，至少声波这样认为。_

_太久了，指挥长官很快会注意到他的缺席。声波又爬上一个临时路障，终于如愿以偿看清了那个被击落的磁带——直到一个愤怒尖啸着的金色影子冲他的脸而来，吓了一跳的他差点直接从边缘掉下去。这个磁带也受伤了，但还能移动进行防御。他不在意声波巨大的身形，也不在意自己严重弯曲的翅膀，绕着和自己相同构造的红色磁带盘旋，并尖啸着警告声波不要靠近。_

_又一对双胞胎！声波并没有被这个严厉的小家伙吓阻，这种奉献精神的景象温暖了他的火种，他立刻决定把他们两个都带回去。他现在身不由己，其实可能无法再带着两个机甲回到自己的部队，甚至连想都别想。但载体协议占了上风，他以自信和坚定的步伐再次接近那对磁带，掌心向上，温柔地恳求着。金色的又向他飞来，但这次他有所准备，一只手迅速地抓住他的喙，另一只手抓住了他未受伤的翅膀。磁带一点也不喜欢这样，怒气冲冲地大叫着——虽然声音有些闷——表示反对，但声波跪下来，以便更清楚地看到红色那只。_

_很明显，它的状况不好。翅膀挨了什么人的爆破枪，差不多已经没了，只有一些羽翼薄片可怜地附着在原本把它们固定在一起，现在已经裂开的框架支柱上。再强的自我修复也不能治愈。如果不进行手术和重建，这个磁带一定会死。这会消耗他们的医疗资源，也意味着要用他的人情，而声波已经开始搜集记忆文件，计算能够提供的建议和秘密。会值得的。磁带族群中的很多已经在他们周围死去，一直如此。声波不会让这只步他们的后尘。_

======== 

战斗结束了。听搜索者们冲彼此呼喊命令仿佛听了几个世纪之后，虫子们的部队终于付出了代价。机器昆虫一个接一个地倒下，没有客套，也没有投降。筋疲力尽且受够了了红蜘蛛履行了他的诺言，没让一个活下来。通过通讯连接传来的声响表明，他亲自处决了炸弹。 

几乎同时，雨渐渐变小之后停了，留给他们一片安静祥和。乌云就像战斗后的烟雾一样，逐渐稀薄散去，消失在东方露白的天空中。那时，声波已经恢复过来，在树林中追踪着爵士项圈的信号。吊钩嘟囔着说除了一堆其他问题，现在还得先处理逃跑的奴隶，但声波了解的更多。信号在一段时间前就停止了移动。 

整个丛林和精炼厂一样遭受了战斗的重创，他不得不把仍在冒烟的大片枝叶拽到一边。他攀上并爬过一堆倒下的大树，就在那里，就像那些塞年前一样，躺着受创残缺的激光鸟，也像那些塞年前一样，她并不孤单。爵士，现在由于极度疲惫而下线的爵士，蜷缩在她周围，保护着她，等待着声波找到他们。 


	12. Chapter 46: 后果

“她会活下来的。”这是吊钩对声波臂弯中不省人事的激光鸟初步做出的粗略评估。声波本来也是这么想的，但听到医官很有把握地这么说，无论如何是种安慰，他觉得自己的宽慰感与脚边轰隆隆和机器狗的混在了一起。“她的头盖骨遭到重击——把她打下线了，一些支柱弯曲变形。即使清醒，她也没法飞行。你说她发生了什么来着？”

这个问题他是问向爵士的，后者正尽量远离他们，同时让激光鸟处在他的视线范围内。爵士耸耸肩，手臂抱在胸前。“我不知道发生了什么。我发现她的时候就这样了，就在树下。”

“好吧，这可不是虫卫的杰作……没有齿痕。”他的指尖旋转变形成为各种各样的工具，从小手电筒到手术刀再到探针，仔细检查着激光鸟的机体，一把医用镊子小心地滑到一片扣好的金属护层下，出来时夹着一大块湿漉漉的树皮。“目前看来，我得说，你的王牌小飞行员受到一棵倒伏大树的疯狂攻击。”

“树？”轰隆隆对此嗤之以鼻，而机器狗也有些恼怒地表示同意。“你认为激光鸟会慢到被一棵愚蠢的地球树木压扁？”

“我 _认为_ 还有其他损伤要处理。”吊钩断然反驳，“你们走运，她还活着。如果虫卫尾随而来，她早就变成一碟小菜了。”

他们谁又会不知道这点呢。声波再次瞟了眼此刻正努力避免光镜接触的爵士，想着自己触碰到他肩膀时，是怎样吓得他直接拼命来了一通拳打脚踢。当他的认知协议清醒意识到身旁的是声波而不是机器昆虫，他带着疲惫的呜咽瘫倒在声波怀中。找到激光鸟，然后在没有任何武器的情况下守护她一整夜，这种压力已经造成伤害。声波把激光鸟带回精炼厂，而爵士跌跌撞撞跟在他身后，一声不响。

“在这儿我能做的也就这么多了。”吊钩说着，从激光鸟的数据端口拔下他的数据板。“我关闭了她的传感器，阻止她的中央处理器自动重启……在我有机会做手术之前，我可不想她醒过来压迫到任何损坏的支柱。其他一切都得等我们回到医疗室再说了。”

“这么久啊？”轰隆隆有点发愁，但声波只是点了点头。“明白。希望在返回赛博坦后尽早进行手术。”

“好的长官，我们会……我 _来了_ ！”他恼怒地冲肩头吼了一声，无疑是回应红蜘蛛在内线通信让他过去看看闹翻天的抱怨。“移动她时尽可能小心，如果你们能组装个容器的话，最好把她放在那里面。损坏的支柱可能会给内部构件带来更多损伤。还有，你自己也别到处乱跑，你背上还有处伤要修补，别以为我没看见。搜索者那边完事儿之后我会回来找你……该死，如果太疼就 _别乱动了_ ！”他怒气冲冲地回到闹翻天躺着哀鸣的泥地，声波把注意力转向寻找一个干净的平面来安置激光鸟。轰隆隆和机器狗紧张地徘徊在她静止的身体周围，毫无疑问，他们正在努力克服数百年的共生体编程。编码要求他们蜷缩在她身边，通过触碰寻求安慰，同时也能把她与外界隔离开。但吊钩关于别碰任何损坏支柱的警告让他们无法靠近。这让他们很沮丧，声波也很清楚。

“她真的会没事吧？”轰隆隆焦虑地问着，第一百次把他靠近激光鸟双翼的手拽回来。

“医生这样说。”

“啊，一棵蠢树。一根从地里长出来，操蛋的，没用的棍子……真倒霉。如果真的有虫卫经过……

“有爵士，保护她。”声波提醒着。他希望轰隆隆知道爵士像他一样，如何奋不顾身地去保护激光鸟，希望这能缓解轰隆隆的沮丧，但出乎他的意料，一提到爵士的名字，他就捕捉到一丝怪异的不安感。轰隆隆的光镜闪了闪，瞥了爵士一眼，而爵士已经退到很远的地方，精疲力竭地瘫在地上，头埋在双臂间。

“嘿，老大……”

“啊，声波？”红蜘蛛突然出现打了个岔，对声波来说，他站得离激光鸟有点太近了。红蜘蛛俯下身，以一种科研般好奇多于同情的方式仔细端详着她。“有什么消息吗？你的小宠物能活下来吗？”

看到一个外人离自己无助的姊妹这么近，他们都有点炸毛。机器狗可不止“有点”，他露出尖牙，低沉的咆哮在喉咙里震颤，他身边的轰隆隆交叉双臂，咄咄逼人地盯着红蜘蛛。

“没错，她会活下来，不谢你。我们告诉过你她不应该独自飞入丛林。我们说过那太危险了！”

“轰隆隆，”声波轻声警告着。丝毫不受其扰的红蜘蛛回给轰隆隆一个非常盛气凌人的假笑。

“一个战场指挥官必须把他的部队部署到需要的地方，小家伙。这是领导责任的一部分……你可能永远不会理解。无论如何，我不确定侦察小队的什么人有立场抱怨身处危险之中……鉴于是你侦察不利才让机器昆虫在第一时间成功完成了一场精彩的伏击。”

机器狗的咆哮声大了一档，尖牙更加明显地露出来。轰隆隆张嘴想要跟红蜘蛛解释他们对这一言论的切身感受，但声波以无声且不容争辩的解散命令打断了他。他们不想走，不想离开激光鸟，也不想离开声波，可是只看了他一眼，他俩就都知道最好别争辩。他们很不高兴地迈着重重的步子离开了。

“红蜘蛛知道，周围环境已在能力范围内得到最佳探索，”声波冷冰冰地说，“对立，没必要。”

“这场战斗也一样。11个霸天虎对3个机器昆虫，本来应该是件轻而易举的事，可并不是。艰苦、残酷，几乎要了我们中间好几个人的命。”

在他们左侧的什么地方，闹翻天发出一声痛苦不堪的叫喊。“完事儿！”吊钩兴高采烈地说。红蜘蛛回头看了一眼，随后气哄哄地把目光挪开。

“而至今我们甚至完全不知道来这里的原因。为什么完全不顾我的建议，让机器昆虫在地球上有这么大的统治权？为什么无视了他们很多大循环之前的第一次攻击？为什么没有人分析损坏情况，并且意识到他们偷了材料去造虫卫？错误层出不穷，不断叠加，导致我们陷入昨夜的灾难，即便是你也得承认这点。”

“威震天的决策，由他做出。”

“领袖的责任，”红蜘蛛若有所思地重复道，“是有代价的。他是有多幸运啊，有我们帮他收拾烂摊子。这就是我把他们三个的脑袋带回去做战利品的原因。应该管用。”

“管什么用？”

“提醒。”红蜘蛛的声音突然变得冷酷，可当声波稍稍抬起头时，他只是微笑着转过身，缓缓走回搜索者身边，装着感觉不到声波正死盯着他的后脑。声波被轰隆隆分散了注意力，后者好像要在内线跟他说什么，可之后吊钩脚步沉重地向声波的方向走过来，那条消息就一直没来。他看向轰隆隆，对方只是望向一边。

“坐下来长官，别动。我需要修补这道裂口，省得你所有润滑液在这破地方流得到处都是。”

声波沉默地服从了，他在不省人事的磁带旁边安顿下来。在医官的指令下，他重新打开传感器，并做好准备。吊钩从不以温柔著称，果然，一根探针插入寻找碎片时，他背部的伤口灼痛起来。

“那么我们被伏击了。”吊钩就事论事地说着，一如既往毫无开场白。“可真尴尬。谁会知道他们在地下？据你的侦察兵说，他们从来没有在树林里，甚至精炼厂里发现任何挖掘痕迹。可我细想了想，通过那些建筑物的地板挖掘隧道是掩盖那些虫子踪迹的最好方法。只要有人重新铺好水泥就行。我们小队的任何一个人都能做到……只要他们能脱身。不过，那种计划可不是机器昆虫擅长做的。”

“在现场进行了进一步调查？”声波问。

“我看了看，但没剩什么可调查的。关于这个，我们可以感谢一下搜索者朋友们。”吊钩耸肩时声波感觉到了他支柱的运动和通风口传来的沮丧叹气。“还有其他事儿也困扰着我。”

太阳徐徐升到树梢，空地忽然间沐浴在晨曦斜照的金色光芒中。声波看到机器狗悄悄走过碎石，停在爵士面前，而爵士依然疲惫地蜷缩在地上。他警惕地看着机器狗，机器狗也一声不响地看着他。

“详细说明。”

“我和弹片那个下作的小混蛋扭打的时候，你知道他叫我什么吗？‘肮脏的叛徒’。我觉得真奇怪，这种话居然是从一个干尽背叛之事的家伙嘴里说出来的。”

确实奇怪。声波回忆起炸弹也对他吼过类似的话。是因为爵士吗？在战场上发现一个汽车人让他们觉得很惊讶。也许他们以为霸天虎和汽车人联合起来对付他们。这能说得通，但声波并不完全相信这就是全部原因。

“真希望我能问问他是什么意思，”吊钩说着，也说出了声波自己的想法。“但现在不可能了。这一点我们也要感谢搜索者。”

在冉冉升起的阳光照耀下，机器狗低下头，轻轻碰了碰爵士的手臂。爵士的嘴角微微弯起，露出一个憔悴的笑容。他的手动了，非常非常缓慢，指尖寻到机器狗音频接收器后面脆弱的皱痕，开始抓挠起来。

“得了，完事。”吊钩最后来了一掌，把磁力网拍到位，这个动作让声波的皮肤金属镀层传来一阵抽痛。

“吊钩，与战场指挥官讨论过这件事？”

“还没。”挖地虎嘟囔着，他说话的语气听起来更像“永远不说”。“或许这事儿没那么重要。我只能说有些事就是感觉不对劲。”

“这些观察已记录，”声波向他保证，“如果再想起什么，提供更多细节。”

他有种感觉，吊钩完全正确，并且希望能够知道原因。

========

太阳升起，热量蒸发了他们周围的雨水，变成护甲内部粘附着的一种黏糊糊、很不舒服的闷热感。红蜘蛛不得不在尝试越洋飞行之前，给搜索者们一个休息的机会，所以他们目前都困在那儿。抓住机会，声波终于把轰隆隆招呼到跟前。

“轰隆隆，注意。发现频繁尝试沟通。”

“对没错。我已经开始觉得根本没什么事儿了。”

“声波将作出决定。说。”

“那好吧，”他有些踟躇地咕哝着，“嗯……我是说……就……昨天晚上，战斗中，爵士做什么好玩的事儿了吗？我意思是，不是他一贯的那种好玩，就……好玩的有点诡异？”

声波的记忆立刻闪回到瓢泼大雨，炮火在他们周围肆虐，爵士站在那里，用属于他的抢直指着他的胸口。他扭动收紧自己的连接端，以防轰隆隆感觉到情绪的波动。

“询问的原因？”他直接问着，声音和姿势都很平静。轰隆隆站立不安，有些犹豫，没费太多力气，声波就能清楚地感觉到他的感受：怀疑、困惑和担忧。

“我也不太确定了。闪电让人很难看清，那些该死的虫卫无处不在。我都没时间开口告诉你……我能做的就是活下来。”

“明确说明：告诉我什么？”

“我……在树底下，就那么一纳秒……我觉得我看见了……”轰隆隆的声音低到几乎听不见，“横炮。”

_横炮。_ 那个失踪的汽车人，那个危险而凶暴的汽车人，地球上唯一一个自由的汽车人，最后一个被认定躲在中亚避开帝国的汽车人……就在这里？现在？声波不断拧紧连接端的“盖子”，不让这种震惊回流给轰隆隆。

“现在播放记录。”他冷静地说着，比他自己感觉到的还要冷静得多。但轰隆隆只是无奈地耸耸肩。

“我没录。那时候有大概六只虫子想要吃了我，我看过去的时候刚好有道闪电，我就就看到了红色的护甲，之后又黑了，他就不见了。”

“轰隆隆知道，可能只是其他虫卫。”

“是啊老大。”

“这个汽车人出现，非常不可能。”

“我知道，老大。出现在这里，就在两对铁三角的鼻子底下，完全就是求着被抓住拖回赛博坦嘛。而且还得在机器昆虫没有先把他嚼得稀烂的情况下。但如果他发现爵士在这儿……他可能会冒这个险。声波，如果他是奔着爵士来的呢？”

声波的目光瞟回爵士休息的地方，惊惶地发现那里只有瓦砾和泥土。出于某种原因，爵士又站起来了，正在漫无目的地遛着，离开建筑物，靠近丛林。树影与明亮的阳光对比，显得更暗了，深邃漆黑，几乎足以隐藏任何东西。

“不过，我猜不会。”轰隆隆说，“因为战斗结束了，而爵士还在这里，所以……”

“爵士！”声波很少提高音量，所以空地上的所有人都惊异地抬起头，但声波并没注意到，他猛地站起来迈着敏捷的大跨步缩短两人之间的距离。也许是出于内疚的本能，爵士也缩了缩，在声波走近时紧张地后退了几步。

“停下，”他厉声说，“现在，别动。”

“我只是……嘿！”就在爵士快要接近树林时，声波抓住他的手腕把他拽过来，爵士尖叫一声。声波很快把爵士的锁链扣回去，但即使这样做了，他依然铁钳一般死死抓住爵士的一只手臂。

“很疼诶。”

“离开营地的原因？”

“我哪儿也不去……就是想找个东西装激光鸟。声波，请你别再这么使劲捏我的胳膊了，疼。”

声波稍稍放松了手，但依然留心着他们接近丛林。“过来，现在需要你在场。进行精神讯问。”

“什么？为什么啊？”爵士的护目镜闪过警觉的白光，在声波拽他的时候反抗着。“是关于昨夜吗？我可以解释……”

“对，爵士会解释。但无论如何讯问都要进行。”他有意把爵士拖到最近的半完整仓库的南侧，在搜索者们的目光中全是好奇。他迅速命令轰隆隆和其他人继续交谈，保持一切如常。命令机器狗放哨。声波绕过墙壁坐在地上时，爵士还在挣扎着想要摆脱他的控制。

“声波，咱们为什么要这么做？你知道这毫无意义，你知道你什么都理解不了！”

“那是我该关心的。爵士只要静止、顺从，或者躺在声波身下的地上。”

爵士皱起眉，看向一边，但提供的选择有效地打断了他的挣扎。他挫败地跪在声波腿边，不再尝试着挣脱。“好吧。如果这就是你想要的，那随便你。欣赏一下枪炮与玫瑰吧——这就是我的心情。”

声波无视了这些毫无意义的话，核查确认机器狗在他们附近合适的范围内徘徊，便将头靠在身后的墙上。光镜关闭，音频接收器静音，他开始了。

WELCOME TO THE JUNGLE! WE’VE GOT FUN AND GAMES! WE’VE GOT EVERYTHING YOU WANT, HONEY, WE KNOW THE NAMES! WE ARE THE PEOPLE THAT CAN FIND WHATEVER YOU MAY NEED. IF YOU GOT THE MONEY, HONEY, WE GOT YOUR DISEASE!

**欢迎来到丛林！这儿的把戏很有趣！一切你想得到的东西，我们都很熟悉！亲爱的，你想要什么，我们一定包你满意。如果你很有钱，宝贝儿，我们专治你的病！**

音乐带着和记忆本身一样的力量猛地冲进来，雨从天空中骤降，倾泻在他——爵士——的护甲上。通过爵士的光镜，他看到那场攻击重放了一遍，蜂拥而至的虫卫从地下喷薄而出，在他身上爬过。毫无意义的人类语言冲击着声波，他知道，那是他永远无法理解的歌词。他也不会尝试去理解。相反，他违背了自己长久以来的规则，更加深入地挖掘爵士的思想和情感，如果这是唯一能给他答案的途径，那他准备好去冒这个险。如果声波通过爵士知道另一个汽车人前来营救他，那他会作何感受？焦虑？期待？希望？

WELCOME TO THE JUNGLE, IT GETS WORSE HERE EVERYDAY! YOU LEARN TO LIVE LIKE AN ANIMAL IN THE JUNGLE WHERE WE PLAY. IF YOU GOT A HUNGER FOR WHAT YOU SEE, YOU’LL TAKE IT EVENTUALLY. YOU CAN HAVE ANYTHING YOU WANT BUT YOU BETTER NOT TAKE IT FROM ME. IN THE JUNGLE, WELCOME TO THE JUNGLE! WATCH IT BRING YOU TO YOUR KNEES - I WANNA WATCH YOU BLEED!

**欢迎来到丛林，这儿的空气让你窒息。你得学着唤醒你的兽性，才能存活在这残酷之林。只要你想据为己有，最终一切都会属于你。随你搞到什么玩意儿，但最好别打我的主意。在这丛林，欢迎来到丛林！看着一切让你绝望跪倒在地，我要看着你血流不停！**

然而，当爵士为自己的生命旋转、跳跃、冲刺时，恐惧和兴奋在他身体内流淌。对敌人的惧怕，没错，那是种有益的惧怕，让他比那些可能抓住他的虫卫行动更快，但随之而来的还有战斗的强烈刺激感。多年来，他第一次更像一个战士，而非奴隶，不仅仅被允许，甚至受到鼓励去反击。他如此接近死亡，却从未感觉生命如此鲜活。那感觉令人沉醉，声波将之一饮而尽，每一秒都陷入更深，沉溺其中无暇顾及其他。

THUNDERSTRUCK! THUNDERSTRUCK! IT’S ALRIGHT, WE’RE DOIN’ FINE! THUNDERSTRUCK, YEAH! **雷霆万钧！雷霆万钧！没问题，我们好样的！雷霆万钧，耶！** 当他和声波联合力量，共同在智谋、速度和击杀数量上超越虫卫时，那种让人难以自持的快乐只会成倍增加。自豪与满足感大盛，帮助主人击退敌人，在战场上被平等相待的巨大快乐——尽管很短——大盛。YOU’VE BEEN THUNDERSTRUCK! **你已为此大吃一惊！**

随后，落下的爆破枪轻快掠过，弹跳到爵士手中，就是这双手，毫不犹豫地击落了声波身上的每一只虫卫。就在此时，所有的音乐中断，仿佛被吸入只有死寂的真空中。声波吃了一惊，这才回过自己的意识中，此时他正通过爵士的光镜，盯着瞄准声波胸口的枪管，非常清楚他刚刚放弃了什么，但对接下来怎么办毫无头绪。

没有音乐。一片死寂。这是第一次声波在爵士的思维中发现他没有音乐来表达想法。因为没有想法要表达。他只是僵在那儿，无法动弹，眼看着声波接近，却无法做出反应，甚至不知道他该不该做出反应。当声波伸出手要枪时，爵士没费什么劲就决定放弃，主动张开手丢下枪。

即使声波看见他自己在爵士目不转睛的注视下与机器昆虫战斗，这种空白依旧萦绕不散。能发现的情感就只有听之任之的困惑，依旧没有清醒的思考，连声波都心烦意乱到希望随便哪首人类的傻歌能回来，再次给这个思维带来点声响。

OH A STORM IS THREATENING MY VERY LIFE TODAY. IF I DON’T GET SOME SHELTER, OH YEAH, I’M GONNA FADE AWAY. WAR, CHILDREN, IT’S JUST A SHOT AWAY. IT’S JUST A SHOT AWAY!

**噢，一场风暴正威胁着我今日的生活。若我得不到些许庇护，我将消逝而去。战争，孩童，仅有一枪之隔。仅有一枪之隔！**

无论什么原因，是激光鸟消失的消息让爵士从恍惚中回过神。他一头扎进树林的黑暗中，抓开挡路的潮湿树枝，以异乎寻常的笨拙摇摇晃晃地循着搜索者们战斗的声音走去。 **啊，看那炮火正在席卷我们今日的街道。炽燃如一方赤红炭火的地毯，疯狂的公牛惊慌失措。一场洪流正威胁着我今日的生活。与我，请与我庇护，否则我将消逝而去。** OOH, SEE THE FIRE IS SWEEPING OUR VERY STREET TODAY. BURNS LIKE A RED COAL CARPET, A MAD BULL LOST ITS WAY. THE FLOOD IS THREATENING MY VERY LIFE TODAY. GIMME, GIMME SHELTER OR I’M GONNA FADE AWAY!

恐惧绽放，吞没了困惑，但随着这仅有的一支歌的流逝，声波无从知晓爵士为什么会害怕——为激光鸟害怕，害怕敌人，害怕声波？爵士跌跌撞撞穿过黑暗时，这首歌在他思维中不停地循环，直到他终于发现不省人事的激光鸟躺在森林中的地上。他跪下来，在那一刻，确信无疑的宽慰感压倒了一切。随后无助而又无奈地意识到其他什么东西的火花油然而生……

I TELL YOU, LOVE, SISTER. IT’S JUST A KISS AWAY!

**我告诉你，姐妹，爱，仅有一吻之隔。**

声波回到自己身体的速度太快了，很疼，同时共生体连接立刻袭来一阵危险的 _紧急紧急紧急_ 警告。是机器狗，护甲竖立，尖牙毕露，低沉而持续的低吼在他喉咙中滚动。这种威胁足以让红蜘蛛在他的警戒范围外徘徊，却不足以让他转身离开，当他看到声波的护目镜重新亮起，有些不耐烦地呼出口气。

“可算完事了。我就是过来问问你有没有从虫卫那儿获得什么残留的频率。我想确保没留下任何漏网之鱼……可我看你一直在忙其他事。”

他的目光落到爵士身上，不知什么时候爵士已经靠在声波胸口，通口风费力地循环着空气。他的护目镜闪烁着苍白的光，首先对上了声波的光镜。短暂的几秒钟，声波在那里面看到了绝望的恐惧，但红蜘蛛还在看着，于是爵士极其迅速地开始演戏。他行云流水地侧过身，依偎在声波身上，面对着红蜘蛛。

“嫉妒啦，红蜘蛛？”他轻声说，“你要不要先回避一下？”

好奇变成了嫌恶，红蜘蛛绷紧嘴角，表情扭曲。“你真的 _乐在其中_ ？”

“怎么，你不喜欢吗？”

“恶。”红蜘蛛转身咚咚咚走开了，声波感觉到爵士松了口气。“可不是每天都有机会恶心一个搜索者。起码这点上，得谢谢你。”他又动了动，这次是起身离开声波，他坐直的时候看起来有点不稳。恐惧现在已经消失了，取而代之的是他一贯的冷静矜持。“那么，你找到要找的东西了吗？”

好问题。声波不得不顿了顿，想起他要找的是什么：也许是横炮的踪迹，或者是抱着找到横炮的希望，然后永远离开声波……可什么都没有。事实上，有趣的东西很多，但不是横炮。轰隆隆终究还是搞错了。

“也许，”他谨慎地回答，“但依然期望，承诺的解释。在战斗中，爵士拥有短程爆破枪，并处置了攻击我的敌方虫卫。如何做到？”

“这是我听到过最有意思表达感谢的方式。”

“爵士，回答问题。瞄准虫卫的能力，如何达到？”

“谁说我瞄准虫卫了？”爵士试图展现那种老一套的轻狂笑容，尽管并没什么说服力，“兴许我瞄的是你。”

“爵士，老实作答，立刻。”

他的肩膀耷拉下来，声波看着他的手在他们身下的土地上攥紧。“好吧，我告诉你，但拜托，拜托保证你不会生气。”

声波才不会做这种保证，他只是期待地看着爵士。“吊钩的手术断开了光学继电器和瞄准程序之间的连接，“爵士最终不情愿地说道，”但事实是，我从来就没用过那种连接。我的瞄准协议用的是听觉继电器——我通过听来瞄准，而不是看。总能听到的。”

就这样，如此简单的解释，但考虑到可能的影响，一阵冰冷的战栗感传遍声波的全身。这么久了……自战争结束已经过了这么久，爵士一直和搜索者生活在一起，就睡在他们的房间里。如果他们中谁恰好落下一把枪……

“声波，拜托别那么看着我。”爵士恳求着。“无关紧要，从来都不重要。我能用什么样的枪一枪干掉个霸天虎？根本没有，而且我只要扣动扳机就成个死透的家伙了。你知道这是真的。”

没错。根据逻辑协议，这是真的。此外，他还知道，就算爵士想修复，也无能为力。拽着爵士去挖地虎那儿进行新手术，一个循环之内威震天就会听到风声。无论有什么风险，声波都必须接受爵士的这种能力，并预防未来可能的发生的事情。但之后，也许风险没那么大。

“爵士，按照命令放下武器。原因？”

爵士缩了缩，看向一边。“重要吗？”

“问题已问，期望答案。”

“蠢兮兮的对吧？”爵士想要咧嘴笑笑，可这次的笑容却有些动摇。“两天前我在沙漠求你放我走。然后昨天晚上我有机会，却没把握住。那说明什么？说明我再也不在乎自由了？还是说明我不能伤害你去得到自由？有什么区别吗？”声波看到，他的手也在发抖，而声音抖得更厉害。“所以，我不知道啊声波。我该怎么回答这个问题？在我不知道的情况下，我该怎样如你所愿那般诚实回答这个问题？”

“这，就是你思维中只有沉默，没有音乐的原因？”

“我发誓，之前在我身上从来没发生过，宝贝，可能只是压力……漫漫长夜……”

“或许，爵士只是害怕承认原因。害怕承认现在爵士忠诚于声波的事实。”

“别那么说！”爵士恳求着，风扇转得快了一点。“别说带忠的那个词，别对我说。”

“爵士，”声波坚定地说着，双手捧着他的脸，“保持冷静。还记得在震荡波宴会那晚，声波对你说过的话吗？”

“说我不值得信赖，不真诚，总有不可告人的动机。”

“还有一句。重复一遍。”

“你说……”爵士不得不重启发声器。“你说，‘声波，你的’。”

“昨晚，爵士充分证实这点。爵士在战场战斗协助声波。爵士设法找到并保护激光鸟。爵士，救了我的命。除了爵士，没有人做出这些选择。而且爵士，拒绝了逃跑的机会。理由：爵士不愿抛下属于自己的一切。”

“呃……好吧，这也算一种观点。”

“这远超爵士所能给予的。并且很好地证明了，你的恐惧毫无意义。爵士怎么会害怕自己做出的决定？”

“那只是你对酒桌游戏的了解。”

“爵士，今天可以抓挠机器狗的听觉接收器，”声波温柔地提醒他。“爵士，觉得可以回去了吗？”

爵士忧虑的凝视中有什么东西柔和下来，只有一点点，而声波知道他说得已经够多了。他放下手，没有再去抓住爵士的手臂。“此次讨论，到此结束。去吧，重新和磁带们在一起，休息一下。爵士，昨夜经受太多。”

“没错。”爵士咕哝着，“我觉得还有某种战斗也在进行中。”

========

红蜘蛛宣布，他们不会返回飞虎队的基地，而是直接飞回太空桥。他告诉声波，那里没什么他们需要的东西，而且如果选择太平洋航线飞行的话，离太空桥其实还更近一些。至于真实原因，声波不确定他是想要避开天火，还是不想让飞虎队看见他伤痕累累满是烧灼的搜索者们，亦或是想在威震天面前表现一下，显示出他的部队不需要在地球基地休息，也不需要那里的医疗设施就能直接返回赛博坦。很可能三者皆有。红蜘蛛肯定没心情讨论细节。他只是命令声波与基地取得联系，让那边与赛博坦商定安排重新激活太空桥。啊对了，还有随时调遣他们的“出租车”。说到这点，红蜘蛛气哄哄地跺着脚走了。

声波按命令行事，同时也下令让机器狗返回。机器狗一大早就去丛林中搜寻横炮的气味了，然而一无所获，他也提醒过声波，豪雨会让搜寻无果而终。那时轰隆隆早就倒下充电了，四仰八叉沉沉睡在同样熟睡的爵士胸口。声波没打扰他们，忙着弄自己的报告和给激光鸟的防震担架。直到天火出现在地平线，降落就位，他才轻轻晃醒他们。

他的两个磁带回到胸舱。不仅仅是因为他们不需要再侦察周边环境，也不是因为他们需要这样——迫切需要——而是因为声波知道要不让他们回到胸舱，他就不得安宁。糟糕的是他没法把激光鸟也安全地放回去，从而不得不一直看着她那可怜的破损躯体，每看一次，他就知道死亡曾有多近。红蜘蛛没说错，这场战斗比预想中要更致命，他的小磁带们机体太脆弱了。即使是以最后一声低吼否定这一论断的机器狗，在声波打开胸舱时也已经精疲力竭，无力争辩。

至于爵士，他有理由比他们任何一个都疲倦，无论是情感上，还是躯体上。被叫醒的时候，他怔怔地冲声波眨眨光镜，摇摇晃晃地走上天火的舷梯，随后头枕在声波腿上，立刻又进入充电状态，都没跟天火说一个字。声波也能抓住机会充会儿电（吊钩就这么做了），但不知为何，他仍然没法充电。地球上不行，这里意想不到的事情似乎太多了，即便是最简单的任务也可能变成灾难。这里至少有一个脱逃的汽车人潜伏着，不管他在不在丛林中。这个时间也不行，声波此刻正坐在一个汽车人里面穿越地球上最深最大的海洋。经历过那夜的混乱，现在对他来说，所有事似乎太祥和了，一切结束的有点过于容易。火种砰砰作响的声波被沉睡的金刚们包围着，在平静的恐惧中度过了整个旅程，随时准备迎接最糟的状况。

但奇怪的是，最糟的状况并未发生。天火把他们直接带到了太空桥，在沙漠上着陆的时候都没怎么颠簸。搜索者们正在那里等着，太空桥已经准备就绪。这一次，他们下飞机时，爵士以一种更温柔和亲密的方式拍了拍天火的金属外层来道别，声波不怎么喜欢，却也没说什么。声波拉起他的手带他上桥的时候，他并没有拒绝，甚至都没有回头看。所有人一聚首，在一道耀眼的白色光柱中，地球就不见了。

返回赛博坦像离开时一样，带来同样的一阵眩晕，但这次没有让人目眩的阳光或席卷传感器的酷热高温。声波感觉到，地球的最后一点温暖从他的金属镀层上溜走，周围的空气现在像他习惯的那样冷冽稀薄，他知道，他们回家了。更重要的是，突然接近圆锯鸟和迷乱的火种的感觉冲过共生体连接，慰藉包裹了紧张的载体协议。他们已经在迎接他的途中了，他急忙将他们引向挖地虎的医务室。这转而带来一系列问题和询查，可还没等声波做出解释，红蜘蛛就再次出现在他面前。

“他知道我们回来了。”红蜘蛛简洁的宣布，“他想要任务情况汇报。但他跟我说，想在开会之前先看你的报告——就好像他不相信我对所发生一切的叙述。你能想象吗？”他耸耸肩，无所谓地一笑，并不在乎声波的沉默。“两塞时之内把报告交给他。我们三塞时之后见。”

激光鸟，需要立刻安排手术。”

“那我想你最好希望手术不用花三个塞时。但一切都取决于她把自己伤的多严重，对吧？回见。”红蜘蛛转过机翼驶离太空桥，其他搜索者也跟了上去。

“臭不要脸。”爵士嘀咕着，并在声波看着他的时候露出一个顺从的微笑。“漫长的一个塞日……我也没什么更好的形容词了。可这一个词就很贴切，你不这样觉得吗？”

“来吧，磁带们，正在医务室等着。”

========

感觉像是数个大循环以来，声波第一次把他的所有家人再次聚在一起。轰隆隆和迷乱因为团聚欣喜若狂，他们表达感情的方式就是把彼此摔到地上，然后用拳头不断砸向对方的金属镀层。机器狗窝在角落里，以一种见怪不怪的神情看着他们互相打闹。按理说，圆锯鸟也应该这么做，咬着激光鸟的翅膀，追着她满屋子飞，但对他来说，却没有如此快乐的团聚。一家人几乎在同一个房间，却并不完全如此，他们正看着他的双胞胎姊妹在窗户的另一侧接受手术。激光鸟的颅骨打开，深可见脑皮层，吊钩的手术刀深入，她兄弟能做的就是焦虑地看着，颤声鸣叫。过了一会儿，声波将他抱起拥入臂弯，给与他激光鸟无法给予的身体安慰。

最终，手术在三个塞时内完成了。声波看到医官将最后的切口焊好，拔下他的数据板，并示意声波进来。声波刚刚打开门，他的磁带们就蜂拥而入，争先恐后地想要第一个爬到她身边。吊钩张嘴想要喊，又意识到这是徒劳的，随即耸耸肩。

“状态？”声波问着，语调一如既往毫无波澜。

“康复有望，但差点就更糟。她的很多认知节点都在撞击后受创，不过我已经修复了硬件损伤，移除了重启序列上的阻碍。止痛药逐渐失效后，她就能醒过来。事先提醒：她的CPU必须重新初始化所有功能——是所有。这意味着感官处理、语言功能、运动能力，所有一切。我对加速这一进程无能为力，它们都得自行重启。可能重启完毕之前她就醒了。别想着变形或者泊靠磁带仓——除非我修复她的双翼。那就是改天的另一场手术了。”

声波皱起眉，并感觉到圆锯鸟跟他一样。磁带们为两件事而生：去探索，然后泊入载体，现在她都做不到。声波一手轻抚他的后背，想让他平静下来。

“损伤，能修复？”

“是的，损伤能修复。只要她的身体准备就绪。至于现在，我累了，也要去跟我的团队呆会儿。你嘛，据我所知，应该在总部向威震天汇报任务情况了。她醒过来我会通知你。”

确实，计时器一直在滴答计时，他现在逗留在挖地虎的建筑群中，被层层的地球泥土包裹。在这种情况下，他没法向威震天交付任何东西，他必须回家，冲洗干净，准备就绪。他打开胸舱。

“圆锯鸟。迷乱。”

“这就要走？不要！我现在不想进去，我还没听到发生了什么，你跟威震天汇报一切的时候别让我们进去！”在他旁边的床铺上，出于自己的原因，圆锯鸟的金属外层不高兴地竖起。那是因为他的姊妹不省人事地躺在那里，他想和她在一起。声波也想让他留在那儿，但他和这两个磁带分别太久了。他们都需要彼此。

“迷乱，很快就会从轰隆隆处听到任务的全部陈述。可预见，比军事行动汇报更生动。圆锯鸟，激光鸟已经下线。身体接近不会改变这一点。需要同步。你想要，等到激光鸟醒来再回舱？还是现在她停滞时就回舱？”

他们俩面有愠色，可他们自己的协议和声波的一样，强烈要求这样做，于是他们不情愿地默许变形。“轰隆隆，准备参加汇报。机器狗，地球任务期间铁堡仅有部分受到监控。指挥部人员专注于会议时，开始对总部进行监视，调查新动向。”

“那我呢？”爵士轻声问。他正跪在床边，拇指轻柔地抚过激光鸟的头雕曲线。“我能和她呆在一起吗？拜托？”

“没门。”

这句话是吊钩而不是声波说的。一直没在房间里的吊钩冲进来，光镜燃着熊熊怒火。“不，不行，没门！现在医务室有条官方规定：“严禁爵士入内”，我只是还没空贴出来。”

“提醒，”声波说，“爵士的介入让奴隶急救员从威震天的毒打中脱身。可能致命。人情，欠下了。”

听到这话，吊钩抽搐了一下，随后怀疑地看了看爵士，现在爵士的脸上挂着无比甜美、极其无辜的微笑。“咳。好吧。但奴隶你听好了：你要是敢踏出这个房间一步，碰一下机器……看一眼也不行，那我立刻就把你从这儿踢出去。我会先用钳子把你拆了，然后一块接一块的踢出去。明白？”

“明白，”爵士很快答应了，“你不会感觉到我的存在。”

吊钩骂骂咧咧地再次走出房间。爵士松了口气。“多谢。”

“我更希望，这次不要留激光鸟独自一人。好好呆着，规矩点，汇报会之后我就回来。”爵士在声波的手底下点点头。

“只是别花太长时间，好吗？简明扼要：他们在地下，然后又不在了。现在都死了。完毕。”

========

“那么我就直说了。”红蜘蛛再现完他那相当戏剧化——同时还很冗长——的战场表现之际，威震天慢吞吞地说。“你们一整天直接驻扎在炸弹和他的军队头顶上。还在他们上头……充电。你和你的小队没有在睡梦中被生吞活剥的唯一原因，就是你们当中的一个汽车人奴隶好心，在虫子吃掉你们之前把你们叫醒了。”

他在座位上调整了一下姿势，假笑着看着红蜘蛛脸上的表情。得到的反应就是机翼傲慢地绷紧，和红蜘蛛过于礼貌的咳嗽。

“呃咳。正如我之前所述，是声波的小队进行的侦查——或者，事实上就没侦查。关于那次惨败的问题也许应该直接问他。”

轰隆隆已经炸了毛，但声波以无声的脉冲警告他保持静默，同时冷静地回答。“共生体，如预期般搜索了环境。丛林中并没有凿洞或挖掘隧道的迹象。因此，没有合理方法猜测机器昆虫藏身何处。声波，准备对这次疏忽负全责。”

“那他们是怎么到地下的？”

“此时，仍未核实。挖地虎吊钩猜测隧道挖掘在建筑物内部进行，然后重新铺设地板。”

“谁干的？”

“这一点，仍待调查。”

威震天仔细考虑了一下，光镜若有所思地暗下去。“对他们来说，聪明啊。所以说，他们从地下攻击……”

“而且数量巨大。”红蜘蛛插嘴道。

“……然后你们击杀了他们。”

“拜托，威震天。比你说的艺术多了。我的搜索者们在被豪雨和闪电干扰、被那些不顾生死的虫卫包围的情况下以一敌百。然而我们还是像热刀切冷钢一样切开了虫群。”红蜘蛛的声音变成了沙哑的低语，在空中挥舞着指尖，模拟搜索者们的飞行模式。“我们不是‘击杀了他们’，我们歼灭了他们。”

轰隆隆坐在声波的控制台上，恶心地翻了翻光镜。声波也没法责备他。回归之后红蜘蛛已经冲洗干净，却没进行抛光。他在骄傲地炫耀着很多新的战斗伤痕。这些伤痕既与崭新光亮的震荡波形成了鲜明的对比，还是吸引威震天——火种里依旧是个角斗士——注意力的一种行之有效的方法。也确实管用了。声波看见威震天的光镜跟随着红蜘蛛的手，随着每一个字发出越来越深沉的暗红光芒。

“那机器昆虫呢？我不太明白你是怎么把他们逼入战斗中的。”

“我知道他们肯定还躲在地下，用他们的军队拖垮我们，所以把扰乱他们的任务委派给地面部队。”他再次向声波歪了歪头。

“虫卫回到地面，留下了很多巨大的隧道，很可能通向机器昆虫的大致位置，”声波解释道，“炸药落入其中，迫使机器昆虫飞到地面。”

“炸弹？这可不是你一贯的风格。”

“特殊情况必须采取另类策略。”在回避一些细节的情况下，声波小心地如实回答。想把爵士完全至于事外是不可能了，但声波尽最大努力避免在报告的大部分内容中提到爵士的名字。“这是执行红蜘蛛命令最有效的解决方法。”

“让你同时对付虫卫和机器昆虫。”

“没错，很艰难。”红蜘蛛承认，“对我们来说更危险。可我还有什么选择？我知道在头目们等待时机之际击落虫卫毫无意义，却不得不在自己能量水平过低之前与他们正面交锋。弹片利用暴风雨中的闪电耍了些卑鄙计量，但那不足以救他们的命。一旦把他们和他们可悲的宠物分开，他们就没机会和我们作对了。”

“所以你们把他们杀了。”威震天再次瞥了一眼放在全息显示桌上的三颗头，焦糊糊，黑魆魆，展现着荣耀。“这一行动可不在我最初的命令里。”

“他们就没想主动投降。就算他们三个对抗我们六个，也苦战到最后，一直想杀了我们。所以，我还能怎么报答呢？炸弹直接把我拖进树林，想勒死我。我必须变形并把他拽过我的肩关节，再狠狠摔到地上，用我的后跟涡轮踩着他的脖子把他钉住。”

红蜘蛛懒洋洋的靠在桌边，在炸弹毫无生气的头顶随意地画了个圈。声波看见威震天又动了动，护甲间的的缝隙打开了一点。红蜘蛛非常清楚他对威震天造成了怎样的影响，虽然他假装没注意。

“当时他试图用什么该死的炮弹轰我，可我敏捷得多。我对着他的脑袋来了两枪，另外附送斩首。我觉得这一整夜已经玩够了。”

“那另外两个呢？”

“炸弹一死，他们也时日无多。惊天雷和喷气机把弹片轰成了抽搐的一团，我帮助其他人把反冲打成渣，永远和大地融为一体。”

“你就从来没有，”震荡波终于开口了，“搜集到任何关于他们起初为什么要攻击殖民地的信息？”

“战斗是件混乱的事，首相。”红蜘蛛尽可能谦逊地答道，光镜却没离开威震天。“在为生存而战之际，我没什么功夫来场听证会。但我认为他们这样做的目的很明显——他们一直有点疯狂，并且从未对霸天虎的名号有像样的尊重。把他们单独留在地球上使这两个问题更加严重。他们对我们构成威胁只是时间问题……但现在，这个威胁一去不返。我认为，为时未晚。”

“你在后见之明这点上总是天赋异禀，红蜘蛛。”威震天说得如此宽宏大量，让人几乎察觉不出其中的讽刺。“不过，木已成舟。无论原因如何，如果他们坚决背叛我，那么也没有其他合适的回应了。必须镇压。我本可以多留他们一阵，但我很可能也会跟你一样这么做。”

听到“多留”，红蜘蛛的系统运转快了一点，向桌子又靠近一点。声波能听到震荡波厌恶的轻嘶声，但背地里他只感到宽慰。在威震天所有的调侃之下，很明显对他们进行战斗的方式感到不满。实际上，恰恰相反。这一个循环结束之前，红蜘蛛会到楼上，出现在威震天的床上，在那里，他们之间留存的任何矛盾都会很快烟消云散。

这场战斗来的真是时候。红蜘蛛对帝国的价值再次巩固，因此他很高兴。威震天看到对他殖民地的威胁消除了，因此他很高兴。震荡波……一定很不高兴，因为红蜘蛛的政治生涯在关键时刻被挽救了，但鉴于机器昆虫在地球上持续不断的攻击最终会打乱他的能量配给，即便是他也不得不对这次任务的结果感恩戴德。声波很高兴是因为大家都很高兴，那么统治就能安心执行。

正在此刻，有人清了清并重启了发声器。声波瞥了一眼声音的来源，就在指挥台的入口处，他的火种猛地一凛，只见爵士怀抱着激光鸟站在那里。光镜相交时，他怯怯地笑了笑。

“……嗨。”

声波的光镜不由自主地重启，想确定一下是不是看错了，但并没有，爵士依然站在那里，就在霸天虎总部的正中央，最高的一层，就在他们所有人的面前。他听到手肘处的轰隆隆吸了口气：“这特么……”

“你……”威震天被噎得说不出话，大约也是刚刚重启完自己的光镜，“在这里干什么？”两大步跨出，他危险地靠近爵士，而爵士很快退后，靠在了围绕他们的护栏上。

“非常抱歉！”他脱口而出，“对不起，我知道我不应该出现在这里。但我要说，我是收到命令过来的。”

“谁命令的你？”

“她。”爵士把激光鸟抱上前，她已经从手术中醒来，笨拙地在爵士的臂弯中翻滚身体，想要重新控制运动功能。这花了些时间，但最终她的光镜发现声波，变得明亮起来。爵士一直紧张地盯着突然出现的威震天，但现在他斜瞥向声波。

“我不会装着能理解她，但她醒了，然后就开始对我尖叫。我告诉她我会去找吊钩，但她就只是越来越焦虑不安……”这次是声波靠近了爵士，抓住他的手臂把他拽向自己身边，这样至少能离威震天远一点。“爵士，命令过你留在医务室！”

“你命令我呆在她身边。”爵士纠正道，“而且她需要你。我问过是不是必须是现在，她啄了一下。”他不安地看着那些盯着他的观众：威震天，红蜘蛛，还有震荡波，随后压低声音，沙哑地低语着：“我觉得可能跟任务有关。”

“声波？”威震天不耐烦地说着，声音里有一种“我该宰了这个奴隶吗？”的危险。

“为打断会议，表示抱歉。但奴隶，遵从激光鸟的命令。由于受伤，共生体还有未报告的监控。”

威震天脸上的怒气逐渐消失，取而代之的是好奇。“你是说，对于任务报告，她还有什么要补充的？”

“可能是的。”声波谨慎地应着，倒是非常希望自己知道要补充的是什么。但威震天要么没注意到他的不情愿，要么就是没在意他不情愿，只是断然对他们俩做了个手势。

“那就让我看看。”

命令已下，声波别无选择。他低头表示接受，随后将注意力转向激光鸟，单膝跪下直面她。多沮丧啊！能看见他，触摸她，通过他们之间的连接却什么也听不到。仿若紧急又焦虑的感觉在她的连接端飘荡，像是遥远的低语，一闪而过，无法理解，就像是聋了一般。他束手无策地用拇指轻蹭过她的头顶，想知道她为什么这么迫不及待。但在他的触摸下，激光鸟扭动挣扎，喙部不断开合，他知道着一定非常重要，否则她不会这么拼命。

“我觉得，”爵士低声说，“她想告诉我们，提米在井底。”

“爵士。”

“怎么了老大？”

“在这里不要说话。”

“好的老大。”

只要激光鸟的支柱还残损着，就不可能变形并泊入磁带仓。但她的数据端口仍然可以正常工作，既然她现在回复了意识，那么至少她能上传一份视频副本到声波的控制台。记录可能会缺乏经过载体程序适当处理的完整细节，但眼下只能这么做。他极度小心地把激光鸟从爵士的臂弯中抱出来，将她安置在控制台上，插上电缆，开始将她的文件发送到显示屏上。地球的图像突然出现在屏幕上，从激光鸟的视角看来凌乱而不稳定，那时她正试图在显然不利于飞行的树冠下飞行。大雨在她的视线中倾泻而下，也模糊了她的实现，不断闪现的闪电损伤了她敏感的光镜，比给声波造成的损伤还要严重。当激光鸟尝试将录制的音像同步到控制台时，场景陷入静止，随后消失，快速向前翻转着。

声波听到威震天挪动身体时发出的嘎吱声，他开始有点不耐烦了。而轰隆隆紧张地看了看威震天，又看了看声波。声波正想建议其他人在他处理这些文件的时候休息一下，激光鸟高兴地叫起来。在激光鸟的正前方，一片树木炸裂开来，两个金刚从天空中直坠入丛林中。正如他所描述，是炸弹和红蜘蛛，他们俩因为炸弹的拦截撞上地面。他们翻滚过劈开的树木和泥土，有些神志不清，摇摇晃晃地站起来。

之后，被红蜘蛛描绘的天花乱坠的那场战斗并没有出现。他们两个就站在那儿，距离很近，像是准备闲聊，而且看起来也是他们正在进行的事。即便激光鸟的音频接收器够先进，暴风雨的喧嚣也掩盖了一切声音，但红蜘蛛向炸弹做了几次手势，炸弹点头并说了些什么回应。

整个房间陷入一片死寂。声波的护目镜余光瞥见威震天的光镜随着这一幕的揭开而愈燃愈亮。红蜘蛛说了些什么然后指了指，回到空中，炸弹转头去看。正在这时，红蜘蛛的零射线对准炸弹的头雕后部连开两次火，机器昆虫瘫倒在地。

轰隆隆再次轻声道：“我嘞个大……”

“你还真有时间闲聊，”威震天说着，咬牙切齿地吐出每一个字眼，仿佛每个字都是酸液的味道。“我想知道，聊了什么？”他巨大的躯体缓慢而不祥地转向红蜘蛛，对方正面如死灰地盯着他。“不，其实，我不必揣测，我已经知道了。你说服他们为你卖命，从一开始就是你策划了他们的小规模攻击，所有这一切都是为了确保你和你的搜索者们还能苟活。”

“你怎么敢……”

“你自导自演了这场战斗。然后趁你的小卒子不注意，做了你最擅长的事，在他背后射杀了他！”

“我在那场战斗中抛洒热血，我为你的任务……”

“现在你又要故技重施！”

威震天的加农炮咆哮起来，但红蜘蛛速度更快。他的零射线快速连续击中了大炮和威震天的肩关节，随后在威震天还完好的那只手臂抓到他之前就迅速向后退去。怒火中烧的威震天用备用武器开火，红蜘蛛以同样的方式回击，安静的指挥中心瞬间陷入一片混乱。全息显示桌在炮火中炸裂开来，声波本能地扑向无助的激光鸟，想要保护她。轰隆隆被撞倒在地，离交火点很近，境况危险，但爵士翻滚到他身上，带着他一跃跳过栏杆，消失在声波的视线中。他头边的另一块屏幕被激光炮轰得粉碎，声波从激光鸟身上拽下最后一根线缆，缩在地上蜷起身体护住她。枪炮在头顶激烈飞驰，声波艰难地找到掩体躲起来，不仅是为了保护激光鸟，还是为了威震天。长久以来的经验教会了声波，当红蜘蛛发动叛国暴动，威震天不想别人帮忙处理，他只想让其他人别挡道。红蜘蛛现在已经用推进器升空了，怒不可遏的威震天直接跃过平台围栏追了上去，但他不像红蜘蛛能那么灵巧地使用推进器，随即坠落在较低的一层。声波听见桌子和屏幕碎裂的可怕声音，和参谋们四散而逃的惊恐呼喊。

_“老大！老大！”_ 轰隆隆疯了似的大叫， _“这他渣的也太疯狂了吧，我该怎么做？”_

__

__

_“离开指挥室，保护爵士。把他带到监控室，这应该能提供足够的庇护。”_ 声波不得不再次低下头躲开另一波零星的射击，这一次是来自兴奋过头，靶子依然烂到家的震荡波。他打开和机器狗的内线连接，命令他立刻过来，然后再连接到执法者。

_“大火车，闪电，需要立即行动。向搜索者的住处集中，可能带有敌意，采取必要措施制服居住者。”_

威震天向门口开火，红蜘蛛的出路被切断，他不得不回到另一个工作站的临时掩护之后。他又开火了，但威震天的金属外层是出了名的厚实，他的收获只有一些烧焦的痕迹和一个更加愤怒的威震天。整整五纳秒——在紧急频道上简直就像永恒那么久——之后，大火车有了回应： _“啊？”_

_“红蜘蛛，发起帝国政变。”_ 声波的解释简单明了。

_“不嘞个是吧？”_

_“哇哦，他终于动手了。”_ 闪电说。

_“确定。并且，不希望他的搜索者部队提供协助，因此重复命令，在他们参与之前，攻击他们的住处。”_

_“什么？就凭我们俩和那些主观臆断的想法？”_

_“你们有霸天虎步兵的指挥权。用吧。”_

_“行吧，但是不会好用。”_

他们两个咔哒一声挂断了，声波意识到他必须抱着最好的希望。没有其他选项。同时，红蜘蛛利用威震天没击中的几次射击，又补上了几枪，在天花板上开了个洞，一大块破烂的天花板正落在威震天的王座上。他射穿之后变形，竭尽引擎之所能加速升空离开指挥部。威震天跟上去，但声波知道已经没用了。没有什么推进器能与变形飞行的搜索者相匹敌，而红蜘蛛是他们中间最快的那个。

就像当时突然一片嘈杂一样，房间又突然陷入一片寂静。声波小心地起身，一只手臂还将激光鸟抱在胸前，灰尘和焦黑的控制台碎片从他身上掉落下来。

在曾是威震天王座的残骸上，他对上了震荡波的凝视，他知道，这将会是这个房间最后一次如此安静。

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次为爱发电。  
> 前半部是在 d7b7 大佬那里看到的，一见倾心，无法自拔。后半部读的原文，因为太喜欢了，就想尝试着翻出来。渣水平，压力山山山山大……  
> 欢迎指正，欢迎读原文，欢迎给原作者留下小心心。


End file.
